Limitless
by TheWritingKat
Summary: The unsung tale of the Lady Zhang Chunhua, wife of Sima Yi, and mother to Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. Known as a wise, capable, yet ruthless woman, follow her story through her adventures with courtships, politics, and the war of The Three Kingdoms.
1. The Dragonfly and the Huang

**Limitless**

**by **

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - (The Dragonfly and the Huang)<strong>

**Alone Looking at the Mountain**

_All the birds have flown up and gone;_

_A lonely cloud floats leisurely by._

_We never tire of looking at each other -_

_Only the mountain and I._

By Li Bai

* * *

><p>A tranquil spring warmth fills the area of Henei *, in the late Han period. Elsewhere, the newly instated commander-in-chief, Cao Cao safeguards the Han emperor, Emperor Xian. Having control of the emperor Cao Cao had the emperor move the capital, from the ruined city of Luoyang to Xuchang, which was declared, by some to be a grab for power. Only time would tell of his true intentions. The year, is 194 and amidst a political upheaval, a little girl wanders the outskirts of Henei. A very curious, rebellious, young girl bent on catching a certain dragonfly.<p>

"Zhang Chunhua! Come back!" Voices shouts from a distance.

The brown-haired girl, paying no heed to the voices continues her journey along the river bank chasing after a dragonfly. Large brown eyes fill with childish delight, as purple robes sway in the spring breeze as she runs along; giggles blending in with the chirps of birds and sounds of nature. The bells and ribbons in her hair match the beat of her quick movements. She truly has no care in the world.

Yet, elsewhere in China, warlords fight throughout the land for different reasons: in the name of the late Han emperor; there are those who fight for their paradise; some fight for their land; and even those who fight for a new era. None of that mattered to the girl of five. Taking her time now pacing along the riverbank, pondering how far her winged friend would travel before needing a rest. Fearful she is not of the growing panic and chaos, only of the eventually consequences for her running away from her parents.

This was her life - nothing else in the world mattered to her. But that was the world of a child, much more simplistic and innocent than reality should ever be. Sadly, like the dragonfly eventually stopping to rest, this world of hers would be swallowed up by reality. And just as predicted, the dragonfly finds rest atop something. Pausing momentarily, she watches as her winged-friend rests atop what appears to be an old man sitting peacefully under a newly blossomed tree.

"Good evening, old man!" The brown-haired girl chirped, loosing all interest in the dragonfly.

Titling her head she waited for the old man's reply, but he makes no reply. The only sound is the churning river bank and birds. Not giving up the young girl places herself in front of the old man and peers at him with childish interest. She noted that atop the odd man's head is a large white bushy hat where the dragonfly now resided. Even more she noted his curled mustache and long beard. She recalled seeing men dressed like him around town on special days - marriages, fortune telling, and matchmaking. Her mother called them Taoist monks, she seemed to remember.

"Old man? The youth of this era…" The strangely dressed man muttered suddenly startling the girl. Having opened his eyes, she noted his glassy eyes and smile betraying his seriousness. His voice was wary, fragile, and soft - just like newly crushed spring leaves.

"And who might you be, little bird?"

"I am Lady Zhang Chunhua!" The girl announced, straitening into a more lady-like posture. Unforunately, she ended up looking even more silly.

The old hermit scoffed. "Hmm, lady you are not. What a world we live in where little birds are ladies," he teased, studying the girl. The child stomped her foot, pouting indignantly.

"I am not a little bird! I am a human and Lady! My father is prefect of Suyi, that makes me a lady." *

"I see, little one. You are no great goddess Nu Wa * more like a fledging phoenix trying so hard to spread her wings," he continued, unmindful of the girl's confusion, but at the word phoenix her interest peaked.

"Do you know any phoenixes, old man?" He laughed, shaking his head, from the movement the dragonfly flew off the old man's hat away from the two.

"Not until today, my little one." With a giggle the girl of five sat down in front of the elderly man, giggling at the strangely-dressed man for no particular reason.

"I'm not a phoenix… I am Zhang Chunhua," she said again, taking sudden interest in the designs on her robes.

"I see what an auspicious name you have," the old man mused, stroking his beard, watching the pretty little girl smooth out her long sleeves.

"Hmm. Perhaps the young lady should not be out here by herself." The little girl of five stopped her actions, peering up at him hesitantly.

"Hmm, what's your name, old man?"

"Well to you, my child, my name is 'old man,' but I do go by another name."

"W-will you tell me?"

He laughed. "Call me what you will, little bird."

She watched as the man closed his eyes once more, not minding a pair of eyes watching him intently. All that was heard were the birds chirping in the trees and the sound of soft rushing water. If not for her childish nature she too would have followed the examples of the old man and shut her eyes for rest.

"Are you a fortune teller, old man?" She questioned finally. He laughed opening his eyes.

"I am just an observing old man, little one."

"What do you see?"

"I see many things others do not."

"Like what?"

"Inquisitive, little child, aren't you?" He mused, laughing lightly. "The wonders of innocent youth. How I envy you."

"I guess…" It was obvious she was growing bored of the conversion, so much so she started picking through the grass and dirt.

"Very well… I see into a people's heart," he answered.

"Hearts?" Her face scrunched into disbelief, and then back to fascination. "What do you mean, old man?"

"Allow me to see what lies in your heart, little one," he spoke, with a kind smile.

The strange raises his right hand, as she watches in awe as three cards appear in his hand. Flipping over the cards he peers at them, not allowing the girl to see. Ever interested the girl scoots forward, uncaring of her now dirty robes, trying to catch a peek.

"What does it say?" Noticing the old man's eyes lit up as he peers at the cards she moves closer.

"Your eyes burn with hidden ambition of a Huang that have yet to be awaken. You have great things in store for you my child." His eyes and face turns serious.

"What is it?" At the words the old man snapped out of his trace.

"It appears you have a most interesting destiny, my dear. Maybe one day you find your dragon that will match your ambition, but until that time…," he lowered his cards letting them disappear in a black puff, "…You will change from an innocent little bird to a flaring phoenix."

She giggles at the cryptic words. "You're funny, old man. I wouldn't mind being a Huang."

"Lady Zhang! Where are you!" She instantly stood up, smoothing out her now filthy robes.

"Good bye, old man!" She chirped, waving her oversized sleeve at him running back the way she came.

"Hmm, so much rests on that young bird…. Perhaps through her is the end of chaos," he mused. Turning his back he began to walk away.

"If she can even spread her wings through the chaos to come… No doubt she will change in coming years…"

"We shall meet again, until then, little bird." And so with a wave of his sleeve he was gone - petals falling where he once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**It should be noted Zhang Chunhua, the female character of this story is the eventual wife of Sima Yi. Still it should also be noted that there is little to no information of her in either the novel, Romance of Three Kingdoms, or the game. So anything to do with personality from this point is based on my own imagination. Most of where I get my information is; or, obviously, the Dynasty Warrior series.**

**I want to apologize ahead of time if there are any major inaccuracies in the history, culture, or what have you. Please, tell me if anything is majority wrong and I'll be all too happy to fix them. As for grammar mistakes, I'm also sorry to say will more likely than not be seen throughout this story. A thousand pardons ahead of time! If anyone wants to Beta my stories I would be delighted!**

**Also I realize my story starts off a bit campy and, quite frankly, boring. But I want to give myself a large contrast in the next chapter between young girl to young woman. Besides I wanted to experiment and just post this story to say I had the nerve to finally post a story on this site. So review if you want. Any feedback good or bad would be nice.**

**Brief History Summary:**

**By this time in history, 194, Dong Zhuo has been slain by Lu Bu. Shu has not been established and won't be for awhile. Sima Yi is now fifteen, being that he is ten years older than Zhang Chunhua.**

**1. Henei in modern day is located north of Henan (According to wikipedia.) Still while looking at a map of Three Kingdoms Era I found a place called He Nei (Huai) located near Hu Lao Pass. Still there are no records of where Zhang Chunhua actually lived, but Henei is listed as her birthplace.**

**2. Zhang Chunhua's father was named prefect of Suyi (According to wikipedia.) I'm not quite sure where that is on a map. **

**3. Nu Wa is the Chinese creation goddess. She made an appearance in Dynasty Warriors and other Koei games.**

**4. Huang is the female phoenix in the Chinese culture. Whereas Feng is the male phoenix. Fenghuang is probably the more correct name for a phoenix. **


	2. The Sleeping Flower

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews, Yue1234 and DWPrincess29! And those who are still reading!

**Chapter 2 - The Sleeping Flower**

* * *

><p><strong>Asleep in the Spring<strong>

_Asleep in spring I did not heed the dawn_

_Till the birds broke out singing night, _

_in the clamour of wind and rain, _

_How many flowers have fallendo you suppose? _

By Meng Haoran

* * *

><p>The year is 204 - A luke-warm temperature blankets over the people of China on the mid-afternoon spring day. Farmers return from a long day of tilling their fields and merchants peddle their wares. It marked the sign of the beginning of Spring. Life in Cao Wei * was prosperous under Lord Cao Cao's rule. Due to the victory over Yuan Shao at Guandu and Lu Bu's defeat at Xiapi, Wei's rule had increased over much of northern China. Though there were some who believed him to be a cruel and heartless, and nothing more than a puppet-master to the Han Emperor Xian, he had given land to the peasants so their mummers of discontent were silenced.<p>

Of course all this meant little for a group of young women it was the biggest day of their young lives. As it so happened, one of those girls was Zhang Chunhua. This was by far the biggest day of her life. This was her defining day, the path to salvation or the path to ruin. This mid-afternoon day, would be decided by a woman all young girls fear the most - the matchmaker.

At present time, Zhang Chunhua and her father, Zhang Wang, were patiently awaiting the results of her final test of being a marriageable woman. She was after all fifteen, the age to married off. To her the whole affair bored her, and though she accepted her fate she was not at all pleased of being treated as a prized cow. Instead she was dressed in the finest silk clothing, purple hanfu-style robes elegantly cut to perfectly fit her growing curves. Her face was painted white, with red lips, and lovely purple eye shadow; as her make-up of choice. A simple hairstyle bun was held up by a phoenix hairpin, her favorite hairpin.

In the small matchmaker's room Chunhua was truly a sight behold in contrast to the bland room. To Chunhua the room she was in reminded her of a tomb; reeking of incenses and tea, with beautiful calligraphy adored the walls, along with silk hanfu robes, perhaps once worn by the match matcher herself. In the center of the room was a large table where the matchmaker sat behind, atop her pillow while Chunhua sat with her father on the opposite side - awaiting their sentence.

The silence was suddenly broken. "Please, will my daughter be blessed with a long and happy marriage?" A tall, elderly, man, who was Zhang Wang, asked breaking the tension.

Zhang Chunhua snuck a peek at her father, who appeared visibly nervous. Years of court dealings had left the man looking tired, gray, and unhealthy. She made a note to question him on his appearance at a later date. It was unnatural for a court member to look so sickly, usually the majority were plump and only slightly graying. Whereas, her father's hair has grown all white with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache.

She looked over at the matchmaker who appeared overly thin, high cheek bones, wearing too much makeup, and a stern face forever imprinted on her face. Truthfully, Chunhua would not miss the woman, the girls, or the grueling classes. Being married was a welcomed change from this world of constant showmanship lessons. She would often wonder if the men who went off to war had to deal with such much trival matters as taking showmanship classes. Personally, she though nervous, she had a good feeling about her results. It was well-known by the girls, that the matchmaker was not above bribes, and Zhang Chunhua was not above using that to her advantage.

"My lord is very fortunate… Though your daughter is not blessed by outstanding beauty or musical skills… She has a soft face, a good figure for bearing sons, and impeccable hostess skills. She will make her future husband very happy and bring honor to your family."

Her father's wrinkled face broke into a large smile. Clapping his hands together, he proceeded to thank the woman profusely. Meanwhile, Chunhua was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. She knew from the very start what the matchmaker was going to tell her. After all she paid her to say those exact words. In classes, Zhang Chunhua excelled above and beyond the nervous, meek, and foolish girls, who tended to trip over themselves or poured tea in an unlady-like fashion.

"Since the lady of the household is no longer, _present_, I will allow you chose a suitor for your daughter. If there is any problems please contact me at anytime." The Zhang family stood up, bowing respectfully at the matchmaker. The assistant of the matchmaker, a mousy girl, ushered them out.

They were met outside by the Zhang family nursemaid and two other female servant, dutifully waiting for their mistress and lord's return. As Zhang Wang indicted for them to start walking, Zhang Chunhua looked back at the nervous girls that looked close to tears awaiting her fate.

"Next!" The matchmaker voice's hollered. She watched another lamb go to slaughter. She did not envy the girl.

"My lord? How was it?" One of the younger maids asked meekly, as soon as the group rounded a corner.

"She has a great fortune, she shall bring honor to the family," her father stated, professionally, though the look of pride on his face was apparent. The maids let out a sigh of realif knowing their jobs were safe so long as their mistress was safe. Amidst the female joy there was one female who remained stoic and indifferent - Zhang Chunhua. "Aren't you happy, my spring flower?" Her father exclaimed, breaking the female banter.

She visably cringed at the childish nickname. Her father saying such things reminded her of youth. There was rarely a time in which she could remember being a child - she didn't care to look back either.

"Of course, father…" She muttered, focused on getting home and away from the others.

Along the way, some of the villagers would stop to bow respectfully at the passing people, passing the familiar stalls and businesses. It was well known that the Zhang family employed half the town in odd jobs. Some were even fortunate enough to attend the Zhang family parties. Zhang Chunhua, of course was well loved by the male villagers, at least those who didn't have to deal with her for a extended period of time to realize her cruel and haughty nature. As for the female villagers, there was no love lost between them and the girl.

The walk home was more like a funeral march - no one spoke a word.

* * *

><p>From the time they had walked into the door, they were ambushed by the servants' questions, only to be shooed away by their Lord. Ushering the two away from the others, Zhang Wang brought the two women to a simple dining room.<p>

"Please, sit." The women obeyed sitting now on comfortable cushions. Joining the two he went right into business. Instantly, Chunhua spirited her mind away, wondering about associated household duties that would need to be done in the morning. Unfortunately, her two wardens spoke loud enough that she could not ignore.

"Perhaps I can position the Lord Cao Cao's cousins for your hand in marriage. Or perhaps-"

"Even Lord Cao Cao's sons! Can you just imagine, Chunhua? The servants are probably already spreading word!" Her retired nursemaid, Bao Shen gushed. With a stoic expression the teen looked on, wishing she could just be excused.

The aged father shot the maid a reprimanding look. "Cao Cao's sons can find more suitable beauties at the court."

Ever tactful and brutally honest her father was. Years of dealing with court politics had left his social skills much to be desired. It was nothing she wasn't use to.

"And here I thought having only a daughter was a curse! Glorious day indeed!" He stated bluntly, at his daughter's expense.

"- Lord Cao Cao's son -" Bao Shen started

"- But, my dear! What do you think about all this!" Her father injected.

"This sounds…"

"Wonderful, I know, isn't it," her old nursemaid chimed in. "You will bring such honor to the family."

Seeing her father and nursemaid together like this grated her nerves. Who knew they could be such an annoying duo, when they are in the same room together? She was not use to this attention. Since her father conducted his business elsewhere she would see him very infrequently. Either he would summon for her or he would make visits to make sure she was alive. It never bothered her much, in the growing years she preferred it this way. She had no desire to know what her father did outside court business, preferring to remain blissfully ignorant. It had been that way since her mother's passing. There was no love lost between the two.

"Yes, father. I am most pleased," she said finally, in a polite tone, hiding any trace of boredom. " But, please allow me to retire to my room for a bit. I shall inform the servants to prepare dinner." "Yes, very well," he conceded, stroking his beard absent-mindedly, "Perhaps make your famous meat buns. No, save that for tomorrow."

She was just about out the room when, "Oh, and when you return there are things I wish to discussion with you." She cringed.

"Of course, father. I shall return shortly." With the dutiful bow she fled to her room followed by the female servants, awaiting their mistress' orders.

Sighing, heavily at her situation she thought on her father. He kind man at times, but he was never much a father to her. Sometimes she wondered if it was because she was not a boy, but over the years she just didn't care anymore. There was hardly a time in which she could remember they were close. She doubted he really cared, and honestly she didn't care much either. Since the death of Lady Shan, her late mother, they had each dealt with the passing in a different way. Her father by immersing himself work, and her by handling duties of the household.

"How bothersome!" She drawled dramatically, letting her body hit the bed.

The old retired nursemaid and servants looked on at their mistress, quite use to her atypical behavior. Regardless, they all knew their place and chose not to reprimand her behavior. At least expect for the oldest servant, the nursemaid Bao Shen. But the majority would stay remaining faithfully by her side, listening to their mistress complains.

"Having a husband? Some bore of a man no doubt. Oh well, this is my role. Perhaps I can use this fortune to my advantage," she mused, her frown curling into a devious smile.

Suddenly, boredom what replaced by delight. "A high ranking general who would pamper me from my lavished villa." She frowned suddenly.

"No, he'll die on the battlefield, then I'll have nothing to my name," she mused propping her chin on her hands unhappily. "Too many idealist men going off to war…."

While the female servants understood not to interrupt their mistress' talk, the nursemaid was quick to scold her. She did so by 'tshing' her young mistress.

"Don't talk of such morbid things, my lady. Men do not want a lady who talks of such things. With a lovely youthful face like yours they only want to hear sweet things," she scolded. The young miss let out a disgruntled groan, letting her arm cover her eyes, in a dramatic fashion.

"I'm only being pragmatic… I understand these are chaotic times and the role given to me in this life as a woman. There's no romantic way to put that I am a second-class citizen to men."

"But my lady, you will no doubt marry a fine young man who will fight in your name. That negative attitude will turn-" Zhang Chunhua groaned again.

"That sounds all so boring! An idealist young man who will be cut down like fodder. Men like that do not know their limits."

"Bah! Child when will you grow up and stop being so morbid? No man wants to hear his wife talk of death or limits," she stressed taking her mistress' arm away from her eyes, revealing fiery brown eyes. "You act as though you are the empress herself to pass judgment on these young men."

Lady Zhen's face curled into a coy smile. "You're quite right. I would drive him to an early death," she commented, causing some of the younger staff to giggle.

Most of the servants were inclined to agree. Their mistress ruled with a iron fist, as if they were soldiers and she was Sun Tzu himself in some war. Though fair as their mistress was, Zhang Chunhua she was quick to find blame if the household was not in top shape. Truthfully, Lady Zhang took a small bit of pride in her ability to successfully run the household with little to no guidance from anyone. In fact she relished her power, though small in the grand scheme of things.

"Get dinner ready for my father and inform him I shall be out shortly!" The haughty young woman commanded.

"Yes, my lady!" They proclaimed in unison, filing out of the room. All expect one servant, her ever watchful maid Bao Shan. The young mistress sighed, knowing she was about to be lectured.

"You need to work on your attitude, little miss!" Chunhua's face turned to annoyance at the nickname. To her she was never 'little.' Since the time she was born she thought herself to be a woman, never a child. Shaking her head she sighed, allowing the older woman to speak her mind. After all she had raised her since the time of her mother's sudden departure.

"Be happy you have your looks and good fortune. Enough of this doom and gloom!"

"No matter, I shall put on a face and play my part. What's that saying: You catch more flies with honey than vinegar?" She mused, coyly, trying to remember the saying. Standing up she made her way over to her mirror, wiping off some of the make-up with her long sleeve.

It was true Zhang Chunhua was not as beautiful and refined as the ladies of Chang'an *. Her face was soft and cute; eyes large and soulful; lips full and shaped. It would not be wrong to call her beautiful, but it would be more accurate to call her pretty or cute. In a town like hers she was beautiful, no doubt about it, a daughter of Cao Wei prefect and noblewoman. Regardless, compared to Lord Cao Pi's recent wife Zhen Ji, the fabled Diao Chan, or the Qiao sisters, she looked like a country bumpkin. It upset her greatly that anyone who saw her, thought of her as a cute teenager who enjoyed, in her mind, frivolous things like dancing and singing. Those who knew her well enough knew those things grated her nerves. In truth a lot of things upset her and, in accordance a lot of things bored her. Being someone as practical as herself, she found herself easily annoyed by folly.

Yet rather thankfully, only her maid Bao Shan knew about her very unlady-like qualities. In a different time and place the Lady Zhang could easily become an actress, the way she could flip herself like a coin - cute and charming, to stern and capable. Behind her large soulful eyes, lied a cunning woman. It was almost funny to the old maid, how her mistress' appearance did not match her personality.

"Are you listening!" Bao Shan snapped out of her thoughts, noting her mistress' sharp tone.

"N-No, my lady. I was lost in thought. Please repeat yourself." To cover up her actions the nursemaid wiped off the last bit of makeup from her ward's face.

Rolling her eyes the bratty teen asked, "I asked if you would be in charge of preparing me for my upcoming betrothal?"

Now this was a shock. Usually her mistress hated parties, true she would go to them and be a sheer delight and wonderful hostess, but Zhang Chunhua confessed to her it was a facade. As her lady explained, it was a way to keep up appearance and win favors with men, which would reflect well on her father. It worked to an extent. Chunhua was a respected young woman who was adored by her peers, at least the ones who weren't working directly under her.

"Are you lost in thought, _again_?"

Personally, the old maid hoped she would find a stern husband who would put her in her place. Still, heavens help the poor man who realized her cute face was nothing more than a mask. She worried sometimes of her lady's behavior. The Lady Zhang never had many friends as a child, and honestly it was her own fault. Some time ago Chunhua had this idea in her head that young ladies liked to reenact old famous battles, with Chunhua as a famous general or Warlord and the other girls as the enemy - It did not end well for either party. Lady Zhang never grew out of her strange mannerisms instead she hid them away from others and became recluse and haughty with those around her.

"My lady?"

The haughty teen rolled her eyes. "Is it something you'd be interested in or should I get someone else?"

"I would be honored, young miss." Perhaps a man would save her of her strange mannerisms.

"Very good," Chunhua stated curtly. "So who do you believe will be a match for me?"

That was a good question

"Perhaps the Sima clan. They are on very good terms with your father, and the Lord has eight sons to choose from."

"Eight sons?" She stared in aghast at the news. "From the same woman?"

"It is believed so, yes."

"My heavens… It almost seems unnatural…"

"Unnatural? Having that many sons is quite favorable!" She beamed. "Together they are known as the Eight Da's of Sima."

The nursemaid noticed her ward's blank expression in the mirror. "Don't you remember? You met Lord Sima Lang and his brothers before." She tried to recall, but nothing came up.

"Sima Lang was a very respectable young man when I met him. It's a shame he is already married, I remember you two getting along very well."

"I don't recall…" She stated losing interest fast.

"It's true. You may have been too young to remember, but when Luoyang fell he moved his family back to Henei."

"So they still live here? Humph, I never see them."

The nursemaid sighed, taking a comb from the mantle she began to comb her mistress' hair, setting her prized hairpin elsewhere. "That's because they involve themselves in the court. I believe some of them have worked for your father."

"Fascinating," Lady Zhang muttered with a bored sigh. Secretly finding the idea of the Sima brothers fighting for her attention interesting.

"You know all the Sima boys?"

"Of course, my lady. There is: Sima Lang, he's oldest and most kind; then there is Sima Yi, said to be a genius in his own right; and then-"

The maid paused in her brushing. "Why are you so interested all the sudden?"

Chunhua feigned innocence. "They just sound… interesting…" Bao Shen resumed her brushing.

"Hah! That's a laugh, you sneaky fox! You want to cause some sort of chaos and heartbreak for those young men!"

The young woman hid a smirk. Her personal maid knew her too well. Instead she opted continue her game.

"How rude! I would never cause that kind of strife between brothers!"

If Cao Cao was the Hero of Chaos, then Zhang Chunhua was the Lady of Chaos. Oh how she relished in her power over people, young men in particle. To most people it was cruel to play with people the way she did, but Chunhua took it in strides, reasoning it was for a greater good. Be it amusement, furthering her goals, or saving herself from looking like a fool.

"You worry me sometimes, little one…" Bao Shen muttered low enough for her mistress not to hear. Painted on her ward's face was a triumphant smile, not realizing just how hollow that smile was.

"Anyways, go off and see your father… He's waiting for you."

"Of course." And with that she was off.

Zhang Chunhua realized that watching her father eat was like watching a chicken peak at chicken feed. Frowning she realized her father had not been eating well at all. The thought made her sad, for some reason. In fact every time she saw him the more broken he looked. The revelation frightened her.

"Father… You have not been eating well…" She spoke meekly, trying not to offend him.

He scoffed, taking a large bite of the roasted chicken. "I eat fine. Don't worry about this old man," he answered. Ever the expect on picking up cues, she knew he was bluffing.

Seeing his daughter's discomfort he cleared his throat, coming up with a lackluster compliant. "You look… Cute. Without all that horrid make-up to hide your cute face."

"Thank you, father," she replied meekly, smiling only slightly. He was being uncharacteristically kind to her tonight.

"In a few weeks there shall be a party in your name to find you a husband," he stated simply, returning back to the father she knew.

"I see." She took this awkward moment to pour her father and self more tea. She detested lectures.

"I will tell you straight out I'm looking to marry you to Lord Cao Zhen *." He took a sip of his tea, gauging her reaction.

Although she felt a twinge of annoyance, she hide it expertly by sipping her tea to mask it. She was aware who Cao Zhen was. He was a skilled archer, she remembered hearing, but also very plump. This didn't so much bother her, it was the fact that the man was only the adopted son, not the son. Did her father truly find her looks unsightly that he could not position Cao Cao's other sons? Instead she would be nothing more than a general's wife. If he were to die in battle she would have nothing to her name. Landless, poor, and a widow, was not her idea of a hopeful future.

"I understand, _father_," she seethed. Letting the information sink in.

"Regardless, an old friend of mine, Sima Fang has asked me to consider his sons as possible suitors." He paused taking another sip.

"Sima Fang… I see…" This was the second time today she heard the surname Sima. So why could she not remember meeting them? She was aware of the Sima clan's many achievements and also a friend to her father. Perhaps if she met them in person she would remember.

"There are others as well, my daughter. You are very well sought after it seems," her father commented, nonchalantly. She stifled the need to roll her eyes. Marriage to her was to bolster good relations with her father, a known servant to Lord Cao Cao. There was no need to sugar-coat the truth.

"Very well. May I be excused for the night?" She requested. She had no intention of continuing to be lectured.

"These are hard time, my dear. I only want what will be best for your future. So understand." His pause struck her as odd. Usually her father was all business, this just felt wrong. She looked over at her father, noticing he was low on tea. Reaching out a hand in an attempt to pour more tea for her father she did not expect him to reach out his hand holding her soft hand in his calloused ones. It began to frighten her how truly old he looked.

"We have not been on the best terms, you and I. But… I can not turn back time and as an old man I want you to know as my duty I will find you a suitable husband."

"Father…" She felt very unsettled, not sure how to act or deal with this new side of her father.

"Don't worry about me, my spring flower. Though I may be old I not quite as senile as you think me to be." He smiled kindly, gripping her hand comfortingly. "It is your time to blossom into a beautiful flower. You have a most auspicious future ahead of you. So try not to think to poorly of this old man, in the coming weeks."

She felt a lump in her throat and cold all over. Why was he acting this way?

"Your mother would be proud," he stated, bringing her back into reality. It felt strange to hear him talk of her mother.

Patting her hand he let it go, allowing it to return to her side. "You may leave, my daughter. Tomorrow I shall send Bao Shen with you to the markets to pick up dresses."

"Of course, father," she managed to choked out, hurriedly retreating to her room overcome with emotion. This feeling of care from her father was quite rare.

* * *

><p>Inside her room was bare and neatly cleaned by her servants. It had the bare minimum to a young woman's needs - dresser, bed, a candle by her bed and a large mirror. The only tasteful designs were found on her clothing.<p>

Placing herself in front of the mirror she studied herself down to the last inch. Dull Brown hair, lifeless brown eyes, mouth, cheeks; she was still Zhang Chunhua - wicked, stern, and capable. Staring at herself, she felt an overwhelming desire to smash the mirror into a thousand pieces. Clutching her fist she could not fathom this sudden rage at her image.

Truthfully, she hated that her face was cute and not elegant and beautiful like the court beauties. She resented having a destiny that she had not chosen. She detested how weak and helpless she felt at that moment. Most all she hated herself for not being the woman society wanted her to be. It was so easy for her to pretend under her cool and pragmatic disposition, that nothing affected her. She accepted that people thought her to be cruel and spoiled, but it still hurt.

"If I was a bird… I would fly away and never come back…" She whispered softly, placing her fingertips to her eyes, brushing away the last of her tears.

"It's never meant to be… No use crying over nothing…" She scolded herself.

With a choked sigh and heavy heart she turned away, mechanically walking over to the candle by her bed. She blew out the candle and slide into bed. Looking out of the window she studies the stars. As a child she would pretend they were waving eternal, limitless, happy little human-beings. The thought made her laugh. Turning away she smiled up at the ceiling. Why should she pretend? It was easier to accept one's limits on this earth than pretend everyone was limitless. Her life had a role and it was to be married to a solider of Wei and bear sons.

"Still… Why is that so hard to accept…" She mused. The question haunted her for many nights, but in the morning she would accept her fate and carry on like nothing was wrong. Shutting her eyes, she let sleep take her, silently blaming the weather for her change in behavior.

That night she the most lucid and terrifying dream of a blue-feathered phoenix being perused by a handsome dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**Still looking for a Beta-reading if anyone is interested!**

**While reading through old Chinese poems many poets praise Chang'an for having beautiful woman. Also I hope this didn't chapter turn out like Mulan, though I do love that movie. And sorry for the angst at the end, I tend to find angst in most stories annoying, but I mean honestly that's what being a young teenager is - angst. I hope this chapter wasn't too bleak though. I wanted try and show Zhang Chunhua's atypical fifteen year-old ways and soon her growth from there. Also A bit of foreshadowing there at the end. There will be some familiar faces in the next chapter, like Sima Yi for one. I personally cannot wait!**

**1. Cao Wei is literally the name of the land ruled by Cao Cao. Whereas, Liu Bei's area is known as Shu Han and Sun Quan's land is known as Sun Wu.**

**2. Cao Zhen was one Cao Cao's nephew's sons, but was treated as one of Cao Cao's sons.**


	3. The Hermit and the Spring Flower

**Limitless Chapter 3**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Once again I wanna thank Yue1234, MaChaChao and DWPrincess29 for their continued review! DWPrincess29, in particular, who I'm indebted to who Beta read this chapter (horrid spelling, grammar, awkward sentences, and all) and hopefully will continue to do so in later chapters. And of course to anyone who is still reading, even after realizing they miss clicked onto my story. =3

**Chapter 3 - The Hermit and the Spring Flower**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch'ing P'ing Tiao<strong>

_Clouds bring back to mind her dress, the flowers her face. _

_Winds of spring caress the rail where sparkling dew-drops cluster. _

_If you cannot see her by the jewelled mountain top, _

_Maybe on the moonlit Jasper Terrance you will meet her._

By Li Po

* * *

><p>In the year of 204, the Spring days continued to drift by. It had been a year since, Cao Cao's pursuit of the Yuan's. During that time, Cao Pi had taken Zhen Ji as his wife, capturing her in Yuan Xi's absence. When at last Cao Cao caught up with the remainder of the late Yuan Shao's son, Yuan Tan, it was Cao Hong who ended his life on the battlefield. Having taken over the city of Nanpi in the process, Cao Cao's victory was followed by the surrender of Yuan Xi's generals. In a sign of good faith, Cao Cao would later have Yuan Tan's properly buried, despite the bitterness between them in life. News of Cao Cao's upcoming journey ,with the famed Guo Jia at his side, in pursuit of the remaining Yuan's, became the newest gossip. *<p>

For Zhang Chunhua she spent the remainder of her days as a maiden, listening to daily gossip around town and chatting with locals. She was well aware of the Zhang household, having received letters of interest in a union between various families had. With that in mind Chunhua set out in preparing for that day. She was fortunate enough to meet her suitors, instead of the traditional arrangement between parents. Though the chaos of war continued to seep throughout the land at each passing day, the people of Henei busied themselves to receive any young suitors wishing for their lady's hand in marriage.

"My lady, shall we continue inside?" One of Chunhua's attendants inquired, bringing her out of her train of thought. Today was the day she would be fitted for dresses to wear to her meeting with the suitors.

"How bothersome. Hmm, I suppose I don't have much of a choice." She let herself be led inside the shop by her four attendants.

* * *

><p>Sima Yi peered outside the room, a bright spring day greeted him welcomingly - the welcome was not returned. In the past few years he had become recluse. Spending his days at the Sima family household, while he read and lived as a hermit, was his daily norm. Still, he was a genius in his own right, and was sought after by many for his advice. He would indulge them, but over time found the Lords who asked for his services were unimpressive, idiotic, Han loyalist fools, who sought to revive a dying way. He rather let them rot and fade into their dying beliefs. The war had left Sima Yi quite jaded.<p>

"How is their vision so blocked they can not see what is right in front of them?" He muttered angrily to himself. "Idealist fools! They wish to stop the chaos that they themselves create!"

Dressed in a white robe, a tight bun as his hair-style of choice, he threw back his sheets making note to possibly air out the room - it was beginning to smell, he had to admit. Scratching his chin he felt the growing stubble prickle at his finger tips. The frown on his face creased further. For whatever reason he couldn't grow defined facial hair besides an odd sort of goatee or mustache. Instead he opted for a more clean look, at least he looked younger with no facial hair. Why bother looking old? Youth was so much more rewarding. And so this was his became daily ritual for the past few months.

In the mornings he would wake himself up with some sword-play, nothing fancy, just enough to get the blood circulating throughout his body. Afterwards, he would throw himself into Sun Tzu's, Art of War, breaking in-between to study different associated maps of China. On certain days he would secretly write some of his own strategies, and work on counter-strategists as a fail-safe. Still, it bemused him that he would never be able to see his plans.

In the afternoons, he would retreat outside with his favorite honey-flavored Oolong tea, and if he was lucky, watch the young beauties walk home from market. Secretly he felt like a lecherous old man, but it did keep him sane from his older brother's naggings. It just so happened on his first visit home he spied a most lovely looking woman walking with what appeared to be her servant. She walked with such dignity and stride, he secretly envied her clear sight of destination, if not that then at least it was a change from the dejected women walking to and from market. He had given her the name spring flower *, mainly due to frequent flowers adoring her hair, and seeing her more often in the spring than any other season.

The beauty in question had soft brown hair, either wearing a purple hanfu-style robe with fenghuang designs; or, on special days, a more revealing top, accompanied with a scarf around the neck, along with knee length pants, much to her traveling partners' obvious disdain. * She was definitely his favorite of the passing beauties. This continued on through much of the summer and now into spring. It was on one spring afternoon his eldest brother caught him staring at her, and thus the talk of marriage was brought up.

"You should talk to her, Zhongda, she's very pretty," Sima Lang teased, cheerful as ever. Sima Yi inwardly cringed at his brother's use of that name in such a sing-song manner. He never understood how his brother was always so positive. Perhaps it was due to the nightly pleasures he received from his wife.

"She is only pleasing to look at, but as soon as she opens her mouth she'll become repulsive!"

He took a sip of tea, smiling at saving face in front of his brother. Without missing a beat the brother asked, "Hmm… So you're into men than?" Sima Yi, coughed on his tea struggling to catch his breath.

"No! Of… course not," he managed to get out, before coughing again. Sima Lang sat down next to his brother, wrapping an affection arm around him, much to the younger's annoyance.

"Why do you find the need to treat me like a child!"

"Oh, Zhongda… You're not at young as you used to be. Twenty-five, is quite old, you should have settled down ages ago." Sima Yi broke away from his brother's affectionate hold. Frowning at his brother's need to lecture him.

"I don't feel the need to become, _weighed_ down by so asinine girls who have nothing remotely perspicacious to say!" Sima Yi retorted, angrily. Lang made a face.

"You shouldn't say they are unintelligent, Zhongda. Just because the only women you've dealt with are women of ill-repute does not give you the right to stereotype every young lady," he scolded. His face softened. "I certainly hope you don't feel that way about my wife."

"Of course not. Still you were quite fortune to find someone… so devoted and doting." Sima Lang laughed and stood up, about to walk back inside.

Sima Yi respected his eldest brother, Boda * deeply, despite the difference in personality and age. Sima Lang was eight years older than Sima Yi and a modest and selfless man. Sima Yi on the other hand was prideful and self-serving. When Luoyang fell under the tyrant rule of Dong Zhou, it was because of Sima Lang their family was able to escape to Henei. To support his family, Boda entered the services of Cao Cao and through his endless works was given position as regional governor. Not only was he an effective governor, but the people praised him for his policies. The Sima clan was indebted to the eldest brother.

"Oh, that reminds me! The Sima clan has received a letter from Zhang Wang, the prefect of Suyi, asking us to consider marrying his daughter, Zhang-"

"I shall decline," Sima Yi stressed throwing himself back into his scroll reading, not caring to hear the rest. What did he care of some spoiled girl? Let his brothers go in his place.

It wasn't the idea of having a wife that unnerved, he was more than certain it would be a welcomed change. It was the idea of being paired with a high-strung woman. Sure he had, had many flings with many young women, all praising his skills. Were people really naïve enough to believe a scholarly man had no knowledge of the fairer sex? He laughed out loud at the thought. The point was no one in his mind matched up to his high standards.

"Zhongda. I am the eldest and I say we are all going to meet Lady Zhang Chunhua," he, himself stressed, turning to leave. "Oh, and if I see _Lady_ Fu again near the house, I'll turn you into a eunuch!"

Zhongda sighed deeply before returning his attention back to his studies. "It was only one time…"

He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, but after awhile the women became dull and boring. It did strike him as off-putting that the name, Zhang Chunhua, sounded so familiar, then again Zhang was an extremely common surname. Still the name Chunhua was not. He shrugged it off, frowning deeply. Some _girl_ was hardly worth his thoughts, he had more pressing matters, but still…

"Now if only I could find a phoenix amidst the ravens," he mused, quietly. Realizing what he said, he laughed shaking his head at the thought. He would leave the courting to his younger brothers, he was quite content living life as a hermit, so long as he didn't have to deal with abrasive people.

Sima Yi thought of his younger brothers. The third Sima brother; Sima Fu, or as they affectionately called him, Shuda * . Sima Fu's personality mirrored his own, even with Sima Yi being only a year older . Shuda, was always very formal and straight-forward. The only difference between the two Sima's, was Fu's unwavering sense of loyalty to whomever he served. He never questioned his duties that were assigned to him and followed them blindly. Sima Yi was more of an opportunist, and though he masked it well, it was well known his talents and services were not as easy to come back as his two brothers.

Then there were his other brothers; Sima Kui, or Jida, the fourth brother; Sima Xun, or Xianda; Sima Jin, or Huida, the sixth brother; Sima Tong, Yada, the seventh brother; and the youngest being, Sima Min, or Youda. * Of those brothers, Sima Yi was not very close with them.

Thoughts of his brother was quickly ended. From the corner of his eye he saw his favored beauty, wearing a tasteful silk purple top with a thin scarf wrapped around her neck and floral-designed pants. He noticed her looking rather tired, yet pleasing nonetheless. It was a shame all he ever saw was the back her of head. He would so like to put a face to her, at least to stop the secret dreams he would have of the unknown beauty. It was all for the best though, a woman is pleasing to look at, but to him that's where the enjoyment ended. Besides of course for more _carnal _enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"Why do we take this way, my lady?" One of the female attendants dared to ask.<p>

The unfortunate group of servants did not realize their mistress' 'stroll' involved long walks along the outskirts of town, a long chat with some of the farmers, then shameless flirting with some of the merchants in hopes of getting lower prices. Their mistress was a shrewd woman indeed.

"I like this way, besides who would you rather be serving at this moment? My father or me?" Truthfully and unanimously they would have chosen to her father. At least he would give them tasks in which they were suited for, such as cleaning, cooking, and household duties. Not watching their young mistress walk around in ill-flattering clothing, flirting with every peasant to Wei officer in the region.

Zhang Chunhua chuckled at her servants expressions. She was positive they thought she was flirting with every man she came across. Though sometimes the case, she did like to know about current events in Wei. And who better to ask then the peasants and officers, the people who made up Wei.

"Young miss," one of the younger maids started meekly. "There is a man watching us from his house… In fact I think he's been there every time we walk this way."

Chunhua rolled her eyes, and they thought she was sheltered. "So? Let him look, maybe he'll enjoy what he sees," she purred in a sultry voice. Each of the maids looked aghast, causing Chunhua to break out in a fit of laughter.

She, _so_, enjoyed baiting her attendants, they made it far too easy. Looking behind her, she did spot the man looking in the direction of the girls surreptitiously. From what she could see of him, he looked like a young man, older than her, with eyes like a hawk. He appeared to have his black hair tied in a hasty bun, the standard for boys since the age of eight, and white robes. Was he in mourning or still in his night wear?

"My lady?" Chunhua's attention was brought back to the present. Looking back at her maids she saw how tired and worn they looked.

"Alright. Lets head back home. I feel like making some meat buns and perhaps steamed rice." Happily the maids followed their mistress in the direction of their house. The hermit-like man was forgotten by the girls, expect for Zhang Chunhua who found him to be quite intriguing, at least in why he was dressed in night clothes.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun running the servants ragged, in your journey around town?" Bao Shen asked, with an ever present frown. Coyly, sipping her ginseng tea the contemptuous teen laughed. "But, of course. We even saw a man watching us… Undressing us with his eyes," she added blissfully, taking another sip. As expected, the old maid turned rabid.<p>

"What! Zhang Chunhua! You insist on wearing these, these, _peasant_, clothes!" She fluttered, eying her mistress' ensemble with great disdain.

The teen waved her off. "Hardly, this was made with the finest silk in China. You should try some on, it feels _wondrous_ on the skin."

"Well! When you meet your suitors you will not be parading around in this, this-"

"Sublime, clothing?" Chunhua offered, cheekily sipping her tea.

"Bah! What would your late mother think?" Chunhua's smile faded, she had gone too far.

Bao Shen already knew her mistress' reaction before the words left her mouth. Slamming a hand on the table, she stood up in a huff. "Don't say… Another word!" She hissed.

"You forget your place, Bao Shen."

"Very well, young miss. Forgive me." The old maid bowed respectfully. Chunhua sat back down, keeping calm and composed.

"Humph, where is father? Taking a nap?"

"Yes, miss."

The news troubled her, not only was her father not eating well, but he was more often than not taking naps. Truthfully, it scared her to think of her father growing ill, she didn't know how to handle it, and she greatly disliked not being able to control things. Besides, just because they weren't the closest didn't mean she didn't care for him, he after all did give her what she desired. She certainly, no matter how much she hated his subtle insults towards her, did not wish him dead.

"Tomorrow morning, send for a doctor. I will not have my father becoming sickly before his only daughter is married off," the teen commanded. Drumming her fingers along the fine wood table she thought on the possible need to restudy her weapon-skills, in the chance her father took a turn for the worst.

In fact, she insisted on learning weaponry, as she would later argue, because of the uncertain times. It was a long struggle for her to understand the steps to wielding a weapon. At the beginning she would rush in, either hurting herself or looking foolish. With a broad sword, she started off fine, then became overzealous and cut away at rare flowers in the garden. Next her instructor suggested iron fans, but she could never quite master the wrist movements needed. Finally, she found a somewhat shaky truce with a foreign weapon known as a rapier. She found she loved the thrust movement required in wielding the blade, it felt so light weight, quick, and enough reach to keep her a safe distance from an enemy.

"Is there something on your mind, little bird?" Her old maid asked sweetly. Chunhua frowned at the nickname.

"I'm just thinking of the time I speared one of the servants through the leg with a pike," she explained, sipping her tea. That was another one of her many weapon trainings gone wrong. Bao Shen cringed in remembrance, the poor boy was bed-ridden for weeks; thankfully the mistress was kind enough to pay for medical expense, but not without some complaining.

"So, please…." Chunhua set her tea cup down. "Tell me who my suitors shall be. And, _please_, don't step a single _important_ detail."

The sarcasm was not lost on the old maid. "Well, there is Cao Zhen, as you know already, the adopted son of Cao Cao."

"_Lord_ Cao Cao, but continue please." She waved her on. It was a little known fact that Bao Shen was in fact a strict Han loyalist, and did not care for Cao Cao's questionable ways of obtaining power.

Nodding at her mistake, she continued, "There is Lord Yang Xiu, * born from a family of well-known politicians." From the teen's unimpressed look, Bao Shen knew right away it would not end well for Yang Xiu.

"Then there is Lord Guo Huai *, an inspiring young man, currently working in Lord Cao Cao's army." With a sigh the teen studied her beautifully decorated sleeves, smoothing out the fabric. The maid shook her head. She would play with the Lord like a cat with string.

"From the Sima clan there is: Sima Lang, Sima Yi, Sima Fu, Sima Kui, Sima Xun, Sima Tong, Sima Jin and Sima Min." This caught Chunhua's attention. Truthfully, she was shocked she managed to say all the names without missing a beat. It still made her uneasy how one woman could birth so many sons.

"All right then. So, um, which is the most influential?" She made a note to make a mnemonic for the eight names so she wouldn't forget.

"Ever the tactful girl aren't you?" Bao Shen voiced with a heavy sigh. "Sima Lang is married, so don't even think about it. But there is Sima Yi, ten years your senior, and Sima Fu, who is only nine years your senior-"

Zhang Chunhua pursed her lips. "I believe the question was who is the most prestigious of them. I care not about their age."

"You'll have to decide that for yourself, young miss. I refuse to take part in any further mischief you have concocted!" Placing her hands on her hips the old woman gave her a stern look. "Besides you've met one of the Sima boys before."

"I don't recall. I've met many important people over the years, that is after all my job," the teen retorted in a lofty manner. Even with the flower-designed hairpins in her brown hair, the girl was anything but sweet.

Bao Shen, decided she should just tell the girl now. Though the haughty teen may not have remembered, the maid certainly did, and she was certain the story would knock her ward off her high horse. If nothing else, it was at least an interesting tale.

* * *

><p>The year in which, that fated tale happened was 199; literally days before Lord Cao Cao along with the combined armies of Liu Bei and Sun Ce descended on Lu Bu in Xiapi. Away from the battle, in the town of Henei, there had been an unusual fog present during that particular week. An abysmal omen, to the city resident. Regardless, that did not stop a peculiar little bird, by the name of, Zhang Chunhua, from wondering the empty streets. On that particular day, Chunhua was dressed in auspicious red silk robes, she looked like lost spirit walking alone in the fog.<p>

"Lady Zhang Chunhua!" Voices echoed in the fog. "Where are you?"

The little phoenix adorned in red, fluttered away enjoying her one-sided game of hide-and-seek with her servants. The fledging phoenix found her hiding place in, what she later figured out, was the outside garden of someone's household. To her it was her imaginary fortress and she was an enemy of the state, being pursued by her captors. It was in her hiding that she heard the sounds of moans coming from one of windows of the manor. Ever the curious girl, she crept over to the window, hoping to see a ghost. Peeking through the window she saw a most unusual sight. It was not a ghost but something much more terrifying.

Inside were two adults, male and female lacking any sort of clothing, sweaty and sprawled out. So shocked by the image the child squeaked. Cupping her hand over her mouth, they appeared none the wiser. But as luck would have it, at that exact moment her servants shouted her name, somewhere in the distance.

Immediately the couples' head turned in the direction of the peeping girl. Fueled on pure adrenaline and realizing she had been caught she pushed herself away from the window and made a ran for it. Not use to running in such formal robes, Chunhua caught her foot in the robe with caused her to come crashing to the ground.

"You there! What are you doing out here!" Her body stilled. For the first time in her life, since the passing of her mother, she was terrified.

From out of the mist stepped a beautiful woman, clothed in a hasty blue robe, painted up in now ruined make-up. She was obviously from court, even in her certain state she greatly contrasted the little girl's lovely prettiness to her womanly beauty. Chunhua felt sick to her stomach with fear, she couldn't will herself to run away.

"What on earth are you doing here you disgusting, little rat!" That was certainly uncalled for. The girl of ten was no longer fearful instead she was fuming, clutching her fists tightly. Before the girl could defend herself she heard rustling from the fog. Like a wolf joining in meal, the man from the room stepped out from the fog with a scowl on imprinted on his face. Zhang Chunhua, bit back a smirk. With her girlish charms she was sure to charm him into letting her leave with no punishment.

"Making friends, Lady Fu?" * At least the woman's name was not as pretty compared to her own. She watched as the woman pouted, wrapping her arms around the unknown man.

"My lord, Sima Yi! This ugly… thing is on your land! Punish it before it tells of our, relations." Chunhua's eyebrow rose. It hardly seemed wise to say such things in front of her, she knew well enough what she meant by 'relations.'

"Tsh. This is a waste of my time, just go home," the man known as Sima Yi hissed. Chunhua frowned, but knew well enough it was time to leave, even with her pride slightly damaged. She stood up and managed to caught a triumphant smirk from the older woman.

Shockingly, the man pushed the woman away, glaring at her heatedly. "I meant you, _Lady_ Fu."

"But Zhongda-" A glare stopped her mid-sentence, it made the girl shiver. Hurriedly the woman shamefully walked off into the fog, disappearing from sight. His heated glare now focused on the girl. The feeling of terror swept over her once more.

Caught in an invisible hold, he walked over to her looking down at her cruelly. The man towered over her, eyeing her in a way a wolf would eye a wounded rabbit. Reaching out a hand the man grabbed a strand of her chestnut hair, feeling it between his finger-tips.

"You are quite the ugly duckling," he purred. Her eye twitched in a mix of fear and annoyance.

"Since you've taken something of mine, I shall take something of yours."

Before the girl could react he yanked out her phoenix hairpin from atop her head. She treasured that hairpin. Right before her eyes the cruel man threw down her prized jewelry causing it to shatter into a million piece. Her heart broke just as her jewelry had.

"Go home, insolent child!" Grief was replaced with rage. With a mighty push, Chunhua managed to knock the older man to the ground and ran off.

"I will never forgive you!" She screamed, disappearing into the fog.

* * *

><p>"How could you forget?" The nursemaid asked. "You were the one who told me." Chunhua pursed her lips, looking thoughtful.<p>

It was unusual to forget a slight against her, she was not one to forget grudges, then again a lot of unusual things happened to her over the years. There was the time she, _borrowed_, a horse of the visiting general, Xiahou Dun and rode around town. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately the blame was placed on Xiahou Dun's cousin, Xiahou Yuan, who at the time was the posted guard. Regardless, it didn't save her a beating and a stern lecture from Bao Shen who realized what she had done. It was a shame really, Xiahou Yuan was quite kind to the young girl. She remembered the most fascinating stories he would share and he always seemed to compare her to his son, Xiahou Ba. * Regardless, the event with Sima Yi in question was five years ago, practically a lifetime ago.

"So that discourteous man was Sima Yi?" Chunhua seethed, as she tapped her fingers against the table. She felt old hate trickle back into her mind, clouding her heart.

Bao Shen should not hide her smirk, as she drank her tea deeply. "Shocked a man could resist your charms, my lady?" Chunhua's frown deepened at her maid's disobedient tone. If Sima Yi was expected to be a potential suitor would he recognize her?

Looking over at her mistress she hoped to see a defeated look, instead her lady had the most sinister looking smile printed on her beautiful face. It gave her goose bumps, as she knew what that look meant. Indeed the wicked lady Zhang Chunhua was formulating a scheme of up most revenge for the slight she received so long ago.

"M-My lady? Are you feeling alright?" It was a stupid thing to ask, she knew, but she hoped her young mistress was caught in thoughts of happier times. How stupid she was to believe so.

"Of course, Bao Shen," she purred, fiendishly. Her eyes glinted with raw wickedness. "I haven't felt this wonderful in a very long time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I really hope the information mentioned at the beginning is correct, it's all from the novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, but the novel tends to not explain when current events take place. Originally, I was going to add Zhang Chunhua meeting her suitors in the chapter, but I rather keep the length manageable to edit. So the question remains; will Sima Yi remember the girl he hurt so long ago?**

1. These are events that happened in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Unfortunately, Chapter 33, in which the mentioned events take place doesn't explain how long Cao Cao's travels took. But Cao Cao's favored strategist Guo Jia succumbs to illness from the weather in Gobi desert in 207. I'm guessing 204 - 206 is about the year range for his journey. Not that this information is critical to my plot, but I like to as accurate as I can.

2. The Chinese name for spring flower is Chunhua.

3. Boda is Sima Lang's style name. Out of the Sima brother's I like him the most (Besides of course Sima Yi.) He was noted as quite a humane kind of guy, who had the people's interest in mind.

4. Shuda is Sima Fu's style name. From what I read of Sima Fu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he seemed to be very practical and formal. For instance, when Cao Cao dies he is the first to interrupt the mourning to state the heir to Cao Cao should start his duties immediately, and not waste time in morning his death.

5. All together Sima Yi was one of eight brothers. Romance of the Three Kingdoms only really goes into detail about Sima Lang, Sima Yi, and Sima Fu. The rest of the brothers had some titles, but they aren't really worth mentioning.

6. The clothing I have described are found if you google the name Zhang Chunhua. It's very important to note I did not create this amazing work of art. This was done by a person who goes by the name of Artgem.

7. Historically, the woman I described as being Lady Fu, was actually known as Concubine Fu (According to wikipedia.)

7. Yang Xiu is an actual person from the novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Born in AD 184, he was noted as being a friend to Cao Zhi, Cao Cao's third son and younger brother to Cao Pi, and insightful in civil affairs and poetry. Kind of described in his bio as being a bit of a smart ass, he would go on to piss off Cao Cao through many, sort of, wacky events. One way involving taking Cao Cao's favored treats, hidden in a box with the letters, "One box crème," and passing it around to all the men. When questioned about his actions from Cao Cao, he replied, "you plainly wrote on the box 'one man, one mouthful of crème.'" Needless to say, though impressed by his logic, it really did anger Cao Cao. Eventually, he was executed by Cao Cao when he helped his friend Cao Zhi cheat on a test.

8. Guo Huai, should be a very familiar name to Dynasty Warriors 7 players, as the sickly, duty-bound, arm-cannon wielding general of Wei. As an adult, he would work his way up to eventually becoming a Commander under Xiahou Yuan, as hinted at in a Dynasty Warrior 7, Wei cutscence. In later years he would become indebted to Sima Yi for assisting in pardoning his wife from her debts.

9. Dynasty Warrior 7 players should know the name. Xiahou Ba was the baby-faced looking son of Xiahou Yuan, who later went on to serve Shu. Basically, even though Ba has a kind face he was a fierce warrior; kind of like how Zhang Chunhua looks cute, but is a ruthless woman.


	4. The Wolf and the Phoenix

**Limitless Chapter 4**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the continued reviews everyone; <strong>Yue1234<strong>, **Getsuka**, and **Maelrin** and of course anyone who is still reading. Special thanks to my Beta Reader **DWPrincess29**.

**Chapter 4 - The Wolf and the Phoenix **

* * *

><p><strong>The Jackfruit<strong>

_I am like a jackfruit on the tree._

_To taste you must plug me quick, while fresh:_

_The skin rough, the pulp thick, yes, _

_But oh, I warn you against touching -_

_The rich juice will gush and stain your hands_

By Ho Xuan Huong

In the year 204, four years after the death of the warlord Sun Ce, Chunhua was idly preparing wine and food for a very special event. Her father had personally weeded through any suitors he thought to be unworthy and instead of a tradition weekly courting he chose to throw a large gala. This had not been his original intent, but Chunhua insisted it would be a welcomed change to her young suitors, to be treated to a celebration of food and drink. He accepted, and so Chunhua went to work - both in creating her famed meat buns and her devious plan of retribution against a certain young man.

For once in many years, the servants saw their young mistress truly happy; joking with her attendants, helping in chores, and chatting with father quite often. In fact, thanks in part to her efforts, her father did not seem as ill and took walks with her or the servants. A constant cough was the only sickness that stayed with him. Regardless of his symptoms, even her father had noticed a change in his daughter's behavior, but did not question it. The behavior was a welcomed change to everyone in the household. All expect for Bao Shen who knew of her mistress' evil intent. It was not until a few hours before the party that Bao Shen caught her ward alone in her room and spoke to her about her behavior.

"Good evening, Bao Shen. Come sit beside me, help me with my hair," Chunhua commanded, idly applying make-up. The retired nursemaid did as she was told, letting her fingers comb through the girl's silky hair.

"Chunhua you've been very odd these past weeks," she stated frankly, experimenting with different hairstyles as she went. "I sincerely hope you aren't planning on doing anything foolish… I know that look, Chunhua… and what is usually followed."

Bao Shen now realized she should have never told the temperamental teen about the past slight against her. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're implying," Chunhua lied in a haughty manner, powdering her face.

Bao Shen frowned stopping in her assistance, knowing the girl she helped raise was lying through her teeth. Watching her mistress in the mirror, she was struck by a sudden epiphany. Zhang Chunhua had many faces she acquired over the years; sweet and charming around her father's friends; stern and capable around her servants; and wrathful and cruel around anyone she thought to be unworthy. This revelation made the old woman sad - she honesty could no longer tell who her young mistress was anymore.

"Please, Chunhua… Don't let your need for revenge blind you. It will only hurt those around you… Even more this is suppose to be the day you meet a suitable husband," Bao Shen lectured, praying - in vain - that Chunhua would see the error of her ways.

It was as predicted to no avail. The teen scoffed, waving off her old maid. "You are starting to sound like father. Besides, no one's going to hurt, well…" Chunhua paused, laughing in malicious glee. "Expect for Sima Yi of course."

"But enough of that, send the other maids to me. I need someone to finish my make-up and I need to find suitable clothing. Obediently, Bao Shen stood up bowing respectfully, worried for her ward's blackened karma.

"I worry about you… Chunhua…"

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror Chunhua smirked at the image before her. Her hair was set in a plait, fastened with a piece of red thread - the symbol of an unwed girl. Beautiful red ribbons were woven into her hair, making her appear younger than she already looked. Adorned in the finest red silk of a <em>ruqun *<em> style fashion, she rivaled the beauty of a court woman. Her sleeves were long and bulky, the only advantage being to hide assorted items. Around her waist was a sash, a slightly darker shade of red as it's coloring. Inside the folds lied a red fan with the etching of a phoenix. Ever the fashionable girl, Chunhua tied a braided jade ornament around her waist, a sign of good luck.

"My lady, you look simply breath taking," one of her servants commented. The other maids chirped in approval. Chunhua nodded, studying herself in the mirror. She felt more like a painted doll.

"Lady Chunhua, some of the guests have arrived," Bao Shen announced from the doorway. With a haughty smirk she stood up, lead out into the main hall by her many attendants. Chunhua noticed her nursemaid's solemn expression. Breaking away from her attendants she grabbed the old woman's calloused hands in her own.

"Don't look so glum, Bao Shen. I'll be a good girl," Chunhua joked, kissing her maid's wrinkled cheeks, imprinting red lip marks on the nurse's cheeks. The nursemaid's expression remained stoic.

"I… I wish I could believe that, Chunhua." The teen laughed with glee.

"I will, you'll see," Chunhua replied, patting the old woman's hands. Walking back to her entrouge she looked back and said, "Just remember make sure the men are well supplied with wine." And with that the teen stepped through doorway to her suitors.

Bao Shen shook her head before retreating back in his mistress' room, choosing to not have any part in her plan.

* * *

><p>Sima Yi stood amidst the suitors, fuming. He felt annoyed in having to wear his blue hanfu style robes, adorned in various charms and an impressive headpiece for such a trivial event. * At his sides, his brothers wore the same matching style; him in blue, Sima Lang in yellow, and Sima Fu in red. He truly felt like a fool.<p>

The edible young _lady_ was nowhere to be seen and so the men were left to their own devices, already drinking heavily. He sighed at his fate, he had been commanded to attend by his parents and forcibly dragged by his eldest brother, Sima Lang. His younger brothers were called away to war before they could attend leaving only himself, Sima Lang, and Sima Fu. Never before in his life had he been so jealous of his younger brothers than at this moment of his life.

Looking to his left he saw his brother Sima Lang chatting sweetly with one of the maids, bordering on flirting. He scowled at the sight, his brother had a wife waiting for him at home. So why had he insisted on attending to chaperone the brothers? Sima Lang was not only a cheerful person, but a suave man. The sickingly charming man was not without his vices. Lang could charm any woman into his bed, but besides the flirts and touching, he remained loyal to his wife.

"Zhongda, come over here! I want you to meet - What's your name again, miss?" The maid giggled sweetly, blushing at the attention. Sima Yi huffed at his brother's behavior, suddenly desiring a strong drink. Located to his left was his younger brother Sima Fu looking into his cup wine, just as sulky looking as his older brother.

"This is so… idiotic," Sima Fu huffed quietly, sipping his wine. Sima Yi laughed, he felt a new found respect for his younger brother. Sima Fu did not indulge in the same vices he and his brother did. He did everything by the book and as such, was a painfully serious man.

"Don't worry, my brother," Sima Yi commented, sipping his wine. "This is merely to appease father. Watch as I-"

"Good evening! Thank you all for coming, at an old man's request," an elderly man announced in a gravely voice. The young men laughed politely. "Each of you are here in hopes of winning the affections of my daughter. Without further wait, presenting, Lady Zhang Chunhua."

Caught in the moment, every man in the room shifted their gaze to the beautiful young woman. It took Sima Yi seconds before his face flushed in recognition. The woman in front of him, Zhang Chunhua, was none other than the passing beauty he had come to lust after. He stilled as her eyes came to his - a most chilling dangerous smirk graced her lips. Like tigers, the men swarmed the woman, blocking Sima Yi's view.

Much to his grief, his younger brother, Sima Fu made his way to her side, leaving Sima Yi alone in his sulking. To add to his grief, his eldest brother, Sima Lang let out a loud laugh, joining his brother's side. "It appears as though your passing flower is someone you already now," the eldest brother chirped, elbowing him in the ribs.

Looking over at the girl engaged in conversation, he knew his brother was correct. But he was already aware of this himself, and it didn't change the fact that he still wanted to return home - even if his interest was peaked - among other things.

"What are the odds!" Sima Lang continued say, with a chuckle. "Well, don't just stand there! Go make your presence known!"

"I think… not," Sima Yi retorted coolly. His eldest brother 'tshed' the younger.

"Don't be rude go-" Before he could finish the beauty parted the men walking towards the two men.

"Welcome, my lords. I am most humbled by your appearance, allow me to seat you near the head of the table. You all deserve nothing less," she declared looking at the two Sima brothers. Sima Yi was at a lost of words. To be seated close to the head of near the father and lady of the house was a great honor. Why she had bestowed such an honor was highly suspicious. Before he should study her intent her attention was turned back to the other men.

"Please, let us eat. I hope to meet you all during the night, but for now allow the Zhang family to serve you." The men blushed and cheered in agreement. And so each were lead to respected spots by the various servants, even his eldest was dragged away leaving him alone.

Her attention was brought back to Sima Yi's. He felt himself drawn to the fire in her eyes. "I do hope this will be a night you shall never forget," she whispered, words laced with venom. For the first time in his life he saw such raw passion and ambition of dark intent. She was truly a dangerous foe.

* * *

><p>Politely, and as expected of a hostess, she lead him to a seat opposite hers, allowing her to watch the man she planned on destroying. Food and drinks were brought out and the suitors around her began to prattle to either her or her father. Assuming the face of interest, she listened only half-heartedly, not even bothering with discerning who was talking to her. Instead, her attention was focused on studying Sima Yi.<p>

She smirked at his obvious signs of discomfort; at least they shared that in common. The more she studied the Sima Yi the more drawn she was to him. At first glance he reminded her of a wolf scouting for his prey; eyes sharp and watchful - it both frightened and intrigued her. She wondered if he was the same aggroant man from all those years ago, though he appeared more mature, even with a scowl evident on his face. Regardless, she would not let a past insult go unpunished.

Her observations were caught short by a young, addressing her. "My lady, you look very lovely this night, you make the prettiest of spring flowers hide in shame," the voice spoke in a commanding tone.

She noted the man speaking was the famed Cao Zhen; a large man in size, she felt like a stick compared to the rotund man. Even in fitted formal headwear and clothing he looked like a stuffed hog. The only part of him that looked like he belonged to the Cao clan was his silky black hair and strong facial features. Oh, how she wouldn't give for a strong drink.

"Thank you, my lord Cao Zhen. Your words mean so much to me, coming from a man of your stature," she replied, in a sweet voice, masking her double meaning. He appeared none the wiser. A laugh came from across her; Sima Yi smiled feeling a certain admiration towards the beautiful woman.

Chunhua's gaze turned to his, and for a moment Sima Yi swore her eyes turned from feigned sweetness to wicked hate. "So this the famed Sima Yi, I've heard you are quite insightful, only a _wise_ man such as yourself would give insight dressed in nightwear," she spoke smoothly, quickly turning to Sima Fu before anyone could register the insult. "Ah, and the honorable Sima Fu, my father speaks highly of you! I can certainly see why, even though we have only just met I can see the honor and virtue in your eyes."

"Y-Your father, said that?" Fu nearly squeaked, blushing.

Sima Yi frowned, cheeks growing inflamed. The little bitch had insulted him straight to his face and no one but him realized it. Even Sima Lang appeared busy in chatting with Zhang Wang to notice the slight.

"But of course my lord, we are indebted to your family in more ways than you know," she chirped, batting her eyelashes.

Sima Yi snarled, hiding his disgruntled noise in his wine. She was playing with him like a cat with string, using his own brother against him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he saw it was his eldest brother, Sima Lang.

"Don't let it bother you, Zhongda. You said it yourself, she's not worth it."

"Why would she insult me? That little-" Sima Lang threw back his head laughing loudly, causing some unwanted attention, much to the younger's bemusement.

"I don't see what is so comical about having my name insulted in such a manner. By some foolish, little brat, no less," he hissed, keeping his voice low. Sima Lang grinned with childish glee.

"Exactly you've met her several times before." Sima Yi looked over at the disrespectable beauty watching her flirt subtly to one of the other suitors, mindful of her father next to her.

He pondered this statement. "Hmm, she's so repulsive looking, I can see why I forgot, " he retorted smoothly.

Even he had to admit that was lie, but he wouldn't be the one to admit it. She certainly became less desirable after the insult - no - that was also a lie. In fact he felt a strange sense of delight in her insult, knowing she was starting a game in which she had no idea how dangerous he could be. And he would not lose their game.

Still, Sima Yi noticed his younger brother became quite taken by the young flower. Going through great lengths to catch her or her father's attention. Unbeknownst to him, his older brother watched on finding joy in his younger brother's renewed interest in a woman. Even if Sima Yi didn't know it, he was clearly green with envy and it showed. What an interesting pair they would make, he noted sipping his wine. It was a shame he would have play matchmaker for his younger brother, but then again he enjoyed teasing his younger brothers at any chance.

"Sima Fu, seems most taken with her," Sima Lang noted, watching his brother's frown deepen.

Much to Sima Yi's annoyance, he found his eyes following towards the younger woman, watching her subtle flirts charm the young men around her. Letting out a disgruntled noise he looked away, annoyed in himself, his brothers, and the girl who he found pleasing to the eye. She was dangerous to men everywhere; her brown eyes flickering with a hidden ambition, feigning interest in the boys' rambling. He reminded himself to tell his younger brothers about her devious nature, lest he sink deeper into her web.

"Brother, try the chicken breast, it's so juicy and plump," Sima Lang stated crudely, laughing as his younger brother rolled his eyes. Sima Yi waved his older brother off, wanting to figure out the young woman in front of him.

On first glance anyone, including himself, would be fooled into believing she was a naïve little girl who bided the attention of men for frivolous reasons. When in fact her soft, round face held childish innocent that masked her devious nature. The only feature that gave away her dark intent were her eyes - burning brightly in ambition. Finding himself drawn in like a moth to light, he could see her burning ambition, but of what he did not know. Moreover, she was like a Huang; her rare beauty and ambitions were wasted on the crowd of fools around her. Realizing his thoughts he mentally chided himself.

The meal was concluded and the men were lead away from the table so the servants could clean up. "My Lords, thank you all for joining me. I shall retire for the evening," Zhang Wang announced. "Please enjoy your stay, the servants will meet your needs."

With that the wrinkled host excused himself and left. It was highly odd for her father to retreat leaving the daughter, but attendants were ever present. Sima Yi looked over at the beauty who said something to the men, stood up, bowed, and stepped outside with a female attendant in tow. He wouldn't waste this opportunity; with haste he stalked after her only to be stopped by one of her maids.

"Excuse me, my lord, my lady does not want-"

"Let him through…" A voice purred, stepping into the light of the otherwise dark night was the Zhang Chunhua smiling fiendishly at the man. "I wish to hear what he has to say."

"But my-" She cut her maid off with a sharp look, causing the maid to bow low in respect. "O-Of course, my lady. I shall wait for you by the door."

Backing off she gave the man a small glare, but dutifully she obeyed her mistress waiting by the entrance. Chunhua smirked, grabbing Sima Yi's hand and dragging him into the poorly-light gardens. He had a feeling he was walking into a dangerous trap, but he wanted so badly to win. Whatever reason she had against him meant little to him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Sima Yi," the beauty whispered finally. "You really think you can cage me?"

Sima Yi smirked, enthralled by her directness. So the little bird thought herself so clever, but she had been playing with dogs, and he was a wolf. He chuckled, smirking sinisterly in the darkness. He would play with the girl, let her taste what it felt like to be flirted with and left out to dry like she would to any man.

"What a beautiful song you sing once you've escaped your cage," Sima Yi purred. "You've been amidst dogs, but I am a wolf. Shall I be the one to give you a new cage?"

"A wolf you say? Hmm, I've never been courted by a wolf before. You think you are deserving of my attention… my gifts… my devotion?"

"You would be wasting your time with other lesser men," he retorted, gauging her reactions. Her face held the same coy smile.

.

"Perhaps you mean to say you are a god among men?"

He laughed at her hubris. "It will be so fun to finally cage you little girl. To see you in your place," he taunted.

Instead of anger like he expected, she laughed mockingly. "You should know your limits, Lord Sima Yi. If you truly wish to 'cage' me you should know like all birds they are pretty to look at, but their song becomes dull over time."

"Are you suggesting you are that bird? How good of you to know your place."

She chuckled into her sleeve, relishing this game they were engaged in. "No, my lord. I am suggesting you are that bird, only like a bird's song, your words have become dull."

He glared at her heatedly. Wiping away his glare, he knew he would have to step up his game. Chuckling at the thought, he stopped them in their walk and drew his hand to her cheek, much to her confusion, or rather annoyance.

"Why Lady Chunhua, something tells me you're not much of a song bird. More a bird of war. You love the attention of men flocking to you, so you can play with them like a warlord with his troops. The power… The love… You thrive on it."

Zhang Chunhua's cheeks brightened, only to be poorly covered by her pulling away to block part of her cheeks with her sleeve. She frowned at the warm feeling she felt from his touch and her sign of weakness. No man had ever spoken to her like this, much less touched her like this. It made her whole body feel very warm, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but she didn't like that he was making her feel this way. She would turn it around on him.

"I find you most pretentious. You try and put me down to cover for your own boorish personality, yet you have nothing to show for it. Your words mean nothing to me, coming from a man with no achievements to his name," she retorted coolly and began to walk away. Insulted, he grabbed her by the arm whirling her close to him, much to her genuine shock.

"I can see you for what you truly are," he whispered in her ear. "A spoiled, rich brat who enjoys watching the suffering of others so long as it benefits you. Behind the sweet words you feed to men, you nothing more than a scared little girl."

Her anger was evident, even biting inside her cheek could not mask the anger. He smirked at this. No one liked having a mirror held to them and she was no different.

"Y-You are a fool! You have no right to pretend you know anything about me!" She jerked herself away from the man. He allowed her to break free, finding pleasure in the fact that he had ruffled her so.

"I already know what is in your future, my _lady_. One day, very soon your words will fail you. You will find a dull man and live a dull life. You are not the flaring bird you think you are," he paused with a smirk. "Even phoenix bird will one day burn out."

Her anger was apparent, but quickly melted away with a cruel laughter. "You are a very interesting man, my lord. I have enjoyed this game of ours. But I will not let you get the best of me."

Sima Yi laughed loudly, secretly admiring her courage in face of her odds. In the end she had no chance. In a patriarchal society she was doomed to live a life he had described. There was no room in this world for outspoken women such as herself. She would either accept the reality of it or be crushed by it.

"You are a fool to think otherwise, dear girl," Sima Yi spoke smoothly, watching her still at the word 'girl.' He loved knowing he was about to trump her. "You are a rare breed, but you will know your role and be forced into it. Perhaps I will save you the embarrassment and show you that life myself."

Instead of the predicted anger or look of sadness she looked amused by the comment. With elegant grace, she moved in close letting her mouth rest inches from his ear. "Then… Take me, Sima Yi… Show me what you can do… Kiss me… "

He jerked back looking at her in total shock, he was expecting her to break down and cry or shout at him not try and seduce him. She laughed in his face pulling out her fan, fanning herself expertly, relishing in her victory. She would be lying if she said the words didn't enrage her, but she would not sway her in her pursuit of revenge. No matter how hurt or angered by the words, she would have her revenge.

"Sounds as though you are just hollow words. What a shame, you were so very amusing, acting as though you were the emperor himself. But compared to you, I am limitless. Perhaps, next time it's best you know your limits," she spoke, laughing manically, turning her back on him and stepping back inside, with her maid in tow.

Sima Yi left his body go cold. What just happened? Did that girl just brush him off like he was a fly? Why was she not balling her tears out or hitting him in anger for his words? For once in his life he didn't know what to do. He had been beat by a bratty girl and it felt so - invigorating. Just at that moment Sima Fu stepped outside, looking around wildly. Seeing his brother he walked over smiling with childish glee, throwing an arm around him.

"Zhongda! There you are, you old dog! Did you woo her? At least get a kiss?" Sima Yi, fumed at his brother's words. Any sense of joy he once felt was replaced by the fact that he had been out by a young woman.

Realizing the fact, he had never before in his life been spoken to in that manner. And here a young woman had played his own game back at him. Yet, why did he feel such a large amount of thrill and excitement from being spoken to in such a way? He shifted his robes unconsciously, hoping his 'excitement' did not show.

"Zhongda?" He was brought out of this thoughts.

He frowned, facing his brother he hissed, "Nothing… happened. She's a spoiled little bitch, who doesn't know her place."

Unexpectedly, his brother smacked him over the head, slightly knocking off his elegant headwear. "Watch your mouth, brother!" He hissed angrily, before returning back to his usual happy expression. "She sounds perfect for you! You both are cruel and wicked it seems. A perfect match if ever there was one."

Sima Yi glared at his brother, pushing him away. With a heavy sigh, and renewed ambition he stepped back inside, formulating a plot to restore his pride. Unfortunately before he could talk to her the other suitors had already flocked around her. Fuming in his bad luck, he almost didn't feel a touch on his shoulder. Looking over he saw his eldest brother wearing a stern expression.

"You're not very subtle, my brother. I saw you two outside talking like two generals at war," he confessed, sighing deeply before his expression turned a small smile. "And I have no doubt she's heard better from her potential suitors. If you must woo her at least do it properly."

Sima Yi's cheeks reddened. He did not want to be seen by his respected brother as being weak around some pretty face. "She's hardly worth the effort," he snapped, avoiding his brother's gaze. As luck would have it, his gaze was misdirected to the giggling young woman seated around her suitors.

"Hmm, you say that, but I can see in your eyes you're quite taken with her," the oldest explained placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "And if don't pursue her, your brother will."

Sima Yi's felt his stomach and body churn at the thought. Confused by the foreign emotions, all he managed to say was, "Let them have her. She's nothing more than a spoiled, shrewd brat who's bored of her life."

The oldest laughed at the words. "The same could be said about you, my dear brother. Regardless, if you don't pursue her then I will."

He felt his whole body tighten and felt as though he was with fever. "What! You can not you are already married!"

"Ah, but you see I would gladly have her as my concubine. She is like a beautiful bird I would be overjoyed to hear sing for the rest of my day," the eldest confessed, in a rather crude way. Sima Yi scowled feeling betrayed.

"You know what she is like! Pursuing her would be catastrophic." Sima Lang laughed patting his brother's back. He called for a maid to pour him and his brother drinks, before addressing him again.

"No, I think she's just what the Sima family needs." The younger gave him a disconcerting look, watching his eldest brother sip his wine calmly. He gulped down his own wine, hoping to numb his feelings.

"By the way…" Sima Yi looked overat his brother, a dangerous smile was present on his lips.

"Next time a woman tells you to kiss her. It's in your best interest to obey." The younger's face dropped causing the older to chuckle. With a salute of his cup, Sima Lang walked off with a devious smile imprinted on his face, leaving the shocked Sima Yi to stew.

How his elder brother heard those words leave her lips was beyond him. Despite himself he smirked at his brother's detective skills. Sima Lang was deceiving subtle about his ability to pick up little information, he did after all work for the court. He could be just as cunning and dangerous as any of the Simas, only he did it may putting everyone at ease. A feminine laugh broke him from his thoughts as well as any smile that was previously on his face.

"What imbeciles they are trying to capture her attention," Sima Yi found himself whispering. Was he truly the only one not subjected by her charms? He called for one of the maids to pour him more wine.

Secretly, he admitted he was wrong for dismissing the younger woman, thinking she was nothing more than a weed among a garden of flowers. In fact she was a flower among weeds. She knew how to twist the role given to her in a patricianly society. The appearance of an altruistic maiden was nothing more than a ruse to mask her devious nature. In fact in her own mind she was a strategist amidst a war. He would have to involve himself more with her in the coming days. If only until he found more interesting avenues in his life or until he bore of her.

* * *

><p>From the suitors Chunhua enjoyed Guo Huai the most. He was admirable, kind, and willing to admit his own limits. He was respectful in speech and not just commenting about her beauty, but also his admiration of her rumored ability to run a household correctly. Listening to him speak made her want to be a better person. That, however, was not in her nature. Ultimately, she knew she would only make him suffer in her own greed and ambition.<p>

"My lady, perhaps you could play us a song?" Sima Fu asked suddenly.

"My lord Sima Fu, don't you know I'm not fit to play? I fear I'll sooner bleed your eardrums."

They laughed kindly at her joke, completely enthralled by her cute and charismatic ways. "Perhaps a poem? Or shall one of us compose one so that you may recite?" The talented Yang Xiu asked.

"I would find that most congenial," she said kindly. Suddenly her attention shifted towards Sima Yi, a cruel smile evident of her powdered face.

"Perhaps Lord Sima Yi should produce a poem. I would love to hear his literary talents." All attention was turned to him. He blushed feverishly, she was trying to make him look like a fool in front of everyone. Oh how he yearned to put her in her place.

"No? How unfortunate, I suppose it can't be helped," she pouted, feigning hurt. She turned to Yang Xiu placing her hand on his, causing the man to blush. "Yang Xiu, you're an acclaimed poet, will you grace me with one of your poems?"

"My lady, for you I would climb the heavens to retrieve you a poem worthy of Nu Wa herself," Yang Xiu chirped, squeezing her hand gently in his. Sima Yi snarled taking a drink. Her eyes glinted dangerously, as she smirked at him.

Sima Yi stood up, drawing attention from everyone and recited:

"Oh blithesome, eager little bird,With reverent head turned heavenward,I feel thy silent thanks!The charm within the voice of men,The potency of gift of pen,Thy gratitude outranks." *

"Very good, Zhongda!" His brothers cheered. Sima Yi smirked down at woman taking a seat once more, delighting in seeing her cheeks tinted with a bit of red, as she avoided eye contact. The other suitors cheered in approval, raising their cups to the man. His small victory was short lived however, as the surrounded men continued to pester Chunhua, so not to be out done.

How badly he yearned to win the game of theirs or at the very least ring her neck. Most of all he wanted to prove he was above her childish game. No one, not man or woman, was able to match his intellect. He would never let her get the best of him. He would find an opening and attack at her weakest moment, she would be exposed as a fool, and he would emerge the victor. Patience would be the key to winning this battle.

Unfortunately in his musing he failed to see calculate how many cups of wine he was drinking. Or the inebriated state he was beginning to feel, far too consumed in his bitterness to notice. In his wait he decided to identify the different suitors.

From the Cao clan was Cao Zhen, adopted son of Cao Cao himself. Recalling more, Sima Yi knew him to be Cao Cao's nephew. He had the appearance of a gruff looking man and looked like he belonged on a battlefield in the presence of a young lady.

"So I was hunting out with uncle Lord Cao Cao," he boasted, shamelessly name-dropping, "When a tiger attacked and I-"

Sima Yi didn't need to hear anymore to know he was an utter fool bent of wooing the woman with hunting and war stories. He sipped more wine.

Then there was Yang Xiu, who was said to be a talented scholar of a family of politicians. Sima Yi hated him the most. The man was mouthy and quick to correct any error he saw. Still, he seemed insightful enough to catch Zhang Chunhua's attention with silly poems and useless history.

"My lady, you are similar to your namesake the Huang, auspicious, elegant, and beautiful."

That was a stretch, if he ever heard one. Sima Yi took a gulp of wine.

From the Guo house was Guo Huai, said to hold much integrity and filial piety, even for one so young as seventeen. How such a man of low-birth was allowed to attend was beyond him. He pitied the man, Chunhua would play with him like a cat with string - he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Lady Zhang Chunhua, your kindness is well known throughout the land. You are a shining example to women everywhere."

Sima Yi nearly choked on his wine. He covered it up by coughing, diverting attention away. Even his two brothers would shamelessly flirt with her. Progressively throughout the night, Sima Yi's sips of wine turned into gulps and like the nature of too much alcohol, he was longer in his right mind.

"Zhongda you've been very quiet aren't you going to-"

"A toast! To the lady Zhang Chunhua," the inebriated Sima Yi announced, swaying back and forth on his mat. The men raised their cups, while Chunhua watched with a raised eyebrow.

Sima Lang, realizing his brother's intoxicated state, injected quickly. "Lady Zhang Chunhua would you-"

"Dance with me!" Sima Yi injected, much to the shock of everyone at such a bold demand. Sima Lang pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing well his brother was a jolly drunk, but that didn't stop him from saying things he shouldn't.

Her eyebrow rose an inch higher. "A dance? That's a rather bold demand," she replied, not at all willing to dance, much less with a man she despised.

True, it was a skill taught to her in order to please a man, but she was a stiff and rigid dance partner. Dancing, singing, or reciting poetry was beyond her abilities; she preferred to flirt, pour tea, and cook, in her mind these were practical things a young lady should know. Then again she would gladly put aside her dislikes in order to make the man in front of her look like a fool.

"I accept. If it'll make you happy, my _lord_." And with that the young woman stood up, smirking at her good fortune. She knew telling the maids to slip extra potent wine in Sima Yi's cup would give her the upper-hand. She had him right where she wanted him, and he wasn't even aware.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that even a wounded wolf was still a dangerous one.

The servants played a lovely tune as she made her way over to Sima Yi. "My lord, are you-" Sima Yi grabbed her holding her close to him, a very improper action that caused much unrest in the other suitors. Suddenly, she became quite scared.

"You are drunk, Zhongda," she hissed in his ear, trying to move back from his hold.

"Hmm, how I love it when young ladies purr in my ear."

She felt her face grow hot in annoyance of this treatment. Shooting a glance towards the eldest Sima she shot him a desperate look. Thankfully, realizing the trouble his brother was causing, he sat up and stepped forward. Still, even in a drunken stupor, Sima Yi moved his unwilling partner away from his brother. This was not her idea of fun, she had accomplished her task of making him seem boorish in front of the others and now she was ready to be done with their game.

"You don't even like me, Lord Sima Yi," she hissed, realizing if he continued to dance with her he would either collapse or do far worse.

"You have no idea the kind of game you're playing with me, little girl," he hissed, much to her genuine fright. "You will regret ever thinking you stood a chance."

He reeked of wine and his grip was tightening on her, as he moved back and forth. In the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe this was karma for playing with men the way she did. Luckily before his grip got too tight it loosened as he pulled away looking at her dead in the eye.

"You're a rare beauty. I find you quite amusing," he muttered. With that said his knees gave out, causing everyone in the room to gasp, and the music to stop. Forunately his brother, Sima Lang scooped him up at the last moment dragging him away, muttering a quickly apologize to Lady Zhang before making for the exit. Sima Fu was in tow muttering his apologies looking aghast and red in the face at his brother's display.

"My lady!" She felt her cheeks redden at the incident. It was both apauling yet thrilling at the same time to be held and spoken to in such a manner. It made her sick thinking about how much she liked it.

Having placed her face in her hands, no one was the wiser that her believed shamed look was really a smile. In fact she was trying desprately not to laugh at the situation she had created. It got her blood rushing and heart pounding.

"M-my lady? Are you alright?" One of her servants asked.

She fanned herself with her pocket fan, pulling out all the theatrics. "I-I think so," she whispered. Her smirk was barely visible, hidden by the fan. This had worked better than she could ever dreamed.

In the back of her mind a thought hit her making her frown. She shamed him publicly in such a way that she looked completely blameless, and in the process restored her wounded pride. So why did it feel like such a hollow victory? Why wasn't she overjoyed like she had been moments ago?

"Lady Zhang Chunhua?" A voice asked, obviously a suitor, but she paid him no mind. She was troubled by a gnawing question; why was she so unhappy?

Realizing the answer, she knew she was unhappy because unlike every man she ever dealt with he matched her step by step. He saw through every one of her strategies and turned it back on her. Moreover, he spoke to her like an equal, even if it was disrespectful. No man had ever been that frank with her before.

"My Lady?" Her face assumed the polite smiling face of a good hostess. She quickly reminded herself that she had won and that's what mattered.

"Pardon me, my lords. I was not expecting such an event," she answered, feigning distress, allowing the men to lead her back to her seat.

"My Lady, perhaps it would be wise to conclude the night," a maid whispered in her ear. She could have hugged the maid, but the idea just seemed silly to her.

"Very well." She stood up addressing the men. She couldn't help but notice how they looked up at her hanging on her every word. Men like these were fickle, their loyalty would extend long enough until another beauty walked back.

"My Lords, I must retire. I enjoyed each and everyone of your company and kind words…" She paused, pulling out her fan to cover her smirk. "I hope that you enjoyed the food and wine. And allow me to thank you for indulging in my girlish fancies. I hope we can see much of each other in the coming weeks."

Each of the generals nodded standing up, allowing their beautiful hostess to escort them out. "My Lady, that man from earlier…" Cao Zhen started, but Chunhua quickly stopped him.

"Please do not worry on my account, Lord Cao Zhen," she stated, cuddling up to the man. "I know you will protect me." He blushed a bright shade red, coughing to try cover it up. Not to be outdone each made gave their hostess a different compliant, promising to work for her love in the coming weeks.

"Oh, you would make a young girl choose… I don't know how I could," she added using her girlish charms, to look distressed. She would need a long bath after this event, she felt dirty from all the lies.

"My lady, we will honor your decision, no matter what!" Guo Huai declared with much vigor. "My duty is to see you happy."

She muttered a thank you and had her attendants escort the men to an inn, bowing to each of the men. As soon as she was sure they were gone she let out a heavy sigh. Her face hurt from all the smiling and faked laughs. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt a nagging headache coming on. So she fled from the room and was greeted by her old maid, Bao Shen when entering her room. Chunhua couldn't help but smile at her victory, once again fresh in her mind.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my lady?" Bao Shen asked, shocked by her mistress' genuine joy. Usually being around so many people would leave her bitter and complaining of a headache. Instead here her mistress was propping herself in the mirror like a joyful young bride. The sight made her smile, perhaps her mistress finally found a worthy mate.

"Are you smiling because you found a worthy man?" the nurse dared, cleaning the make-up from her ward's face. Her mistress frowned, cheeks growing bright, confirming her suspicious.

"You could say that…" The arrival of her maids stopped any further conversion between the two. In maids were all smiles and already gossiping about the night's events, helping their lady dress for bed. Bao Shen listened feeling her heart warm on how well Chunhua behaved until…

"It's a shame what happened to that Sima boy. He will surely be punished in the morning," the dutiful maid commented. Bao Shen's face paled and heart sunk. She glared down at the young girl who was busy trying to look innocent.

"He had it coming, Bao Shen." She cringed as the comb, Bao Shen was using to brush her hair hit a tangle.

"Indeed, once your father hears of this event…" The maid continued, none the wiser.

Bao Shen sighed. "Girls, you are dismissed I wish to talk to Chunhua alone…" They turned silent and fled the room, knowing well that Bao Shen was about to give the mistress one of her famous lectures.

"Don't look so down, Bao Shen. It'll work out in the morning," she explained, but suddenly realized it wouldn't be.

"I can't believe you…"

She felt a twang of remorse at her actions and her maid's disappointment. She hadn't meant for him to be shamed so publicly. It was his fault for drinking so much wine, even if she had spiked it. Besides she only wanted retribution for herself, not for him to possibly suffer the wrath of her father, so her intentions were justified. Regardless, her frown deepened, this would not bode well for the Sima family.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Bao Shen commented, with a defeated sigh. Looking at Chunhua's child-like features she saw the clear look of guilt written on her face.

"You see what your revenge has gotten you… When your father hears… The whole Sima family will be shamed…"

Shutting her eyes the teen's face turned angry. "He deserves it," she hissed under her breath.

Bao Shen shook her head, looking at her mistress sadly. "But does the Sima family deserve your punishment as well? Were they not kind and respectful to you?"

Chunhua sighed, staring at herself once more. "It's… It's not my problem," she retorted coolly. To that the nurse sighed sadly.

"I hope deep down you don't mean that. You are such a strong, vibrate young woman, but you are always blinded by her own agendas, Chunhua. And when you are, you hurt those around you. People that care so much for you…"

Chunhua said nothing. The maid sighed once more, retreating to the doorway. "I hope my lady has learned something from this event," Bao Shen explained sadly. "I know you're not a wicked girl, Chunhua. But, I often ask myself why you act as though you are."

"Get out," Chunhua hissed evenly. "Save your lectures for the staff. I don't need it from you." "Very well, miss. I truly hope you did enjoy yourself at the party… Good night…" And with that old maid left, leaving the disgruntled teen to stew in her own self-inflicted pain.

Her night of victory was undone by her maid's words and own conscious. Glaring at the hated mirror she clutched her fists wishing she didn't feel so torn inside. She shut her eyes and took many deep breaths, feeling her body loosen and fists unclench.

"She's wrong…" A ghostly smile stained on her lips.

"I am wicked…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**From this point on there will be tons more of Sima Yi appearances. After all he's not the type of man to take an insult lying down - once he sobers up of course.**

* * *

><p>1. Ruqun is styled with the blouse was tucked into the skirt. The skirts were tied higher and higher up the waist, until they were eventually tied above the breasts, worn with short blouses. In addition to the normal crossed-collar blouses, parallelstraight-collar blouses were also worn in this period, thus exposing the cleavage of the breasts.

2. Think of Sima Yi wearing his Dynasty Warrior 5 outfit.

3. The poem Sima Yi recited is called "Oh little bird," written by Edwin Leibfreed. There is no evidence historically or fictionally that portrays Sima Yi as a poet, but I would think if he was challenged he would totally kick-ass at reciting poetry… At least to prove he was superior.


	5. The Midnight Dance

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Thanks for the reviews; **Maelrin**, **Yue1234**, **MaChaChao** and **Lingyuii**. Of course a thanks to anyone crazy enough to continue reading, alerting, favoring. And as always a thanks to **DWPrincess29 **who puts up with my horrible grammar and spelling.

**Chapter 5 - The Midnight Dance**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bloom is not a Bloom<strong>

_The bloom is not a bloom,_  
><em>The mist not mist.<em>  
><em>At midnight she comes,<em>  
><em>And goes again at dawn.<em>  
><em>She comes like a spring dream - how long will she stay?<em>  
><em>She goes like morning cloud, without a trace.<em>

By Bai Juyi

* * *

><p>In the year 204, a day after Zhang Chunhua's grand party with the suitors, life in Henei was quiet and simple. Unlike the day before the sky was dark and rain was pouring from the heavens. One such a day stalls were closed and people were found indoors, drowning their sorrows in drink or at home sitting by the fire. It was typical Spring weather, but for some of the more superstitious folks it was an inauspicious omen. For one slightly hung-over man it was just a reflection of his mood.<p>

In the Sima household there was drama unfolding. Word had gotten out about one of the Sima boys' misconduct at the Zhang household. Sima Lang and Sima Fu were interrogated heavily that morning while the culprit slept, unaware of the troubles he was about to face. That is until the eldest member of the Sima clan, Sima Lang decided to wake up him up.

"Good morning, Zhongda!" Sima Lang's piercingly jolly voice echoed throughout the house.

The sleeping Sima Yi blinked his eyes open at the harsh noise. Sima Yi glared viciously at his brother, having an overwhelming urge to murder him. He was about to do just that, when attempting to sit up caused a sharp pain in his head unlike any hangover he had ever felt. On reflex he moaned covering his face with his hands. He tried to recall the previous night's events.

"I said good-"

"I heard you the first time!" The eldest snickered. Groaning again, Sima Yi realized his brother would not leave him alone to his misery.

"What do you want, brother?"

"Me? Why, nothing my dear Zhongda! Mother and father, however… They require your presence," Sima Lang chirped, ushering in some servants who placed a tea set near the fuming Sima Yi.

The younger sighed massaging his temples, watching the servants slip out, obviously hoping to avoid his wrath. His mind was elsewhere though; the events of the night before came back to him despite the nagging headache. He cringed as he could remember flashes of being dragged home by his brothers. Even Zhang Chunhua, the woman who spoke so ill of him, was recalled.

"Humph, that impudent little-"

"Father wants to speak with you and Sima Fu is not happy with what happened yesterday," Sima Lang interrupted, grinning like a fox.

Sima Yi's frown deepened. His younger brother was probably the one told who confessed his actions. After all this was not the first time Sima Fu snitched on him for something. Fu took the saying "duty to your parents" a little too seriously. He would have to do some serious work to get out of trouble for this one. It was then Sima Lang said something that revealed something afoul.

"It's not like you get so drunk so quickly, usually it takes twice the amount of wine to get you to loosen up. The other suitors were out drinking you as well, little brother. You've really lost your edge."

Something didn't add up. It was a little known secret that he could hold his wine quite well as he had spent many lonely nights drinking - very much so in his younger days. After all he was a scholar, and a person would be hard pressed to find a scribe-reader who was not fond of drinking. So even, though it was plausible that he had simply drank too much, judging from the woman's behavior towards him last night made it all the more questionable.

"Anyways, you should know father is quite livid with you. So I would-"

"Just get out… please…" Sima Yi begged, messaging his temples. His head felt like it was splitting open and his mouth painfully dry. Reaching for the tea, he drank the luke-warm tea letting bitterness sober him.

Sima Lang sighed shrugging his shoulders, but left his younger brother to his brooding. Honestly, he felt his brother deserved a taste of his own medicine, even in the form of a hangover. His brother was too rigid for his own good so it was humorous he to watch him become flustered over a young woman. It was a shame he probably scared her off - she seemed like such a nice girl.

Meanwhile, Sima Yi was trying everything to get rid of the pain, at the same time think of ways out of his inevitable punishment for his actions. All this trouble because of some snide little brat he underestimated. Why she had gone through all this trouble was a complete mystery, but he would not take it like a dog. For now he would rest and patiently bide his time until he saw an opportunity to get his revenge. Suddenly a thought hit him that made him chuckle.

A girl had out played him. Not a General of war or even one of his brother, but a teenage girl. An attractive, confident, and sinister little girl.

Sima Yi started to laugh, but was forced stopped by the pain in his head. It was admiration mixed with hate, would describe his feelings towards her. What a woman though, pleasing to the eye, a master at feigning everyone with her girlish looks and charm. Yet, underneath it all she was a ruthless woman.

"She was able to best me… In such an underhanded manner… What a clandestine little girl…" Sima Yi mused aloud, looking out on the rain.

Why she had go through all the trouble he would never know. After all women were fickle and perhaps she had it done purely for her own amusement. Still he admired her spirit and conviction. Not many people would dare to even think of crossing a Sima clan member, and here some jaded little girl had done just that. She was not some wilted, delicate flower like most girls were. Beautiful, malicious, and capable; she was a very unusual girl.

"I'll cage you yet, little bird. We'll see if you're singing the same song after I'm done playing with you."

Despite the pain in his head, he could not help but laugh in delight at thinking of her vulnerable. He would truly enjoy himself in the coming days. Oh, how he would enjoy it very much.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a young teenager awoke to the sounds of prattling rain, in a very bitter disposition. That night she had the most vivid, surreal dream. In her dream she watched a beautiful red phoenix be devoured by a blue dragon, it was terrifying and disheartening.* Even more so the weather did nothing to help her sudden anxiety. Had Zhang Chunhua been a religious or even surreptitious person she would have realized this was mostly a sign from the heavens.<p>

"Must have been the wine…" she muttered.

Changing in a simple yet warm robe she readied herself for a rather boring day. Though she wasn't completely sure of the time, she guessed it was still early morning. Her father had was probably sequestered in his room reading through official court documents. He rarely joined her in the mornings, but by midday he would call her in and discuss about suitors. After all he was a very scheduled man, though she was shocked he had not called for her to question what had happened the night before. It was for the best though, it gave her time to plan her wordings. She did so by sitting by the front entrance window, watching the rain pelt the ground.

"It's a shame it's raining today," a passing attendant commented.

"Why? The rain helps the crops and flowers grow," Chunhua retorted, sharply. "A bit of rain never hurt anyone."

"O-Of course, mistress."

The attendant darted away fearing she had in some way offended her mistress. Truthfully, the teenager hadn't meant to come off so harsh as her mind was on other matters. In truth, she didn't care much for the rain as it meant she was forced to stay indoors and if she wasn't busying her time with household assignments she would spend the day listless and bored. On this particular day a certain pompous man just so happened to capture her thoughts - Sima Yi.

"I wonder what he's doing?" She mused aloud.

Being mid-afternoon she suspected he was awake and nursing a painful hangover. The thought of him in pain brought a smile to her face. But deep down she missed being around him even for the brief time they were together. He wasn't like most men, as he didn't succumb to her charms or flirts. In fact it aggravated her that he was completely immune to her sweet words, but then again that's what made him so intriguing.

"Who knows maybe he's into men…" She pondered snobbishly. The thought made her giggle. What a shame, if that were true.

With that her thinking shifted to more lewd thoughts. No doubt Sima Yi was pleasing to the eye: a dark brooding aura; sharp dangerous facial features; silky-smooth voice; his cool and confident composer; and eyes brimming with hidden ambition. Gods, how intoxicating it would be have that kind of man at her side or at least on lonely nights. Realizing her thoughts, she blushed, silently berating herself.

He was twice her age and a self-centered man, she should be thinking about men like: Guo Huai - kind, honorable, and handsome; even Cao Zhen - rugged, powerful, and probably well-endowed; or Yang Xiu - humorous, witty, and intelligent. Of course there was also Sima Fu, but-

"Oh, well… Not like it matters. Seeing as I took part in shaming the Sima name."

It was unfortunate the Sima clan name was now shamed, but she would remedied that by lying to her father about the event. Since the servants probably already told him what happened she would explain they had greatly exaggerated the truth. Not wanting to losing business relations with the Sima clan, her father would be quick to believe her. As a sign of good faith she would send the family a batch of her famed barbecued meat buns, as soon as she resupplied the inventory.

So like always, Chunhua would to fix everything and still get her satisfaction, even if it was in an underhanded manner. Besides in her world, that was the only way women could get what they wanted. So what if people saw her as cruel? The only end-validation she needed was her own happiness in any way she could get it. Anyone would say the same.

"Lady Chunhua… Master Zhang Wang wishes to speak with you," a nameless attendant announced.

The capricious teen didn't bother to look around, she simply waved the maid away. Her father could wait, she was much more interested in a more peculiar sight. In the a missal weather was an elderly man dressed all in white and purple wearing a most unusual white-feathered headpiece, standing outside her household peering up at the sky. Heavy rain drops pelted the man soaking his clothes, but he looked to be enjoying it from the smile on his face. It would be a proper Confucian * thing to invite the man inside, but she was never very philosophical. Then again the man seemed hauntingly familiar, it would be a shame to at least not find out.

"Old man! Why are you outside in the rain? You'll catch your death!" She shouted over the heavy rain. "Come inside, I will brew tea for us!"

The old man either didn't hear over the rain or was too senile to understand. With an exacerbated sigh, she pushed herself away from her spot by the window and grabbed a beautifully crafted umbrella, meant only for blocking the sun and dashed outside into the horrible weather. As soon as she was in the rain she noticed the old man was no longer standing in the middle of the road, in fact he had disappeared completely.

"Old man?" No one answered.

By now she was quite livid with herself for going through all this trouble for an illusion. This was a perfect example of what good deeds lead her to - loneliness, misfortune, and apparently soaking wet. The flimsy umbrella did nothing to shield her from the rain, in fact it was damaged because of it. With a dejected sigh she turned around and there by her door was the old man, no longer wet but completely dry. Growling she ran to him hiding under the small roofing where he now stood.

"Old man, how long have you been there!"

She was beyond being polite and kind. Confucianism be damned, she risked her health to rescue the man and there he was standing looking content as a kitten. He appeared to be a Taoist monk judging from his attire and a very decrepit one at that.

"Oh little bird… One such as yourself should not be out in the rain attending to an old man," he exclaimed in a withered voice. He looked very familiar to her, still she never recalled meeting anyone with a yin symbol covering his right eye, or this strangely dressed.

"Well, I'm out here now. So please come inside! I will make tea," she nearly begged wanting to know more about him.

"I can not," he stated simply. She frowned and seethed on the inside. All this trouble and he wouldn't even come inside? How rude!

"I am here only to observe the birds…" Chunhua frowned. Either he was serious and just senile or he was alluding to birds being young girls. She didn't know, but she would not stand for it.

"You are a perverted, old man! I regret ever coming out here with the intention of aiding you," she snapped indignity. "Now step aside, before I call for help."

To her shock he smiled and stepped aside allowing her access to her home. Nervously, she stepped forward hoping he would not reach out a grab her. He had an air of mystery around him that she was very unnerved by. This was not how she envisioned her day to be.

As soon as she was half-way through the door she heard him say; "Beware the watchful wolf among dogs. He waits in the shadows for a glimpse of the beautiful Huang bird, soaring high above the clouds. As even a phoenix is one day fated to be snared by the hunter."

She snarled, turning around to face the old man. "Are you-" He was gone.

"Threatening me…?" She shivered both from the cold and the bizarre encounter. Stepping into the warmth of the household she was barraged by her attendants scolding her and drying her off.

"Mistress it is very unwise to run in the rain…"

"Your father is still waiting for you, he's most displeased!" Another servant chirped.

"Did you not see an old man just outside the house?" She cried defensively. They gave her an odd look before replying with a 'no.'

"Zhang Chunhua!" It was Bao Shen. The teenager sighed, feeling another lecture about lady-like actions coming. "You look like a drowned rat! Quickly change and go to your father!"

There was no use in defending her actions further. Chunhua decided to let the whole incident leave her mind. After all, who listens to the prattling of an old man.

* * *

><p>The next day the miserable weather was replaced by a bright sunny day. Evidence of the rain was noticeable only in the damaged rains and remainder of the low clouds. Other than that life in Henei continued as it had every day. The difference was that many of the citizens were picking up their monthly food supplies from market. Because of the war-effort much of China's food supplies went to the soldiers on the front, so rationing was the norm for every Chinese citizen.<p>

Unfortunately, for a certain haughty teenager 'rationing' on this particular day meant she would go home empty-handed.

"What do you mean my order isn't here?" Chunhua snapped, pulling out a scroll from her sleeve. "The order form says, I am to pick up-

The official in charge of handing out food looked to be older than her by a few years, but he seemed like a frightened child when scolded by the teen. In fact her yelling had brought unwanted attention from the other villagers, but she either didn't realize or care. Had she listened, she would have heard them whispering ill-things towards her.

"Who does she think she is? Empress Fu Shou * herself?" One of the women hissed loudly.

"I-I'm so sorry, m-my lady! I-I w-was informed they w-were suppose t-to be d-delivered to Z-Zhang He!"

"Zhang He?"

Chunhua wanted to slap the man, but resisted the urge. Did he honestly not realize how common the surname Zhang was? Such incompetence was truly mind-boggling.

So much of her household food supplies were somewhere in China, no doubt being eaten by this Zhang He man and all his friends. She would have laughed if not for the fact that her household was low on food. This order was suppose to supply them for at least another month.

"Step aside!" A local guard tried to move her along, but she slapped it away.

"I'm not finished here!" The man behind the desk seemed to gain back his courage.

"My lady, Zhang He is a general in Prime Minister Cao Cao's army. Perhaps this act will be seen as a gesture of good faith."

He of course had a point, but it was not as if she had money and food to spare. Times were hard even for her family. Rationing and taxes affected everyone. Contrary to popular belief, she usually had to use all of her allowance her father gave her each month on household expenses. Any jewelry, dresses, or personal effects were either given to her by her father or by interested suitors.

"Yes… Very well, no use in trying to change what's done," she admitted, still nonetheless annoyed. She stepped out of line and with a heavy sigh she returned to her favored maid, Bao Shen.

Noticing her ward's dejected look she asked; "What is troubling you, Chunhua? Was the order not filled?"

"No, it wasn't…" the teen seethed, starting her walk home. "Apparently the order was sent to a general Zhang He, not Zhang Wang or Zhang Chunhua."

Bao Shen frowned and said something that caught the girl's attention; "That's very strange, this has never happened before. It seems very strange that Sima Lang would not have realized the mistake."

Chunhua stopped suddenly in the middle of wet road, not at all seeming to care her attire was getting soaked in dirty water. "What do you mean, Sima Lang? What does the Sima clan have to do with my food order?"

"You must know that Sima Lang is the regional governor *. One of his duties is to oversee the shipment of food supplies and thus approve them." Zhang Chunhua felt a cold chill pass over her body and it wasn't from the cold weather. Eyes wide, she realized that this was no accident. Was Sima Lang punishing her for embarrassing his brother? No, she had met him before and knew he was known as being a pious man, though he was a bit of a flirt. Regardless, it didn't seem like something he would do. On the other hand Sima Yi might have close access to his brother's workings and could have messed with her order.

"Damn it! That… That irksome… man!" She was livid. After all the trouble she went through to have her father pardon him.

"Watch your mouth, Chunhua! You're not a pirate and even so there is no need for such language! If we explain the situation to him I'm sure he will retract the order," Bao Shen explained, missing the true reason for her mistress' anger.

She would be damned if she had to grovel to the Sima clan for help, that was just what Sima Yi wanted. Besides she knew that if she were to recall her food supplies from the general she would be viewed as unsympathetic towards the war effort. So she would have to make due with what supplies she had left. This would prove most difficult with trying to ration and serve any of her suitors. She would just have to make due.

"From now on we must ration the food, give the men the best of the food, but leave the leftovers for the household," she declared. "If anyone has a problem with that they are dismissed from their duties."

Bao Shen frowned. "What about you, Chunhua?"

"I get the same amount as the servants, but no one is to know of this, Bao Shen. Things will resume as they are otherwise. In fact inform the servants to prepare tea and snacks when we arrive home," Chunhua commanded, appearing calm. "I have a date with Cao Zhen shortly."

"Of course, miss," Bao Shen replied, with a sigh.

Bao Shen never approved of her mistress' desire to handle household affairs, as it was not a woman's duty. Regardless, Chunhua did handle her responsibility with great strides and had done so for many years. Why Zhang Wang never involved himself in household affairs the old maid would never know. Then again there was a lot of things the man did not involve himself in. She looked over at the teenager who appeared stoic and aloof to the world around her, nodding to people who greeted her.

"Make sure you have them serve a sweet tea. He seems to enjoy it the most," Chunhua added sternly, before giving a merchant a nod and sweet smile. The teenager was more observant of others' idiosyncrasies

than most realized.

Arriving at the Zhang household, the teen quickly dressed herself for her date. No one but Bao Shen was the wiser of the foreboding news and it was for the best. She would show no hint of trouble like always and she would silence anyone who questioned her on her decision. It was a common thing to do among troubled Lords to cover their failing economy. Though the effectiveness of such actions were questionable, Chunhua knew she would only have to put up with the act for a month. Besides, this was not the first time she would have to cover her family's failings.

"Young miss, a gentleman is waiting for you outside," a maid addressed from the doorway.

"Very good. Serve the tea and snacks in the gardens," Chunhua commanded adjusting her hair in a informal, yet stylish manner.

With a quick check in the mirror Chunhua went out accompanied by her attendants. She silently made a vow to look into the matter of her mistaken order, but for now Sima Yi would have to wait. Still, a nagging feeling of paranoia could not be as easily dismissed.

* * *

><p>"Ah! My lord Cao Zhen! How handsome you look this evening!" Chunhua chirped, rushing to the rotund general smiling brightly. He blushed bowing slightly to which the teen returned, bowing deeper.<p>

Unbeknownst, to everyone in the garden a secret pair eyes was watching the couple with dark intent. From a hole in the outer walls of the household Sima Yi observed them. He had a secret plan for the two, one that would wipe that smile off her lips.

"My Lady, you grow more lovely each day!" Cao Zhen voiced, blushing as the teen giggled. She escorted him to the table and poured him a cup of tea.

"So tell me, my Lord. How do you like Henei?" She asked kindly, adjusting herself in such a way that her robes to show a bit a cleavage.

Chunhua had decided since his company would no doubt be painfully dull, she would play a game with him. It was an evil thing to do, but it was something that would no doubt pass the time and liven the meeting. Even more, one could say she was testing the man to see how honorable he truly was.

"I find it pleasant and peaceful, compared to the capital and the battle," he replied politely, peeking at her cleavage. She smiled, not at his answer, but in how quick he had fallen for her trap.

"Oh, I bet…"

Chunhua straightened herself, causing the cleavage to disappear and the man to snap back to attention, blushing at his mistake.

"How are-" The General was interrupted by the clanking of boots. The couple and the maids peered over to find a battle-adored man racing up to them. Duty-bound the attendants tried to block his path.

"My lord this is-" He pushed past the maids and stopped in front of Cao Zhen.

"My lord! Pardon my intrusion!" A solider, obviously of low rank exclaimed, bowing in a kowtow fashion.

"What is it?" The general snapped, glaring down at the poor messenger. "This is a most rude instruction! Can you not see I am in the presence of a lady?"

"M-Master C-Cao Zhen. F-Forgive me I-I-"

The large man's attention was turned back to lovely maiden across from him. "My lady, a thousand pardons for this whelp's ill manners! I shall beat him most soundly for this rudeness!"

Chunhua repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Rudeness, aside she almost felt bad for the poor soldier, he was only doing his job. To ease the tension she placed a soft hand over Cao Zhen's hand, smiling up at him with feigned sympathy .

"Master Cao Zhen, don't be so hard on the man. He must have something important to say, so please be merciful."

The hardened general felt himself soften under her gentle and compassionate words. Everyone was touched by the maiden's defense for the solider, all except a certain watchful man who knew it to be an act. Still, even he was a bit shocked by her readiness to aid the messenger, but he could only surmise it was to make herself look like a noble woman. He was at least somewhat right in that regard.

"My lady, your words are most kind to someone who has forgotten his place," he replied, slightly gripping the girl's hand in his large ones, before letting them go, a bit reluctantly. Regardless, the kindness from his eyes shifted when his gaze snapped back to the cowering man on the ground.

"Well, you have my attention! Speak you, dog!"

"Prime Minister Cao Cao has sent word you are return to the capital as soon as possible!"

Cao Zhen's expression hardened further, fist tightening in rage. With a powerful smack of his fist on top the table he stood up, shaking in total rage. Even Chunhua felt frightened by his reaction, she could only imagine what the unfortunate solider was feeling. She watched as the large man turned his gaze back at her, his face softening once more.

"Forgive me, Lady Zhang Chunhua. My sworn father requests my presence I must go to him." He bowed politely to her. Standing up she returned with her own bow, secretly delighting in the fact she would not need to spend her time around the quick tempered General any longer. Of course that meant she had lost a suitor, a well-to-do one at that.

"As is your duty, my lord. I shall grieve your absence," she replied, keeping her head low as to appear even more distraught over the news. With a final longing look Cao Zhen departed with the messenger leaving Chunhua alone in the garden with her attendants close by.

Attending to their duty they started to clear their table, only to be stopped by their mistress. "Leave the tea, take the rest. I wish to be alone with my thoughts," she commanded.

They mutely nodded, clearing the table of snacks before retreating back inside. With a heavy sigh the teenager sat back down, looking out her gaze transfixed on the orchids. Brooding over her bad luck, she pondered the haste of such an order by Cao Cao. Why would he let his adopted son court her only to call him back? Something was not quite right.

Meanwhile, Sima Yi was overcome with a swell of pride at his victory, though small, it was just the beginning in his plan to drive away her remaining suitors. Watching her sulk amidst the flowers was a very rewarding sight indeed. Still, deep down he felt a bit guilty over his actions. After all what chance did a young girl have without men to court her? His guilt was changed to confusion as he saw the young woman break down into a fit of maniacal laughter. She paused for a brief moment, pressing the tea cup to her lips.

"I think there is a dog sniffing around in my garden," she mused aloud, sipping her tea. Sima Yi found his throat tighten as his whole body stilled.

There was no way she could have noticed him watching from a crack in the outer wall, yet he was worried nonetheless. Chunhua made no attempt to look around or even hint that she knew in which direction he hid. She just sat there with a knowing smirk, sipping her tea, looking out on a nonexistence person in front of her.

He frowned at this observation. It was as if everything he threw at her left her unaffected. He had thought she would be a sobbing wreck on hearing that her food order was sent elsewhere. Or even that she lost Cao Zhen, as possible future husband. After all he was connected to the Prime Minister himself, which would only mean a easy life for her. Was she truly that unaffected by her misfortunes? The content smile imprinted on her cherub face was her answer.

"A toast!" She declared suddenly, raising her tea cup high. "To a game well-played…."

Sima Yi smirked at the words. At the very least she was not proud to admit defeat. Then he noticed her smirking in a sinister manner as she said; "A game well-played for a dog."

Sima Yi half snarled. She was baiting him, that tenacious little fox! Yet her words did not deter him from his path of revenge, in fact it only deepened his desire to tame her. Oh, how he desired to see her weak. To watch her grovel before him in mercy, the thought of his defeat over her was a sweet poison indeed. This affect she had over him was gnawing at his very being.

"How depressing… Perhaps the dog is too frightened to appear?" She mused, continuing in her laughter.

She had a feeling from the very beginning she was being watched and who other could it be than Sima Yi. Had it been anyone else they would have stepped out from the shadows to reveal themselves. Let him hide in his shadows, she would not allow the man to break her. Let him try and best her, he would only embarrass himself further. She very much welcomed any challenge he threw at her.

"It's a shame you won't come out of the shadows… I would so enjoy someone to talk to. A pity your attraction towards me has left you frightened by my very presence," she continued to bait.

The teen waited for a response, but got none. She thought for sure by attacking his pride she could lure him. After all he was a egotistical kind of man, as most men were. Seeing no chance of bringing him out of the shadows she stood up and looked around once more.

"Good-bye then, I look forward to when we can meet again."

* * *

><p>Sima Yi spent the remainder of the day seething at the woman's tenacity. He began to wonder why he was even engaging himself in such petty games. The answer was simple; he was bored, she insulted him, and he wanted to see her flustered. So far he had failed in achieving a complete victory over her.<p>

His plan was simple, he would wear her down and eventually she would beg him to stop, but that was a slow process. Just then a thought strung him. Grabbing some ink and a scroll he wrote out a letter addressed to Zhang Chunhua. Reading it over twice he smiled at his cunning plan. She seemed to think she knew everyone so well… So why not test that theory? Sima Yi let out a loud mischievous laugh; she would be rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>"So the great Sima Yi wishes to meet me by the old shrine in the forest by nightfall…" Zhang Chunhua mused, tapping her fingers along the flooring in her bedroom.<p>

Before her was a letter, obviously written by Sima Yi, in which he requested her presence to stop their, as he put it, 'childish games.' She could not help but scoff at the wording. What a pretentious fool. Did he honestly think she would find his letter sincre?

"How bothersome…"

Now she would have change into more suitable clothing and sneak out quickly. She had to admit this was quite thrilling. Her entire being grew warm thinking of the danger she might encounter. After all, in all fairness he was a handsome man and the moonlight sky could be so romantic. But most of all she wanted to go because she enjoyed their petty insults back and forth. She loved the feeling of outmatching him; being one step ahead. It was like two generals face-to-face on the battle. Besides, if he was anything like he was at the party, then her adventure would not be wasted.

"What do you have in store for me, Lord Sima Yi? I can hardly wait…"

Dressing herself quickly, she made off into the night through her bedroom window, mindful that no one saw her as she dashed towards the abandoned shine. The full moon guided her steps as she reached the forest and followed the old path to the shrine. She knew when she had arrived for in front of her was a decrepit shrine of a past emperor in front of her. Sima Yi having arrived minutes before, watched her movements towards the shrine from the shadows.

"I see I was correct in knowing her desire to see me," he whispered, somewhat pleased with the thought.

She was dressed in a very tasteful purple hanfu-syle robe along with a phoenix symbol comb in her hair, but what caught his attention was her smell. She smelled of vanilla probably from the extract of a orchid-flavored perfume. Either that or the after effect from sitting by her well-cared for orchid garden. He found it very ironic that such a unique tropical flower was grown locally, but the same could be said about the woman. Still, a flower was just a flower and a girl was just a girl, no matter how pleasing to the eye.

"You smell most divine, Chunhua. Did you dress so nicely just for me? I should be so flattered," he mocked from the darkness. She snapped her head in the direction of his voice glaring into the darkness.

"I shall send you some of my clothes then. I bet it would look _divine_ on you. You do have the figure," she taunted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He stepped out from the shadows and into full view. Chunhua noted he was wearing a simple blue hanfu-style robe. Nothing as grand as her attire, but suited him quite well.

"I would prefer to see you without them, personally." She blushed at his directness. This was very much out of character until he said, "So I can see for myself how black your heart really is."

Chunhua laughed in his face. "Black as your hair I would say, but more accurately it would match the color of your soul," she teased. There was a slight thrill every time she taunted him, she craved the feeling.

"Always the charmer, little one. A shame your suitor Cao Zhen was not around long enough to notice. Or the food supplier and those gossiping women at the market," he voiced in a low tone, circling her like prey. "What cruel things they said about you, behind your back."

He noticed her slight frown and laughed maliciously. So words could hurt the seemingly untouchable girl. As quickly as the look was there it was gone she resumed her cold calculating look.

"Perhaps… But I wonder what your brother Sima Lang thinks of me…" She challenged, in a seductive tone. This caught his attention so she continued. "Or even Sima Fu… I bet they would speak more kindly of me. They would gladly defend my honor, even from you."

"You are a most surreptitious young woman… But your threats are juvenile and hollow to me," Sima Yi retorted coolly, watching her haughty expression drop. Going a step further he pressed himself quite close to her.

"Do you really have the audacity to think you can turn my own brothers against me?" Sima Yi hissed. She felt a bit frightened by his tone. At least she had found his weakness. His quickly features softened and his anger was replaced by a coy and knowing look.

"Think what you will though, little one. After all what chance does a helpless little girl have against me. Though I must say it is interesting to see you hide behind your false tenacity." She jerked away from him, glaring up at him indigently.

"Helpless? Ha! You are just a dirty old man who gets his thrills from messing with a little girl!" She retorted heatedly, letting her well-hidden anger shine through.

Sima Yi was pleased with her reaction. "And now you pretend as though you are a innocent young flower. You can not hide your true nature from me. I can see who you truly are…"

She laughed turning her back to him. "You really think you know me, Sima Yi? Your words have no power over me. For you are like an annoying insect, buzzing in my ear. You don't even phase me…."

"Oh?" He purred tenderly in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Then why did you answer my letter?"

Chunhua's face flushed. Why had she come here? Originally she wanted to come just to tease him, but now that she was here she wasn't sure. Sure a part of her wanted to see Sima Yi, but logic and reason were filling her senses once more. It was very foolish for any young woman to go alone in the forest. And she had done so to see a man she detested! This did not bode well.

"I-I came so you would stop harassing me," she stuttered, failing to regain her composer. "But I see you are intent on making a fool of yourself, like the insect you are."

Deep down Sima Yi found her stuttering to be very endearing. It was refreshing to see this side of her. At least it let him know she was human and not the spirit of a fox. Still it didn't last for as long as he hoped, so he continued their game.

"If I am a insect then I am of the biting nature."

Drawing away from him she replied; "Indeed, you leave marks, but they fade in time… just as you will."

"Do they now?" Sima Yi retorted, smirking in preparation for his next move. Paying his smirk no mind, Chunhua felt the advantage.

"Well I see this night was an utter waste of my-"

"Do you remember the night we met? What you said to me?" Sima Yi interjected.

Chunhua nodded and replied; "Of course… That you are playing a very dangerous game, but then again I said a lot of things to you. I'm shocked you remember that night, after your… drunken stupor."

"Oh, I remember, little one," he returned, stepping closer to her until he was inches from her face.

The height difference was not that significant, but it was enough to make him appear very intimidating. Regardless, Chunhua was not deterred and continued to challenge him with a haughty smirk. Even if he was quite handsome in the moonlight. At least until he opened his stubborn mouth

"I believe it was something along the lines of, 'Take me… Kiss me…'"

"And I remember you doing noth-" Before she even realized what was happening he had grabbed her by the arms.

His lips brushed softly against her, just fast enough to catch her yet slow enough that she could have moved out of the way. Eyes in shock, she felt a soft chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. His face held an vain smirk, while hers was contorted into shock and disbelief. With her body in a pleasurable warmth sensation she did the only thing she could think of - she slapped him hard across the cheek and ran.

She would later realize she had just enough time to evade the kiss, but she didn't - she couldn't.

His laughter echoed the darkness and followed her all the way home. Sima Yi, meanwhile was quite pleased with himself even with a bruised cheek it had been worth it. After all that he finally ruffled her feathers, so to speak. Placing a hand on his cheek he chuckled at stealing a kiss from a most beautiful bird, and could not help but want more. But after tonight she probably would keep her distance.

"What a shame… Her temerity was just another mask," he voiced in the darkness.

It delighted him to see her shocked look and so speechless. If she was born in another time or as a man she would make a most interesting General. But Sima Yi liked her as she was, it made it more fun to play with her. In the end, Sima Yi was the victor and he knew it was for the best. Though he would greatly miss their interactions, she was a worthy challenger.

Stepping forward he felt a crunch under his boot. Looking down he saw a glint of gold, picking up the object he held it up to the moon seeing it was a comb in the shape of a phoenix. The very same one adorning Chunhua's head - how symbolic. Grasping the dented jewelry he laughed at irony.

"I wonder… Will she want this back?" He pondered, gazing at the lovely jewelry once more.

He had a mind to return it, not in person, but to place it near her household. Then again he also wanted to keep it, as a token of not only his victory, but a reminder of the girl who would try to oppose him. Lovely, capable, and ruthless, Zhang Chunhua - He decided would keep the jewelry as a reminder of very special young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**It's very improper for someone who's not your husband to kiss a lady like that, back in the day that's like losing your innocence. Also the irony Sima Yi sees is that he believes he crushed Chunhua, who he compares to a phoenix, just like he crushed the hairpiece. There is also irony in the fact, though he doesn't realize it, their own 'battle' was started because he destroyed her hairpiece many years ago. Thus, revenge really is just a complete circle - no one ever wins if two people continue to get revenge. Which is no doubt what Zhang Chunhua will continue to do.**

* * *

><p>1. The ROTK novel has many mentions of symbolic dreams, such as Guan Yu dreaming of a black pig biting at him, a few days before he was killed. Apparently people in the Han Dynasty took random occurrences very seriously. For example one of Cao Cao's advisors successful predicted that their camp would be ambushed at night by Zhang Fei just from seeing a wind break a flag pole.<p>

2. Confucianism was widely practiced during the Han Dynasty. Most everyone are somewhat aware of ideals such things as; respect your elders, family members, and family loyalty. More or less, came up with the Golden Rule; treat others how you would like to be treated.

3. Empress Fu Shou was the first wife to Emperor Xian, the last Han emperor (who Cao Cao had been using as a puppet.) Basically, the Empress was not pleased with Cao Cao power over the Emperor and wrote her father asking him to kill Cao Cao. Too frightened by Cao Cao he refused and in 214 her letter was found by Cao Cao, himself. Like those before her, Cao Cao had her executed while Emperor Xian did nothing to stop it.

4. Historically, Sima Lang was appointed regional governor by Cao Cao.


	6. The Spring Heat

Limitless

By

TheWritingKat

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the continued interest! **Yue1234** and **dancing-doll** for reviewing, and those crazy enough to add me to their alert and favorite lists. A super thanks to my Beta Reader **DWPrincess29**, who is the reason it doesn't me a year to update.

**Chapter 6 - The Spring Heat**

* * *

><p><strong>Impromptu<strong>

_Keep away from sharp swords_

_Don't go near a lovely woman._

_A sharp sword too close will wound your hand;_

_Woman's beauty too close will wound your life!_

_The danger of the road is not in the distance;_

_Ten yards is far enough to break a wheel._

_The peril of love is not in loving too often;_

_A single evening can leave its wound in the soul. _

By Meng Chiao

* * *

><p>On a quiet night, in the year 204; two years since Liu Bei's defensive victory over Cao Cao in the of the battle of Xinye, many of provinces enjoyed a time of uneasy peace. Such was not the case for a Henei native, who found herself very confused, not by the land's lingering chaos, but by the chaos inside her heart.<p>

Zhang Chunhua wanted to scream, she really did. Her body was still warm from the kiss that had taken place only hours ago. Besides the almost uncomfortable warmness she felt throughout body, she was riddled with an array of different feelings. Such feelings she had never before experienced, ranging from energized and excited, to restless and depressed. Even her thoughts were jumbled and in disarray. It was as if the moon outside were really the sun in disguise, and the night was a just clever ruse to hide others from seeing her in such an erratic state. Such illogical musings troubled her usual ration self.

"What is happening to me!"

She was truly at a loss, having no idea what to call this strange affliction. This complete loss of control over her emotions both excited and frightened the teen. She could hear her heart beating in her chest at an unsettling speed. Whatever this sickness was, she loathed it.

"Damn this illness!" She screamed into her blanket, wanting urgently to throw something. "Damn these feelings…"

In an act of childish defiance, she threw off her clothes leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. With a powerful tug of the blanket, she drew it over her head and laid there silently waiting for something to happen. Of course nothing did. But she continued wait for the unknown feelings to subside and while doing so, ponder this unusual change.

"Maybe it has something to do with that strange dream I had this morning…"

Whatever the dream was she could not remember. She quickly discredited that idea.

"Then maybe that old man from earlier secretly poisoned me for treating him so rudely…"

That didn't make much sense though. These feelings only came about much later in the day.

"Must be the tea then…"

It was plausible, but not realistic. She had taken the tea in the afternoon many hours ago.

"Hmm, Sima Yi…"

Her heart pounded at the name. It had to be something to do with the kiss. Maybe he had used a sort of toxin on his lips? The man certainly seemed devious enough to try something of that nature.

Had he taken her innocent in that kiss? The thought bemused her. In truth, she had been kissed before by a random village boy many springs ago. It was shameful by most standards, she would later find out, but she was curious after spying two adults doing. After all, the act didn't seem dreadful, maybe a little bit gross, but not shameful. She could not recall feeling this excited when she had kissed the boy so long ago. Then again she had learned to repress a large amount of her childhood.

"How perplexing… I won't let it get the better of me though… I just won't think about it… It'll pass in the morning…"

In her frenzied state she had failed to realize she had lost her comb during her journey. As she lay there through most of the night, unable to sleep, she began to wonder.

Had Sima Yi felt this way after they kissed?

* * *

><p>The next spring morning, in the year 204, the vast majority of Han citizens continued to worry over chaotic times. While most citizens feared for their safety or the safety of sons in battle, one teenager in Henei was more concerned with herself.<p>

After a very fitful night, Zhang Chunhua awoke with the sun, in a sour mood. Lack of sleep and thoughts of vengeance had burdened her sleep well into the night, and had soaked into her dreams. Even more she vowed she would not allow herself to be a victim to her feelings and planned a most fitting punishment for her midnight bandit.

"I won't allow him to continue to destroy me… I will end this today!"

In a state of sleep depravation and bitterness, she hurriedly dressed herself so as to not run through the house stark naked. Priming her hair in a informal, yet pleasing style she ran to the kitchen in search of something to use in her petty and ill-fated vengeance. She clearly was not in her right mind, and even the servants watched their mistress' haste through household with confusion. Even Zhang Chunhua's distant father, who was sitting in the main room sipping tea, heard her rummage through items in the kitchen.

"Zhang Chunhua, come sit with me," her father commanded.

Momentarily, her devious mindset was halted, as she became aware of her usual behavior. With a tired sigh, she placed her head in her hands. Sima Yi would have to wait. She would not allow him to effect her duties to the household and duty to her father.

"Yes, father."

Dragging herself away from the mess she had created, she appeared before her father – haggard face, tired eyes, and sour face.

Kindly and with a forced smile, she said; "Good morning, father! I see you're well enough to leave your room. That is very good news, indeed."

"Yes, I am always up early in the morning. Unlike you I do not sleep away the day," he replied more sharply than usual. Zhang Chunhua could feel her eye twitch. Even in her manic state she knew not to talk back, even to disprove his claim.

"Yan Xiu has withdrawn to the capital. It seems he was called away to tutor, Prime Minister Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi…"

"I see…"

Zhang Chunhua, frankly did not care, but from the sharp tone of her father she knew she was about to be lectured.

"I find this very odd, Chunhua. This is the second suitor to leave on official court business. I sincerely hope you did nothing to offend these men…."

Chunhua felt incensed by his accusation. It was not her fault she was losing her suitors faster than warlord Liu Bei's sworn brother, Zhang Fei lost himself in drink. It was that meddlesome Sima Yi's fault! Clenching her fists, she was tried to remain calm in front of her father. Luckily, he spoke before she could voice her hate.

"But Guo Huai still remains… I do hope your lack of beauty and charm does not drive him away."

Gods, she hated men - cruel, uncaring, and spineless pigs. Why did they continually insist on troubling her life? She had everything under control until they came along and destroyed her peace. Zhang Chunhua would have been content to live out the rest of days as a hermit. But such a path was not in her destiny.

"Also I have received word from the Sima clan, that Lord Sima Fu has requested to court you," he continued. "I take it you have eased the tension between our family and theirs."

"Of course, _father._"

That was rather interesting news, though. Perhaps she could use that to further her own vengeful ambitions. Not that she could imagine marrying into the Sima family, even if they were famed and well-respected. If such a thing were to happen it would it mean seeing Sima Yi daily and being known as his sister. Such thoughts were very unsettling.

"Very good. By the end of the month it is your interest to find a suitable husband. I leave for court at that time."

Well there was one piece of good news at least. Things would return, somewhat back to normal. Of course she would find a husband, but not anytime soon with Sima Yi around to chase them away. Guo Huai was her last hope, unless anymore worthy suitors approached. But with the turmoil and fighting throughout the land, most young men were either arranged, married, or fighting in a battle somewhere. What a headache this whole thing turned out to be.

"Yes, father… I think I found a suitable man in Guo Huai, but I have only met him once," she half-lied. Better to tell a pleasing lie than a harsh truth.

Feeling her anger somewhat abated, she grabbed a tea pot and two cups from the small table and poured some tea for herself and her ailing father.

"Hmm, I had hoped Sima Yi would be the one to court you…" She nearly spilled the tea.

Was he daft? Sima Yi was the man who embarrassed himself in front of her family's guest and dishonored their hospitality. Chunhua truly began to worry about her father's sanity.

"You can't be serious, father! I may have defended his family name, but not him! His actions were an insult to our name!" She cried indigently, slamming down the teapot in a fit of rage.

Paying her no heed he continued; "Actually, when you were young there was to be an arrangement for marriage. But with the times how they are it became too difficult to keep in contact."

The flustered teen felt physically ill. Arranged marriage was common thing, but the thought that she was to be destined to a man of such uncouth manners, made her stomach churn. She needed fresh air urgently.

"I see… May I be dismissed, father," Chunhua managed to squeak out. "I wish to take a walk…"

"Of course, my spring flower. Take your attendants though. It appears some generals from the Emperor's army are stationed in town. It would be unwise for a young lady to be caught without an escort."

As if she would allow a _man_ to bother her.

"Of course, my father."

With those words she took a bow and called for her attendants. Since Bao Shen was busy with laundry, she chose two young maids to follow her out, if only to appease her father. Chunhua would dismiss them as soon as she arrived at her destination. For she would go to the market just yet. No.

She would pay someone a visit first.

* * *

><p>On a late spring morning, Sima Yi arose from his peaceful sleep in a very cheerful disposition. The events of last night flooded him like warmth through the window. It was a very pleasurable victory and feeling, indeed.<p>

Rising from his bed and stretching his limbs he noticed an unusual glint out of the corner of his eye. Realizing what it was he let out a cruel laugh. It was the destroyed comb belonging to Zhang Chunhua. It still held the faint smell of perfumed flowers that helped him sleep peacefully throughout the night. As well as the _pleasurable_ dreams laced in as well. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt this refreshed and energized. So early in the morning at that, or by what he considered morning.

"What a pleasurable mood I find myself in… Then again I did steal the kiss of a most enthralling beauty."

Though something did puzzle him…

It was not as though he had intercourse with the girl, which would have explained his unusual chirper disposition. Instead he found himself ecstatic over a simple kiss - like some young inexperienced school boy. The very thought nearly ruined his mood.

"How bothersome…"

In his mind, he had thought that his victory over her would have ended this obsession over her, but it had worsened it. A simple stolen kiss should have eased his lust, but it had only inflamed his desires. Such thoughts truly troubled him.

In fact he wanted more. Much more…

"Bah, these feelings are coupled with lack of copulation over the weeks… Nothing more… Nothing a visit from the Lady Fu can't fix…"

With that thought he was satisfied. Sima Yi made himself semi-presentable to his family. He vowed to not think too deeply into his obsessive thoughts. Walking into the main room of his house he was greeted by a most terrifying sight.

The majority of the Sima family was gathered around the wicked shrewd known as - Zhang Chunhua.

Any shred of happiness he once held was dashed, along with any lustful thoughts he had towards her. In its place was hate and horror.

"Ah, my son! Come sit down!" His elderly father commanded waving him over.

Sima Yi's father, Sima Fang, was a dutiful prefect of Luoyang, performing his public duties with true loyalty and devotion. In a way Sima Yi had inherited his father's hermit-like traits, as his father preferred the quiet life Henei to that of the court life. Regardless, he was a stern father and more than willing to punish his sons if the need arose.

"Don't be rude, boy! Sit!"

Sima Yi could not hide his displeasure at his father's scolding. He felt ill at this invasion of home and fearful of what this girl might say to his family. After all, he had shamed her. Was it not her intention to do the same?

"Yes, Lord Sima Yi. _Please_, come sit so I may pour you some tea," Zhang Chunhua chirped, peering at the disgruntled man with a devious glint in her eye.

She was like a cobra among a pack of wolves, he noted. As she poured the tea he wondered if her intent was to poison him. No, that would be too easy. She would not be so kind as to end his misery that quickly. So what was she trying to achieve coming here?

"Our son has assured us he will make up for his behavior at your party, Lady Zhang. We are most pleased to receive your tea and presence as a token of forgiveness for his foolish actions," Sima Fang spoke, giving his second son a stern look. "He shall be beaten most soundly for his actions."

Sima Yi could not help but scowl. He thought he had gotten out of a punishment, but it seemed, in an effort to impress the girl, his father would carry out the punishment. The little bitch of a girl was probably enjoying this. Perhaps this was the reason for her unwelcome visit, to watch him get whipped. Sime Yi loathed her more deeply by the second.

"My Lord, there is no need for such actions…"

At the request his head whipped over to the girl, who appeared calm and collected - she had complete power over situation. Why did she speak up? Did she mean to suggest a worse punishment? He thought he had broken her, but he saw now his hubris would be his downfall. There was a sort of ambitious fire in her brown eyes, just like the time he first laid eyes on her.

But just as the fire was shining so brightly in her eyes it turned soft - almost forgiving.

"Lord Sima Yi, has assured me he is to pay for next month's food rations," Chunhua looked him with unflinching mercy. "I humbly accepted."

Why had she spared him? She could have easily told his father about his harassment towards her over the days, and they would have believed her. After all she came to them as a humble and honored guest. She could have easily demanded her grievances be answered for. But instead she had pardoned him - to an extent.

Of course, Sima Yi had to concede it was a fitting and just punishment, since he caused her month's food order to be sent elsewhere. But he did not think it so cruel. As he was assured she was wealthy enough to simply buy more. Still that meant he would have to use up the last of his funds he had earned from his times advising wandering warlords and his assistance in court duties.

"What an honorable thing to do, Zhongda!" His mother * praised.

"Of course…mother…"

The young, Sima Yi was beyond confused by this turn of events. As his brothers and parents went back to chatting with the young lady, he was left to muse. What was she trying to accomplish coming here than?

Watching the girl, he saw any trace of malicious intent masked by lovely looks and ideal charms. Here was a girl who, in their private meetings, had boldly; teased, threatened, and insulted him.

Surely she did not come here to chat pleasantries and share tea with his family.

"Ah, my son, I was just telling, Lady Zhang, Sima Fu is very interested in courting her," Sima Fang declared. Sima Yi could not help but cough on his tea

He watched his younger brother shyly take her hand in his and whisper something in her ear. Something in those hidden words made her face light up, that deeply annoyed him. She had sunk her fangs into his family and now he would watch her destroy them from within.

This was a nightmare. Any happiness he once had was destroyed by this unmerciful brat. Involving his brother had gone over the line and she knew this. Her eyes were bright in delight at his scowl.

"Brother? Why the scowl?" Sima Fu questioned, with a frown. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I… am…"

"Do you like the tea, _Sima Yi_?" She questioned casually, breaking the tension.

"It's too sweet for me…"

That was of course a lie, as the tea was very bitter just the way he liked it. But any small victory he could get out of this situation would be welcomed. The last thing he wanted to do was stroke her ego.

A lovely smile graced her lips and she replied; "That's a shame… Prime Minister Cao Cao himself sent this tea to my father, as a gift for his many years of service to the Emperor."

Zhang Chunhua took a pause, bowing her head respectfully the Sima clan. "I could not think of a more deserving family to share the tea leaves with than the Sima clan."

"Such a kind young woman you are, Lady Zhang!" Sima Yi's mother gushed.

The Sima family looked at the teen in admiration and new found respect. All expect Sima Lang who was looking at his younger brother's discomfort. At that moment Sima Yi wanted to bury his face in his hands. The girl was actually winning over his entire family with her false charms.

By the end of their meal, Sima Y wanted to murder her.

"Allow me escort you home, Lady Zhang!" Sima Fu declared, practically jumping from his seat.

"Allow our brother, Zhongda, to escort the lady home," Sima Lang interjected. All eyes were drawn to the eldest sipping his tea, looking quite pleased with himself.

"It is only proper, Shuda. He is after all the second oldest."

A scowl graced both brothers' lips. Sima Lang smiled cheerfully at Sima Yi, sneaking in a small wink. To add to his misery the pretentious girl boldly placed a hand on his arm.

"I hope I can trust you with my safety home, Lord Sima Yi," she purred.

Gods, she was infuriating. Sima Yi glared at his eldest brother before leaving the household with Chunhua in tow, wishing nothing more than to strangle her.

"A toast! To a most unusual pair!" Sima Lang declared, much to the confusion of his family.

* * *

><p>Allowing the girl to lead him, he stewed in his thoughts of revenge, trying not to be overwhelmed by her flora perfume. It was the same scent from the previous night - vanilla extract. It was divine, but did little to appease his anger.<p>

Meanwhile, his female counterpart was all smiles. Once they were out of sight from his home Sima Yi stopped the walk. Unable to contain his anger, Sima Yi grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her into the shadows of an alley.

He had expected, no, hoped for shock or distress in her face, but instead she held her usual smirk and said; "You look quite funny fluttered up like that, Sima Yi."

At the words his frown lessened and let loose a heavy sigh, unhanding her in the process. He had truly hoped he had broken her down. At least for the sole purpose to teach her a lesson of knowing her limits. Instead, just like everything he tried, his actions only empowered her to fight back with even more passion. This was starting to get out of hand. Even the wise Sima Yi, understood this had turned into something far beyond a petty and childish game.

"What did you hope to achieve, by coming to my house and beguiling my family with your pathetic stories?"

Truthfully, she would say it was to watch him become flustered. To her, it was empowering to know she could bring a man so much displeasure without being beaten. It was really that simple. And so was the enjoyment she got from every frown that ceased his lips as penances for his ruefulness. Of course, it was something much more than that, but neither Sima Yi or Zhang Chunhua would know at that moment in time.

"I was simply visiting the home of my suitor. Sima Fu really is such a wonderful man," Chunhua chirped sweetly.

Sima Yi was beyond livid and more than willing to slap the insolate girl, but that would only bring more trouble. Unbound by her pride, he let out a string of curses.

"You are a cold, heartless bitch! Whose pure existence is to be decieful! " It was not a clever insult, but the man was too angry to care.

Without skipping a beat she replied; "You say that like it's a bad thing. Not every female can be a dull, boring maid. I simply understand that if I want something, truly want something, I must play the hand I was dealt. If you say I am heartless and decietful, I take that as a compliant."

After such an obviously rehearsed speech, he felt foolish for letting his rage get to him. Chunhua was very use to dealing with the basic human emotions. So his anger was nothing unexpected to her. Her childish giggling brought him out of thought.

"Such words you speak, for someone who appears calm and collected… Have I really reduced you to such emotions, Sima Yi?" She winked at him. "You're quite cute when you say such _kind_ words to me."

Their waltz had now begun. He would not allow her to take the lead. Unlike their other fights he felt the tone almost playful.

"Humph, and I suppose you are so easy to forget your unchecked emotions," he taunted, grabbing her hands once more. "Perhaps, we should try again."

If she was unsettled by his words and touch; it only flickered for a brief moment. She let out a fit of haughty laughter.

"You are quite humorous if you believe I would simply break under your poorly executed kiss," Chunhua spoke in a sing-song tune. "I was so disgusted by your actions that I had to leave. How is your cheek by the way?"

Sima Yi saw through that lie quite easily. He would never forget the look on her face that night.

Since words were what his opponent knew best he would need to use his actions. If he could push her a bit harder she might crack…

"Oh? Perhaps you went home to _explore_ the "feelings" it brought you. I see it was wrong to call you heartless. Even you are a slave to your emotions, little one. The touch of a man really is foreign and new to you, isn't it?"

Zhang Chunhua blushed at the words, feeling the undesired warmth flood through her once more at the thought of the kiss. Such thoughts and feelings were still fresh with her, despite her denial otherwise. Pressed against a wall, held by the man in front of her, was almost exotic. His hold on her was not firm and restraining. Easy enough to break free if she so chose. Hands holding hers, she felt the hold on her was almost tender and intimate. The warmth in body returned in ten-fold, and she enjoyed it.

"Not quite the blooming flower you thought you were, Zhang Chunhua." Despite the pleasing tone, she tried to fake an air of contempt.

Logic soon broke through and brought a swift end to such pleasure. She made a note to curtail these feelings he gave her. Emotions and weak-willed feelings were not welcomed. Chunhua would not be their victim. His actions were unknown to her, she told herself, and therefore, the feelings were simply product of such foreign actions. Nothing more…

"Hmm, big talk for someone who's holding a girl in such a familiar way," she whispered pressing herself closer to him, feeling an unusual 'bump' in the process.

"People might say we're in love."

At the words, Sima Yi pushed away from the young woman realizing he had mistakenly trapped himself in his own flawed plan. It was evident he had affected her, but in his haste he had let his own desire remain unchecked. And in nature, man's folly desires were much more 'noticeable' than their female counterparts.

Your rigid body softens whenever I hold you," he muttered, unintelligently. Realizing the unscripted words, he scowled.

"Well your body gets very _stiff_ when I whisper into your ear," she fired back.

Sima Yi was aghast. More than a bit surprised she even knew what such things were for one of her age. Once again he made a note to have a long visit with Lady Fu after this brat was out of his hair. This 'oversight' he had tried to hide was long overdue for some feminine attention.

"Humph, troublesome brat," he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" She looked quite pleased with herself, though the feeling was not shared.

"I'm taking you home… _now_," he hissed grabbing her wrist. She frowned and snatched her hand away.

"I have no intention of going home just yet. I wish to explore the market. There is an event in town and I wish to partake."

Sima Yi scowled, he wanted nothing more than to return home and visit Lady Fu in peace. Going to a crowded market with a dangerous little girl, surrounded by bothersome simpletons did not appeal to him in the slightest. He was already greatly disheartened by his family's respect for her, and his unchecked actions around her.

"You don't have to come with me. In fact I prefer if you didn't," she spoke. "I don't need some old man leering over me anyways. For your sake though, it's rather dishonorable to leave a young woman unattended."

"Humph, dishonorable? You are the one playing wolf in sheep's clothing! Visiting my household and shamelessly flirting with family!" Sima Yi snapped, beyond the point of playing their stupid game.

"I was only being kind, Sima Yi. As a token of for my _treatment_ last night…" Chunhua's voice went cold and cruel, with eyes brimming in anger.

As quickly as her features and tone had shone harsh, they shifted to a care-free look. Letting out an cheerful chuckle, she started her walk alone.

"Good-bye, Sima Yi! Oh, and I _do _hope you enjoyed my company and your _tea_"

Before he could question her statement she was gone, running happily in the direction of the market. She had been known to spike his cups, it was quite possible she would have slipped something in his tea.

"Vexing brat…"

Of course, he knew he would have to follow her. If his parents had found out he let their young guest wander home unattended, there would be hell to pay. He would first have to fix a 'problem,' but that would dissipate in time. Sadly, his thoughts were not helping the matter, as he realized her attire this evening.

After all, she did looked quite good dressed in her purple robes. The thought of watching unaware was a pleasing thought. It would be like old times, watching the fabric of her robes swish to her every movement. With renewed interest he followed the maiden, keeping a distance so not to be seen.

* * *

><p>In a chipper mood, Chunhua followed the bustling streets of Henei as merchants peddled their wares to the off-duty soldiers, and anyone interested. It seemed as though everyone in town was present, either working stalls or crowded around blue-clad military men.<p>

Since the increase of Yellow-Turban insurgents and internal struggle within the Emperor's court, the number of military enlistment had doubled. Either out of duty, personal glory, or vain hope to restore the Han way, Zhang Chunhua did not know, but men applied to fight in the Emperor's name in droves. In reality they were serving Prime Minister Cao Cao, but they did not seem to care or notice.

Either way the appearance of generals from Cao Cao's army had became tri-monthly event, and with it brought a boom in business in the surrounding providences. In accordance to spring, there were also many upcoming holidays that would bring back a few more men from the front. It was a bittersweet moment when Zhang Chunhua would watch mothers embrace their sons in tears as they returned from the front line or left home to serve the emperor.

Even now as she pasted the various homes she could see and hear the mournful cries of mothers hearing of their son's demise from high-ranked soldiers delivering news. Such mournful cries, sobered the care-free teenager, as even she saw the devastation such news brought. It was easy to almost scoff at such displays as a by-product of war, but to see the raw emotions on a family's face was enough to bring even hardened generals to tears.

It was a bitter reminder of the reality around her, one even the indifferent teenager found to be chilling. Young idealistic men fighting, forced to pick sides with the remaining warlords throughout the land. Men did not know their limits. But to not fight would be seen as treason and dishonorable. It was a sad state of affairs, one which Zhang Chunhua did not want to dwell on.

Pushing the melancholy thoughts aside, she dashed further into town, wanting to forget such depressing scenes. Almost steered by the crowd she found she wandered into the heart of town, usually where trade was the best. Instead there were many tents and mock training grounds set up. Mock battles, archery contests, and open training areas were in use; young, old, war-ready, or fresh young men were performing military stances.

Some of the more idealist men of the village pushed and shoved to get a spot in line to sign up to serve in the army. Zhang Chunhua was aghast at the youthful faces let through to serve. Some that looked no older than herself. In fact, as each year rolled by, the men serving seemed to be joining fresh out of childhood. The sight was almost too sickening to bear.

"Is your sweetheart in line as well, dear?" Asked a withered voice.

Not sure if someone was addressing, she turned to her right and saw a haggard, frail looking woman straight at her. On instinct she looked over to see if the old woman was talking to someone beyond her, but there was no other girl or woman near her. Either way she felt very awkward at being addressed by some random old woman.

"Um, no. I just came by to see the event," Chunhua answered nervously.

As of late, Chunhua found herself increasingly paranoid around elderly people. They were far too outspoken with their cryptic sayings and outdated wisdom. Remembering, of course, the old man in the rain and the years of oppressive lectures by equally oppressive elderly tutors; Chunhua was never comfortable around the older generation. If there was ever a thing Chunhua was truly fearful of it was old people.

"What a shame… A pretty young girl like yourself should be settled down. When I was your age men were fighting in my name-"

The teen suppressed a large sigh at the woman's long winded speech. For once, she would like to go somewhere and not be lectured or harassed by people, of any age. It was not as though such scolding ever corrected her behavior. She was still a self-centered teenager, regardless of how many lectures she went through.

"But you may yet find a man, someone handsome, intelligent, kind-"

"I have to go, sorry!" Chunhua blurted, practically diving into the crowd to get away.

Moving through the crowd she spied Guo Huai out on the mock training ground, away from much of the crowd, he looked quite solemn. As always, he appeared dressed in stylish attire, and the calm with a stern and wary expression etched on his face. The tall man seemed to be holding strange weaponry that looked like a large tube with a hole in the middle. It looked far too bulky and heavy to be carried by any standard. And yet he was holding it with one arm. She was awed by such a sight.

"Ah, Master Guo Huai! What a lovely coincident!" She called navigating for a closer spot.

His turn stern face remained, even as he turned towards the lovely speaker. "Lady Zhang? Are you alone? Where are your attendants?"

Chunhua's child-like smile dropped slightly. She did not expect to be scolded in such a manner, she had hoped instead to be greeted warmly. Instead of being showered with kind words and praises, as she felt she deserved, she was being treated like an unruly child. Such treatment from a potential suitor truly irked her.

As it so happened, she had bid her attendants away when they escorted her to the Sima household. Chunhua hadn't expected him to notice or care if she was left unattended. She did not want him, in his idealistic sense of honor, to tell her father of such discrepancies. So she did what she did best – lie with sweet words.

"I must have lost them in the crowd. I-I was hoping you would not notice my folly, Lord Guo Huai. Please don't be angry with me!" She begged. His face, in turn, softened.

Men were either too simple or ill-exposed to women, to know no woman was truly that selfless and reprimanding to themselves. Not that Chunhua really cared, as it worked entirely to her benefit. At least until she had met the incorrigible Sima Yi.

"Who am I to argue over what you want, Lady Zhang. I would be honored to have you by my side." He smiled kindly at her, to which she returned with a genuine smile.

"Lord Guo Huai, that weapon you're holding… I've never seen it before. Is it a new invention?" Chunhua declared, genuinely interested. "It's so big and bulky! How do you manage to wield?"

Raising the weapon in his hand, he studied it for a moment before stating; "It is called an arm cannon * or a war cannon. I fear even I can become taxed down by the weight, at times."

By this point much of the crowd had migrated towards them, equally as awed by the bulky weapon. It wasn't until one of the more ill-mattered men pushed her aside did she realize his growth in attention. Guo Huai frowned at such treatment of his lady, but before he could say anything a thunderous and gruff voice echoed from the crowd.

"Ah! So this is the man I've been hearing about! Even with a weapon like that, you don't seem so tough!"

All eyes turned towards the speaker in the crowd. It was none other than the great general Xiahou Yuan; with a clean-cut beard, and a beautiful helm, he was dressed in finely crafted armor plating, covering the expensive silk cloth beneath it. The crowd parted respectful for him, as he vaulted the fence and stood face-to-face with Guo Huai.

Xiahou Yuan was a beast among men. An honored cousin to the Prime Minister and cousin to the one-eyed general, Xiahou Dun; he was known throughout the land as having a marksmanship second to none. Regardless, of his booming voice and terrifying stature he was, in heart, a kind-spirited man who enjoyed drinking and joking with others.

"Ah, general Xiahou Yuan! How good of you to grace us this day!"

From out of a make-shift tent, a beautifully dressed person stepped out, with much grace and elegance in his step. Adorned in lovely silk pants, partly bare-chested, enviable black hair, and feminine facial features; the person was truly the height of fashion. Chunhua was so taken aback by the appearance, she had mistaken taken the person for a woman. Only in closer inspection did she see he was just a well-dressed man.

"Ah! That's Zhang He!"

"He's an odd bird…"

It was then she also realized he was the man who was mistakenly given her monthly food supply.

"Drowning yourself in drinks again, no doubt?" The mighty General gave him a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head.

"The wondrous general Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He are here in town! What a good omen!"

"Woah! Sign me up to the army, if I can fight alongside them!"

Chunhua listened to the other villagers continue to praise the two generals. Though by this point she had been pushed in an uncomfortable position between two sweaty men, she was equally inspired as the others were. Even Guo Huai appeared awe-struck at the well-renown generals. He went into a deep kowtow style bow, resulting a few laughs from the crowd.

"Eh? Boy get up!" Xiahou Yuan declared suddenly.

"My lord? You are my better." Guo Huai nearly squeaked, completely taken back.

Chunhua watched at the famed general, Xiahou Yuan let out a hardy chuckle and cross his arms. Despite his gruff voice and somewhat gruff appearance, his tone was playful and relaxed. "Heh, that's right. Come prove to me you really are a man! And not just waving around some strange weapon!"

"M-My Lord, I-"

"Oi, there are young ladies watching! Show them you can demonstrate your _weaponry_! Or someone else with a bigger bow will take your place." Everyone laughed, clapping and cheering at the General's crude humor.

Yuan winked at the ladies in the crowd, causing an outbreak in giggles, Chunhua included. She wondered if he remembered her, but they had met so long ago it didn't seem plausible. It was for the best though. Her last meeting with Yuan got him in trouble with his cousin, Xiahou Dun.

"Ah, but General Xiahou Yuan, you are too hard on the young man!" The beautifully dressed general, known as Zhang He chirped. "Perhaps a test of grace and beauty, will demonstrate he is a true man!"

To Chunhua, his wording seemed a bit of an oxymoron. Men were not prided for being graceful or beautiful, except for maybe the flamboyantly dressed man in front of her. Zhang He was practically the symbol of a male peacock - majestic, elegant, and graceful. She had imagined if he was not a general in Cao Cao's army, he would be a performer for the Emperor himself. He truly was the most unusual man she had ever seen.

"Ah, good thinking, Zhang He! What do you say, son? Care for a friendly firing contest to prove your manhood?"

Although the humble Guo Huai was taken aback, and therefore unresponsive, that did not stop the crowd of villagers from cheering in approval. At a lost, he looked around at the crowd, stopping when he found Zhang Chunhua.

"What shall I do, my lady? I do not wish to flaunt my skills, but I-"

"My lord, Guo Huai, you should accept. I know Xiahou Yuan, he is a kind man and will praise you regardless of how you do. Only good can come from this, I'm sure," Chunhua answered, enjoying the sudden attention she was receiving.

The crowd gushed in approval, subsequently, pushing her further away from the display, as the men struggled to get closer. With renewed pride and vigor, Guo Huai stood up and declared; "Very well, general Xiahou Yuan… I accept your challenge with honor!"

The villagers broke out into yet another round of cheers, to which even Chunhua, slightly frazzled by her displacement, cheered alongside. Zhang He told a few army-men to bring out two archery targets, drawing up lines for the two men to stand at. Shifting to avoid from any bad shots, everyone stepped a safe distance away. The targets, themselves were set, at least fifty feet from the starting lines.

"Heh, this is too easy!" Xiahou Yuan jeered, calling for his weapon.

Taking his bow from a solider the whole town turned deadly silent. Even Chunhua, enthralled by the moment, watched and waited for Yuan to make his shot. All eyes were on the rotund general.

He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and fitted the arrow in the string: pulled back on the string, aimed, and released. Whizzing by the arrow found its target - a direct dead-center shot.

All the men let out a thunderous applause that deafened the silence. A few of the more out-landish women of the villager, including Chunhua, let out a hardy cheer as well.

Yuan, unimpressed by his own merit, scoffed and said; "That was too easy. Next time give me a real challenge, eh?"

"Very well, but only if this young man is able to best your aim," Zhang He sang. The silence returned as all eyes were on the young upstart, Guo Huai.

"Fat chance! Boy, save yourself the embarrassment in front of the ladies. I won't think less of you if you give up now," Yuan taunted, playfully. Guo Huai appeared undeterred by the words. In fact he appeared quite calm and vigilant.

"General, my honor will not allow me to forfeit. I shall match your feat."

"Oh, we got a live one! Are you sure you can-"

A single thunderous shot was heard that echoed the street, followed by a shattering noise.

"-Beat me?" The crowd broke into whispers and mutters, unsure what had just happened.

"L-L-Look! T-The t-target!"

All eyes looked in the direction of the target which had a hole through the middle where the general's arrow once rested.

Within that single instant of firing, faster than visual by most, Guo Huai had fired a single shot at the target. The sheer force of the shot had ripped through the arrow and through the target completely. Piercing and shattering a random pot in its journey.

"H-He completely destroyed Xiahou Yuan's arrow!"

"How is such a thing possible?"

In all fairness, Guo Huai had used a rather unknown weapon in place of a traditional bow. But that made the shot all the more impressive. After all, Guo Huai's arm cannon did not appear light-weight by any mean, and did not seem all that easy to aim. Needless to say, everyone was more than impressed with the unknown challenger, Guo Huai.

"Master, Guo Huai! That was amazing!"

"You must be a god among men!"

Guo Huai looked uncomfortable and sheepish under all the attention. Even when Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He praised his abilities, he did appear overly pleased with himself.

"Well done, boy - err, sir. You have my respects!" General Yuan voiced, patting the younger man on the back. "Next time, though, we use bows."

"A most spellbinding performance, sir! Such agile firing was beyond that for my beautiful eyes to see!" Chimed Zhang He. "You would make an excellence addition to our wonderous Lord's troops!"

"Thank you, but I am undeserving of such praise. For I used a different weapon than the one fired by general Xiahou Yuan. Therefore, I see him as the victor as he had pierced the target before I-"

"Oh, stop! You beat me fair and square! Next time you won't be so lucky, though!"

Meanwhile, Zhang Chunhua, having been pushed back by the rushing crowd hoping to get closer to the victorious, was beyond Guo Huai's sight. Pushed out by of the crowd of people, she was able to escape the mess, but far away from the celebrating men.

"Good for you, Guo Huai… You deserve their praise…"

Feeling a bit dejected at being forgotten, she swallowed her petty emotions with a forced smile. No one would ever call Zhang Chunhua selfless by any means. In truth, at that moment she was completely envious. She would never receive that kind of attention.

Such feelings churned in her stomach. And such emotions burned at her like hot coal…

* * *

><p>"Impressive…" A calm and cold voice startled her thoughts.<p>

She didn't need to turn around to know it was her scheming foe - Sima Yi. Perhaps he had been there the whole time, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was almost funny how they both managed to strike when the other was the most vulnerable.

"Yes… It is, he deserves their praise," Chunhua noted, hoping he would just leave her be.

Ever the shrewd man, Sima Yi let out a cold mocking laugh. "I was referring to your ability to conceal the resentment in your eyes…"

She wanted to smack him and run away, but she had done enough of that for one week. How he always managed to see through her was a complete mystery. She prided herself on being able to conceal her true nature. Chunhua detested him for seeing her like this.

"I'm not resentful… In fact such an achievement makes him even more desirable," she lied, easily.

"I can tell when you're lying, Chunhua… Your face crinkles up like a dried fruit."

Noticing her obvious anger he could not help but laugh. She was cunning and impertinent, but every now and then he could say and do things that unveiled all her defenses. When he did he found a most interesting prize - not some annoying and haughty little girl but a real and passionate woman.

"How childish!" She squeaked indigently, losing her composure. Underneath her hard words and cold exterior she could still be frazzled.

Sima Yi could not help but notice how her lips pursed slightly, in an attempt to mask her growing annoyance. The thought of kissing those hateful lips of hers sounded most enthralling at the moment. To be able capture her entire essence in one kiss. The very thought was nonsensical and ineffectual - but arousing nonetheless. If anything it would keep her silent for awhile.

Stepping closer he took the advantage.

"I can tell when you're mad as well…" He purred in her ear. "The blood rushes to your face. It's a lovely sight to behold…"

"You-"

"My lady!"

Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua broke away quickly, startled by the sudden attention. Now realizing they were not in a dodgy alleyway, but only slightly away from a crowd of people, their actions could be seen. What caught their attention even more was the voice and the image of the tall well-dressed man running towards them - almost dancing really. As he neared the two, he did a sweeping bow, a beaming smile evident of across his lips at the sight of Zhang Chunhua.

"My dear, are you, Zhang Chunhua?" Chunhua blinked several times.

"Yes…" She said finally, very meekly.

"Your beauty is most divine! Like a blossoming flower in the spring!" He declared, very animated in his movements. Even Sima Yi was at a loss of words by his performance.

She was not expecting him to seek her out from the crowd; much less someone of his stature to even wish to consort with her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious next to the feminine and well-dressed man.

"T-Thank you, general Zhang He. I am most honored to meet you," she announced, bowing respectfully. "My name is Zhang Chunhua, daughter of Zhang Wang."

The beautiful general's smile brightened ten-fold at her words. Before she could even blink he had her hands in his, as he gazed deeply into her eyes. It was a very intimate touch, which caused a few of the surrounding villagers to take notice. Sima Yi was visibly taken back by the boldness. Even Chunhua could not keep her composure as a blush shined through.

"My Lady, it is as though we were destined meet! I see now that your beauty stems from your name, but your kindness is what truly illuminates your beauty!" Zhang He cheered. "I am Zhang He! I wish to thank you for your donation!"

He was no doubt referring to her sending him a month's supply of food. General Zhang He and Zhang Chunhua were beginning to attract more unwanted attention. For once in her life, Chunhua was too stunned by the overall appearance of the man and his words to speak.

"I will be honest. When I heard of the kindness you had shown me I urged my benevolent Lord to allow me to join the men to your location. In the hopes I could personally thank you, for such a humble deed!" The eccentric general explained.

"You're… welcome, sir," she squeaked. At her expense, Sima Yi could not help but chuckle, quite enjoying seeing her uncomfortable. Usually she was much more composed than this, but Zhang He was unlike any man she had ever dealt with.

Unforunately for Sima Yi, this caused the attention of the merry general to swift to him. Letting go of the young woman's hands he did another well-rehearsed bow, shooting Sima Yi a dazzling smile.

"You are most fortunate to court such a lovely beauty!"

Sima Yi was completely flabbergasted, causing his female companion to giggle. Much like Zhang Chunhua, he felt a bit awkward around the cheery general. Regaining his senses Sima Yi, frowned and took on a stern face.

"I am not courting, her. Frankly, we lack the chemistry," he replied, curtly.

"Ah, but love and beauty is like a budding flower. Even without our knowing they still manage to grow, even under the harshest of conditions. There is much beauty in the budding romance of two people."

Zhang Chunhua giggled again at such sweet heartfelt words. Even though the flamboyant general was mistaken, it was still very humorous. What made this even more amusing was the slight scowl on Sima Yi's face, with a bit of red in his cheeks. She very much liked this general Zhang He.

"We must be off, General. Please excuse us," Sima Yi muttered, grabbing the giggling teen closer to him, ready to be done with this awkward moment.

"Of course, I must be off as well." With elegant grace, he literally danced away, and with him the small crowd as well.

Not wanting a repeat of the experience, Sima Yi ushered Chunhua towards the direction her household. How strange this day turned out to be. One moment he was in complete control and then the next moment he was confused and uncomfortable.

As they walked on, Chunhua could not help but look back and smile at the open-minded general. Although a very unusual man, she enjoyed his honesty and openness with the world around him. She truly envied that quality. Returning her attention back to Sima Yi, noticing his grip still on her arm she pulled away rubbing her shoulder warily. She did note the scowl still present on his face, it reminded her what he had stated earlier about herself. He, himself, looked very much like a dried fruit.

"I like that general Zhang He… He's very endearing!"

"Humph, you've caused enough trouble for one day. I shall walk you home," Sima Yi voiced. "Unless we get attacked by any more of your would-be suitors."

Chunhua could not help but giggle at this. Hoping to further embarrass Sima Yi, she laced her fingers in his, nodding pleasantly at passing villagers. Either he didn't notice or care. He remained stoic with the same sour look on his face. Not even when some of the younger women let out delighted squeals did he notice. Giving up in her silly endeavor, she decided to tease him instead.

"I doubt anyone of my 'would-be suitors' would attack with that daunting look on your face. Not very attractive, I might add. Still Zhang He, didn't seem to mind, though, probably thought you were a sour fruit."

"Deviant little brat…" he grumbled, tearing his hand away, violently.

"You are so cruel, Sima Yi," she teased. The playful teen placed her hand on his once more.

"But I will allow you to walk me home, as punishment for your cruelty."

He huffed indigently, but made no attempt to distance himself from her. Each of them went quiet, wrapped in their own thoughts. Chunhua suddenly noticed the darkened sky. The sky had turned an almost conflicting soft orange and purple hue. In a way it reminded her of Sima Yi and herself. But logically, the colors meant it was getting to be past her curfew. She just hoped her father had not burned down the house while she was away. As of late, his behavior was just as unreliable as his mental health. But she would worry about that when the time came.

Looking over at Sima Yi, she found herself smiling. Not her usual cruel smile, but a genuine smile. The comforting warmth she felt before returned, only this time it was more subtle and not nearly as intense. Despite her dismissal of it being a possible heat stroke, Chunhua did enjoy the feeling. For that moment, unbeknownst to Sima Yi she allowed herself to squeeze his hand, ever so lightly. Secretly, she savored the warmth she felt being near him. It would be her little secret.

After all it was probably the spring heat - nothing more.

Unbeknownst to her, Sima Yi had too felt the comforting warmth overlap his being, as he felt the young woman gently squeeze his hand. It was childish, asinine, and pathetic. But she didn't need to know how he enjoyed the touch.

After all it was probably the spring heat - nothing more…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**It's extremely doubtful that Xiahou Yuan and Guo Huai met in such a way. Historically, Guo Huai climbed the ranks and finally became a commander under Xiahou Yuan. He didn't become well-known until serving under Cao Pi. **

* * *

><p>1. I could find no information regarding Sima Yi's mother. Not even a name.<p>

2. Cannons, of any nature, did not exist in China around the Han or Three Kingdoms Era. It was during the Song Dynasty, when gunpowder was developed, was there mention of cannons. Other items that didn't exist (or still don't exist) are: rapiers, giant drill-like lances, giant paint brushes, or flying swords.


	7. The Fading Light

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Special thanks to those who reviewed! And as usual my Beta Reader!

**Chapter 7 – The Fading Lantern**

* * *

><p><strong>Regret for Peony Flowers<strong>

_I'm saddened by the peonies before the steps, so red,__  
><em>As evening came I found that only two remained.<em>  
><em>Once morning's winds have blown, they surely won't survive,<em>  
><em>At night I gaze by lamplight, to cherish the fading red.<em>_

By Bai Juyi

* * *

><p>On a crisp spring afternoon in the year 204, days after the fated meeting between Guo Huai and Xiahou Yuan; life was returning to an uneasy sense of normality. Tensions between Han loyalist and Prime Minister Cao Cao supports to the point of public fighting and disorderly conduct. Still normality was held together by the upcoming of Lantern Festival that allowed some sense of false peace.<p>

"Zhang Chunhua, you've been glowing these past few days!" Bao Shen commented, brushing the young woman's hair as only a mother would with loving care and gentleness.

The haughty teenager let out a disgruntled sigh. "Glowing? People don't _glow_, Bao Shen. Really has everyone in this house lost their wits?"

"Well you certainly have, young miss. Why I've seen that very same glow in young people in love!"

"Do perish the thought, please," Chunhua stressed. Despite her words Chunhua could not help but smile, ever so slightly.

It was very true, she had been particularly cheerful the past few days. With Spring Festival winding down it meant that Lantern Festival marked the return of normality for the reclusive young woman. * Since Spring Festival was lackluster this year, due to increased rationing and inability to receive contact with neighboring families, a once widely celebrated holiday was lacking the usual festive charm. Not that it really meant anything to Zhang Chunhua, who never concerned herself with such activities as lighting firecrackers or other holiday traditions. Even with her father present for this year's Spring Festival it did not change her yearly ritual.

After all, she gave her father the proper respect daily, regardless of the holiday. Neither Zhang Chunhua nor her father, Zhang Wang put in an effort to engage in the traditional family events. To the distant pair the holiday was just the marking of spring time – nothing worth celebrating over. At least not together.

"Hmm, perhaps a young man will ask you to partake in the festival this year," Bao Shen teased, combing her bony fingers through the young girl's silky hair, admiring her ward's youthful good-looks.

"Humph, as if any man would be so bold," Zhang Chunhua jeered, with a hint of humor present.

Lantern Festival was typically the time for young love and the meeting of sweethearts. More or less, silly and childish things which the stuck-up teenager wanted to distance herself from. Yearly, Bao Shen and Zhang Chunhua would watch from the household at the glowing lanterns, as Chunhua never showed an interest in joining the informal street parade. Whether because she was never asked by a man or out of plain snobbery; Bao Shen never saw her ward sneak out to join the townsfolk. Since Chunhua never appeared bitter, only observant so Bao Shen never gave her reclusive actions much thought.

"You're all I need by my side to celebrate Lantern Festival, Bao Shen," Chunhua muttered, more to herself than her dutiful maid.

"Of course, my lady, and by your side I shall remain." To those words, Chunhua smiled genuinely, nodding in confirmation.

Personally she looked forward to the Lantern Festival as it meant her father would soon be returning to his court duties leaving her sole responsibility to the household instead of frivolous courting duties. As much as Chunhua adored the attention the past weeks from various men, she found equal solace in her duties to the upkeep of her household. After all, she did not see the harm in waiting a few months to find a husband. Besides if she knew her father at all, he would end up marrying her off to first fool who asked for her hand. Not that it made much difference to her, as men were all fools in her eyes.

Besides, marriage out of love was a fool's paradise. Marriage out of wealth or influence on the other hand suited the pragmatic teen much more. Zhang Chunhua understood her destiny quite well. Neither Sima Yi nor anyone would change that she would soon be married off. And if all went well it would be to a prestige man of wealth and power. Ideal thoughts of love had long died out.

"The townsfolk have been saying some of their brothers and sons are hoping to serve under the warlord Liu Bei as of late. They say he is a distant uncle to the Emperor," Bao Shen mentioned ideally. Chunhua pondered these words.

In the last few years since the arrival of Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, there had been much talk of a potential rival to Lord Cao Cao's rule in court. Though hushed, there had been talk of attacks on the Prime Minister's life. In an odd way, Zhang Chunhua admired Cao Cao for his ability to seize and maintain power effectively, even if by questionable means. She wondered how long he would stay in power as Prime Minister and if he truly planned to usurp the Emperor. With Han supporters like Liu Bei gaining power though, Cao Cao may have his own seat taken.

"Liu Bei is an interesting man indeed. As the years roll on I hear more and more of him. Young men are certainly quite taken with him," Zhang Chunhua mused aloud. "Still men don't understand their limits and even more once they have power, they don't always know how to use it."

Bao Shen laughed. "Quite the little scholar you are, but as I have told you many times men do not want to hear about limits."

In Chunhua's mind, men were the reason the world was in such uncertain times. They failed to understand their own limits. From what she understood, corruption stemming from the court eunuch's had been a major factor in the upheaval of the Imperial Han. But it was men like Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao who took advantage of that chaos to further their own power. Not that the ambitious and ruthless woman could blame them. Had she been born a man perhaps she too would have sought out her own power, but unlike the court eunuch's she would understand her limits.

"Anyways the Imperial Han will no doubt be restored in time," Bao Shen injected. Would a dying dynasty return to its once famed glory? Zhang Chunhua was not hopeful.

"Who knows, Bao Shen… I certainly hope the chaos will one day end." The old nursemaid placed a comforting hand on her mistress' shoulder.

"With men like Liu Bei perhaps I will live to see that day," Bao Shen nearly whispered. Once again a frown adored the girl's face. Cao Cao had the power of the Emperor on his side; it seemed he had a massive advantage over Liu Bei whose troops were untrained peasants, as she had heard it.

"Perhaps, but only if the remaining warlords band together," Chunhua offered sagely. "Such a waste of human life it seems. I can see why Lord Cao Cao is known as the Hero of Chaos for willing trying to tame it."

Interestingly, a majority of the townsfolk were supporters of Prime Minister Cao Cao, the older generation at least. But Bao Shen was not, and it worried the teenager that her only true friend might one day insult the wrong person with her support of Liu Bei. It would be one thing if she supported the famed horse lord, Ma Teng, but a newcomer like Liu Bei did not sit as well with some people.

"As I hear, Liu Bei is nothing without his sworn brothers or his advisors. Just some fortunate man who got lucky two years ago at the Battle of Bowang," Chunhua voiced. "Cao Cao has his own intellect along with his cousins and his own advisors, like Guo Jia at his side. The man is unmatched in stratagems."

Bao Shen 'tshed' her ward's taste in men, but Chunhua was always an odd bird. In a perfect world, Chunhua would have chosen to marry the young strategist. Not that she ever met him before, but he seemed wise beyond his years. At least from the glowing reports she heard from anyways.

"Guo Jia is well known for his insight and leadership as military advisor. I respect men who can use their minds instead of brute strength or frail hearts to lead a nation."

"Hmm, men like the ones in the Sima clan?" An uncontrolled and uncharacteristic blush broke through. As if Sima Yi were on the same level as Guo Jia, the thought was ludacris!

"Let's not talk about the Sima clan," Chunhua spoke quickly.

"A pity you should-"

"Forgive my intrusion, mistress," a female attendant begged, appearing at the doorway of the bedroom. "A young man has arrived requesting you."

"At such a late hour?" Bao Shen mused, shooting a disapproving look at her young ward before waving the younger attendant away. "Is this the man who's peaked your interest?"

"Peaked my interest? You mean for more than a few seconds? Such a man does not exist outside my dreams, Bao Shen," Chunhua teased, tying her hair up in a simple style. Gazing at her maid's disapproving expression the sarcastic teenager giggled.

"I will see what this man wants. No need to wake father from his slumber."

Fortunately for Chunhua her father went to bed quite early since arriving home. It was a blessing and curse as it meant he was up early in the mornings. Standing up, the teenager made her way to the main room to meet the mysterious man. There was something titillating about being visited by man after curfew, at least in her boring life it was.

Entering the main room she was shocked to find Guo Huai at the doorway looking nervous in a boyish sort of way. She giggled sinisterly, as she knew where she stood when dealing with him. He was no bothersome Sima Yi. No, he was genuinely kind and honorable. He had a certain appeal to him she could not quite place.

"Lord Guo Huai, it is so late, the sun is about to set," Chunhua teased playfully. The more outspoken maids giggled their mistress' teasing. Guo Huai blushed.

"But how rude of me, please come inside. I shall have the servants prepare tea." Ushering the young man into the main room, she quickly sent her maids off to prepare the tea, and sat him down on a comfortable cushion.

"You are too kind, my lady. I do not wish to burden you."

Chunhua forced out a giggle. It was not as though she had anything else to do with her time. Besides, since she had been in such a cheerful mood, she thought it only fun to flirt and tease the man. With no Sima Yi to bother her as of late, she was longed to tease someone other than her staff.

"Will your father not mind my late visit?" Always the pious man, Chunhua noted.

"I trust you will not harm me, Lord Guo Huai. My attendants are close to watch over me as well."

Indeed a few attendants were dutifully standing by. Ever so cunningly, the sneaky Chunhua allowed her simple lavender robes to slip open slightly revealing a bit more cleavage. Guo Huai appeared to notice as he let out muffed coughs.

"I pray you do not mind my appearance, I had not expected company this late in the day." Guo Huai looked more pale than usual, but remained silent as she edged closer to him in a seductive manner.

"If I make you the least bit uncomfortable, then I will be more than happy to change. Just say the word," the mischievous woman purred. As usual her attendants would turn a blind eye to their mistress' behavior. She held supreme authority over them, even over her own father.

By all means her behavior was shameful and scandalous, but Chunhua was feeling quite bold that night. It was pleasing to see the prudent and pious man's cheeks tinted in a slight pink color. However, the man, instead of becoming further flustered, patted her hands and scooted away.

Chunhua giggled slightly at his dismissal, he was no typical male. Returning to her hostess nature she said: "I offer my congratulations on your victory against Lord Xiahou Yuan. Quite an impressive feat, my lord."

Guo Huai looked sheepish. "Had we been on equal weaponry I would not have been so fortunate." Chunhua nodded, as an awkward silence settled.

Zhang Chunhua took this opportunity to study the man in front of her. Guo Huai was a handsome young man with a full-body suit made of silk. It was odd for a low ranking soldier to wear such a stylish ensemble, but perhaps he hoped to look like a proper dignified man. But that was not what caught her attention. It was his forlorn eyes that held her interest. In fact, his eyes always looked a bit sad even for someone of his age, though his smile and face was certainly youthful enough.

"I do not mean to be rude, my lord, but why the late visit? Do you need a place to stay? I can have the servants make up the guest room if that is your desire." The silence was beginning to grade on her nerves.

"When we're together… It feels as there is an energy flowing through me," Guo Huai confessed suddenly, looking at her with a spark of hope in his eyes. She blushed at his sudden and kind words. It was endearing to be complimented on something other than her pretty face.

"What kind words, my lord." The kind Guo Huai took her hands in his and smiled.

"Will you allow me to stay at your side for the Lantern Festival?" Had Chunhua been a different girl she would melted on the spot at his sweet gesture. Instead she nodded, taking her hands back to clap them together.

"I would honored, Lord Guo Huai." Her smile was genuine.

"Thank you I-" Guo Huai coughed quite violently, causing her to flinch at the noise.

"Are you well Lord Guo Huai?" He nodded rapidly, struggling to regain composure. She refilled his tea cup and handed it to him.

"Pardon me, my lady." He sipped the tea, gingerly. "I've been very tired as of late."

Chunhua frowned, regretting accepting his proposal. "Are you sick, Lord Guo Huai?"

"I am wary from training. Please do worry for me," Guo Huai explained, smiling in a pained look. He was obviously lying, but she rather not dig into his affairs. "Well I must be going, please excuse me."

Before the teen could call for an escort or even say good-bye, he hastily stood up and was out of the house. The gossiping attendants muttered amongst themselves, before Chunhua silenced them with a sharp glare. Still, his behavior at the end was a bit odd, but she would not stand for her servants spreading rumors.

"Get out!" She commanded, waving her attendants off. "Before you leave though, tell Bao Shen I require her."

"Yes, my lady," they voiced, bowing deeply, scurrying off like mice.

As Chunhua awaited her favored maid, she spent the time sipping the now luke-warm tea and thinking about what she would make for the festival. The family food supply was particularly sparse, so all she could afford to make were dumplings. Of course she would need to find some way to pay for a lantern to hang up as well.

"Chunhua, you asked for me?" Bao Shen voiced.

"Yes, pick up a lantern for tomorrow, in the morning. I shall leave some money with you." The last of her surplus money.

"Oh, will Guo Huai be your sweetheart for the festival?" Chunhua reddened her maid's bold words, shaking her head feverishly.

"Bah, you think every man who approaches me is my sweetheart. Just because their brave enough to speak with me, doesn't make them worthy enough to be my sweetheart!" Chunhua voiced. "He says he shall visit me on the night of the festival. I allowed him to."

Bao Shen beamed proudly, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Ah! Very good, Chunhua! You'll find a husband yet!"

"Humph, you talk too much, Bao Shen," Chunhua hissed, growing a deeper shade of red. She hated to be teased by the old woman.

The moody teen stood up and stomped off, leaving Bao Shen to shake her head at her mistress' behavior. Lady Zhang was never an easy woman to please and was very quick to take offense. After all, even if Zhang Chunhua didn't realize, Bao Shen was as much as mother to the girl as she had ever known.

"I shall pray for your good fortune, young miss…"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on that very same evening, the three Sima brothers; Sima Lang, Sima Yi, and Sima Fu, spent the day broaching various subjects: China's heavily divided politics, Sima Lang's recent enacted policies, and news on their five other brothers. For most part their evening remained relatively civil and relaxing, besides the occasional heated debated between Sima Yi and Sima Fu.<p>

At present time, Sima Yi was listening to his eldest's brother, Sima Lang discuss the recent news on their brothers. "Jida wrote father that he may receive the title Chancellor of Lu." He was referring to Sima Kui, the fourth brother of the Sima clan.

"A shame our youngest brother, Youda, has taken ill," the eldest added soberly.

"He's a Sima. He'll be fine," Sima Fu reassured. Unbeknownst to the brothers at the time, a local doctor had not given Sima Min a very hopeful prognosis.

Sima Lang usual pleasing smile returned as he said: "We shall have to see if our other brothers find their niche in these chaotic times." The three brothers nodded.

"Ah, that reminds me!" Sima Lang noted Sima Yi. "The Prime Minister has asked if you are willing to serve as literary secretary. You'd thrive under the position no doubt!"

Sima Yi held a dubious face. "Why must you continue to recommend me to Cao Cao?"

"_Prime Minister_ Cao Cao," Sima Fu added snobbishly. The two brothers exchanged heated glares.

It was well known, Sima Fu held deep admiration for Cao Cao. After escaping their first home in Luoyang, at the time under the control of the late, ruthless warlord Dong Zhuo; Cao Cao was the one who offered Sima Lang his position as regional governor. Furthermore, Cao Cao had greatly hinted at giving Sima Lang a new position as director of the provincial regions. Sima Fu and his family respected Cao Cao greatly for the opportunity he bestowed onto the Sima family, even though the Sima name was already well-known for their court services. Ironically, that same devotion for Cao Cao had caused a slight rift between Sima Yi and Sima Fu; as the latter yearned for a position under Cao Cao, which the former continually was offered and refused.

Ever the honest and open brother, Sima Lang asked; "Brother, why do you not wish to serve under Prime Minister Cao Cao? He has done much for this family."

Sima Yi huffed, sipping his tea nonchalantly. With great hubris, Sima Yi responded unabashed; "The Imperial Han is slowly crumbling as each day passes. Why serve a man who cannot understand that simple fact? My talents would be wasted under such a foolish regiment."

Sima Fu scowled, but remained silent under the eldest's stern gaze. "How about serving Ma Teng of Liang Province?" *

"Yet another Han loyalist, dear brother. In fact, I foresee he will be crushed by Cao Cao forces soon enough. After all, it is well known Cao Cao wishes to unify China, perhaps under his rule more than the Emperor's."

Sima Yi did so enjoy watching his younger brother fluster under his damning words. Most of their debates ended with Sima Fu fuming at his brother's unchecked words. In fact, subtly annoying his brother had become a sort game.

"Well, there's Liu Biao and Liu-"

"Is he not sheltering the idealistic Liu Bei? Are they not kinsmen?" Sima Yi offered in a haughty tone. Sima Lang laughed lightly at his brother's scandalous words, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. Sima Fu on the other hand, sighed, shaking his head at his older brother's bull-headedness.

"I suppose you think you could start your own empire, Zhongda," Fu snapped.

To this Sima Yi smiled, rubbing his chin in thought. "An empire ruled by intelligence and void of fools… Now that does sound appealing…"

"With brother Zhongda, in charge, I can only imagine that would come to pass," Sima Lang chimed in, smiling brightly. Sima Fu, however, was still sullen.

"You always take his side, Boda!" Sima Fu protested, vehemently. "Sima Yi has done nothing with his so-called 'talents' besides sit around the house acting like he's the Emperor himself!"

"Shuda, show your brother respect," Sima Lang scolded sternly, before breaking into a small smile. "Besides why are you complaining? You get to court the beautiful and pious, Zhang Chunhua."

Sima Yi paled slightly, hoping to avoid the unpleasant conversion around Zhang Chunhua, he quickly spoke up. "How is your wife faring, Boda? Well I hope."

"She's well, enough," Sima Lang noted, with a sheepish grin. "She is with child and she's hopeful about this one."

"Congratulations, Boda!" Sima Fu cheered, pouring his eldest brother tea as a sign of good will.

That was good news indeed. The poor woman had suffered many miscarriages in the past leaving both potential parents heartbroken. Despite Sima Yi's characteristic abhorrence with people, he truly wished the best for his brother and his wife. After all, she was a sister through marriage and though not particular interesting or beautiful; she was kind and took her duties to the household with great strides. *

"Yes, I only hope things will work out well this time," the eldest noted soberly, watching the ripples in his tea.

"That worrisome face does not suit you, brother," Sima Yi commented, as a small smile graced his lips. "Anymore of that and your hair will go gray."

"Bah, what do you know? White hair is a sign of wisdom," Sima Lang retorted, rubbed his hair nervously.

"If anything were to happen, Boda, you may have one of my sons," Sima Fu voiced. Sima Yi glared at his younger brother.

"You speak as though you have a wife and sons, Shuda… Your abstract sons would not help our brother."

It was Sima Fu turn to glare at Sima Yi. A chuckle escaped Sima Lang's throat at his brothers' childish ways, not realizing the potential fight about to happen.

"I bet I'll have a wife before you and twice as many sons as you. You basically live as a hermit anyways." No one quite realized how long Sima Fu felt unjustly victimized by his two older brothers.

"What credulous woman would marry an insipid man like yourself," Sima Yi mocked, sipping his tea triumphantly. To his surprise his younger brother smirked.

"Why Zhang Chunhua, of course, _dear brother_." A frown ceased Sima Yi's lips. "She's charismatic, so I bet her tongue can be used for _other_ duties…"

Sima Yi could take no more. With a huff, he stood up and left his brothers confused at his abrupt leave. Sima Lang knew his brother well enough to know he would not be returning for some time. It was of course for the best. Every man had his breaking point, Sima Yi was no different, so he was thankful he had yet to witness his composed brother's final breaking point. It scared him to think that day might come sooner than later.

"Humph, running away…" Sima Fu muttered, quite pleased with himself. The eldest gave him a reprimanding look.

"Running away and avoiding senseless fighting are two things different things, brother." His gaze returned to the spot once occupied by his brother. "_If you are patient in one moment of anger_,_ you will escape a hundred days of sorrow_."

* * *

><p>On the mid-morning of the Lantern Festival, all was abuzz with activity. Merchants, household members, and even small children hurriedly placed multi-colored lanterns around the town. Smells of foods of all types scented the air, either being fried, steamed, boiled, or prepared raw. A few young couples had already begun to shuffle through town, eying expansive jewelry and over-priced silk robes. Some of the more weak-willed men were forced to shell out much of their allowance on assorted items hoping to please their women. A bat of the eye and seductive gestures was the difference between a high-priced pendant and a cheap hemp robe. If ever there was a day in which women had the power it was this day.<p>

This of course meant nothing for Zhang Chunhua, who was quite content on sending the evening with Guo Huai. What they decided to do was of little concern to her. But she had prepared her own holiday dumplings in case he had not planned anything. She was not expecting a lot from his visit. A means to cure a boredom maybe or, as her father hoped for, a future husband. So it came as great surprise when he appeared at her household several hours earlier than she originally expected.

"Guo Huai, you're early. Come inside I was just starting the cooking for tonight."

Like a good hostess she ushered him in, noting his sullen expression. What had Sima Yi done this time? She could not help but feel his early visit was not something of his own desire.

"Please sit." He sat in the same position he did the fore night, as Chunhua followed suit.

"I can't stay very long, my lady. There is something I wish to discuss-" he broke into a fit of sickly coughs "-with you."

The teen frowned. His sickness reminded her of her own father's unsteady health. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Young men should not have the cough of a old man.

"How long have you had that cough?" She studied him apprehensively.

He looked sheepish. "Please… Worry not, my lady. I have been pushing my body's limits as of late."

She wasn't convinced, but he did seem the type of man to push beyond his limits. Too many men seemed to forget of their own limits in times of war. Truthfully, the thought of his disregard for his own health made her angry as well as sad. Guo Huai had always been kind to her and someone capable of great things. It seemed very strange for a man of his age to look so pale.

"Very well, forgive my rudeness. What brings you here so early?" Her tone still held an edge of seriousness.

"I was personally asked by General Xiahou Yuan and General Zhang He to join them at the capital to serve as a court advisor and further my military training." A sharp tug was felt by the teen, followed by prickling anger. "I accepted."

Chunhua could not hide her tense and mixed look. Was this Sima Yi's doing? This was beyond forgivable! Guo Huai was her last chance for some form of bearable marriage. But what she did not realize was that she was not angered or saddened over that, but over something much more personal.

Mistaking it for sadness, Guo Huai kept his head low. "They arrived early this morning. I could not refuse."

Could not or would not? Chunhua was livid by his words. Guo Huai had chosen a life of endless service to the Prime Minister. He chose that life over one with her. Logically, it was an honor that very few would pass up, even her. Moreover, he would grow to realize her true nature and regret a decision to stay with her. But the truth still hurt.

"I… understand." It was in her good fortune her father was not present to see her shame.

"My lady… Forgive me"

"Of course." She would not forgive him.

She hated him at that moment. She hated that every one of her suitors abandoned her to try and fight the foolish chaos. And for what? A chance to die young and alone on the field of battle for a brittle cause? Why was everyone so bent on making a name for themselves? Did it really matter? Being a woman, she knew her name would not be in the history to come; if there even was a future to come. She hated herself at that moment.

"I see. Very well I wish you the best on your journeys," Chunhua stated plainly, masking her hurt, standing up from her seat. "Is there anything my family can do for you?"

Guo Huai looked pained. "No, Lady Zhang. I only ask you forgive my departure."

"Of course, my lord, duty is the most important thing a person can have." Never were truer words spoken, Chunhua thought.

She had forgotten her duty. Forgotten its oppressive and unforgiving grip. She would not again.

He seemed to struggle with something to say, but opted for silence, to which Chunhua preferred. Ushering him to the exit she bowed to him. "May you become an officer one day, Lord Guo Huai."

"Thank you, my lady. I hope that one day we meet again," he said. "Perhaps under better terms."

"Yes, that would be nice." They exchanged their final bows and then Guo Huai departed.

As Chunhua watched the man she was inwardly seething. She felt like a fool for believing she would spend her first Lantern Festival with a man, one she actually cared for. Guo Huai was kind and patient with her, but she knew that was only because she let him think she was a kind and virtuous maiden. He couldn't be further from the truth, but it didn't matter she how she behaved anymore as eventually she would lose everything to this 'call of duty'. As a woman, she would always be second place and that fact sickened her more than being alone for a holiday. Duty was her choice.

"Chunhua, is Guo Huai still coming for the Lantern Festival?" Bao Shen asked, not seeing her young ward shivering from her emotion. Chunhua spun around.

"Why even ask a question you already know!" Bao Shen flinched at her mistress' sharp tone. Facing her, Chunhua projected her insecurities and woes onto Bao Shen with a sharp venomous glare.

As if realizing her cruel misplaced anger her face softened. "Just make sure you hang the lantern out shortly. Since I'm not joining anyone tonight I'm going to change. I will be outside when it turns dark, if you care to join me."

Bao Shen nodded and frowned as her mistress walked past her looking sullen and tired. Truly she cared for her mistress as if she were her own brood. Even if her mistress acted like a heartless girl, she knew pain and heartbreak when she saw it. She didn't have the heart to tell her ward, she would be aiding Master Zhang's ailing health that night. Maybe it was for the best. The girl's pain was mostly self-inflicted – too haughty for her own good. But Chunhua had always been that way – It was how she survived.

* * *

><p>Along the busy darkened streets, filled with bright colors, and noisy patrons; a sullen man walked through, viewing the displays with detest and bitterness. His objective was simple: find something suitable for a woman. Though an intelligent man, he knew not what a woman might truly desire above all else. It didn't matter. A finely-crafted hairpin would have to do. If only the damnable merchant would sell it to him.<p>

"Sir, a woman would want a new silk robe," the merchant exclaimed presenting the gaudy robes with great showmanship. "Any woman would swoon over such lovely robes."

The man frowned. He knew this game - playing a man's insecurities. He eyed the over-priced silk with distain. Obviously the merchant thought him to be another dullard.

"I require a simple hairpiece." The merchant frowned, clicking his tongue.

"That's not enough to impress a lady…" The man had quite enough of this ramble. He was seconds away from leaving without any purchase. So with haste he reached for the closest thing he deemed suitable, a plain bronze turtle-shaped hairpiece.

"Just this, I want nothing else from your wares," the man hissed. Much to his grief, the merchant sighed shaking his head.

"A turtle? Women don't want turtles they want-"

"Simple beauty!" A lovely voice chimed from behind him. Ready to unleash his anger on the newcomer, the man was shunned to find it a familiar well-dressed General.

"I simply could not stop myself from overhearing your plight," the beautiful man sung, quite animated in his motions. Everyone was in awe of his presence, all expect the disgruntled man being addressed.

"A hairpiece will do," he reaffirmed. The Peacock General frowned.

"But a turtle? A woman needs a piece that highlights her features not draws away. Tell me what is your lover like? Is she radiant and wild like a desert rose? Or soft and gentle like a spring bird?"

He rather not say, as he was beyond embarrassed by this unwelcomed attention. The General spoke for him: "Ah, is your gift for that kind spring flower? A bronze peony flower would work!"

The man wanted to laugh. How wrong the General was. But he was done arguing with merchants and the well-dressed man. A peony-shaped hairpiece would have to do. Taking the said piece, he paid the merchant for the hairpiece and a small box with it. He was thankful the merchant was quick in his transactions, no doubt wanting to peddle his wares to the General instead of him.

"Your gift will no doubt dazzle her." Once again the man wanted nothing more than to laugh. Smirking towards the General he nodded his good-bye and left quickly.

"Ah, springtime lovers! How jovial! Zhang Chunhua seems quite the woman," he hummed, watching the retreating man, before frowning slightly. "I must confess I am a bit envious."

With a heart-felt sigh, the General walked away before, once again stopping to peering at the assorted silks and items on display. Unbeknownst the beautiful General, the man in question's destination was not towards the Zhang household, rather Lady Fu's residence.

* * *

><p>Rounding a corner, the man spied a maiden sitting under red lantern hanging close to the entrance of a household. For an unexplained reason he stopped and watched. From the lantern's reddish hue he could just make out the woman to be none other than Zhang Chunhua herself. Why was he even here? This wasn't the way to Lady Fu's house. In his musing he watched the girl. Her red robes looked scarlet under the lantern's light, while her unbound brown hair appeared to be a darker shade of red. Despite her auspicious color robes, she looked quite sullen with a small frown marring her youthful face.<p>

A cruel smile formed on his face at the sight of her bitter expression. Perhaps it was fate he would see her so distraught. Whatever misfortune that had befallen her was well deserved. It was pleasing to know, she looked as miserable as he had been much of the day. But unlike her, he was planning on paying a special visit to Lady Fu's with the intent of enjoying carnal pleasures. He could only guess Guo Huai was too busy to make time for the young teenager, as he would sought after by Cao Cao's army since the visit of the Generals.

Feeling uncharacteristically pleased with the turn of events, he made his presence known. "Why are you alone, little Chunhua? Surely you should men flocking to you like dogs," he mocked.

The young teen visibly jumped, instinctively placing a hand over her heart, glaring in the direction of the voice. From out of the shadows stepped Sima Yi, dressed in fine scarlet robes. Other than the color of the robes, he appeared the same as always; a traditional bun-tied hair style, sharp facial features, and a devious smirk. Chunhua noted him with obvious distain, groaning at her ill-fated luck.

"Go away, old man. Don't you have anyone else to bother on this night?" Sima Yi frowned at her statement. It lacked the usual refined edge always coupled with dry wit.

"What a fitting response from someone so young and foolish. Tell me, are you always this dull and unrefined?" Surprisingly, the teenager did not offer a witty retort. Instead she let out a sullen sigh and glared him.

Using the unspoken moment to study his self-declared foe, Sima Yi saw that even in the darkened sky, shone by only the lantern and moons' unearthly glow, Chunhua did not appear nearly as vibrant and composed as she normally looked. In fact she seemed relatively despondent. The look did not suit the youthful woman in the least. The thought troubled him more than he cared to admit.

"Why are you not with my brother? Or even Guo Huai? Have they caught on your scheming ways?" From the sudden and diminutive change in her face, Sima Yi knew the cause of her unusual tribulation.

"Ha, they deemed it more important to busy themselves with other affairs. But I care not what they wish to do. Frankly, I find their company to be quite bothersome," she retorted, returning to her biting wit. Despite her dramatic words her eyes still showed a glimmer of sadness. So the apathetic girl was not immune to the bitter sting of loneliness and neglect.

"Don't you have something better to do tonight, Sima Yi? I wish to enjoy the scenery without a foolish old man, like you, leering over me!" Chunhua voiced hatefully, returning back to her child-like anger.

"I do." That was the truth.

"Then go away! Detestable man," she snapped, muttering the last part under her breath. In the back of his mind, he knew this was his cue to leave. He wanted to and yet he did not.

Reasoning his stay as an opportunity in seeing this as a rare moment of vulnerability, Sima Yi patted his sleeves making sure the treasured box was safe before he seated himself on the patio next to the hostile teenager. Although she flinched slightly at his closeness, she made no move to scoot away or leave. Once again he pondered his actions, trying to reaffirm his reason. Of course he had not counted on her selection of perfume clouding his thoughts.

"Don't try and kiss me again, Sima Yi. I will scream…" Her tone was unflinchingly serious, but Sima Yi paid it no mind. His mind was engulfed around the teenager's choice of perfume. She smelled of lavender married with vanilla. It reminded him of a simpler time.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he mocked, laughing as the girl's face scrunched slightly in indignation. He had in fact dreamed of doing so for many nights. But that was to be his dirty little secret.

Zhang Chunhua was angry, livid even, at the man sitting next to her and most of all livid at herself. She should have known that Sima Yi would arrive when she was at her weakest point. Where there was pain and grief, Sima Yi was never far behind. Surely the correct course of action was to force him to vacate the property, but she was far too drained from the day's events to even bother. Let him sit with her; he would only grow bored and leave eventually. They all did eventually.

"If you have something to do why are you even here?" She waited several seconds but he gave no answer, further annoying her. Looking over, she watched him peer up at the dimly lit stars, seemingly transfixed by an unseen pattern. She wondered what it looked like to him.

Chunhua huffed at his rudeness, but curiosity got the better of her. "Can you read the stars?"

"Hm?"

"The stars. Can you read them?" She explained, tracing out an unknown line of stars, momentarily forgetting her hostility. What did he see that she could not? Or were they just bright lights to him as well?

"But of course. Every wise man should know how to read the stars to chart their stratagems," he stated arrogantly. He shot her a sinister and dark look and said; "Anyone can read the stars, little girl, so long as they are educated."

Chunhua's face and mood soured quickly. "Insolent man! Go away! This is your last warning!"

Sima Yi let out a hardy laugh, greatly enjoying seeing her so easily maddened instead of her usual composed self. It truly was the little things that allowed him to survive such a mundane life. In fact, being with her at the present time dampened his dark mood considerable. Misery did in fact love company.

Deciding to push his luck, he questioned; "Such hateful words. Why do you detest me so much, little girl?" Chunhua responded in a glare. Did he honestly wish to test her limits? She was quite done with his rudeness. This day had pushed her beyond her limits.

"Leave! I will count to five! If you're not gone in five seconds I will scream so loud, Sima Yi, that you-"

"- Zhongda," Sima Yi interrupted. Chunhua raised an eyebrow at his sudden injection.

"What?" Sima Yi blinked realizing what he had done. It was too late to take it back.

"You may call me, Zhongda," he repeated, adapting a smug tone. What trickery was this? Zhang Chunhua wondered.

"Your style name? Why?" Chunhua questioned suspiciously. Sima Yi huffed indigently, further confusing her as to his unusual behavior.

"You are not of lower class than I. Besides you've used it before." Zhang Chunhua was shocked. Why was he allowing her to use his courtesy name? * Being of a pragmatic and skeptical nature, Chunhua chose not to answer and pondered this strange turn of events.

Silence overcame the pair like a thick fog. Zhang Chunhua was using the silence to stare at the man with confusion, while Sima Yi had shifted his attention to the lantern above them. Why was he still present? Why had he not left to go spend the night with his family or another woman? Zhang Chunhua could find no answer and it bothered her.

"Why are you allowing me to use it?" She asked again.

"Use what?"

"Your courtesy name!" She barked, blushing at his ability to embitter her like this.

He gave her a bored look. "Then don't use it. I could care less." His uncaring response only worked to bemuse her further.

"Hmm, Zhongda… I see…" The teen muttered, baffled by this turn of events. Chunhua would play along, at least until she understood his actions.

Another awkward silence came over the couple, this time Chunhua prayed Sima Yi would see it as a cue to leave. Unfortunately, the older man remained for whatever reason, despite his growing boredom. Fearful in letting down her guard she moved away from him. Perhaps this had been his plan all along, to unnerve her and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Chunhua blurted.

He peered over at her, grinning with a cold look. "Do I make you uncomfortable, little Chunhua?"

Chunhua shook her head feverishly, refusing to let him see her nervous. "N-No, you're just being peculiar."

To that he let out a loud laugh. Zhang Chunhua sighed and stood up retreating inside the household, not bothering to close the door. Sima Yi looked over at the doorway, as the teen returned seconds later with a basket of, what appeared to steamed buns. Going to her knees, Chunhua placed the medium-size basket between herself and him.

"Since you refuse to leave me in peace, you may as well eat my Yuanxiao dumplings. I don't have any clean chopsticks so just eat them with your hand." Chunhua voiced, picking up a warm bun, gingerly nibbling it. He peered from the dumplings to Chunhua, looking hesitant.

"They're not poisoned," she confessed. "I would not be so asinine as to poison myself." Sima Yi studied the dumplings with hard glare.

Chunhua wished he would just eat the damn dumpling or leave. Her pride was already wounded from serving him such treats. The least he could do was accept her food and not behave like she had just offered him poison.

"Stop being a child and eat it. If I really wanted you dead I would have done so ages ago," she seethed. Sima Yi smiled slightly, allowing his fingers to dance over a single dumpling. Picking up the warm dumpling and raising it to his mouth, he took a small bite. Chunhua followed his example, rolling her eyes at the stupidity.

"Most impressive…" Chunhua inwardly smiled at his words.

"Of course, my food is second to none." Sima Yi smirked at her retort. She was never one to practice false modesty – at least when it didn't benefit her in some way.

Finishing her own dumpling, Chunhua watched as he devoured the last bit of bun, quickly reaching for another one. Giggling, she saw him pop the dumpling completely in his mouth. A renewed sense of pride overcame her.

"Don't misunderstand me, Chunhua. Anyone can cook a dumpling." Chunhua snarled at his impertinent comment. Her anger was further fueled by his mocking laughter.

"Humph! As if a man of your subpar intelligence would understand the finer points of cooking!" Surprisingly, he did not offer a rebuttal only a slight smirk was his answer. Realizing he meant to get a rise out of her, she let her body relax.

An epiphany struck her suddenly; Sima Yi was the only man to ever treat her like this. He didn't pretend she was a delicate flower. Then again she acted as though she was a snake from the moment they met. Although he belittled her constantly for her behavior, it bordered on playful. Instead of beating her or informing her father of her insolence, he fought back with his wit. In truth Sima Yi was different than the other men. She just didn't know how to go about explaining it.

"You're not like other men, Zhongda…" Realizing she said it out loud she blushed.

He laughed at this and arrogantly stated, "What not like the other fools chasing idealistic dreams and not understanding their limits? Or because I'm not so enamored by your false charms and passing good looks?"

"Passing? Humph! A man of such poor tastes would never understand my beauty!" Chunhua offered sharply, once again realizing her petty and childish comment far too late.

In a swift move, Sima Yi held her chin in his slightly greased-stain finger. Chunhua's cheeks flared brightly in anger at being held in such an intimate touch. One of these days she truly feared he would mare her face with a disapproving smack. However even as they exchanged heated stares, she knew that he would not strike her this day. His eyes looked glorious flared up as they were in that moment. Slowly though, his eyes softened.

"The world needs more women like you." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at such an outlandish statement.

She had nothing to say to that, which in turn, caused the arrogant man to laugh loudly and let her chin slip from his fingertips. The thick silence returned as the laughter died down. Chunhua was unconsciously smoothing out her sleeves and Sima Yi returned his gaze back to the stars. The steamed dumplings remained a feeble blockage between the pair.

"Why do you despite me so?" The man beside her questioned. Chunhua rolled her eyes.

"What's there not to despise o' wise one?" she mocked. "Could it be your boorish personality? No, no that can't be it. Your lecherous actions? Hmm, no… That can't be it either. I would have to say it's your entirety, Sima Yi."

He snarled at the tactless comment. "Cute…"

Yet again, for the umpteenth time the silence returned, though neither noticed nor cared. Each was more or less content, sharing an unspoken truce and involved in their own separate worlds. Neither one guessed what the other was thinking that night. It didn't matter. They would not understand that sense of peace and calmness they felt when together. After all no one ever realizes the moment until long after it is over.

"You broke my hairpiece," Chunhua muttered, drawing all attention on her.

"Excuse me?" He realized this was the reason behind her hostility.

"You broke my favorite hairpiece!" She shouted, growing inexplicably angry. Old hostilities rose to new heights.

Much to Zhang Chunhua's shock, Sima did not scowl or berate her – he laughed. He laughed more loudly than he had the entire night. He laughed so hard, the poor teen feel foolish for even bringing up the reason. It suddenly became blindly transparent how petty and stupid her grudge was.

Regardless, she would not allow him to win. "I don't see what's so damn funny!"

"You went through all this trouble for a piece of jewelry! You are indeed petty, little one." Chunhua frowned, cheeks red in embarrassment, as Sima Yi continued laugh.

She felt like a silly child who was not allowed a treat. The jewelry in question held no sentimental values for the girl. In truth, the broken hairpiece was her late mother's. But she was not angry for that reason. In fact, she didn't know why she was ever so enraged by the past slight. Logically, though juvenile, she could justify it was because he not only broke her property but also talked down to her like a common street urchin.

In a rare moment of pity and kindness, Sima Yi pulled a small box from his sleeve, studied it for a moment then smiled. "Here take this then."

Placing the small box gingerly into her hands, he could see the clear delight and surprise in her eyes, then the characteristic worry and skepticism. "What is it?"

"Open it, silly girl. Stop being a child," he mocked. Gingerly, she opened the box and peered inside. Immediately her soulful brown eyes went large at the sight inside.

Inside the plain box was a beautiful bronze hairpiece in the shape and design of the typical spring flower - a peony. In a state of disbelief, Zhang Chunhua could not help but stare at the beautifully crafted piece. Her heart thumped at an unsteady pace in excitement and worry. Why had this man, gifted her with such a lovely piece? This turn of events left her dumbfounded.

"It's… Beautiful," she relented, awed by the fine craftsmanship. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Sima Yi looked a bit sheepish. Truthfully, the outstanding jewelry was meant for Lady Fu. But the woman had been prudish and cold towards him lately on his last few visits. He had planned on giving her jewelry in hopes that she would at least become somewhat more passionate in their copulation. But why reward negative behavior to a withered old hag? Besides it would look better on Chunhua.

"To assuage your petty anger," Sima Yi explained, carefully. He watched her continue to stare at the hairpiece before a genuine and very pretty smile graced her lips.

"You really don't mean to give this to me do you, Zhongda? I shall take it though." Carefully she lifted the hairpin and set the piece over her left ear, pinning back strands of brown hair in the process.

It looked better on her than it would Lady Fu, Sima Yi noted. The piece was meant for a young woman, not an aging prudish hag. The piece glinted from the lighting giving the girl an aura of radiance. She truly matched her namesake, Chunhua – spring flower.

"Does it look ok?" Sima Yi nodded. There was a sense of pride and accomplishment as she looked bashful.

"It suits you, very well." As if suddenly realizing her situation, her face hardened slightly.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you!" Chunhua announced snobbishly, before her face softened once again, under the lantern lit night. "But thank you, Zhongda… I'm truly thankful."

Sima Yi wanted to laugh at her answer. Always trying to act as though she was above other girls. Every girl liked gifts, and Chunhua was no different. He watched her fiddle with the lovely piece, cheeks tinted with a lovely rose color. Zhang He was very accurate in the piece highlighting her features.

He smirked at her visual gaudiness. He decided to tease her. "See was that so hard, my dear? When you act like a civilized human being."

Chunhua huffed, earning her a fit of laughter from the somewhat sadistic Sima Yi. She accepted her foolish behavior with a smile. She was content. Though that strange warmth had returned, she welcomed it this time.

"A small maiden, sits in the middle of the water"  
>Wearing a pink robe, she rows her boat without oars."<p>

"What?"

"The lantern riddle." He points up. On the back of the red lantern was the riddle. One that Chunhua knew from years of reading with Bao Shen.

"That's easy it's a lotus flower," Chunhua chimed in.

"Hmm, correct." She smirked. That was far too easy.

"I shall pose you another riddle. If you are able to answer this next riddle I will allow you one wish, but if you cannot guess in third turns I will ask something of you." Zhang Chunhua pondered this a moment. A determined face was her answer.

"Very well, but I must warn you I've studied riddles every year on this day since I could remember. I will not lose to you." Sima Yi smirked at her, confident he would not lose.

"In youth, it has two horns;

Reaching maturity, its horns disappear

Aging past twenty,

It has two horns as before."

"Hmm, that is challenging…"

Truthfully she hated to be put on the spot by her self-proclaimed rival. Each year Bao Shen would read out various riddles, but this riddle was not one she had ever mentioned. It annoyed her that she could not figure out the answer, so she focused on the words he used. Horns seemed to be the biggest clue.

"Ah, is it your headpiece? The one you wore that night?" Sima Yi made a face, pressing a hand against his temple causing Chunhua to giggle cutely.

"No? Hmm…" Her gaze shifted up at the sky in thought. The waxing moon looked back at her.

"Do you-"

"The moon…" Sima Yi frowned and Chunhua grinned fiendishly, clapping her hands together victoriously.

"That was… Too simple a riddle…" Chunhua pouted.

"Bah, you such a sore loser, Zhongda!" Sima Yi smirked, shaking his head.

"What is your wish then?" The teen appeared thoughtful looking up at the red lantern. Several minutes pasted before she answered. "I'm not really sure at the moment. I'll have to save my wish for another time."

"Then perhaps you can sate my curiosity? Though none of my affair, why are you here alone?" Sima Yi asked. He saw the girl peer out into the dimly lit darkness, either deep in thought or not wishing to answer. In truth she was thinking of how best to answer the question.

"I am alone because I choose to be alone. My old nursemaid and servant, Bao Shen is caring for my father. His health has been wavering as of late," the teen answered smoothly. "And though I had wished her presence this day, I understand what is needed."

He had not expected such an honest and personal answer. In fact, he was a bit surprised by her business-like tone when mentioning her father. It was none of his concern why. Some gates were best not to be opened.

"Then can you explain why, after demanding my departure, you offer me food?" Sima Yi asked, teasing her slightly.

"I can be kind and courtesy too, my lord," she explained, smiling playfully.

"So long as it benefits you, you mean."

Chunhua shrugged, but her smile remained. "Isn't that how everyone is though, Zhongda? Whether I wish it or not, you are a guest at the Zhang household. Therefore, it is my duty to serve."

He frowned at this. "Why the obedient girl now? You were not as humble during our last encounters."

"You did not give me a hairpin last time, my lord," she teased playfully. He broke into hardy laughter. The teen smirked, subconsciously touching her hairpiece as though it were to vanish.

"Think about the last nice thing you've received from someone. Don't you feel an obligation to return that kindness?"

While that did seem to be the case, Sima Yi had to agree, that was not why he gifted the hairpin. "Critical words for a young girl. I did not give you the hairpiece because of obligation. I did it because- "

He did not know the answer. Why had he done it? She didn't deserve such a lovely hairpiece, as she had been nothing but a thorn in his side. Perhaps some part of him did feel guilty about destroying a past possession of hers. At the time he did not know, or rather would not admit, he had given her such a gift because he wanted to see her smile. That answer would not come to him for many years later.

"Hmm? See, you know you did it out of obligation," Chunhua corrected. "Duty and honor is fueled on that same principle. I doubt men desire to fight countless wars, but it is their duty and honor to do so. They are obligated by their duty. Just as every woman and child must. And just as you did it because I brought up a past slight."

Sima Yi studied the young teenager with new insight. It was almost strange to be hearing such harsh truths from a girl so young. Zhang Chunhua truly was an old woman trapped in a young woman's body - so self-assured of the world around her. The thought of him sharing this almost crude and harsh reality with her unnerved him slightly. Why was she not idealistic and meek like other women her age?

"I'd like to think only the ambitious and wise men will see through this chaos. Not idealistic men bent of virtue and honor. It's sad when warlords and men alike do not know their limits. Duty bound or not."

"Who are you referring to, Chunhua?" He mused aloud. The teen's face softened, returning to its child-like look, broken from her grounding train of thought.

"I know my limits, Sima Yi. Do you know yours?"

Of course, he knew his limits. Prideful though he was, he was not limitless and he knew that. Unfortunately the right opportunity had yet to present itself in this chaotic world to fully understand his limits. Hours and hours spent reversing ancient stratagems, and for what? He had no desire to serve dullards. It seemed his talents were destined to be wasted. And yet sitting here under the reddish tint of light it didn't bother him as it normally did. This unnatural fixation with this girl was his suppressor.

She wore off on him like an infectious wound…

A smirk graced his lips at the thought of such horrible imagery. The girl was not strikingly beautiful as the fable two Qiao's or Diao Chan. But she was different. Chunhua was not kind and humble like most women, no. She was manipulative and egotistical. Truth be told her evil intent rivaled the women of court. Perhaps this interest in her would pass, in fact it undoubtedly would. Regardless, it was stimulating to his mind and body when he was around her.

"You're quite the unusual woman, Zhang Chunhua," Sima Yi mused aloud. Chunhua smirked.

"I shall take that as a compliment. Though you're hardly the picture of normality." At his words Zhang Chunhua felt something deep within her, something far deeper and comforting than when she had felt his kiss many nights ago. It was the feeling of understanding.

A simple bond of respect and kindred knowledge. Two cynical and pragmatic people in a world filled will dullards. Looking over at him she could see the glimmer of ambition, intelligence, and cunning radiating from his being. Such attractive qualities, she thought to herself. It almost scared her to think of his unlimited potential in world ruled by chaos. She only hoped the chaos would not swallow her and that perhaps he would allow her to see his ambition, if he ever chose to use it.

Filled with renewed energy, Chunhua pushed herself from her spot and presented herself in front of Sima Yi. He looked back with question before wordlessly standing as well. Outstretching her hand she smiled kindly at him.

"I want to look at the lanterns. Will you come with me?" He studied her change with confusion, before abandoning his caution to the wind. Boredom, would be his excuse.

No sooner had their hands touched, a loud crackle was heard as the small lantern above them fell to the ground and burst into small dancing flames. Withdrawing her hand, Chunhua jumped back on reflex, staring at the small flame devouring what was left of the paper lantern. It enthralled her to watch the flame grow smaller until there was nothing but flickering burnt paper; all the while Sima Yi watched her reaction.

"It was an old lantern. It was meant to go out," Sima Yi stated plainly. She said nothing, eyes fixed at the spot. Darkness began to creep over them.

"She bought it this morning… it was new," Chunhua muttered. He said nothing, no one did. Just as the wild flames engulfed the paper, darkness swallowed the remaining light.

And so they stood there like unmovable statues, saying nothing. The smell of burnt wood was all that remained. Behind them lanterns glimmered from distant households, but neither seemed to care. In the darkness no one could see the look of worry and confusion written on Zhang Chunhua's face. Though not an expert or stern believer in signs or omens, even she knew from the creeping feeling on the back of her neck – this did not bode well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

**I may have fudged up somewhere with the Chinese New Year celebration. Basically, I glossed it over when I shouldn't have considering it really is the most important holiday. I had totally forgotten Chinese New Year is not a one day event like the westernized New Years holiday. For that I am very sorry. Also historically, the Battle of Bowang happened in 202 where as in the novel it happened in 208.**

* * *

><p>1. Ma Teng was described as a Han loyalist in the novel and most well-known for being the father of Ma Chao. Later in history, Ma Teng was called to the capital, Xuchang by Cao Cao and was killed for a plot against the latter. His two sons were killed by Cao Cao as well, which lead Ma Chao to start a rebellion known as the Battle of Tong Pass and later join Liu Bei's forces.<p>

2. There is no information on Sima Lang's wife I could find. Between them they had one son, ironically named Sima Yi who died at a young age. Later Sima Lang adopted his younger brother, Sima Fu's second son, Sima Wang as his own.

3. While a man's peers may use his style name when referring to him, and his superiors may use his given name, both style name and given name are off-limits to those who are of a lower status than him. Moreover, in the Three Kingdoms period it was offensive to address one's lord by their style name.

4. Women also had names and styles. However, very few are recorded. There are two main reasons for this. First, government and war being the realm of men alone, there is little mention of women in the texts to begin with. Second, traditionally, a woman's names is considered a very private thing. During the Zhou dynasty, a woman's style is given to her when she becomes marriageable, at the age of 15, and it is revealed to no one else but her future husband's family. This idea did not catch on, and it wasn't until the revival of Neo-Confucianism a few centuries after the Three Kingdoms period that a woman's name is required to be completely hidden from the public realm. However, since it was not considered proper to address or refer to a woman directly by name, and few women had biographies of any sort written on them, not a lot of women's names got recorded in the history books. Most often they are referred simply by their surname (maiden name) and their social status—_furen_ 'lady' for a married woman of respectable standing, _gongzhu_ 'princess' for the daughter of a ruler, etc.


	8. The Changing Winds

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the in-depth review <strong>LovelyWeather<strong>! She brings up very good points of Ancient Chinese culture I fudged up and/or didn't use. One being that a woman in a room alone with men is HIGHLY improper as women are always chaperoned. Much less a woman being left alone without a father like I mention Zhang Chunhua to be. Anyways by the age of fifteen a girl was most likely married off by her parents as matters of love are best left to the more mature. I don't really want to go over the marriage customs just yet, but women were married young for a few different reasons. One people did not live long and as one could imagine there was civil war and total chaos during the end of the Han Empire. Second they wanted more men so they could have more soldiers to fight. So thank you for pointing that and a few things out for me. As for dancing, I don't think there were couples dancing in China at that time. I'll be the first to tell you I have not done research there. Although I think a drunk and singing Cao Cao before the battle of Red Cliff is all the dancing I ever want to see. ;)

A lovely thank-you to my Beta Reader **DWPrincess29** who continually edits through my first-grade spelling and grammar errors! You are a god-send!

**Chapter 8 – The Changing Winds**

* * *

><p><strong>Farwell <strong>

_We bid each other farewell beside the hill,__  
><em>_As day meets dusk, I close the wooden gate.__  
><em>_Next year, in spring, there will be green grass again,__  
><em>_But will my honoured friend return?_

By Wang Wei

* * *

><p>In the year 204, two years since the combined forces of Warlord Yuan Shan and the Xiongnu tribe invaded Hedong; seeds of chaos had been to sprout once more in towns all across China. Increased sightings of bandits had been reported by fearful merchants and displeasure in Cao Cao's power over the Han Emperor had forced neighbors to choose sides. Even a haughty and neutral teenager of Henei found herself caught into the chaos. As even her time was drawing dangerously close to witnessing the changing lands.<p>

But for now, despite the rather ominous end of Zhang Chunhua's Lantern Festival, she remained distant from the change. The rest of the month had ended with relatively no ill-fated signs - at least not ones that she willing acknowledged.

As promised, her father Zhang Wang departed from the household to resume his duties, having been summoned to the capital. On that day little words were exchanged between father and daughter, only a father's disappointment of a failure to find a worthy suitor. She could clearly remember the words.

"I will find you a husband," he had told her. "It's my duty and I shall see to it you will be safe."

What arrogant words, she thought. But she showed no act of defiance as he said his peace and then his curt farewell. In fact, she bowed deeply wishing him well, even watching the carriage disappear over the horizon. It was the least she could do. After all, she had to cherish the moment. Things would return to normal as her only duty would be to the household. No more having to put up with idealistic suitors to please her father. So it was that day of her father's departure that marked a great change.

What she did not realize was that change does not happen all at once, and that some habits that were once tiresome were now a part of her norm. But change in any form, is not always for the better…

* * *

><p>"You've changed considerably, Chunhua." The young teenager turned to face Sima Yi and could not help but smirk at his presence.<p>

Over the past few weeks they had formed an unspoken truce based on mutual understanding. At least that's what Zhang Chunhua had told to her nosy maid, Bao Shen, who had on more than one occasion asked about their routine meetings on the porch. Not that it was much of a secret, as they were quite easy to see from the streets or the household.

"And how have I changed, Sima Yi?" She chuckled in good-spirits, pinning back her hair with a peony-shaped flower pin. The same one Sima Yi had given her that night, weeks ago. She would never admit how much she adored such a gift, for she loved it above all other jewelry.

"More… radiant…" Realizing his ill-formed words a sizable blush tinted his cheeks, as Chunhua giggled.

"Such a strong word to be used for someone like me, Zhongda." Feeling prickled by his uncensored confession, he masked his shame with an insult.

"I believe I said radiant, implying I meant looks. Of course, as soon as you open your mouth-"

"So you're saying I'm pretty, _Zhongda_?" She let herself purr out his name sensually, which caused him to become noticeably flustered.

"That's not what I-"

"Thank you. I understand, regardless, Sima Yi," she added seriously, before giving him a cheeky grin. "You've changed as well."

He let out a sigh, crossing his arms already knowing she had a well-formed insult to use on him. Regardless, he took the bait: "How so?"

The teen beside him appeared thoughtful before saying: "More interesting, less of lecherous old man and more of a civil being… sometimes."

"Humph, why do I even bother visiting you?" That was a good question; one Chunhua had tried not to dwell on.

"Why do you, Sima Yi?" The question slipped out.

Deathly silence overcame the pair, each refusing to meet the other's eye. Hidden from his gaze, Chunhua smiled feeling that sense of comfort and warmth blanket her. For some reason she didn't want to know his reason for continually seeing her. In fact she almost looked forward to his visits, though of course she would never admit it. Such routine visits always left her in a good mood for the rest of the day that left her whole body feeling warm and relaxing.

Though she had yet to figure out the strange ailment, she had grown to enjoy such a pleasurable feeling. It was odd that she only ever felt this feeling with Zhongda never could she remember feeling this way around Cao Zhen or even Guo Huai. So it was right then and there she swore to know the name of the strange affliction.

"Sima Yi, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" As their eyes met, Chunhua felt less confident under his sharp gaze. She tried not to show any change.

"When you're around someone do you ever feel warm?" He blinked several time before breaking into a cruel smirk.

"Warm, you say? And you get this feeling when you're around me, correct?" Chunhua appeared flustered. His devious smirk grew larger. She knew at that moment she had revealed something she shouldn't have.

"N-No!" At such a statement Sima Yi chuckled, shaking his head. Suddenly the girl felt very ill.

"What an interesting turn of events," he mused, before breaking into another fit of laughter.

It had become painfully clear to the teen that he was laughing at her. The stinging pain that overcame her made it hard to breathe and everything in her body hurt. What was wrong with her? Why did it hurt so much when he laughed at her? When would this confusion of feelings end?

"Err, never mind! Forget I said anything!" She stood up abruptly, hastily walking for the door. "Just go home, Zhongda. Your presence is irksome."

From the household he could hear her say: "Don't ever come back, either!"

Chunhua hid close to the doorway and sinking to her knees, she listened hearing the cruel laughter continue for a short, followed by the sound of footsteps until nothing was heard but the mummers of servants in the next room. There was something both relieving and painful in his departure, such a clash of emotion bothered her. What she did understand was how utterly humiliated and embarrassed she was.

"Stupid, girl…"

Once again she had managed to go against her self-imposed façade and show her ignorance to the one man she had continually welcomed into her life. He could have just insulted her and changed the topic, but instead he laughed at her and somehow it hurt more than anything he had ever done to her before. All she wanted to know was about a simple human reaction. It was purely for knowledge sake! So why instead of telling her did he laugh in her face? The miserable teen buried her head in her knees, wanting nothing more than to scream. She wanted to take it all back.

"Mistress… Why are you sitting on the floor?" Her whole body froze up and felt her skin grow unnaturally warm. And now yet another person had seen her at her weakest. Gods, she wanted to die.

"Nothing! Go away!" She snapped, popping her head up to give a terrible glare. To that the servants dart away like headless chickens. The angry teen clawed her fingers into her scalp.

"Stupid, stupid girl… Why can't you get just do your damn duties instead of talking to men like Sima Yi!"

Because she had wanted an escape - pure and simple. She wanted to get away from the normal routine of dealing only with mindless household problems. That had to be why she continually found herself mixed up with Sima Yi and these confusing emotions. More than anything she wanted to experience new things and be able to be free of duty. And he had given her that, if only for a short time.

But it was nothing more than an illusion that she went back to again and again. Because no matter how rude Sima Yi was to her, he was always honest and she never had to pretend to an obedient woman. She could say and do things she had never openly done before.

"I thought things would go back to normal…" Chunhua suddenly remembered the cynical words of the old man and felt only despair from such a remembrance.

_"Beware the watchful wolf among dogs. He waits in the shadows for a glimpse of the beautiful Huang bird, soaring high above the clouds. As even a phoenix is one day fated to be snared by the hunter."_

If that what that old man meant by 'snared'?" These feelings… They certainly weighed her down. Strange out of all the things that would happen she would remember those words.

"Zhang Chunhua, you have a visitor!" She heard the familiar voice of Bao Shen shout as she made her presence known in front of her. Strange she had heard no footsteps.

Regardless, entertaining visitors was the last thing the unhappy teenager wanted to do. Yet she stood up and nodded at her old nursemaid who looked at her ward with worried eyes. Best keep up appearances, lest she be lectured by Bao Shen about the dangers of whatever she had deemed unlady-like.

"And who would it be?"

"Sima Fu, young one." A cruel and vengeful smile graced her lips.

"Very well, show him in. I shall see him and make sure to bring him some tea as well." With renewed cheer the teen straightened her peony-flower hairpin in such a way that no one could miss such a lovely piece.

Damn Sima Yi to the depths, she would hurt him just as much as he had hurt her. After all she knew his weakness. He had deserved it after all, the bitter teen would say. She would enjoy this greatly. If he were to see her spending her time with him maybe he would feel the same pain she had felt. Of course, she failed to realize Sima Yi had departed some time ago and how illogical her plan was.

Without another troubled thought, Zhang Chunhua quickly fixed her hair and smoothed out her lovely attire. A soft well-versed smile graced her lips as she pushed herself off the floor and walked to the main room with great poise and elegance. As she entered the room she saw that her visitor was indeed the third Sima brother, Sima Fu being served tea by her staff that darted out of the room back to their assorted duties.

Chunhua did not make her presence known, as to have a moment to study the man. In all respects he looked like a younger version of his brother Sima Yi. Both had stark black hair and sharp facial features. The only real difference of appearance between the brothers was Sima Fu's slightly softer edges in his eyes and cheeks. A more youthful and friendly looking Sima Yi, in fact.

"Good evening, Lord Sima Fu! It is a great honor to see you once more," Chunhua voiced, bowing deeply from the doorway. Sima Fu stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the tea in his haste.

The playful teen kept her head low to hide a growing smirk at his embarrassment. He certainly seemed skittish, as he bowed in return keeping his eyes to the floor, either due to embarrassment or deep respect she knew she did not deserve. Breaking her bow she noticed his posture absolutely rigid yet not lacking in confidence. There were only two reasons for that kind of behavior: either he wanted something from her or he was showing submission to a better. No doubt it was the former.

"Please sit, Lord Sima Fu. I do not deserve such respect." The man broke from his bow and took his seat back on the floor mat. Chunhua took a seat across from him smiling pleasantly.

"Tell me my lord, what brings you here? If you are here to speak with my father I regret to inform you he has been called to the capital." Sima Fu nodded knowingly.

"I have heard. Lord Zhang Wang has asked me to look after you."

She could not hide her confusion. Had her father written the Sima family asking them to see to her safety? In all the years he had left her alone never had he asked for the aid of another family in his absence, not even when she was a child. What was that old man thinking? Could that explain Sima Yi's recent visits? For some odd reason that question caused a sharp pain deep within.

"Forgive me; I had not excepted my father to ask such a thing from you. He's been very sick lately. Your family does not need to worry on my account." How bothersome, her father's sudden interest in her life was turning out to be.

In her own inner thoughts, she did not notice his sheepish smile. "To be frank, Lady Zhang, I come not just at the bequest of your father, but to ask something of you."

Of course, it always came back to what someone needed from her. So be it then. At least it meant she could get something in return. Business in bargaining was her specialty after all.

"Of course, what do you require?" Politely, Chunhua refreshed Sima Fu's tea cup.

"A simple request really-" Despite his previous sheepishness he remained composed, even as he sipped the tea.

"To escort you out around the town." Chunhua nearly choked on her tea.

"Out? You want to escort _me _around town? "

"That is what I said, your maids chaperoning of course. I believe a matching necklace for that flower piece in your hair, would suit you nicely." Interesting his words were so composed and confident, not meek and bashful like Guo Huai's, or biting and sarcastic like Sima Yi's. Maybe Sima Fu was more different than Sima Yi than she had previously thought.

Regardless, she was thrown off by this sudden and intimate request. "Why such a generous offer, Lord Sima Fu? Sorry, I do not mean to sound ungrateful."

He gave her a suave and regal smile. "A union between our families would be quite beneficial."

"Of course." That explained his visit; everything was a business transaction in the long run.

"And well… A beautiful woman like yourself does not deserve to be cooped up," he stated earnestly.

She could not help but blush at such a statement, even if completely random. This was not the Sima Fu she remembered from the party or from her visit to the Sima household. That man was bookish and serious. To his credit he did appear quite sheepish at after saying it.

"I-I apologize, Lady Zhang… My eldest brother told me to say that…" She laughed at this, watching his face grow redder. That certainly explained it, but it was not unwelcomed.

"You are too kind, my lord. Your brother is very kind as well." He nodded sternly, returning to his stoic façade. Such a face brought back bitter remembrance of her dealings with Sima Yi. In a strange way she missed Guo Huai, if only because he was not a member of the Sima clan.

"Shall we depart than, my lady? I'll alert your attendants to follow us from an acceptable distance." The haughty teen cringed at the thought of her staff following them only to have to them gossip behind her back.

"Allow me to tell them, Master Sima Fu, I shall meet you outside shortly." Sima Fu nodded and did just as she asked, Chunhua called for a nearby attendant in the next room.

"Yes, Mistress Zhang?" Chunhua eyed up the woman, whose voice was shaky and meek. How perfect.

"I am going out, don't bother alerting everyone. If Bao Shen asks where I am, tell her I am in the garden and I wish to be alone."

"But-"

"Don't let me down," Chunhua stated, casually adjusting her favored hairpin.

"O-Of course, but-"

"Oh, and if you tell her or anyone else I'm gone-" She paused to size up the attendant, who was one of five female attendants she had managed to keep after balancing her household budget. Despite the age difference, Zhang Chunhua obviously being younger, she held the look and presence of authority.

"And if I find out you told her…. Your service to the Zhang household will no longer be required."

And with those words, Chunhua turned on heel and left the residence leaving a disgruntled attendant in her wake.

* * *

><p>As originally suspected, Sima Fu did not make for an interesting companion on her day out. To his credit, he did offer to buy her assorted trinkets, so he was generous to say the least. But she had to reluctantly pass up the offer, deciding she had no desire to become indebted to him. In short, she found his company terribly boring and oppressive.<p>

Periodically, ask where her maids were to which she would have to lie or he would boast about his family's influences in the region and with the Han emperor, which lead him to praise her father's services as well. It always came back to her father. Oh how she yearned to somehow meet with Sima Yi, if only to watch him become sore at finding his brother with her. The very thought brought a devious smirk to her pretty little face.

"My lady, will you excuse me for a moment," Sima Fu said suddenly. The petty teen didn't even bother to look up from her browsing.

"Of course, my lord. I will stay right here." She did not need to look up to know he was giving her an apprehensive look. This sudden need he had to be with her and keep her safe was beyond her. Despite the somewhat humid temperature, this day at the market was no different than any other and little chance for bandit attacks on a day crowded with people. There was of course a growing crowd of people nearby.

She waited until she heard him walk away before checking to see that she was indeed by herself. Sima Fu didn't seem the man to leave a woman alone for very long, but that didn't mean she was the type of woman to stay put for very long. After all, she wanted to see what was drawing a crowd outside a nearby tavern.

Making her way over, she saw through the crowd that two men were seated under a shady spot with a Go board between them. Though she found the game a bit boring herself, she did find the men playing to be very interest, even more so that this seemingly simple game had drawn such a big crowd. On one side was a seasoned looking farmer, a local judging by his clothing, who stared at the board pieces with great intensity. It appeared to be his turn, though judging by his posture it had been so for quite a while.

"Come on already! I'm not getting any younger here!" His opponent taunted. The one taunting was obviously no local, and that may have explained the big turnout of people.

The man in question wore a unique style of red clothing: appearing to be the top of a robe, cut mid-rift, and held together by a red sash, with somewhat baggy red pants was his bottom attire. Judging from his loose and red-color style of clothing, Chunhua surmised he originally hailed from the eastern provinces. His hair was put up in a ponytail that appeared more common in people from the northern provinces. Even his eyes and face had the look of cool and calculating edge common in northerners.

Though only the side of him, she had to admit he was rather dashing in a handsome rogue-like way. Of course, it didn't hurt he was a foreigner to the area and therefore quite exotic by definition. It did annoy her, however, that in a subtle way his striking facial features made her think of Sima Yi, though this man's face was a bit more relaxed and friendly than Sima Yi's.

"Looks like I won," the foreigner announced, adding insult to injury by adding: "That was a bore. Is this all the town has to offer?"

"You watch your tongue, boy!" The now enraged farmer snapped, standing up and looking ready for a fight.

"Take it easy! I was only joking!" The foreigner put his hands up in mock surrender. Unfortunately, his words only enraged the farmer more.

"You foreign swine!" In a single second the angry farmer brandished a small knife. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, though the foreigner looked unaffected by the slight only shaking his head at the man's display.

"You sure act tough for someone who just lost a game of Go. But I'm not looking for a fight today." Hushed mummers broke out among the crowd.

"Is this guy for real?"

"How can he act this calm?"

"He's the one talking big."

Not to be outdone, the farmer kicked over the Go board sending the black and white pieces flying around them and closed the gap between them. Yet still the foreigner remained in his seat looking undisturbed by the events unfolding.

"Stand up and fight me, insolent boy!" Not surprisingly, he looked undaunted by the insult.

"Hey now, I'm at least fifteen years old, practically a man. There's no need for two men to be fighting over a game. Let's just start over and play around round."

"I'm done talking!" In an instant the offender raised his knife and sent it straight down into the man. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for the farmer, the foreigner swiftly moved up and out of his seat, just as the knife met his now empty chair.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it." The foreigner let his foot slide back and pulled out a strange weapon that appeared to be a two small rods held together by a chain.

Just for show, the foreigner whipped the weapon around his body and performed other techniques in the air. The result was instantaneous as the crowd let out grouped 'oh's and 'ah's, even Chunhua felt her interest peak. It was apparent to all this man obviously knew how to handle himself in a fight. This of course only further enraged the offending farmer who had finally managed to pry his knife from the wooden chair.

"Don't do it, old man!" A young man beside Chunhua shouted.

"He's not worth it!"

A voice of reason added: "You're going to get hurt if you don't stop!" Even with the onslaught of protests, though no one physically tried to stop the impending fight, the farmer remained intent of attack.

"Shut up, all of you! How can you all sit by and let some southern swine insult a member of the community!" Despite his strong words the crowd did not cheer him on or voice agreement. Instead the crowd turned deadly quiet.

"Last chance to walk away. Maybe we can settle this over a drink?" The foreigner said.

"We'll settle this over your rotting corpse!" With that the farmer charged.

In a single move, the foreigner struck a side blow to the farmer's head causing him to come to a grinding halt and moments later come toppling to the ground in front of him. Several seconds passed, but no sound was heard. The sight of victor rubbing the back of his head held the attention of everyone.

"Eh, I hope I didn't hit him too hard." A group of men dressed like the farmer rushed up and pulled their friend away to check his pulse.

"H-He's s-still b-b-breathing!" One of the men managed to squeak.

"Good thing then. Now… Who wants to play a game of Go!"

What a strange person…

"How about… you in the blue robes?" The villager in question ran away fearfully. "No? How about you by the lady over there?"

Were all foreigners from the east like this man? Then again Zhang He was a bit odd as well. Maybe it was a military thing, though who was to say this man was even in the military. He did know how to handle himself in a fight obviously. Perhaps military men received too many blows to the head and ended up like Zhang He or this man.

"Excuse me, miss…"

No that hardly seemed logical. It could just be a guy thing to be so open with themselves. Though she had to admit, it was a bit refreshing to see a change from the usual stern and hardened military man. Men like Cao Zhen or Sima Fu were such bores; at least men like Zhang He seemed interesting.

"Hello?"

A pity she could never get away with acting as they did, at least publicly. It could be they were just different people on the battlefield and were lucky enough to keep a different, if not unusual side of themselves. Everyone had a façade to keep after all. Like Sima Yi appearing to others as an intelligent and calm being, when really he was a hateful and impatient man.

"Tch… I'm not that scary am I?"

It was then Chunhua realized she was just standing there staring at the man, while the crowd had dispersed. Either having returned to their business or were watching from distance. Just her luck she would have to deal with the crazy foreigner and look like a lax in the brain peasant. On the bright side he would make a more interesting man than Sima Fu.

"You're just gonna ignore me, huh?"

"What?" She nearly hissed, annoyed with his constant need for attention and at feeling so foolish. The man flinched at the sudden tone and sound, before sighing deeply.

"Geez, I guess everyone in this town just _loves_ me." Was there even a point to talking to him? He seems rude enough, she noted. Just then she noticed a small beauty mark under his right eye. Funny it would make him look more handsome.

"Where are you from, foreigner?" She asked.

"Kind of cold, aren't you? The name's Ling Tong, by the way. I'm originally from Yuhang, actually."

So he was an east foreigner, Chunhua mused. If she recalled the province correctly, it was in an area by the sea controlled by the warlord Sun Quan. Could this man be a spy or an officer under Sun Quan's command? Sun Quan was not a well-loved man in this area so he was indeed foolish to be walking around and talking so brazenly with the locals.

"You're quite a ways from your home, you do realize," she added, ignoring his previous insult.

"Really? I hadn't noticed with the warm welcome I've gotten so far," he paused giving her a cheeky smile. "Well I suppose it can't be helped. What with my good looks and all."

Zhang Chunhua scoffed loudly, blushing unexpectedly at such a bold appraisal of his self. This Ling Tong certainly did not lack in confidence. It was a quality she begrudgingly respected and greatly loathed at the same time. Men like Ling Tong reminded her of Sima Yi, and she hated to compare anyone to the cruel Sima Yi, even if she did respect him to a small degree. It became apparent to her many of the villagers were watching their exchange with mixed disgust and interest. Sima Fu had been gone quite awhile; maybe he had indeed abandoned her.

"You look a bit red in the face? You mad about something?" Her mood had darkened considerably since the thought of Sima Fu abandoning her and looking foolish in front of this man.

"No!" She blurted out stupidly. The man backed off, shrugging at her sudden hostility.

"Tch… you're cute, but a real pain."

"Humph, you're annoying and a real bore." He laughed weakly, proceeding to rub his head sheepishly.

"Fair enough, I guess," he said, giving her another friendly smile. "So what is there to do around here? You know besides brawl with the locals."

She almost didn't stop herself from laughing, despite her dark mood. "With you here that may be the only thing you can do," she joked.

"Well how about-"

"Lady Zhang Chunhua!" Snapping her neck towards the familiar voice, she saw Sima Fu come running with a clearly annoyed expression printed on his face.

"You attract the weirdest people it seems," Ling Tong voiced, ideally.

"That certainly explains you being here," she retorted. Before he could respond Sima Fu arrived beside her, glaring daggers at the other man.

"Who are you?" Sima Fu's tone came off as hostile and rude. She had not quite expected this kind of reaction towards the other man, much less for him to boldly demand his name.

"Another warm welcome, I see. Never thought I'd be so lucky." His humor was not shared by the stern and proper Sima Fu. Perhaps hoping to avoid another fight Ling Tong answered; "The name's Ling Tong. Pleasure to meet you!"

"I don't know any Lings."

" Ling Cao, maybe you've heard of him?" His question was met with blank stares. "I guess not…" *

"You're obviously not from here," Sima Fu hissed, once again stating the obvious.

"Really? What gave it away?" Chunhua wanted desperately to hide her face in her hands. Men and their little pissy matches. They could be more catty and snide than a room full of court women.

"Why are you here?"

"Passing through to find someone," he answered seriously. *

"Who?" Ling Tong sighed.

"That's really none of your business." Chunhua knew this was getting out of hand.

"Lord Sima Fu, can we leave now?" She nearly begged, not wanting to witness another fight, at least not one that would indirectly incite Fu's anger towards her.

"Yes, of course, my lady." Thankfully he listened and turned his back on the other man, but not before giving Ling Tong one last warning glare.

"Right, well good-bye then, err – I never got your name," Ling Tong blurted just as they began walking away.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sima Fu spoke first: "My name's-"

"Not yours… hers." Sima Fu snarled at his inappropriate request. Why did he even want to know her name? Unconsciously, Chunhua reached up and squeezed Fu's hand, momentarily sating his rage. She doubted they would ever meet again, so there was no point.

"…It's Zhang Chunhua." He recited the name out loud before smiling.

"Zhang Chunhua… Pretty name, maybe we'll meet again someday." She turned her back to him and nearly dragged Sima Fu along.

"I doubt it…"

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a safe distance between her and the foreigner, Ling Tong, Chunhua relaxed her hold on Sima Fu and ideally viewed her surroundings. She immediately recognized her surroundings as being that of the seedier part of town. Oh well, no harm-<p>

"Lady Zhang, I don't think this was a very prudent idea," Sima Fu voiced, looking around with vague bemusement. His eyes stopped on a group of young boys by an alleyway, engaged in a game of some sort.

An unkempt and ugly looking bunch, that weren't rather as foreboding as some of the buildings in complete disrepair, some barely looked as if they even had life inside. Only the sway of dirty lingerie hanging on the nearby poles told otherwise. Some of the villagers had come out to stare at the young couple giving toothy grins or hateful glares. These were the forgotten people of the Han Empire.

"Right, let's go." With haste the sheltered teen grabbed Sima Fu's hand and led him back towards the safer side of town. She could not deny the fear over witnessing such things, even if she was too proud to admit it. If anything bad were to happen to her well-being it would no doubt be here.

Reaching the safer and richer side of town, Sima Fu suddenly stopped them near the tavern where she had found Ling Tong. "Ah, I got you something. For your humility and respect you've shown towards my family."

The haughty teen smirked at the words 'humility and respect.' If only Sima Yi were here to hear his brother's words. Sima Fu somewhat nervously handed the maiden the small wooden box, which she took graciously. It appeared to be the same design as the box used to house the hairpin Sima Yi had given her. She could not deny the warmth such a kind gesture gave her. Opening it she saw it was small jade pendant, simple in design, with two beads on either side of jade trapping it in the middle.

"Thank you, my lord. It's very beautiful." Simple yes, but it was not overly gaudy and jade was always pricy no matter the size or shape. Jade was such a beautiful color: green tinted with blue – or was it another color? Either way she understood why Jade was so beloved throughout China.

"Here let me…"

Taking the pendant with ease, he slipped the beautiful piece over and adjusted the length around her skinny neck. She could not help but blush at the closeness of his body; it brought back annoying memories of his brother. Having adjusted the length he moved back and smiled pleasantly at her.

"You look radiant, my lady." She nodded, smiling pleasantly. A strange déjà-vu hit her. She had heard that somewhere, maybe in the past.

"Thank you, Lord-"

A loud ear-piercing scream penetrated the eardrums of Chunhua, Sima Fu, and anyone unfortunate enough to be in the general area. The annoyed teen would have shot a deadly glare at the woman bothersome enough to scream like an evil spirit, if not for the sight of a man stumbling out of the tavern, nursing his belly as deep red liquid oozed out. Her heart seized as the first thought that came to mind was that someone had heard about Ling Tong's obvious allegiance to Sun Quan and challenged him to a duel.

"Someone get help!" Of course no one moved as they continued to watch the man stagger blindly towards the couple.

"Please… help…" He never was able to finish.

The wounded man gave her a look of utter desperation, before he slumped to his knees in front of her and fell to the dirt. A pool of blood began to form, leaking and spreading the red liquid out on the dirt. She had no idea who the man was, but he looked fairly young.

"He's a traitor to the Emperor!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a crazed-looking man emerge from the tavern holding a bloodied knife at his side. Despite his crazed look he wore robes that appeared to be of silk. Had these men been disgruntled merchants?

Before she could form another thought, a flurry of people came rushing to the scene some towards the body and others towards the man. Zhang Chunhua and Sima Fu were overwhelmed within seconds. Amidst the chaos, a hand grabbed her arm jerking her quickly away before she could react. Fueled on pure adrenaline, she struggled against her assaulter.

How had everything gone so wrong in less than a few minutes?

Before she could even register what was taking place she found herself dragged into an alleyway, shaking and flailing against her kidnapper. Beyond any doubt the teenager was terrified, having closed her eyes in a moment of weakness and refused to open them. Gone was the confident young woman capable of talking her way out of any situation.

"Please… let me go…"

The man quieted her and at that moment the panic-stricken teen felt her body eloped by arms pressed into a warm body. Once she finally began to register that the man obviously wasn't trying to crush her, her breaths became steady. She wanted to cry, she truly did, but instead she allowed herself to be held by this stranger. There was something safe about whoever was holding her, as well as a familiar scent.

"Zhongda…" Her arms wrapped around him. Chunhua would not argue against the pleasurable warmth it brought to be held in such a manner.

After what seemed like an eternity in her mind she looked up and saw the man who held her. It was of course Sima Fu. How strange that a man like Sima Fu, so duty-bound and upstanding, be holding her so close. The weight of her improperness came crashing down as Sima Fu began to speak.

"Lady Zhang, you… you can let go now." Suddenly she realized she had been gripping onto him. The embarrassed teen broke away as if touched by poison.

"I-I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Chunhua stuttered, blushing feverishly, looking everywhere but at him. "I had thought you were holding me and I – forgive me."

Had she a fan she would have been fanning herself desperately to decrease the uncomfortable heat in her face. In that awkward moment she realized she could easily form a witty retort in the face of any problem, except when touched by another man. Yet another weakness she would have to work on.

"Allow me to escort you home, Lady Zhang." Sima Fu spoke eerily calm for someone who had just witnessed a murder.

Although the couple was a safe distance away from the brawl, more people had shown up to either watch or start their own fight. Luckily, Sima Fu ushered her away from the crowd towards her household, but she could not help but look back at the chaos. In that brief look she saw a man push another man to the ground and process to wail on him while another man punched his neighbor in the face. It was truly a sickening display of human nature. But what had really caught her attention, was the women off to the side either looking on in horror or sobbing uncontrollably. That would have been her if Sima Fu not been there.

Scared and helpless – That feeling was unforgivable.

* * *

><p>She would find out much later the stabbing had been the result of a discussion between the two parties. Apparently it had started out like any other friendly debate between two middle-aged men winding down over drinks outside a tavern. One of the men was a rabid supporter of Cao Cao while the other man had explained he was a supporter of Liu Bei. Unkind words were spoken and that resulted in the stabbing. It was a shock neither party bumped into Ling Tong, but for the best.<p>

"Lady Zhang? Are you well?"

Chunhua snapped out of her daze realizing she was safe at home sitting across from Sima Fu who was casually sipping tea. It shocked her that he remained so refined and composed after the ordeal. His hands were not shaking in the slightest and he seemed almost bored by it all. She on the other hand, was processing many thoughts at once.

One thought in particular was that she would have to relearn her weapons training. It had been far too long seen she last trained. There was something exhilarating about the thought of holding a weapon in her hand. The power to decide a person's life in one slash of a sword or stab of a lance, if the need arose. Such a thought frightened and amused her. Gods, she wanted to train right that moment. Never did she want to feel that helpless again.

"Troubled, Master Sima…" She managed to articulate, only just realizing she was drifting from reality. Perhaps if she practiced on her own with a – what was it called again – a rapier? Was that not the weapon she enjoyed using? Everything else seemed so bulky. *

"Master Sima Fu, are you proficient in the art of weaponry?"

Obviously such a question stunned the man, who appeared sheepish then modest in a blink of an eye. "I-I know of the basics of course. I prefer to use my intelligence over strength."

"I see…" A stupid answer for a stupid question. She should have known better, after all the Sima clan was renowned for their services to the court, not military achievements. With a lack of surplus money, she figured it impossible to hire someone or even find someone willing to teach her. Her father had handled that part in the past, not her.

"Are you fearful for your safety, Lady Zhang?"

"Yes, if only I could find someone willing to refresh me in the basics," Chunhua mused aloud, more to herself. To her instant dismay, Sima Fu chuckled jerking her out of her thoughts.

"W-What's so funny?" She felt her cheeks grow red, as the man continued to laugh. Apparently cruel laughter ran in the Sima family.

"My lady, I mean no offense. Truth be told I've heard stories of the barbarians in the south having their women fight. Even Warlord Sun Quan's sister Sun Shang Xiang fighting alongside her brother's army, but never one as meek and innocent as yourself fighting." *

By all accounts the teen should have nodded respectfully and changed the topic, but after that day's events she felt an overwhelming desire to prove herself capable of fighting her own battles.

"But the Qiao sisters, I've heard they fought alongside their husbands-"

"The legendary beauties of China fighting? There was talk of the famed beauty Diao Chan fighting as well. Even some as confound as Zhen Ji, Cao Pi's wife, fighting! Merely rumors, no doubt to bolster men to serve."

Zhang Chunhua felt her heart breaking under such logic. Why would China's most famed beauties fight in grueling battles? Would it not be easier to stay at home and wait for their husbands? Maybe that was just it; maybe they were tired of waiting. Maybe they felt as she did, but she certainly didn't desire to fight on the front lines. After all she had no reason to – not for glory, not for peace, and certainly not for any man. Had that been their reason for fighting alongside their men? It didn't matter if it was nothing more than baseless rumors, as Sima Fu had said. But deep down the normally pragmatic teen wanted there to be truth in those rumors.

"Lady Zhang, do not worry over today's event," Sima Fu voiced reaching to place a hand over her's. Chunhua peered up at the man thoughtfully.

Maybe she too caught up in what had happened in town – that fear and chaos. In fact, she had never personally witnessed a brawl of that caliber before, so it was only natural she feel so wound up. A sign of the times. An isolated problem. So many reasonable explanations. Staring up into Sima Fu's eyes she nodded and smiled softly.

"You're right. I-I'm just being silly."

He gave her a genuine smile. If a Sima member was not bothered by the fight then there was no reason a level-headed girl like herself should be. No use in worrying over things bigger than herself.

"I have to admit imagining a pretty young woman like yourself fighting. It's inconceivable."

Something within her snapped at his words. Something she had repressed and buried long ago. "E-Excuse me?" Indigent, illogical, and unwanted hate at such words.

This hate she felt was something much different than her beginning hatred for Sima Yi or annoyance in her father's constant and subtle insults. This was something far greater than loathing for the men in her life who made her feel so lost and confused.

"You are a woman, my lady. There is no need to burden yourself with tasks meant for men. That is not your place."

Ignorant fool! Did she not continuously put everything into the upkeep of her abandoned family household. The finances, the food supplies, the servants, even appeasing her father with her unwavering obedience in whatever he asked of her. No one understood her dedication into doing what she had no desire to do. These things thrust upon her at such a young age. And this unscrupulous man in front of her could not acknowledge she as a woman could do it!

"Get out…" Her voice came out barely above a squeak. Twice in one day her patience with the Sima clan had been tested.

"My lady?" She was able to regulate her next words.

"Please… Leave… I feel ill." She didn't bother to see his reaction as she covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. That was no lie, she felt sicker by the second.

"I can see you had a very tiring day, excuse me." She listened to him stand up and walk away before glaring at the empty spot he once sat. Damn him and the whole Sima clan!

"Zhang Chunhua!" She heard Bao Shen shout. Wonderful more problems! Standing up in hurry, she made a break for her room.

"Not now, Bao Shen!" She snapped back. Damn them all!

"Zhang Chunhua – wait!"

"What!" She spun around facing her maid with the look of a thousand angry soldiers.

"Y-You have blood on your robes!" Looking down she saw that the bottom hem of her robe was indeed caked with dry blood, not a lot, but enough to see clearly in good light.

Bao Shen covered her mouth with her hand growing more fearful and worried with each passing second. "What have you done!"

What had she done! What was that supposed to mean! "I've done nothing! A man in town was-" She paused realizing she was only making the situation worse. "-Never mind I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Her whole body felt like it was on fire with her heart pumping too fast inside her chest. She wanted to run away so badly it hurt. Thankfully Bao Shen relaxed slightly and let the subject go, eying her necklace with some worry.

"Who gave you that necklace?"

"Mistress Zhang! There are visitors at the door!" Cried the voice of the maid Chunhua had dealt with earlier. Bao Shen glared at the servant so Chunhua didn't have to.

"Where are your manners, girl? Can't you see your mistress is not feeling well! Send them away!" The trembling servant looked close to tears.

"B-But miss they say they are officers under the Prime Minister and they have urgent business with Lady Zhang Chunhua," she nearly whimpered.

"I'll deal with this!" Chunhua said, already making her way to the main room to find the servants had already allowed an officer in. She didn't even have time to assert the situation as the stout military-clad man stood up and beckoned her forward.

"What is the problem, sir?" Though she tried to keep herself together it was clear from the crack in her voice and disheveled hair that she was not fit to see any guests.

He either didn't notice or care as he declared: "Urgent news from the capital. Lord Zhang Wang has taken ill is unable to perform him duties. My men and I are to escort you to the capital in due haste."

To the shock of everyone in the room, Zhang Chunhua laughed manically making everyone, Bao Shen included, extremely uncomfortable. "You must be joking, sir. I saw my father not three weeks ago and he had nothing more than cough."

The officer looked bemused. "You should also know that your father is accused of treason."

Chunhua swore she felt her eye twitch uncontrollably. "Treason? Zhang Wang? Prefect of-"

"Excuse me, sir. My mistress has had a very long day. Maybe it is best if we can speak to your commanding officer?" Bao Shen interrupted, seeing that her ward was quite unstable. The officer frowned again.

"We are to take your mistress by force if necessary," he added, ignoring her question. Bao Shen dared a look at Chunhua, thankful to find she no longer looked quite so manic. Whatever break from reality she experienced, it was short-lived and harmless.

"No need. I will comply with your orders, but I do wish to see your commanding officer before leaving. You will have to give me time to pack and set my household in order."

"Of course, miss. Send your staff to pack for you and I shall lead you to Master Xu Huang." Chunhua stilled at the name. This was serious if she was to be escorted by the Xu Huang. The same man who was considered one of the most elite generals serving under Cao Cao. Following the officer, she was lead outside and suddenly in the presence of ten very well-armed soldiers, a humble carriage waiting on the street, and an oddly dressed man on a horse.

"General Xu Huang, I have brought Lady Zhang as requested," the officer declared to the man on the horse. Stepping off from his horse, Zhang Chunhua came face-to-face with Xu Huang.

Atop his head, Xu Huang wore what seemed like some sort of cloth helmet. He was dressed in the finest military clothing and had the look of a true warrior with a face hardened by battle. The perfect picture of a true General. She bowed deeply and respectfully, despite looking like a mess.

"Good evening, my lady," he said evenly. "I shall escort you to the first check point and from there you will be escorted by another officer."

"By who?"

"Master Zhang Liao." She knew she should have stopped right there, but her mind was not completely functional.

"Why not escort me the whole way?" He frowned at this making her flinch.

"Safety reason," he stated evenly. She questioned no further.

Turning around she saw Bao Shen and her staff in tow with some of her clothes, food, coins, and blankets. With haste they packed the clothes inside the carriage and stood off to the side. Zhang Chunhua sighed deeply feeling as though she was in a dream. She turned to address Bao Shen.

"I shall not be returning for quite some time, I feel," Chunhua explained. "While I'm gone make sure the staff does their duties."

"Oh, no. I'm coming with you." Chunhua sighed rubbing her eyes, really not in the mood to fight with the old woman and in front of these men at that.

"Then who will make sure the household does not burn to the ground while I'm gone? Or get this month's food supplies? Or-"

"Taken care of." Bao Shen gestured towards the meek maid, angering Chunhua.

"You can't be serious?"

"She will make a perfect replacement, you'll see. It's called having faith." Gods, Chunhua wanted to kill the old woman for having this conversation in front of twelve military men and for her naïve faith. This day had gotten way out of hand and she had no idea how long she could go before another manic episode. It was to the point she didn't care anymore, as all she wanted to do was scream.

"This is a horrible idea…"

"As a long time servant of the Zhang household I beg you to agree," the old woman nearly begged. In a moment of weakness the teen relented, hoping she would not regret this later.

"Fine, I'll place my faith in _you_, Bao Shen. Don't let me regret this." Bao Shen smiled cheerfully and nodded.

The stout military man from before cleared his throat. "Is there anyone you wish to say your farewells to before we depart?"

_Sima Yi… _

No, that was just foolish thinking! The man had proven earlier he desired only to continue their petty game of revenge and she had told him she never wanted to see him again. It was better this way. She had started it and it was time to sever all connection now. Besides she had no idea of what to say to him. Maybe one last insult… No, this childish game would end today.

"Absolutely not," Chunhua finally answered, looking up into the man's eyes with unflinching resolve. Something deep within ached, a deep squeeze in her chest. As usual she ignored it and turned her attention to the meek maid that would be in charge of her household for who knew how long.

"Just make sure you and the others continue your duties here. I'll be back as soon as I can," she declared scanning the faces of her remaining staff. Suddenly she realized she did not know their names. It didn't matter. Either this would end with her losing her household to a bunch of power-hungry servants or she would be pleasantly surprised. With her luck the former.

"And try to ration the food and make sure to inform Sima Yi he is to pay for this month's food order. If he refuses then explain to Master Sima Fang his son has not paid for his embarrassment." They nodded.

"I'm counting on you. All of you!" With that said Bao Shen helped her into the carriage and followed her inside.

Truth be told, the pragmatic teenager was a bit hesitant on not forcing Bao Shen to stay to make sure her household would remain intact when she got home. But her old nursemaid's duties were to watching over Zhang Chunhua. Besides she had handpicked these people for a reason. They were loyal, hard-working, and quick, though she would rather lose an eye than admit it to their face. Kind words have a way of making people lax.

Besides if this was a dream, like she prayed it was, then she would wake up soon enough and if not then it was best to leave behind no regrets or at least bury them. She would be back at some point anyways. Hopefully whatever the issue with her father's treason would resolve its self upon her arrival. This all was too much to process.

"Are you alright, Chunhua?" The teen snapped out of her daze, realizing she was sitting in the moving carriage having been staring blankly at Bao Shen.

"Yes, I'm fine. A trying day, nothing more." Bao Shen did not look convinced.

"It will be alright little one, you'll see. This business with your father will clear up as soon as you arrive, I'm sure of it." Even though the old woman gave her best smile anyone could see it was a sham. "I'm sorry about earlier. Over-reacting about what happened."

"No need to apologize, Bao Shen," Chunhua interrupted in a formal tone. "It is your job after all."

"But, little one, I worry not just as-" Chunhua held her hand up to silence her.

"I understand." Bao Shen nodded in acknowledgment leaving Chunhua to turn her gaze outside the carriage window. It appeared as though they were about to pass through the gates, when she caught a flash of a regal man dressed in familiar blue robes.

Not even thinking she craned her head out the window in unknown anticipation only to see it was really a wayward merchant. Returning her head back inside and sinking into the seat she sighed deeply proceeding to massage her temple. She could have swore she saw-

"Did you see someone you know, little one?"

"No… It's no one. I'm just tired is all," she lied, feeling the surreal numbness warp into something of complete despair. It almost hurt to breathe. Why did it feel as though things would only get worse?

"Rest your eyes then, my dear." Chunhua nodded wordlessly laying against the cold hard carriage window. But no matter how hard she tried she could not rest.

The winds were changing before her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I realize I picked on Ling Tong on a bit or rather had Zhang Chunhua pick on him. In all truth, my view point of Zhang Chunhua (not that this is what the real Zhang Chunhua or what Koei may or may not portray as) would act. I also felt Zhang Chunhua would be portrayed as an anti-Yue Ying and therefore kind of a bitch with a stick up her ass she would use to smack people with. Then again this is why I do not work for Koei and why I probably never should. As always if there is anything I fudged up badly, PLEASE feel free to inform me. Even in the form of "WRITINGKAT Y U NO RESEARCH YOUR CHARACTERS RIGHT !"**

* * *

><p>1. Ling Tong's attire I described (or tried to describe) is from Dynasty Warriors 5. No particular reason for that choice other than thinking as he grows older he'll use DW6 clothing and eventually DW7 attire.<p>

2. Ling Cao, Ling Tong's father, served as a leader in Sun Quan's army against Huang Zu, a general in Liu Biao's army. Anyone whose ever played as Ling Tong or played Wu's campaign should know that Ling Cao was killed by Gan Ning.

3. In Chapter 38 of RoTK, in which it mentions Ling Cao's death, it also explains that Ling Tong led an expedition to recover his father's corpse at the age of 15. So either my math is wrong or I'm not taking into account a different year or month system, but if his father died in 203 and Ling Tong was born in 189, that would mean he would be 15 in the year 204.

4. I mentioned this before, but rapiers did not exist during the Han Dynasty.

5. Historically, Sun Shang Xiang never fought during the Three Kingdoms Era. Neither in the ROTK novel, though she did have many armed handmaidens apparently. There's a story in which Liu Bei is too frightened to see her because of that.


	9. The Cracked Road

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Thank you: <strong>LovelyWeather<strong>, **MaChaChao**, **Barnxi88**, **iluvshinjimina**, and **Okami**. You guys are too good to me! And for those who are you favoring my story a thousand thanks! You all are crazy to do so, but it does mean a lot to me. And as always a big hand to my beta-reader **DWPrincess29 **who I dump stuff on at the last minute at unholy hours of the night. ^_^

**Chapter 9 – The Cracked Road **

* * *

><p><strong>Setting Sail on the Yanji<strong>  
><em>Wistful, away from my friends and kin,<br>Through mist and fog I float and float  
>With the sail that bears me toward Loyang.<br>In Yangzhou trees linger bell-notes of evening,  
>Marking the day and the place of our parting...<br>When shall we meet again and where?  
>...Destiny is a boat on the waves,<br>Borne to and fro, beyond our will._

By Li Bai

* * *

><p>In the year 204, thirteen years since Sun Jian's fall at the hands of Huang Zu. A young scholar by the name of Sima Yi had begun his journey home after spending an eventful day at Lady Fu's residence – a rumored ex-courtesan by the perverse men or a woman of ill-repute by most of the women in the small town. Yet despite all the leisurely activities he enjoyed, he could not help but remember the satisfying morning he had experienced as well. Watching the childish Zhang Chunhua's embarrassment and confusion in her own feelings had brought a smirk to his face.<p>

He surmised that most men would find her nervousness to be "endearing," but in truth he found it more childish and bothersome than anything. She may have revealed her "girlish" feelings for him, but that did not assuage his view that although she was amusing to watch as she strut around like an all-knowing Goddess, she was nothing more than a bratty teenager - a girl rather than a woman. With that knowledge he knew he could now break his ritualistic pattern of visiting her and return to his more scholarly pursuits.

Seeing his household within view he allowed one more thought of Zhang Chunhua to pass his mind. "That presumptuous brat will no doubt form some obtuse plan to avenge her grievance.

Making his way through the courtyard of his household, he entered to find his two brothers, Sima Lang and Sima Fu sitting in the main room sipping tea. They barely acknowledged his presence. A sense of déjà-vu hit him.

"Evening, brothers," Sima Yi finally said, taking a seat with them, unmoved by his younger brother's annoyed look.

"Forgive me for intruding your clandestine discussion."

Whereas his younger brother scowled, his eldest brother, Sima Lang, chuckled. "Nothing escapes your all-seeing eye, brother."

Sima Yi welcomed the praise with a good-humored chuckle. Despite Sima Lang's more accepting and humble personality and age difference, the two were as close as brothers were. After all Sima Yi respected his eldest brother's accomplishments in the government and duty towards his family. In return Sima Lang paid his own brother an equal amount of respect, most of which Sima Fu felt undeserved.

"We were just talking about the Zhang family. You remember don't you?" Fu voiced, dangerously close to being a taunt.

"Apparently there's been a recent development with the family," Lang added. Sima Yi did look amused.

"Gossiping now, brothers? Isn't that beneath you?"

Lang's face held mock shock. "How rude, Zhongda! We were talking about the lovely flower of the Zhang clan."

"Don't you have a wife to worry over?" Zhongda questioned harshly. The eldest shrugged smiling charmingly.

"We were just saying Chunhua left this evening."

Something deep inside Sima Yi stung. It was an unusual yet familiar pain he thought he had long forgotten. Such a pain brought back memories of his family's uproot from the beautiful city of Luoyang. Now all that was left of their time there was burnt ruins and destroyed memories. Such pain reminded him that had it not been for men like Dong Zhuo he would not have been forced to move and leave behind everything with only his family and a few scrolls.

So why was it that Zhang Chunhua's departure had given him such similar pain? Surely his collection of lost scrolls was far more important than one bothersome girl? Such feelings shook the studious man to the core and did not amuse him in the slightest.

"Zhongda?"

"What do you mean gone?" Sima Yi spoke up, regaining some composure.

Sima Lang studied his brother intently before answering: "Officers under Prime Minister Cao Cao came for her this evening. I was notified of this news prior to their arrival."

Being governor of the region did allow the Sima clan certain information from the capital Xuchang and more importantly from Cao Cao. Most of all, it allowed Sima Lang the opportunity to flee to another district if another attack happened. Though being given information of officers coming for a young woman hardly seemed like something a governor should know. But the real question was why had they come?

"Did you get the reason?"

"Of course, I did." Sima Yi waited patiently for his brother's answer, but he remained smiling and oblivious.

"Perhaps you would enlighten me as to why?"

The eldest chuckled before taking a sip of luke-warm tea. "It's really none of your business, Zhongda. All you should know now is she is gone and will be for quite awhile."

_No more visits…_

"A shame really," Sima Fu chimed in, clearly bored with the conversation, but wanting to feel included.

_No more talks of China's future… _

"I'll have to pray for her safe travel…"

_No more Zhang Chunhua…_

"I had hoped to court her…"

Zhongda scowled at his brother's words, but remained lost in unwanted thoughts.

"Of course father-"

"Silence, Shuda," Sima Lang hissed.

"But -"

The eldest silenced him, gesturing to Sima Yi who appeared lost in thought and balling his fists tightly. Perhaps it was indirectly Sima Lang's fault for pointing out his brother's obvious discomfort to a jealous younger brother, but it was Sima Fu who had not heeded his eldest's earlier warnings of patience, for Sima Fu watched in silence as his brother's calm face contorted back into a pained look. So Zhang Chunhua did mean something to him. His mighty brother brought down to a cold sweat over a woman. Fortune smiled on him.

Smiling coyly, the third Sima brother chuckled reveling in his brother's misery. For too long he had been overlooked and shadowed by Sima Yi – he would not let this opportunity slip by. And so he bared his teeth in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us all about Zhang Chunhua, _Zhongda_?"

Sima Yi snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at his brother apprehensively before stating in a cool voice: "I have nothing to say about Zhang Chunhua."

Fu's smile only widened at his words. "Oh, but I think you do. I think you should tell us all about her."

"What is this?" Sima Yi's narrowed into dangerous slits. The brat was actually trying to taunt and bait him.

"Tell us, Zhongda, how you spent the last few weeks visiting the Zhang household and staying there all hours of the day."

Sima Yi did not answer.

"I thought as much," Sima Lang chimed in, calmly sipping his tea with an uncharacteristic sense of seriousness.

"But who Zhongda wishes to be with is none of our concern. You should know better than to pry in people's affairs."

"I don't _pry_ into his business I merely _observe_. And what I _observed_ was him leaving everyday to visit my future wife."

Wife? Sima Yi was able to mask his shock with a laugh. "You are delusional, dear brother."

"Oh, did you not hear? Our father and Zhang Wang have agreed to a marriage contract. We are to wed as soon as she returns."

Suddenly the room became way too humid for Sima Yi as he stood up in a huff. Another feeling of déjà-vu overcame him.

"I wasn't going to tell you or her, for that matter, until the end of the week. Since our eldest has yet to produce an heir and you are unwilling, that duty rests with me," Fu added smugly, daring his brother to respond.

"So I get a young dutiful wife who will bear heirs and you can remain a hermit sequestered in your room for all your days. Everything works out in the end."

He could not believe the arrogance coming from his brother. Not only did he bolster his supposed good- luck but he insulted their eldest brother and his wife in the process. And yet when he peered over at Sima Lang for his reaction he remained serious and unabashed. Sima Yi would not let his brother continue this foolishness unchecked.

"You are the fool, _dear brother_… She's is not like other women. You have no idea what you are getting into! Zhang Chunhua is-"

Sima Fu's laughter cut his rant short.

"Do you hear yourself, Sima Yi? She's a woman meant for bearing sons and cooking meals, as is her duty. You act as though she is some mystical woman!"

The livid Sima Yi truly did not know what he was more enraged by: his brother's arrogance and disrespect, or that they were fighting over a woman.

"Brothers stop-" Sima Fu stood up in the same gusto as his brother had earlier.

"You're jealous, Zhongda! I can see it in your eyes! You hate that I finally have something you can't possess!"

If Sima Yi was not red then, he was at that moment. How dare his own brother accuse him with slanderous words! And yet his anger became not just of that, or that a bratty teenage girl had, at every turn, insulted him. Not even that that idiotic and idealistic fools were further dooming the future of China with civil wars. Rather it was everything at once - consent civil war, his brother, and Zhang Chunhua. It was everything. And for the first time since their narrow escape from Luoyang, Sima Yi felt threatened.

Luckily, sensing the impending fight, Sima Lang held his youngest brother back by restraining his wrists.

"Brothers, please! This is senseless! Stop before you do something you regret!"

"You are obscured by your own fatuous insecurities that you obtusely believe I am to blame for your own shortcomings in life!" Sima Yi seethed, overcome with unbridled rage.

"Zhongda, stop this right now!"

If the household was not aware of a fight, they were after Sima Lang's booming command. Servants arrived with much of the Sima family in tow. The lady of the household and Sima Lang's wife watched from a safe distance at the horror unfolding. Even the sickly, Sima Min took a spot by the women. Even the head of the Sima clan, Sima Fang arrived beat red in anger.

"What is the meaning of this!" His question fell on deaf ears, as the servants held back Sima Yi, while Sima Lang struggled to contain Sima Fu from lashing out.

"You are the only fool here, Sima Yi! Everyone who's ever met you detests your uncouth overbearing behavior! Look at yourself, _brother_! Years of studying and what do you have to show for it! Nothing!"

The Sima brothers' mother and Sima Lang's wife begged them to cease their anger. Even the youngest and sickly Sima member cried out in pained gasps to stop their madness. But it all went unheard.

"Idiot! Not everyone was born to be an unquestioning mindless mutt, who needs a master and lacks the ambition to be anything other than a sniveling wretch! My intelligence far surpasses yours!"

"You are the sniveling wretch, Sima Yi! All our lives you were praised for your wisdom and yet all you do is complain about the world and its people! You do nothing!"

"You ignorant fool! While my name will shine and none shall even remember yours!" *

In a split second, Sima Fu had broken free of his brother's hold and charged at his brother with hatred burning in his eyes. Yanking away from his restraint, Sima Yi too broke free of his bounds. In the haze of years of repressed anger, hate, and bitterness, the Sima brothers brought back their clenched fists and swung, far too late for anyone to stop the chaos. A hit was landed.

And when the chaotic moment evaporated there was no real winner – not really.

At Sima Yi's knees, was a wounded Sima Fu cradling his nose in pained moans. Above him the victor stood eyes still wild in rage. In span of two seconds, Sima Yi had managed a preemptive hit just milliseconds before Sima Fu could land a punch. Only the sound of horrified wailing brought him out of his frenzied state.

"Sima Fu!"

Sima Yi watched as his mother ran to her wounded son, cradling him in her arms. Even Sima Lang's wife joined, vainly wiping away the onslaught of blood pouring out the man's nose. For the first time since he was young child, Sima Yi felt appaled by his unrestrained emotion. Reaching out a hand to aid his wounded brother, his hand was slapped away by his heartbroken mother. She stared up at him with such disappointment as tears trailed down her aged face.

"Get out!" The horrified man blinked unsure who had spoken.

Suddenly he was pushed away from the women by his father, who was inspecting his fallen son and weeping wife. Sima Yi became overcome with guilt at his actions. Horrified he stepped away from the scene, heart clenched in shame. Servants and Sima Min's eyes fell on him in mix hate and fear.

"Get out!" That same voice yelled again. The chaos had entrapped him; he could not take his eyes off the damage.

"Get out I said!"

Sima Yi was pushed with such force he slammed up against the doorway. Before him was his eldest and most favored brother, Sima Lang looking at him with such distain and bitterness unlike any he had ever seen or wished to see on his brother's face. This was a nightmare, Sima told himself, one in which he had created himself.

"Get out of here!" Sima Lang screamed once more.

Sima Yi stood there.

It wasn't until he felt a sharp slap against his cheek and a sudden pulsing pain did he realize his brother struck him. Only then did he run from the room, out of the household, and away from his horrible deed. His cheek hardly stung compared to the guilt and shame in his heart. He would not be returning for some time.

* * *

><p>"Zhang Chunhua!<p>

The young woman in question blinked, eyes having been focused intently on the scenery outside her carriage window. In truth the woman known as Zhang Chunhua, had been lost in nonsensical thoughts since the beginning of her journey. The passing mountains and rugged terrain held no interest to her. Even the sound of clambering feet and horses did nothing to ease her troubled mind. She felt completely lost at that moment and struggled to find just one thing to problem solve.

In a few short hours she had witnessed the stabbing of a man and watched him die right before her eyes. On the other hand, just even earlier that day, she felt as though she had revealed something very unfortunate to Sima Yi that resulted in utter humiliation. And now very recently, she was told her father was being accused of treason by Prime Minister Cao Cao. To add to her woes she had been forced to leave behind the only place she had ever known, even leaving her estate in the hands of servants who may abuse their power. All to travel many miles to the capital in search of some way to clear her family name.

All of this change scared the teenager more than she ever wished to admit.

"Chunhua are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Bao Shen?" The aged woman's scolding look softened at the sight of her ward's muddled expression.

"You're shivering, my dear." Before the teen could respond or react, her maid dutifully snatched a blanket from one of the baskets beside them and wrapped it around her.

"I'm not cold!" Chunhua declared indigently, but she made no effort to discard blanket as she continued to shiver from some unknown chill.

Outside the humidity, though not as moist as earlier, continued to be an annoyance to her. Had she been in her right mind she may have cried or begged to return home. But the day's events, coupled with shock, had left her manic.

"Did you sleep at all?" Chunhua blinked again, only faintly hearing the question as she tried to compose herself.

"Hmm? Oh…Yes."

That was a lie. One in which the concerned woman noticed with ease.

"Night will fall soon. Not much further now. Perhaps then you will sleep," Bao Shen noted a bit absent-mindedly, suddenly feeling uneasy of the world she saw outside the curtain and of her mistress' unusual behavior.

"Zhang Chunhua, where is your mind going?" Her old nursemaid snapped drawing her out once more.

"Stop shouting, I can hear you fine!"

The old woman huffed, realizing there was no point in keeping a civil conversation. And so the two sat in silence. Funny that the woman's nagging would bring the haughty teenager back to normal herself. Not that the disgruntled teen was not already prone to nasty temper tantrums. And yet since earlier that evening her mistress seemed more 'unbalanced.'

"Chunhua I-"

"Lady Zhang Chunhua!" The teen perked up at the authoritarian voice of the famed general Xu Huang and slide off her blanket.

Quickly she parted the thin curtain on her window just as the general ushered his stallion close, riding briskly along. Xu Huang looked the part of a true warrior – stone-faced, fit, and duty bound. Why else would a man of his stature be escorting a girl such as herself instead of the empress or fighting alongside Cao Cao and his army? It was both worrisome and comforting to know he was there on their trek.

"Yes, Master Xu Huang?"

"We shall arrive at Hu Lao Pass in a few hours, after that you will be allowed to walk around as the men and I will set up for camp."

"Oh, I see."

She could not hide her displeasure at such words. Sleeping outdoors sounded so – barbaric. Had Guan Yu not found shelter for Liu Bei's wives in hostile towns when he fled from Cao Cao's service? More baseless rumors, she surmised. Luckily, Chunhua managed to force a pleasant smile.

"I trust you to take the right course of action, Master Xu."

With a nod the seasoned veteran ushered his steed off as she withdrew her head once more. Chunhua turned and studied her maid with tired eyes, to which the woman returned with kind motherly eyes. A false sense of security – Chunhua knew better - but for a moment she spoke her heart.

"Bao Shen, do you think…" She trailed off.

"Do you think my father's alleged treason was a mistake on someone's part?"

It was almost criminal to assume the Emperor or the Prime Minister would mistakenly brand an innocent man a traitor. Though it probably happened more than anyone would care to admit, especially with the times what they were. Perhaps her father really had become more ill since his departure and even sicker in mind. No, it couldn't be. Her father served the Emperor and country dutifully. Who she was as a person was the product of her father's unflinching duty to the Emperor.

"Everything will be resolved when we arrive at the capital, little one."

Zhang Chunhua scoffed at the simplistic and naive answer, but mostly at her folly of asking such an impossible question.

"Do you worry about Lord Zhang, your father?"

Not as much as a dutiful daughter should, she thought. He could take care of himself after all. In truth she worried over her own outcome to this mess. If that man, her father, had committed a crime she did not want to be the one to suffer for it. She could not imagine living like the peasants in the poorer side of Henei. If of course, being stripped of their land and influence was to be her fate. So yes, she did worry for her father.

"Yes, of course."

Bao Shen nodded watching her mistress peek out the curtain once more, retreating back into her own little world. Whatever awaited them at the capital the old woman had faith Lord Zhang Wang was falsely charged and would be cleared of the charges. If the cruel Prime Minister would not listen to reason then perhaps the Emperor would. She had faith.

"Oh, how sad…" Chunhua voiced with little emotion.

"What is it, little one?"

"One of the men stepped on a straw doll. Must have fallen from a passing carriage."

The old maid suddenly felt unprovoked chills travel down her spine. She could barely make out her mistress' next statement, but what she did hear was:

"…I wonder… Will such a frivolous thing be missed?"

* * *

><p>For what felt like hours the two women sat in total silence each pondering their own troubles. The beauty of nature was observed and dismissed by their own personal stressors. At one point Bao Shen fell asleep which allowed the teen to study the aging woman in silence.<p>

"She's looks so old…" Chunhua muttered absently-mindedly reaching to touch the woman's cheeks only to shy away inches before she touched. Something about Bao Shen's sleeping form frightened her terribly. Thankfully she did not have to ponder such depressing thoughts as the carriage slowed to a complete stop.

"General, why have we stopped?" Chunhua questioned peeking out.

Before her were large gates between the mountains blocking their way. Even Bao Shen, broke from her sleep to look out. The teenager's eyes brightened in realization.

"This is…"

"Hu Lao Gate!" Chunhua exclaimed. Her numb stupor was broken momentarily by the sheer amount of history surrounding the area.

By all accounts the site looked standard to what she assumed a military held gate would look like. There were defensive towers built along the mountain pass and various armor-clad soldiers patrolling atop them. The vast majority of soldiers appeared stationed by the gates serving as checkpoint guards. She could not think of a more boring job.

"Lady Zhang, do not fear we will not be stopped for long," the great General Xu Huang announced suddenly, causing her to bump her head on the window still. "These men will not harm you. By my honor I promise you this."

The wounded teen tried not to show her annoyance at the man's sudden appearance as well as the sharp pain from her head. She had thought they would stop for rest, but the general seemed in a hurry to leave.

"I understand, General." Embarrassed by her bump she withdrew her head back in the carriage. All thoughts of the wondrous history trampled by wounded pride.

Bao Shen sighed, having witnessed her mistress' accident she reached out a hand to nurse the wounded spot on her head, but the angry teen slapped it away. The old woman shook her head at the girl's childish behavior, eyes returning to the view outside opposite Chunhua's. Though the area around Hu Lao Gate appeared well-defended she shuttered to think of the area being a battleground.

In fact, this area was the site of the battle between Yuan Shao's coalition, backed by the Han emperor, against the late tyrant Dong Zhuo. Zhang Chunhua had been just a young thing when the terrible battle happened and not yet born when Warlord Dong Zhuo was labeled a traitor to the Han Empire. She was probably too young to remember the Warlord's adopted son Lu Bu, a feared warrior and rider of the legendary Red Hare, serving beside him. Had it not been for the honorable Liu Bei and his sworn brothers: Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Dong Zhuo would have won the battle. And now the same Liu Bei was on the run from Cao Cao. A sad state of affairs when good deeds were punished.

"I wonder if Diao Chan really fought alongside Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's side," Bao Shen heard her ward mutter.

Always pondering the impossible that girl did. She could not help but smile, for even though her mistress strived to appear mature she still held that spark of childishness. Though in her opinion, Chunhua's boyish mannerisms were misplaced on a young lady.

"Halt! What is your-"

"General Xu Huang! A-A thousand pardons!"

Once again Chunhua stuck her head outside the window to view the commotion, more careful not to bruise her head. They appeared to be stop by a nervous looking guard. Had he not been stationed to defend the gate she may have found his nervousness around the general humorous. A thought suddenly formed in her head – this whole escort to the capital with a distinguished man reminded her of the story of Guan Yu's flight from Cao Cao. How ironic that her story would involve going to the capital with no doubt the intention of seeing the Prime Minister.

"Let us pass and we will be on our way," Xu Huang voiced, drawing the teen out of her thoughts. Had the circumstances not been what they were, Chunhua might have enjoyed the royal treatment she was receiving.

"Of course, Master Xu Huang I will-"

"Hold it right there!" Another more gruff voice chimed in.

A seasoned looking warrior stepped forth from the nearby guard tower. She noted that he was comparatively shorter in height than the other men. Xu Huang dismounted his steed and met the man with a bow.

"General Xu Huang! I had heard you passed through recently. A shame I was not on duty to pay my respects the last time." The shorter man bowed graciously.

"Master Yue Jin, an honor to see you again! I confess I had not thought to meet with you here."*

The small-framed man Yue Jin, laughed joviality and said: "Master Yu Jin bid me to drill these men while our Lord is away."

"A fine decision to place one as steadfast in strength as yourself in charge," he noted sincerely. "But I must request you open the gates so we may pass."

These pleasantries were not shared by the anxious teenager, hoping to stretch her legs as soon as possible.

"Can two friends not chat for awhile? Are you truly in that great a haste?"

"I fear I must. Perhaps another time," Xu Huang answered sternly. Yue Jin looked past him and saw the bright-eyed Chunhua looking back.

"Ah, so I see. My apologizes than."

Turning his back on the general he signaled the stationed men to open the gates. Relieved to not have to sit idle for too long, she felt herself relax as the gates slowly began to open. Her head escort, Xu Huang and the man Yue Jing began to talk in less audible voices. And so she listened to the men around her. A mistake she would soon regard.

"So this is your cargo."

Chunhua snapped her head in the direction of the voice and saw a gate solider chatting with one of her escorts. Though from what she saw the conversion appeared one-sided, as the man continued to prattle on as her escort kept his eyes ahead paying the man no mind. Much to her disdain the bothersome man's eyes caught hers.

"Humph, another concubine for Prime Minister Cao Cao or a spoiled court bitch?"

Her cheeks and ears grew hot at such slanderous words. Aghast she turned silent pleading eyes to her escorts who kept their eyes forward and mouths shut. What had she done to warrant such disrespect? Since Xu Huang and Yue Jing were too busy with their own affairs to notice, she did what any self-respecting woman in that situation would do. She glared back at the contemptuous man.

"H-How dare you!" Her words came out as a low hiss. She was too shocked and angered to form a witty insult.

Unfortunately, her maid Bao Shen, having been caught up in watching the men in the towers, heard the words and questioned her mistress behavior before seeing the loathsome man grinning at her ward salaciously.

"He insults me, Bao Shen!" The teen cried. He gave her an arrogant smirk to which Chunhua could not help but return with a defiant look.

Obviously she was no better than a caged monkey for the man to openly insult her. What disrespect he showed her and why were her escorts not defending her? The answer came to her in an instant – she was a woman whose father had been accused of treason. To them she was less than the dirt they walked on.

"Chunhua, keep your head inside!" Her maid urged, knowing this would not end well. Though she had yet to question her mistress on the events of earlier she knew that whatever happened affected her ward deeply. She made a note to find out as soon as they stopped.

"Don't make demands of me, Bao Shen!" Chunhua hissed back. Suddenly she saw Xu Huang ride his steed between her and her insulter. She blinked several times before calming down enough to appeared less like a rapid dog and more like an peeved woman.

"What is going on?" Chunhua opened her mouth to speak, but surprisingly Bao Shen was the first to speak.

"Master Xu Huang, this man insults my mistress' honor!" Chunhua was touched by the woman's loyalty.

"Is this true?" He looked at his men then at Chunhua.

"Master Xu Huang, surely you don't mean to defend this woman?" The ill-mannered man spoke. How in Cao Cao's name did he know that about her? Was her father's crimes that serious word had broken out?

Xu Huang stared at the man and said: "Watch your mouth! You shall not tarnish this woman's honor with your slanderous words!"

Chunhua felt her cheeks and body grow warm at such words. She was starting to greatly respect Xu Huang. Obviously his noble ways were not just rumors after all, but most of all he did what no other man dared to do.

"Ge Ding! Again you cause problems!" *

The impudent man broke eye contact with the general and dared to look over at Zhang Chunhua partially hidden by Xu Huang's steed and then at his commanding officer, Yue Jin. She could not help but let slip a devious smile, after all watching arrogant men get put in their place was an amusing sight. One in which the cruel teen relished in seeing. His own expression darkened before he bowed to the general.

"Pardon me, Master Xu Huang," he answered tartly.

Yue Jin made his way over to the two and grabbed Ge Ding throwing him to the ground causing the man's helmet to fall off and gave the man a hard kick. The stunted general, Yue Jin then brought the horrid man up by his hair before throwing him back into the dirt forcing him to kowtow before Master Xu Huang.

"You and your brother have brought nothing but dishonor to your family and my troops!" Yue Jin was red-faced with anger.

Much to Chunhua's shock, Xu Huang held up a hand to his friend momentarily calming the man's rage. Dismounting his horse once more, he beckoned one of his soldiers over who brought out a giant axe. The general grabbed the weapon with ease just as Yue Jin bared the insolent man's neck to him.

"I'm sorry! I beg your pardon!" Chunhua smirked at the wretched man's pleads. Xu Huang swung his axe.

His giant axe stopped bearing dangerously close to the man's neck. Had he moved a single inch within that moment there was doubt he would have been nicked or without a head. The shivering Ge Ding cried as a puddle began to form under him. It was clear the man had pissed himself in freight.

"If not for the lady's presence I would have struck you down this day."

For once Chunhua was too in awe to speak. She was touched by the man's kindness, but something about that kindness stung her as well. She knew she did not deserve such kind words or noble actions in defending her honor. In fact she wondered his motive for helping her as he did. What did he possibly gain from insulting the man in her defense? Such a random act of kindness made her heart bleed and head hurt.

"…Thank you General Xu Huang. You are a good man," she said finally, breaking the awkward silence and sobs from Ge Ding.

Xu Huang turned to his men and processed to berate their inability to defend her from the insulter, promising a punishment for their ill-mannered ways. A few of the men, she noticed, snarled at such promises but remained silent and unmoving. She was perhaps fortunate enough not to see the cruel glares from a few of the men.

"That Lord Xu Huang is an honorable man," Bao Shen voiced suddenly. Chunhua looked over at her maid and smirked mischievously. Her mood had brightened considerably.

"Why Bao Shen, do you wish to be courted by Master Xu Huang? I could be your matchmaker."

"Bah! You are a child in a young woman's body!" She declared to which Chunhua chuckled at.

Secretly the old woman smiled. It was good to see her ward smiling even at the expense of herself. The carriage began to move again and they returned to their silence.

* * *

><p>"Master Xu Huang?" The general hearing the anxious teen's call, made his way to her window.<p>

"I don't mean to be a bother, but where are we?"

What she really meant to ask was how much further until she could finally stretch her legs. It had been hours since their eventful stop at Hu Lao Gate and the lush scenery of trees and mountains were growing more and more mundane. But more than anything she wished to properly thank the general and ask for a favor. Granted she worked up the nerve to ask the favor.

"Forgive me, Lady Zhang. We are just a few hours from Zhengzhou."

Chunhua was a bit ashamed to admit she wasn't entirely sure where that was on a map, having never traveled outside Henei. Fortunately, Xu Huang noted her confusion and did the unthinkable. She watched him with wide-eyes as he reached into satchel tied on his steed and pulled out a scroll handing it to her through the window.

"Here take this map."

Taking the rolled up map hesitantly, she carefully opened it on her lap. Bao Shen looked on in interest scanning the names of each landmark while Chunhua traced her finger south of the Yellow River. Xu Huang's continued kindness befuddled her. Unbeknownst to her or the mighty general, some of the other men frowned and balked at their leader's continued favor towards her. *

"Do you need help reading it, Lady Zhang?" Chunhua shook her head, smiling as her finger found the location of Hu Lao Pass.

Unlike some women, she knew how to read and write. Rather she had to know how to read and write: forging her father's handwriting to hire attendants and builders, reading contracts from said workers were just some of the duties she had to do on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. The prideful teen liked to say she was self-taught, but truthfully Bao Shen had a big part in teaching her when she was just a young girl.

"Thank you, Master Xu Huang." She began to roll up the scroll and prepared to hand it back, but he stopped her.

"Keep it, Lady Zhang. I trust you have only honorable intentions towards reading it, so it is yours."

She softly chuckled at the words 'honorable intentions.' Few who truly knew the teen would ever say she had 'honorable intentions' with anything or anyone. But she said nothing and passed the scroll off to Bao Shen.

"I think it's best we stop for the day as well," Xu Huang announced, turning his back on the ladies commanding his men to break for camp.

And so the men ushered the horse-drawn carriage towards the safety of the trees leading them to a peaceful ravine. Once the carriage came to a complete stop Chunhua opened the door not even waiting for her maid or the men to assist her out. If she was forced to sleep outside she would at least know a bit of her surroundings.

"Let me unpack some of our things, Chunhua." The teen nodded mutely, watching as everyone went about their duties.

The horses were lead to the nearby ravine while general Xu Huang and some of the another soldiers gathered around a map and began to talk amongst themselves. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be troubling as their faces looked grave. Had bandits really been on the rise as the merchants in town claimed? Even more was it really a concern for a battle-veteran like General Xu Huang?

"Chunhua come stretch your legs and stop gawking," Bao Shen voiced placing a gentle hand on her ward's shoulder. Chunhua flinched at the touch and moved towards the stream wanting to be alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately her maid was not far behind. Chunhua forgot just how quickly Bao Shen was able to do her duties.

Hitting the river stream she crouched down allowing her smooth hands to sink into the water. Beside her she could hear the horses whiney and continue to lap up the cooling water. How jovial – she looked like another beast of burden alongside the horses. Returning her gaze back to the water she stared at the rippled reflection of herself. Even in the ripples of the distorted stream she could clearly see how disheveled she looked. With a dissatisfied grunt she splashed her face and unlaced her treasured pin from her hair before wetting her locks with her fingers.

"Wait, let me help you."

The teen did not stop her maid from taking the hairpin and helping comb her hair. With many quick and mindful strokes, Bao Shen managed to effectively smooth out any stray hairs before pinning her hair up in a simple yet fashionable style before letting her wrinkled hand rest atop her shoulder.

"There you go, little one. See, look how beautiful you are." Together they stared back at their reflection.

The face of a sincere aged woman and a frowning teenager stared back. For whatever reason, Chunhua's expression only darkened at the image. In a childish manner, the unhappy teen brushed her fingers over the mirage before standing up in a huff. No thanks was given to the selfless maid as she turned her back on the scene and made her way over to the general and his men.

"Don't you want to rest, little one?"

In truth she would love nothing more than to close her eyes and never open them again or at least take a nap. Everything felt far too surreal for the troubled teen. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time.

"I am fine, Bao Shen. Make sure the men don't ruin my clothing in their moving, if you're not busy."

Bao Shen nodded and went about assisting the men in moving their stuff to what was to be their tent. Patiently biding her time, Chunhua watched as Xu Huang gave out orders to the surrounding men who shattered off to pitch tents. He himself watched them like an emperor would his kingdom, with a solemn face and an even sterner gaze. For a moment she let herself imagine what it must be like to ride into battle with such a warrior. Seizing the opportunity she made her way over to him, letting out honey-laced praises.

"Master Xu Huang, you operate a stead-fast group of men with great articulation and honor. Truly you are a man without equal." Xu Huang smiled kindly at such a comment, modestly shaking his head.

"I strive each day to become a true warrior of honor, but I can name others who are stronger in heart and strength than I."

His humility reminded her a great of deal of Guo Huai. In a way his modesty was quite unnerving to the self-serving teen. She would have to dig deeper to find his inner flaws.

"My lord, should you not be with the Prime Minister? Surely your talents are best suited beside him and not escorting two women."

"I am honored to aid a citizen of the empire. I was with my lord in the battle against Yuan Shao and Prime Minister Cao Cao bid me to stay behind." Was Cao Cao still in the northern lands? Curiosity got the better of her.

"If Prime Minister Cao Cao is in the north, whose guarding the capital?" Xu Huang gave her an inquisitive look, making her realize she over spoke. *

"F-Forgive, my lord. I forget my place." His gaze softened.

"You may speak freely Lady Zhang. Word travels of my Lord's exploits and I see you mean no harm."

Chunhua respected his liberal views, but once again she found his unwavering kindness to be unsettling. Business transactions between two parties let her know where she stood in a relationship. Xu Huang, however, went against everything she knew about men. His blind trust in her was another item of question.

"From what I've heard, the Prime Minister is a great man."

"Prime Minister Cao Cao is a genius," he answered with conviction.

Chunhua knew above all else she wanted to meet with this Lord Cao Cao. Was he truly a genius as Xu Huang claimed or just another ruthless Warlord? After all was he not the man who accused her father of treason? Surprisingly that did not deter her desire to meet the man. A man whose officers were outlandish, yet deadly and loyal to the end, was a strange man indeed. It was as if he recruited men based on their talents and abilities rather appearance. She would need to look into that theory.

"Thank you, Master Xu. You have been very kind to me," she finally said, bowing deeply and sincerely.

"It is my duty, Lady Zhang."

Somehow those words stung. So it was a code of duty that enabled his kindness. Of course, why would anyone be so kind without hidden motives? Still how many men would follow their duty to protect a woman such as herself? A woman whose family was no doubt under investigation. Chunhua knew she was putting too much thought into this trivial matter, but she had to know.

"Why did you defend me?" She was immediately overcome with shame at her words but she couldn't stop herself.

He gave her a confused look so she clarified: "Near Hu Lao Gate you defended me when others would not. My father has been charged with treason, making me suspect as well. And yet you defend a criminal. Why?"

Neither of them said anything. Chunhua was forced to shut her eyes tightly, wishing he would say anything or at the very least behead her. Suddenly the proud and capable teenager felt like a weak and blustering child. Nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore. People were so predictable and yet Xu Huang was somehow different. This change atop everything else frightened her.

"Do you question my intentions?" His voice came out harsh. "My actions are my own, Lady Zhang."

"But why, Master Xu Huang? What do you gain from it?"

"Honor."

She didn't understand it. Honor was fickle and easy to twist. One man's honor meant another's dishonor. Such a hollow thing; it carried no weight, no purpose, and no benefit. Was life truly worth living if honor and all its emptiness were worth killing for?

"I see my answer does not please you, my lady." Her frown deepened.

"It's just…" She thought long and hard about her answer.

"For a woman honor means to bring happiness to her family even at the cost of her own. Why should my actions weigh so deeply into my family's honor? Or my husband's honor? How can one truly honor another without honoring oneself?"

Somehow that was not what she meant to say. Her cheeks became enflamed and her humiliation increased ten-fold. Her unchecked words as of late were becoming a problem, but she wanted to know the answer to such questions. She wanted to become wiser and more understanding, if only to understand herself.

"I apologize for my odd behavior… Please excuse me Master Xu Huang." With that said she took a deep bow and turned to leave.

"Why don't you tell me why you really wished with speak with me, Lady Zhang?" She froze at his words. True she had come to him with an intention, but along the way she humiliated herself too greatly to ask.

"Eyes tend to give away much more than a person realizes. And your eyes burn like those of a strategist. Speak your mind, Lady Zhang."

"I… well… um…" Her voice quivered as she spoke, she shut her eyes in continued shame. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

She waited for laughter that never came. Daring to open her eyes, she saw the general looking at her appraisingly. How silly she must look dressed in fine silk begging an acclaimed man like Xu Huang for training.

"Do you find me unworthy to defend you?" She visibly balked.

"O-Of course not, my lord! I only wish to learn from your tutelage so I am able to defend myself if the need arose. The lands are in a chaotic state and the future is uncertain."

There was a pregnant pause as he studied her with a hard look. The teen swore he was looking into her very soul. Such a bold request and from a woman was unheard of. Perhaps this was his plan all along, lull her into a false sense of security and try to expose her as a traitor.

"Very well," he said finally. The frantic teen blinked several times.

"Y-You don't think me foolish?" She dared ask, hating herself for feeling and looking so weak.

"I admire your determination and intentions. Though you lack the body of a warrior who am I to block your path. I will teach you what I can."

Chunhua truly had not expected such an answer. In fact she had thought he would belittle her request or declare her insane. This was an unexpected turn of events, but she was pleased none the less.

"Many thanks, Master Xu Huang. I shall learn all I can."

"Before we start however, perhaps you will enlighten me as why you wish to learn the ways of a warrior?"

"I-" The general's hand shot up.

"Do not tell me now. Give me your answer later." She felt herself smile.

"I am in your debt, truly."

Chunhua resisted the urge to let out a heavy sigh. His acceptance helped calm her mind and become less manic. Still the build-up left her body and mind a bit fatigued. She hoped she did not look as crazed as she sounded.

"Lady Zhang, there is a pond nearby if you wish to cool off." Her smile widened ever so slightly.

"I would like that, Master Xu Huang." He nodded.

Making his way over to her maid Bao Shen, he informed her of his intentions before escorting her deeper into the trees. Once again the pair was unaware of the dangerous glares coming from some of the escorts. Only Bao Shen saw it for a brief moment before dismissing it as her imagination.

* * *

><p>"Your maid knows of this location and will be arriving shortly. I'll make sure my men do not bother you. Of this you have my word."<p>

He departed leaving her alone to gaze at the medium-size pond and smile at her good fortune. Tentatively, she lowered her fingers into the water enjoying the feeling of the chilled temperature. It was just the right temperature to sober her troubled mind. Sinking to her knees in an undignified heap, the troubled teen cupped her hands and scooped up some water.

"Why do I wish to learn to fight? Truly?" She mused aloud. With a huff she splashed the liquid onto her face.

She reasoned the simple answer was to be able to defend herself. She had no husband or lord she wished to serve. Only to herself did she wish to serve.

"What a selfish answer… I can't tell him that…"

No, warriors like Xu Huang would be offended by such truths. Men like Xu Huang gave their lives to serve their lords with unflinching loyalty, whereas Chunhua's loyalty was fickle and extended only to the point of benefitting from another. It wasn't completely wicked, she would say. After all she gave work and coin to the servants in her care. She humored her suitors with feigned interest and admiration. Everyone benefited from it, so surely she wasn't completely wicked.

"Hmm… No point in pondering it," she mused aloud, drumming her fingers against her jade necklace – a symbol of her cold philosophy.

With a childish smirk she stood up and walked towards the water, unabashed by the future consequences. The water was nice, Chunhua admitted, wading deeper into the water not bothering to strip despite the darkened orange sky capable of shielding her with its shadows. Hugging her body, she sighed deeply allowing the water to lap over her clothes. And for a moment everything felt tranquil.

No Sima clan members laughing in her face, no worrying over her father's accused treason. It didn't matter that everything around her was suddenly falling apart. She tried to cast off those feelings, letting her arms fall to her sides as she waded deeper into the pond. Her robes helped in dragging her deeper until her chin was just above the water's surface - her jade necklace bobbing lifelessly above the water.

"Hmm, I do wonder how Zhongda is doing…" The thought made her scowl. "Who cares, by the time I get back he'll probably be-"

Married…

Her scowl deepened, all thoughts of relaxation were dashed by her idling mind. What an idiotic and tasteless thought! Was the man not past his prime? Regardless, if he were to marry it was no concern of hers. No, she wouldn't think about it. Instead she closed her eyes and hugged herself more tightly. And so she stood there until the chill became too much for her. Swimming back to shore she stopped suddenly at the sound of rustling.

She froze. "Hello!"

Looking around wildly she saw nothing, but the rustling continued as if it was above her. In horror her eyes searched the trees looming over her. The rustling increased in volume as if something was falling from the sky itself.

"Bao-"

A loud thud was heard behind her followed by a pained hiss – a human hiss. Her entire being froze. A million horrible scenarios buzzed through her mind. None of which were to scream for help.

Whirling around the frightened teen spied the fallen person laying flat on his stomach peering over at her. Dumbstruck, Chunhua's face changed from confusion to horror within seconds.

"Wait, wait! Don't scream!" It was far too late for that as an unearthly shriek pierced the forest.

Quick as the wind, the intruder untangled himself from the bush he had fallen onto, and sat up making frantic calming hand gestures. In a complete frenzy, Chunhua grabbed at the small rocks littering the ground and started chucking them wildly at the shadowed person.

"Get away, perverted old man!" The rock bounced off his hat.

"Hey now, I'm not that old." The shrouded man strangely skillfully dodged another rock, but his protests were ignored by the rabid girl.

"Go away!"

"Would you mind not throwing rocks at me?"

At the words her eyes shut tightly as her whole body began to shake. Blindly her hands sought out more rocks to throw. Damn it, she had once again let fear get the better of her! And in the same day, she was too frightened to open her eyes. Just pathetic. Why couldn't she be fearless like Xu Huang? In fact where was her escort!

"G-Go away!" She stopped throwing rocks and just sat there shaking.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you miss. Look you can open your eyes I promise I won't attack you." Slowly she did just that and saw the face behind the peeking man - sort of.

Across the bunk was a man dressed in large overbearing yet beautiful crafted robes. In fact the reason he was hunched may have been because of the heavy clothing. His mouth was mostly covered by the neck of the robe and atop his head was a very large sunhat. In a strange way he reminded her of a bug or more accurately of a moth. She could not logically explain why though.

"Good to see you've finally calmed down." Chunhua looked at the man in mixed horror and confusion. Her bravery and reasoning slowly returned.

What was this world coming to? Had he been spying on her this whole time? Absolutely disgusting! Zhang Chunhua would never understand men. Gaining newfound anger the teen glared at him hatefully.

"What? What's that face for?" Her answer came in the form of a rock barely missing him.

"You're disgusting! Spying on me while I bathe! I should have you killed!"

"While actually I was here first and you intruded on me. So really you should be apologizing to me…" The dirty old hermit had the gall to joke with her so lightly. Why was she even talking to him?

"Chunhua!" The voice of Bao Shen was heard. Well overdue and well missed.

"Oops! Guess I should get going! You be careful out here miss. This is no place for a young lady."

Without another word the hermit dashed off into the forest much to Chunhua's relief. Letting out a loud sigh, she wiped the sweat from her brow and hugged herself tightly. She did not have to wait long for Bao Shen, as general Xu Huang and two of his men came running into the clearing.

"Lady Zhang are you-"

She watched their eyes divert away quickly and two of Xu Huang's soliders grew red, no doubt over her soaked robes and indecent manner. In no mood to suffer further disrespect and humiliation, she hurried towards her maid who welcomed her with a blanket, covering her form completely. Only when she was properly covered did the general speak.

"Lady Zhang, were you attacked?" She was embarrassed by the whole event and rightly so, but telling them a man had witnessed her in such a state would only bring more pain and drama.

"Something bit me…" The men were obviously not pleased by her answer.

"My mistress is tired from the journey. We shall depart for the campsite now."

Mercifully, Bao Shen led her ward away from the confused men and back to camp. Chunhua's face burned red at the humiliation she continued to suffer. Fortunately the coming night veiled her shame.

Once back at camp Chunhua noticed the tents were all pitched and all eyes were on her. The torches surrounding the area could not hide her obvious distress. Bao Shen glared at them quickly but did not stop until they were safely inside a medium-sized tent. Only when they were safely away from prying eyes did Bao Shen decide to confront her mistress.

"What happened!"

"I-I was bit by something," she replied softly.

Somehow the heat from her cheeks had become painful and had traveled throughout her entire body. The old woman threw her hands up, but said nothing as she fetched the girl a fresh clean robe before walking away, searching through some baskets in the corner of the room, giving the teen a moment to collect her thoughts.

With a clearer head, Chunhua studied her living-quarters feeling a sudden pang of homesickness in the process. Inside the tent were the bare necessities: two futons, two chamber pots, candles, and her baskets of assorted things in the corner. How strange that she would miss her own room. Suddenly everything that had happened that day began to sink in: embarrassment at the hands of Sima Yi, witnessing a murder, her father's conviction – it became a pain to breathe and her eyes watered rapidly.

Chunhua felt completely and utterly miserable.

She barely heard listened to Bao Shen to speak. Why did everything hurt so suddenly? The unhappy teen willed herself to listen to her maid's voice.

"I packed some sweets. I hope they're still good…"

Bao Shen continued to sort through the baskets, unaware of her mistress distraught. Out of sheer force of will, the heartbroken teenager cleared her throat and shut her eyes tightly letting any loose liquid trickle out. If she could prevent it, she would not let her maid see her shimmering eyes or quivering lips.

"Here's a pastry, Chu- little one are you well?"

Chunhua cleared her throat once more and faced her maid with a weak smile. "Of course, just tired."

The old woman frowned, but handed her mistress a jelly tart without a word. She took the pastry and devoured it quickly finding it difficult to shallow despite it being quite delicious. Once it was down though she felt a little better. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was.

"Sit down on the mattress, little one. I'll fix us up some rice."

Chunhua smiled at her maid, even going so far as to help her get the bowls and rice bag, but not before scolding her for taking too much food from their already low food reserves. Bao Shen declined further help insisting the girl rest while she went outside to prepare the rice. Much to the woman's relief, she did as she was told and waited patiently for her meal to be served. In reality Chunhua did not want to be seen by the others. She had, had enough of humiliating herself for the day. When her maid finally returned she did so with the two bowls of rice plus two meat buns.

"The men have given us some of their spare food rations. You can have mine though." Normally she would have passed up the offer, but that night she was ravenous with hunger. And so the two ate their meal in silence until there was not a single grain of rice left.

"I suppose we should get some rest. Who knows when we'll need to leave. A lot to do tomorrow and we'll have little time."

Chunhua could not help but laugh at the words. She had expected those words from herself, but instead here Bao Shen was taking charge. Then again she knew she never gave the woman nearly enough credit. Ever the caretaker, Bao Shen pulled out a fresh blanket from the baskets and wrapped it around her ward. But as she reached for the girl's hairpin Chunhua stopped her.

"I-I'm not ready for bed just yet." The maid nodded, hopeful that she could get her to talk about the events in town.

"Sit down on the futon then, little one. Tell me about your day," Bao Shen spoke kindly.

Chunhua huffed and snobbishly answered: "You should know, Bao Shen. You were there."

"I mean in town this morning. Or maybe what you and Master Xu Huang were discussing?"

She avoided the first question and answered the second one. "Oh, I just asked him to help me with weapons training."

"You what!" Chunhua winced at her sharp tone.

"I may have not told you but I wish to become better able to defend myself. Under Lord Xu Huang's guidance I see that happening so I enlisted his help and he accepted." If at all possible the old woman appeared even more flustered.

"Girl, you have lost your mind!"

Chunhua's face soured under the woman's chiding remark. Had anyone else of Bao Shen's standing spoken to her like that she may have cut them off with a warning or a harsh punishment. But Bao Shen had earned the haughty teenager's respect and therefore her right to speak her mind – to an extent.

"You worry too much, Bao Shen," Chunhua answered pleasantly, secretly delighting in watching her maid become flustered. If only for her amusement.

"I trust him enough not to harm me too greatly. Besides if Xu Huang were to execute me, it would be at Xuchang at Prime Minister Cao Cao's order."

The old woman sighed loudly and said: "This is not some game, little one. What if you get seriously hurt like in town?"

She eye twitched at the remembrance. She had never explained to her maid what had really taken place there and it was obvious she wasn't going to drop it. How disgusting a man's blood had forever stained her robes, she just then realized she had been spending the day in a blood-stained robe. What a bother.

"I was never hurt, Bao Shen. S-Someone else was…" She rather not continue this conversion. She did not want to dwell on such horrid things.

"Please tell me what happened," Bao Shen begged taking Chunhua's soft hands in her coarse ones. The teen looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Someone was grievously wounded… It's fine… I'm fine." That was all she was to say on that topic. Unfortunately, the ever watchful maid would not let her ward rest.

"Little one, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that jade necklace? Is this from the same man who gave you the hairpin?" Chunhua could not help but scowl. She was not in the mood to think about the Sima clan, but if it would placate the woman's continued prying…

"Sima Fu." Her face brightened.

"Ah! So he is courting you? Happy news indeed! Your father will be pleased."

"No, Bao Shen." Her face darkened once more.

"Eventually you will need to be married, Chunhua. I'm sure your father would see a perfect match with any of the Sima brothers."

"I know! I just… Just not yet." She realized how pitiful she sounded. "As long as father still breathes I have my allowance to keep us going. I don't need a husband yet."

"Bah! I know you, little one. You've given the possibility of a family merger with the Sima clan at one point in your life."

Damn that woman for bringing this up. Of course, the thought crossed her mind. All her other possible suitors had been lead away by personal duty or by Sima Yi's tricks. Besides that the Sima clan was famed scholars and apparently long-time friends with her family, so marriage did seem inevitable. Chunhua could not bear the thought of submitting to a family of men who mocked her at every turn.

"None of the Sima men are suitable for me. Perhaps more suitors will appear." That was a possibility – however slim. Maybe her father would approve of a man in Xuchang, depending on how ill the man really was.

"What about Sima Yi?" Chunhua shot her an incredulous look. "Don't try and deny it, young miss. I saw the way you lit up whenever he was around. Or the way-"

"Enough! You overstep yourself!" The embarrassed teen cried, proceeding to stand up and pace the ground.

"He's boorish, malicious-"

"But he makes your chest tighten and limbs tingle with warmth. Am I correct?"

So she knew? How did she know about this strange affliction? How was it everyone knew but her? No, she would not make the same mistake twice. Whatever this illness was it was better left not knowing. If it wasn't life-threatening she had no need to worry.

"I-I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Child listen to me-"

"No, you listen! I'm done discussing it!" In an angry huff the teen went to her bed and in a most childish manner, covered herself with blankets.

"Chunhua…"

"I'm not a child! Know your place!"

The old woman's heart broke under such words. Chunhua was right though, as servant she overstepped her limits. Yet at the same time she wished the girl would not be so hostile towards her. Despite all they went through she truly loved her as only a mother would. Bao Shen tried to reason her mistress was just under too much stress and was just acting out. The blockhead of a girl was even going so far as to ask for weapons training from Master Xu Huang. Furthermore, there was no point in being angry with her mistress, after all she would learn quite quickly the world does not smile on a woman's plight nor did it stop for a girl in love.

"Silly girl… You're in love and you don't even know it…"

With that thought in mind, Bao Shen went over to each candle and blew them out. Silently she prayed her mistress' safety and safety in their travel, before retreating to her own bed. Meanwhile, Chunhua wrapped in her blanket gazed at the tent wall trying her damndest not to make a sound as she sobbed quietly into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I realize I've been portraying Sima Fu as a real jerk. There's different reasons for that, but mostly I would think he feels jealous of his brother's constant praises. Historically Sima Lang did praise his brother's accomplishments over his own and anyone with siblings or an over-achieving friend knows after awhile listening to everyone praise that person and not you, gets really annoying. The other reason I portray Sima Fu as a jerk is because after his nephew Sima Yan started the Jin Dynasty, the former went crying back to Wei begging forgiveness even after helping his nephew overthrow Wei. I personally find that to be in bad taste.**

**I'm sure anyone who's ever played Dynasty Warriors knows who the peeping-tom was… if not I have failed as a writer and a human-being. As for Xu Huang teaching a woman how to fight… while historically that's a laughable thought, fictionally he's a real honorable guy and he has his reasons for agreeing to train Chunhua despite her being a woman and a suspect.**

* * *

><p>1. Credit where credit is due, I used Sima Yi's taunt almost word for word from the actual game.<p>

2. Assuming my research is correct and the internet did not lie to me; Henei (where Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua were born) in present day is Wen County, Henan (or a bit north of it.) Which would mean it's located in the Jiaozuo region of Henan, north of the capital Xuchang. It might help to visually see it on a map, but if one is in Jiaozuo they would need to travel through the Zhenzhou region to get to Xuchang. Basically, using an online distance calculator the distance between Nanzhangqiang (a town in Wen county) and Xuchang (the capital) the distance would be about 299 miles. And assuming the average a horse drawn carriage can go is 20mph the trip would take about 15 hours. This is not counting the stops. Granted I may be off but I'd hope it's not by much. For the sake of my sanity that's the best I can give you.

3. Yue Jin (not to be confused with Yu Jin another of the Five Elite Generals serving under Cao Cao) is described as being a short man but displaying much strength and prowess on the battlefield. For frame of reference he was the generic looking man you speak to as Zhang Liao at the Battle of Hefei in Dynasty Warriors 7.

4. Ge Ding may have actually been a servant and never a soldier. Regardless in the novel _RoTK _he served under Taishi Ci when he felt his brother (whose name is unknown) was unjustly punished. In retaliation Ge Ding and his brother tried to cause a panic at the Battle of Hefei. It failed and they were killed by Zhang Liao and Li Dian.

5. Cao Ren and Xun Wenruo would be defending Xuchang at this time in history. According to the novel, _RoTK_.


	10. The Stray Arrow

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>As always thank you <strong>iluvshinjimina<strong>, **Yue1234**, **epica89**, and **LovelyWeather**! You guys keep me on my toes I like that. A special tip of the hat to my Beta-Reader **DWPrincess29 **as well.

**Chapter 10 – The Stray Arrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Of One In The Forbidden City<strong>

_When the moonlight, reaching a tree by the gate,  
>Shows her a quiet bird on its nest,<br>She removes her jade hairpins and sits in the shadow  
>And puts out a flame where a moth was flying.<em>

By Zhang Hu

* * *

><p>In the year 204, five years since the fateful meeting between Liu Bei and Cao Cao in the plum gardens, growing tensions between the two parties had forced the wandering Liu Bei to take refuge with a close kinsman. This of course meant very little to Zhang Chunhua, a daughter of the Henan Province, whose own journey was unknown by most of China. Regardless on that spring morning she awoke not to the sound of birds but to the voices of a familiar woman and a gruff sounding man.<p>

"General Xu Huang has ordered us to pack up. We shall be departing as soon as the site is cleared."

"Understood, we will be ready."

Zhang Chunhua, a girl of fifteen, opened her eyes and sat up from her uncomfortably hard bedding. A dreamless sleep had done nothing to refresh her body or mind. She had thought the morning after would have erased the creeping despair in her heart, but it remained like a stone in her stomach. The anxiety she felt the previous day only increased.

"Good you're up, Mistress Zhang. What are your commands?" The harsh and cold tone was not welcomed by the girl. Her hostile actions towards her maid were suddenly remembered and with it came guilt.

"Bao Shen…I'm sorry…"

For a long time neither of the women spoke, which only helped to increase the teen's anxiety. She began to wonder if the older woman even heard her. Finally Bao Shen let out a heavy sigh and turned to her mistress with a forced smile.

"You should never apologize to me, my lady," the maid replied sadly.

Her tone left a sharp pain in the teen's heart. The guilt she felt was not a feeling she was used to. Whether due to lack of sleep, stress, or both, Chunhua felt uncharacteristically guilt-ridden by her actions. Seeing her obvious struggle, Bao Shen silently forgave her mistress placing a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Come little one, we should get ready to leave."

Chunhua nodded, repressing an unknown urge to hug her dear maid and cry deeply despite feeling no real sadness, but as always she swallowed such thoughts. Turning once more towards her ward, Bao Shen noticed the silly girl had forgotten to take off her jewelry. Highly improper for a lady to do so, she noted.

"You didn't sleep with your jewelry on did you?" Much to Chunhua's relief her tone came off more teasing than reprimanding.

Chunhua blushed at her mistake and reached up to untangle the hairpin from her hair. Admittedly she was somewhat shocked she hadn't damaged it. Even more so that it managed not to dig into her scalp during the night. This hairpin was obviously built to last much like the jade necklace around her neck.

"I didn't pack anything in the way of hairpins or jewelry but…" Bao Shen reached for the hairpin, but Chunhua shied away.

"I want to wear it today…."

It's like a part of me, she thought to herself, only slightly aware of her obtuse reasoning. Quickly she put it back in its place atop her head. Besides Bao Shen it was her only connection to Henei she had with her.

"We have just enough time to eat I think. I'll fix us up some more rice," Bao Shen declared pleasantly enough. The girl smiled thankful for her friend's acceptance. Unfortunately it wasn't long before she remembered the promise of a certain general.

"Never mind food, Bao Shen. I really must speak with the general before it's too late."

"What are you- Heavens help me you aren't going to-"

The teenager's widening smile gave her the answer. In a flurry, Chunhua hastily dug through her basket of clothing searching for something she could not find. Bao Shen sighed deeply at the sight.

"Where are my silk pants?"

"I didn't pack them," she replied curtly. There was a small amount of sadistic pleasure the old woman took in watching the girl's face turn sour.

"Very well then… I'll just wear robes."

Though Bao Shen knew she should be helping her mistress change, she knew she did not want to encourage her behavior. Moreover, she would have no part in her mistress' desires to learn weaponry under Xu Huang's teaching. Why he even agreed to teach her was questionable and unethical. More reason to distrust the Prime Minister if this was how he ran his army.

"I'm leaving!"

"Wait, don't-"

The elderly woman let out a long repressed sigh as her mistress was out of sight within seconds. She had hoped, in vain, that her mistress would not be so impulsive at least around strangers. In no mood to chase her down, Bao Shen relented on her mistress' ways and set about packing their supplies. Let the girl have one morning to act like an unruly child. Maybe she would learn a lesson from this foolishness.

"Ha! What am I thinking? The blockhead will never learn her lesson.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside into the morning light, Zhang Chunhua was immediately struck by the sun's rays. Besides the almost blinding morning light the humidity was at a tolerable level and all around her men were busy tearing down tents or packing assorted supplies efficiently. Surprisingly she could not find Xu Huang amidst them.<p>

"Excuse me."

She hailed a passing solider whose hands were full with canvas cloth and tent sticks. He halted in his work, but she could just briefly see the disgruntled look on his face. As usual it made no difference to her.

"Yes?" The surly tone was not needed.

"Where is Master Xu Huang?"

"General Xu Huang is training just outside of the encampment." He shifted the weight of his burden and pointed in the direction of where a small pond was.

"He's not bathing is he?" Her question was met with a blank stare.

"No."

"I see. Thank you."

Before she could take a step the soldier cleared his throat and said: "I've been ordered to prevent you from escaping."

Ah, so much for hospitality. Still it made sense as it was no doubt his duty to prevent her from wandering. Perhaps she could negotiate herself safely past him. Of course being of troubled mind she decided against honeyed words and took a more direct approach.

"You may watch me go to Xu Huang if you wish. We are both busy people, you with your packing and me with my own problems."

Chunhua almost missed the gawking look the solider gave her as she stepped past him and out towards the forest. Despite her disrespectful actions he made no move to stop her. There was a sense of pride at her small victory. Perhaps this day wouldn't be as terrible as the last.

"Should you be out of your tent, Lady Zhang?" Chunhua flinched realizing she had lost herself in thought and was now in front of Xu Huang, or rather Xu Huang and his massive axe.

"I, um, sorry, Master Xu Huang."

Her eyes were glued on the axe he had positioned to strike an invisible foe. Seeing her trepidation he lowered the axe and set it against a tree, magically allowing Chunhua to find her words. In an effort to regain some sense of stability and control she did as she would any man.

"You seem to be quite the warrior, Master Xu Huang. You train very hard and take this assignment very seriously even though you are only escorting a charged man's daughter."

Xu Huang's eyes narrowed slightly and appeared insulted by the praises. "You wish something from me, Lady Zhang. Please speak it."

A sharp one, she had almost forgotten he could see right through her. No doubt he was used to the fickle praises of strategists and lords. Truthfully she had planned on asking for training, but some deep curiosity of his unusual character compelled her to ask a more personal question.

"If Lord Cao Cao truly believes Zhang Wang, my father, is a traitor why go through the trouble of safe guarding me?" A deep frown creased the general's lips.

"I thought we addressed this earlier, Lady Zhang."

"R-Right, forgive me then." Nevertheless, the kind general explained.

"I freely volunteered for this assignment just as Master Zhang Liao did. I did so to further myself on the path of a warrior."

How strange, she mused. She never would have pictured a warrior escorting the women of China to and fro. Instead she pictured a darker scene of armor-clad men running each other through with sharp sticks. Why would he volunteer for such a simple task? Surely fighting beside one's lord was more honorable than this?

"Is a warrior not defined by the victories he has claimed?"

"I once thought the same, Lady Zhang, but an old friend taught me differently."

"Who?" Chunhua knew she overstepped herself once more when a pained look crossed the general's face.

"Someone who may no longer consider me a friend."

Accepting the answer, she wished she had not pried and had asked if he meant to keep good on his promise. As fortune would have it he did.

"So perhaps you will tell me now?"

"Excuse me, my lord?"

"Why do you wish to learn the ways of the warrior?"

"Honestly?" Zhang Chunhua paused hugging her body from an unknown chill.

"I see my question makes you uncomfortable let us return to camp."

"N-No, I'm fine. I just…" She dared to look him in the eye.

"I wish to learn the ways of a warrior so I may defend myself without the need of another. I am not so naive that I cannot see the growing chaos in the land. Furthermore, I will not sit idly by as I am made to hide or choose a side."

"I see…" She searched his face for a reaction, but his face was stone-faced and unreadable. Despite the clarity and sincerity of her words she could not stop shaking.

"If that answer offends your sense of honor and duty then I apologize, but that is my reason."

"Well it appears I have little choice then." Xu Huang turned his back on her and walked towards his weapon.

Once more the painful sting of humiliation and rejection overcame her. Her throat tightened and sweat began to form as he reached for his mighty axe and readied it by his side. Were her words really that traitorous?

"I shall teach you what I can in what little time we have left." The breath she had been holding was let out in a pained and relieved exhale.

"You mean you will train me?" Her question came out as little more than a squeak.

"As I promised."

He lowered his weapon and walked over to another nearby tree pulling out a long bamboo stick handing it to her. With shaky hands she took it, swallowing back anxiety, excitement, and shock. Though this was not the first time she had been trained she truly forgot all she had learned in ways of defense at that very moment.

"Now… We shall start off with the basics. I hope you can keep up."

* * *

><p>Bao Shen managed to pack and organize their belongings in record time. She made sure to place the baskets in the carriage, with no help from the men, and spend the remainder of the time cleaning their small tent. The gnawing worry for her mistress' behavior hasted her in her cleaning. Truthfully she was at wits ends with the girl and more than ready to try anything to stop her mannish ways.<p>

"Are you done cleaning? We need to pack this tent."

"Of course."

Stepping out of the tent she saw the area once littered with torches, tents, and supplies were gone leaving only their tent, marks in the dirt, and a dead fire as evidence of their stay. These men were efficient though where the majority of the soldiers were was a complete mystery. There was one standing by the horses, one taking down her tent, and three men huddled around what appeared to be a map lying in the center of the camp ground.

"Excuse me, sirs?" As she approached she could not help but overhear broken words.

"We're heading… Over here… Bandits… Sell…" They made various jabs at a certain area of the map. Bao Shen was not amused.

"Excuse me!" At her voice the three men flinched as one hastily withdrew the map to his side.

"Yes, what is it?" The old woman's eyes narrowed. She would have to keep a close eye on them.

"Where is Master Xu Huang?"

The men looked at each other in silence before one finally answered: "Near the edge of the forest close to a pond."

"I see…" They continued to avoid looking anywhere near her. Their lack of manners was appalling. Surely their mothers raised them better than this.

"Well I think it would be best if one of you escorted me. That is if you're not too busy."

"O-Of course."

One of the younger looking men stood up and led her towards her desired destination. Before entering the heavily wooded area she looked back one last time and saw the remaining two watching her. A sharp chill ran down her spine as the look they gave her was less than civil.

It looked almost murderous.

* * *

><p>"Keep your guard up, Lady Zhang!"<p>

Hearing those words, Bao Shen hastened in her speed until she was in sight to her blockheaded ward blocking an invisible blow with a bamboo stick raised above her head and then at the midriff of her body. There was a cocky unmistakable grin on her face as the general praised her quick reaction. Bao Shen's temper boiled.

Of course her indecent display was not nearly as bad as the sight of the men watching from a distance. To worsen the situation she saw that some of the younger men were making crude jokes behind her mistress' back. The whole thing was absolutely barbaric and she could no longer hide her distaste.

"Master Xu Huang is this really wise teaching a young lady something meant for a man?"

"These are strange times when a man teaches a woman the art of war. However in these chaotic times women are often the target of bandits seeking profit," he paused, turning to face her with a stony look. "Order is hard to keep when men are sent to fight and not to defend their home."

Bao Shen was stunned by the coldness in his voice. Of course he was truthful as the Yellow Turban Rebellion was just one example of bitter and misguided men trying to better their lives. After all with increased taxes, the flood of the Yellow River, and corrupt landowners extorting their workers, it was inevitable there would be an uprising. When they were all but crushed many of these men shattered to the winds, either remaining loyal to the Yellow Turban cause or turning to banditry.

"Tighten your grip! An enemy could easily disarm," Xu Huang declared, snapping the older woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Master Xu Huang."

"My lord, I just wish you would not humor her so," Bao Shen voiced, watching her young mistress taking to her orders quite quickly. In fact it shocked her how calm she was to taking orders as the girl was so used to giving them.

"She seeks the path of a warrior – do not grip so tightly!"

The old woman sighed, only just briefly hearing the other men behind her snickering and making off-colored jokes. So much for disciplined soldiers. This was turning into quite a spectacle. She only prayed this would not end up like Chunhua's last training exercise all those years ago.

"Now strike!" Bao Shen watched Chunhua make a thrusting motion with her stick.

The joy on the young woman's face when Xu Huang nodded in approval was undeniable. Despite being a traditional bred woman, even she could not deny her mistress' happiness. Though she could not help but wonder about Chunhua's sudden interest in weapons. Then again Chunhua was an enigma onto herself.

"Now your legs are too wide you'll lose balance." No sooner had Xu Huang said those words did she trip over her robes.

"Ah!" Bao Shen's eyes snapped to her ward's just as her stick fell with a loud clang followed by the girl dropping to her knees.

"Zhang Chunhua!" A few muffled laughs came from the men, but the old woman paid them no mind as she knelt beside her mistress.

"Let me-"

"I'm fine!" Chunhua shot up from the ground, trying in vain to mask her embarrassment.

"There is no shame in a practice error for a warrior. Do not be so prideful that you miss a lesson in defeat."

"Right… I'll do try again then," she answered dejectedly, picking her stick up off the dirt.

You are not limitless in your capabilities she told herself returning to her normal battle stance.

She would prove her worth, not to the General but to herself. Damn anyone who stood in her way. And maybe, though foolish and beyond childish she knew, but maybe she could be limitless.

"General Xu Huang we should be leaving if we are to meet with Master Zhang Liao on time," one of the soldiers remarked.

"Very well. A good start Lady Zhang, remember this is but a stepping-stone on the road of a warrior." He kindly took the stick from her.

Practicing invisible thrusts and footing stance hardly seemed like much of an improvement from what she already knew, but it was nice to be instructed by a man with an unbiased view. She could not imagine the great Xu Huang lying to her. As she was led back to the carriage by her maid she could not help but notice a dark look in some of the men she passed by.

Whatever the reason for their glares she ignored it. If they might ill-will towards her she felt safe knowing Xu Huang was nearby. A shame he could not escort her the whole way. But if Zhang Liao was anything like Xu Huang she knew she would be safe.

How wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Between fading into dreamless sleep and waking up confused with a belly full of anxiety, Chunhua could no longer tell how long she had been in that carriage. Every time she looked from the window all she saw was rolling mountains and trees which had long lost their charm. Even looking at the map Xu Huang had given her left her feeling bored and restless. It wasn't until the carriage halted to a stop did she perk up.<p>

Surely with Master Xu Huang it couldn't be bandits. Peering out the window she spied something much worse than bandits. It was none other than the man she caught spying on her in the woods. How dare he show his face and approach them so brazenly! And yet here he was chatting with the general like an old friend.

"No mean to alert you folks, but I find myself quite lost," the man announced quite loudly.

Lost indeed, he lacked any means of transportation and the only baggage he had on him was a large wooden staff and the clothes on his back. Either he was incredibly stupid or did not possess his full facilities to be stopping a band of armed men and in such an informal way. She watched as Xu Huang gave an answer and pointed opposite their direction.

"Thank you, kind sir!"

He looked in the direction he was given and saw Chunhua staring or rather glaring back at him. The stranger returned a confused look, but walked in the direction given to him. Thankfully Master Xu Huang kept close by riding his horse behind the man. Regardless that did not prevent him from stopping a few feet from her window.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Chunhua bristled at his rudeness. Did he truly not remember spying on her just a day ago? Disgusting cretin!

"I swear I've seen you before-"

"Keep walking, hermit," Xu Huang commanded. The stranger shrugged, but did as he was ordered only stopping once he was just behind the carriage.

"Thanks again for the help, my lord. If you continue along the path you should stop by and visit my old master. He's quite the scholar, just follow the music and you'll be there in no time." *

The stranger's cryptic suggestion was not shared by the general, his men, or Chunhua. Nevertheless, the hermit managed a bow and waddled away. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Xu Huang motioned to continue their trek and it wasn't until Bao Shen's sharp voice did the teen return her head back into the carriage.

"Weird man to be traveling alone. I hope he has safe journey." Chunhua scoffed at her maid's words, earning a quizzical look in the process.

"Personally, I hope he gets eaten by tigers… Or shot by bandits…"

"Chunhua! Why would you say such a horrible thing!" Chunhua shook her head before giving her maid a dark smile.

"What? I'm sure he's wronged someone."

Despite her mistress' dark words, the old woman had to admit there was something off about the man. From what she saw of him he certainly seemed like an absent-minded hermit, but there was an unmistakable aura of mystery around him. She tried not to give it much thought. After all what was the chance they would see him again?

* * *

><p>After a short chance meeting with the perverse hermit, Chunhua settled back into uncomfortable restlessness wasting time by mauling over the different scenarios she may encounter at the capital. One in which involved being bound in rope and brought before the Prime Minister for execution, much like Lu Bu was rumored to have been. While a less tragic scenario was arriving to find there had been a mistake of identity. After all the Zhang was a common enough surname in the north.<p>

Possible though highly unlikely.

The former of the two scenarios seemed the most likely. There was of course a chance the Prime Minister had yet to return from the northern lands and therefore she and her family would be confined in prison until his arrival home. So many unpleasant thoughts, she might have truly gone mad if not for the carriage slowing down and making a stop.

Peeking her head out the window she saw a single man atop his horse in the middle of their path. He looked nothing like the last stranger and more like a general. Dressed in armor-plated gear and an elegant matching helm he looked the part of a true warrior. His well manicured facial hair in the form of a goatee and a small whisker-like mustache made him look like a nobleman in a way - a gentleman solider.

"General Zhang Liao…" Chunhua heard from a few men. Her throat went dry and heart stopped at the sudden realization.

In front of her staring back at them with an intense gaze was a true man of legend. Zhang Liao – former aide and general to the traitorous Lu Bu – was now in front of her as a general in Prime Minister Cao Cao's army. The amount of knowledge and experience he must have was nearly unfathomable. What an honor she was receiving – despite the circumstances.

"Master Zhang Liao, a pleasure to see you once more," Xu Huang spoke, dismounting his horse and bowing deeply. The small frown on Zhang Liao's face did not fade, but he copied the man's actions and exchanged greetings.

"I am glad to see you made it safely, Master Xu Huang. No problems I take it?"

"None that could not be solved. Are you alone? I thought you would bring more troops?"

"Troops are stretched thin, most were sent elsewhere in case of attack from Liu Bei and Liu Biao."

Chunhua could not help but find it odd they would be talking about their lord's woes in the open. Either they were confident in their ability to repel an attack from the Liu clan or they were being careless. Then again with Cao Cao's control of the Emperor an attack towards him could be seen as an attack towards the Emperor. She found it all quite fascinating.

"Perhaps another time we can go over it in detail," Zhang Liao stated looking over at the day-dreaming teen. "I had hoped to reach the capital by day's end."

Only when the two general's eyes were on her did she break from her thoughts and meekly withdraw her head back inside. She had hoped to have more time with Xu Huang truthfully, and even more she hoped she would not have to face her father so soon or heavens forbid Cao Cao. The severity of situation once more took a toll on her.

Zhang Chunhua was nothing more than the daughter of a charged man, forced to travel under supervision by armed men, leaving behind her homestead in the hands of servants and the only life she had ever known. Control, which she so coveted, was now spiraling into a sea of chaos.

"Little one, you look ill. Perhaps-"

"Lady Zhang, Miss Bao would you like to stretch your legs before you depart?" Xu Huang called out cheerfully. His cheerful tone stung slightly. Perhaps he was happy to be rid of her.

"Come Chunhua, I'll help you out."

Ever the dutiful maid she opened the carriage door and helped her sullen mistress out. Chunhua kept her eyes to the ground stewing in unwanted depression and anxiety. She almost didn't hear Xu Huang approach.

"Lady Zhang are you hurt?" Peering up she saw Xu Huang looking down at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Master Xu Huang… I…"

Enough of this dreadful self-pity, she told herself forcing a small smile. Come what may when she arrived on the capital, she would face any stressor or fear as she always did: with a composed mind, a capable attitude, and grinning through personal feelings of pain. Just as she had done and would always do.

"I want to thank you for your aid," she voiced with great charm and grace. "Your lessons in strength of weapon and knowing ones humility is something I will always remember."

Of course she only spoke in half-truths. Humility was something, in her opinion, used in certain situations if only to achieve one's goal or to someone clearly more superior.

"True strength lies within Lady Zhang Chunhua. Every warrior must travel his or her own path and each path is different."

"Her?" He smiled at her question.

"My lord's son, Master Cao Pi often goes into battle with his wife, Lady Zhen Ji. I do not believe a woman's only duty is to her father or husband, but to her heart. You have shown me that and perhaps one day you can show the world."

Truly she was touched beyond words. Though almost entirely undeserved she took his kind words to heart and for a moment she felt limitless in her capabilities. Of course the world be damned she wanted strength and self-satisfaction for herself. The world around her had no place for warrior women and if someone meant to change that it would not be her.

"I mean only to prove to myself my full capabilities, Master Xu Huang. But your words are very kind."

By this point Zhang Liao and most of the other men had grown restless with their banter. Even the silent maid, Bao Shen found their exchange to be far too informal. None of them quite understood why he was being so kind.

"Master Xu Huang, we should be going," Zhang Liao injected. It was then Chunhua realized she had an audience and had the decency to look more than a bit sheepish.

"Of course, my apologizes." Xu Huang once more mounted his steed and looked down at Chunhua.

"My lady, before you depart. Take this-"

From his satchel Xu Huang pulled out and handed Chunhua a small well-crafted dagger, no bigger than a kitchen knife. For whatever reason she felt comfort holding it in her hand. Perhaps because the dagger reminded her of simple cooking utensil.

"I pray you will never have need of it, but take it as a token of thanks." She took the blade and held it close to her breasts. Bao Shen did everything in her power not to make a face or a comment. Even some of the soldiers could not contain their shock at such his bold actions.

"Master Xu Huang you honor me too much."

"The roads are not kind to young women. Stay by Master Zhang Liao and obey his orders."

Zhang Chunhua held back the urge to unsheathe the weapon; instead she made sure it was safely hidden inside her robes before bowing deeply to the general. A small pain washed over her body at the thought of his departure. In fact it pained her to think of never seeing the man again. Such thoughts were unwarranted and unwanted.

"Master Xu Huang, before you go… That old friend you mentioned… Where you referring to Lord Guan Yu?"

There was a long stretch of silence that overcame them before he answered with: "I strive to become as strong as Master Guan Yu both in honor and strength."

And with that he stirred his horse and rode off back the way they came. All the while the girl of fifteen and her steadfast maid watched on, both changed by their encounter in some small way. They did not have much time to ponder these changes as the new general Zhang Liao's sudden and abrupt orders brought them out of their stupor.

"Enough waiting. We must continue." With that announcement the men straightened up and even Chunhua and Bao Shen stilled at his voice.

Facing the general she dared to look him in the eye, feeling a cold chill run down her spine as they exchanged looks. Unlike Xu Huang, he seemed to give her a look of contempt. There were no obvious signs of his disdain, only the fact that his jaw had tightened and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. This was not a man to be trifled with.

"We are in your hands now, Master Zhang Liao," Bao Shen declared breaking the uneasy exchange. Composing herself, Chunhua bowed deeply in submission.

"I expect you both to follow my orders just as I follow my own lord's orders. So long as you obey my commands my blade will be yours."

Chunhua did her best to squelch a defiant look as she rose from her bow. The general paced in front of her and her maid as a drill instructor would his troops. She was both terrified and awed by his words.

"I am well aware of the charges against your family but your past actions do not speak for your present and future actions with me. Stray from my orders and I will be forced to deal with you as I would any enemy of my lord's."

He stopped abruptly in his pacing and stared them down. Out of respect and fear the women averted their eyes. Did he honestly expect they would turn murderous? An old woman and young girl? The thought amused her more than it should.

"Is that understood?"

Zhang Chunhua was the first to respond and did so with sudden clarity. "Understood, my lord. We will not disrespect your aid."

Bao Shen frowned at the man's harshness, whereas Chunhua felt herself intrigued by it. A man who made one earn his trust rather than give it freely despite the difference in gender and social standings. An odd man indeed, one in which Chunhua found quite fascinating.

"Then I shall protect you, Lady Zhang. Now please enter the carriage so that we might continue."

With that said, general Zhang Liao called for his horse as Bao Shen ushered her ward into the carriage, more than slightly perturbed by the general's speech. It almost felt as if they personally slighted him. The look in his eyes as he peered down at her mistress was unmistakable.

"There have been reports of heavy bandit movement in this area," Zhang Liao declared. "Keep your heads inside at all times. Do not for any reason get out unless I direct you to."

"Yes, Master-"

"Keep that dagger Master Xu Huang gave you close as well. But turn it against me or my men and I'll make sure you never pick up a blade again."

The respect she once held toward him faded to sadness. She had hoped after his speech he would be less hostile. In a strange way she now knew how her servants probably felt towards her. But she would rise above his hostilities and prove herself capable in following orders. Though staying in carriage hardly seemed like hard order.

* * *

><p>As it turned out sitting silently in a carriage without being able to see outside was more challenging than Zhang Chunhua originally thought. In the few times she tried to entertain herself by speaking with Bao Shen it ended with awkward silence as neither cared much for the others chosen subject. Had Sima Yi been there she may have questioned him on the current political climate. Zhou Yu of Wu was said to be quite the brilliant strategist or Xu Shu who served with Liu Bei.<p>

It didn't matter. Bao Shen was not Sima Yi and she was not sitting with him at her home in Henei. In reality she was currently confined in a small horse-drawn carriage awaiting her arrival to Xuchang to see her sick father who is accused of treason against Cao Cao. The more she thought about that fact the more it ate away at her. She had no plan and any attempts to form one ended in failure. There just wasn't enough information to go on.

"Chunhua! Calm down!" Chunhua flinched at her maid's loud words.

"What?"

"You're cutting into your hand, you blockhead!"

Looking down she saw that her maid was indeed correct. So lost in thought she hadn't realized the once sheathed knife had slipped out and was now cutting against her palm. Small droplets of blood had already begun to form against the broken folds of skin. It slightly stung and only began to hurt when Bao Shen grabbed it to put a ripped sheet of cloth from her robe over and on the damaged area.

"Squeeze the cloth, Chunhua."

She obeyed and applied pressure to the wound only releasing when Bao Shen managed to make more sheets of cloth she used for bandaging and wrapped it many times around the length of her hand. It was completely idiotic how she sliced her hand in such a way she admitted.

"I can't believe Master Xu Huang gave you that knife! What did he think would happen?"

"It's only a scratch, Bao Shen. Beside it's my fault not his," she responded meekly, embarrassed by her stupidity.

"A man can tell a lot about a woman from her hands. And somehow you managed to screw that up." Her sharp tone irked the young teen as well as her logic.

"What do you mean? It's only a scratch it's not like I mutilated it."

"Soft hands were about the only thing going for you, Chunhua. Your pretty looks can only get you so far and your attitude is enough to ruin that."

Chunhua felt her cheeks redden under such hostile words. She felt completely and unjustly attacked as well as deeply insulted. How dare she talk down to her like a common servant? Her behavior was not acceptable or forgivable. Ripping her wounded hand away, Chunhua made her anger apparent.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I admit I provoked our last fight, but this time you overstep yourself completely!" Unlike before the older woman did not apologize and back down.

"I have been with the Zhang family for most of my adult life and with you all your life! But your recent actions have beyond disturbed me!"

Chunhua was dumbfounded by her sudden boldness. So shaken in fact she could not form a reply so Bao Shen continued.

"For fifteen long years I have raised you like my own daughter only to watch you grow into a woman who wants to play war games and act like a man. You're not a man you're a young immature woman who thinks she knows better. I cannot continue to watch you destroy your happiness."

Something within the teen snapped. Unneeded pressure was being used to her cut hand.

"My happiness! What happiness, Bao Shen! Married to some fat cow while I wait until the end of days? Do you think I'm happy now forced to leave behind everything I have ever known to see a father who can't stand the sight of me!"

Bao Shen flinched and Chunhua's hand began to bleed more.

"I have tried my damnedest to make sure the Zhang household does not fall in total ruin! Balancing the food, the money, the upkeep, and the servants! Who do you think will take care of that if I choose to fill my head with music and dance? Zhang Wang, my father, your master would let his ancestral home burn like the ashes of Luoyang!"

Chunhua's hand bled much more profusely.

"We are nothing to him and frankly I do not care! If I am not to be thanked for my continual struggle to keep your life, the life of the servants, and my own afloat then so be it. Heavens forbid I act out and choose to learn to better defend myself!"

By now the bandages were soaked in blood and clear to all within the regular radius this conversion was much more than two women tired of each other's presence.

"So what do you really know of my happiness, Bao Shen? What do you think will happen to you or the servants if I stop paying the Emperor's taxes or let the house fall into ruin? There is a war out there Bao Shen and it is only getting worse. I will not allow all I have worked for to be taken from me by rebellions, my father, or the Emperor himself."

She really hoped she was not crying, but her face was too hot to tell. She didn't even notice the droplets of blood trickling down from the pressure she had been unconsciously applying to her hand. Her mind however, felt a bit more at ease at the long repressed rage.

"Chunhua…"

"Please, spare me the excuses or other nonsense. I just want to be alone with my thoughts for awhile."

Unfortunately through some twisted plot by the gods, ancestors, or fate, Zhang Chunhua would not get the peace she so desired. For in her argument with Bao Shen they both failed to notice the carriage had stopped and their journey had come to an end.

"Lady Zhang, get out of the carriage."

The voice was not Zhang Liao's.

"Are we at Xuchang already? I thought at least another few hours," Bao Shen mused, daring to peek out the window.

"I apologize for my words. Just the hysterias of a woman," Chunhua covered up, fearing they meant to punish her for her slander against the Emperor.

Bao Shen had to be right there was no way they could have arrived at the capital at the pace they were going. Much as she liked to think otherwise, since meeting with Zhang Liao they couldn't have been traveling for more than an hour. There was another question as well. Why was Zhang Liao not the one addressing them?

"Get out now or we'll drag you out!"

"Excuse-"

Before she could say another word the carriage door swung open and one of the men yanked her from the seat causing her to fall to the dirt below. The sheer force knocked her hairpin lose sending it skidding into the dirt. She hardly noticed.

"Chunhua!"

Dazed and more than a bit confused, the teen looked up to see one of the men leering down at her with a smirk. Outraged and looking for support, she was greeted by the sight of at least three of her entourage not but a few feet from her bleeding out. There were no arrows sticking from their corpses but deep sword wounds were evident in their backs. Where the rest were was a mystery. There was definitely foul-play.

In seconds she witnessed her maid jump out to her aid only to be held back by three of the traitorous men. With growing dread she caught a glimpse of movement in the trees and saw there were several armed men fitting arrows into their bowstring. It was possible her missing entourage had joined their ranks.

Fear for the young teen had completely taken over - this was a planned ambush.

"Where's Zhang Liao?"

Instead of answering one of three betrayers made a move towards her. Adrenaline induced fear forced her to crawl back until her hand hit back the dead body of a slain man. His blood melded with her already bloody hand. Thankfully she had not eaten that morning and in choked fear let forth a loud shrilled scream.

"Shut your mouth!"

In an instant the man grabbed her, hoisting her up to standing position only to slap her down to the ground effectively silencing her. Such an action caused roaring laughter from the bandits in the trees and a loud scream from Bao Shen who was immediately slapped and gagged.

The blow caused her eardrums to ring. Chunhua hissed through the pain letting out choked swear. Indignation flooded her senses as well as her words.

"You fucking swine!" Laughter from the men was the only response heard.

Where in the heavens was her supposed protector? Was he the ringleader of this takeover?

"Ha! I'm not the one rolling in the dirt!"

"Where is Zhang Liao? Why are you doing this?" Her emotions were going haywire. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Zhang Liao went to scout ahead for bandits." At the word 'bandit' there was a string of laughter. "He won't be back for a very long time."

How had so much gone so wrong?

"Oh, but don't cry after we're done with you, you'll go to a good home as some nobleman's bitch."

This was beyond sick. Even in complete fear she could not find the words to beg for her life or the life of her maid. Instead she just then realized she had one very small advantage against the man in front of her.

"Now just sit there all pretty while we have a little fun, ok?" He moved towards her once more yanking her up, uncaring that he was further damaging her hand.

Just as their faces were inches apart she used her free hand to brandish the dagger from the inside of her sleeve and sliced his face in a wild rage. The effects were instant. His hold faded as both his hands went to his face.

"You fucking bitch!" Over and over he cried those words.

For the first time in a long time Zhang Chunhua felt accomplished. Of course as with all things in her life recently, it ended far too quickly and was replaced by pain. Only this pain came in the form of two men wrestling the knife from her hand. In doing so it allowed Bao Shen to become unattended and free.

"Bao-"

Once more she found herself knocked to the ground with the small blade knocked itches away. Just as she made a grab for it an arrow came whizzing past her closing the gap between her and the knife. Such a shot stunned her long enough for one of the men to kick it away.

Her only hope rested in Bao Shen's escape and before she could sit up to see large hands encased her throat and necklace. Gazing up at her torturer she saw it was the man she stabbed. There was a deep diagonal cut going from the corner of his mouth to the left side of his cheek. Blood was pouring profusely from the wound.

"Fucking bitch!"

His hands tightened around her throat using her necklace to cut off any obtainable oxygen. No amount of clawing or struggling loosened his hold. He sat there on her chest slowly choking the life out of her.

"That's enough!"

He began to grow blurry in her eyes.

"Stop it!"

Darkness seeped into her vision like oil.

"I said stop it!"

All at once the grip slacked and oxygen began slowly coming back. The weight on her body was suddenly removed causing a deep inhale of air followed by choked coughs. As her vision began to clear she saw the body of her attacker slumped over, face first with an arrow embedded deep within his back.

"Get up!"

Having no choice in the matter she was pulled up and was pressed against the bandit. Beyond him she saw Bao Shen confined by a few men. Their last attempt at escape was lost with her capture. It was a hasty ill-formed plan doomed from the start.

"Please… let us go…" All her body weight rested on her would-be rapist.

"You and your maid have caused more than enough trouble!" Her body was pushed away into the arms of the second man who quickly bound and gagged her.

Everything hurt far too much to struggle and when she tried one last time the man in front of her slapped her so hard she felt her ears ring. If they truly meant to sell her off they would have to wait until the bruises faded. Perhaps they didn't care and would kill her. She could only hope.

"Now you're going to be a good little girl and follow my orders!"

Blinking away tears she nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the knife on the ground glinting in the sunlight – mocking her. So this was to be her end.

"Now start walk-"

A loud gagged groan was heard followed by more shouts of panic.

"What the f-"

Looking around she and her two attackers watched as a figure shadowed by trees wielding two large axes slashed the bandits' bellies or completely decapitated them. The two men by Bao Shen rushed their comrades' aids only to be struck down easily. Entrails oozed out like a freshly cut pigs.

"It's Zhang Li-"

From out of the shadows stepped Zhang Liao, his twin axes stained with blood. In blind panic the man not restraining her lunged forward saber drawn. The result was the same as the others. He was very nearly sliced in two by Zhang Liao's blades.

Like death himself, Zhang Liao stepped forth to claim his last victim.

"Chunhua run!"

Like a slap on the cheek, she broke from her stupor, running to the safety of her maid. The old woman embraced her ward and held onto to her tightly. The sound of pained screams was the only thing she heard.

A smile formed on her lips at the thought of his death.

"Lady Zhang, Miss Bao we must take our leave!" It was then Chunhua realized the horses were gone from the carriage.

"Where will we go! Where were you! Why were you not here!" Chunhua peeled off her dear friend and faced Zhang Liao, silently agreeing with her. Her heart could not stop beating.

"Lady Zhang, Lady Bao my words will never be able to convey my sorrow. I have failed both you, my honor, and my duty. When we reach the capital I promise to write Cao Cao and explain my crimes. Until then please follow me."

"Yes, ok…" She muttered numbly. He nodded and bowed deeply before her. Had things not turned out as they had she may have been deeply touched by the gesture.

"I-I trust you…" Everything was happening too fast.

Suddenly Chunhua felt a heavy weight on her left shoulder, the same side as her wounded hand. Looking down she saw the reason behind the sudden weight in the form of an arrow embedded inside the flesh. Intense burning pain followed this realization.

"Chunhua!"

"It w-was meant for h-him!" Came a choked voice.

In a state of shock the teen fell to her knees hyperventilating. She just vaguely heard Zhang Liao let out a roar and go charging towards the man. It was beyond bearable to breathe.

From the corner of her eye she saw her hairpin and knife, now next to each other, both shining in the sun. Both so very beautiful to look. So inviting. But only one was truly practical. The answer was clear.

"Now you die!" She heard Zhang Liao say.

"Wait!" Like a woman possessed Chunhua grabbed the knife from the ground and sprang to her feet in blind rage.

At her command the general halted in step allowing her to pass him and charge her attacker, bringing the knife down into his gut with a sickening strike. What followed shocked even the war veteran Zhang Liao.

"I'll end your pitiful existence!"

Over and over the blade found home in his stomach. Blood hitting her cheeks painted her a twisted and lovely shade of red. It wasn't until she was forcibly removed by Zhang Liao did she stop.

The madness did not go away.

"There's an arrow… in my…" A manic laugh from her lips interrupted her thought.

"Chunhua!" Bao Shen took her ward from Zhang Liao. Zhang Chunhua had finally done it.

"Z-Zhang Liao…" She looked up at him with blurred vision.

It felt so good and she could not stop laughing.

But why was everything so warm? It didn't matter. She just continued to laugh. It was almost certain she pissed herself. As her body was either wet with tears, blood, or piss. A truly dreadful state she was in, but for once she did not care.

Her vision blurred as spots of black began to grow bigger. Intense pain coupled with raging emotions riddled her senses until she felt distant hands grab at her body as she felt her body press against something cold metallic. Perhaps armor?

"I'll carry… safety… hold… Lady"

She smiled in a delusional haze. Everything in her body hurt. But her mind felt euphoric.

"Heh, I did it…"

The voices and images became lost, but just before the darkness engulfed her senses Chunhua could almost swear she heard the notes of a lute wafting beautifully through the air. But that could have been nothing more than the imaginings of a crazed young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Shit just got real! A few things I want to point out are how common characters in the RoTK and Dynasty Warrior series end up dying from an arrow wound: Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Pang Tong, Sima Shi, the list goes on. Also it's fairly common, as seen by Guan Yu escorting Liu Bei's two wives, for someone to scout ahead for bandit attacks. In all fairness I do acknowledge it may seem cliché, but Cai Wenji, a Wei officer in DW7 was kidnapped and sold off to be a wife to Liu Bao (not Liu Biao) before Cao Cao saved her. Even Guo Huai's wife gets kidnapped by thugs for a short a time. There is no proof of Zhang Chunhua ever being captured though. So is it cliché for a bandit attack? Yes. Is it possible Chunhua got attacked at some point in her life? Yes.**

**There's my madness to method…. And no, not the other way around. Anyways more Sima Yi in the next chapter. More so than the last few chapter. And for the love of god or whatever if I make a historical error, fiction or otherwise please, Please, PLEASE tell me and what it is. Go Anon if you want. I rather be annoyed by someone pointing out my silly mistake in research than ignorant of my many mistakes.**

* * *

><p>1. Liu Bei, in 204, was under the service of Liu Biao, a kinsman during that time. Together with his sworn brothers and Zhao Yun they put down rebellions. In later years Liu Bei urged Liu Biao to attack Cao Cao, but the latter refuses. Eventually due to the jealousy of Liu Biao's officials and his wife there is a plot against Liu Bei forcing him to flee. He then goes on to search for a strategist which he finds in Zhuge Liang.<p>

2. Pong Tong was not a member of Liu Bei's group at this time. He was sort of a wandering hermit searching for a master which he eventually found in Sun Quan who disliked him due to his outward appearance. In the RoTK novel he plays a big role in the Battle of Chibi by convincing Cao Cao to tie his ships' masts together thus helping to spread the fire. After this he joins up with his buddy Zhuge Liang and joins Shu.


	11. The Auspicious Hermit

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Thank you reviewers:<strong> LovelyWeather, rainbowgasms<strong>, and **DWPrincess29,** who is also my amazing beta-reader. Any mistakes in this chapter are purely my own, through lack of sending her my final copies or listening to inputs.

**Chapter 11 – The Auspicious Hermit**

* * *

><p><strong>Birds Calling in the Ravine <strong>

_I'm idle, as osmanthus flowers fall,  
>This quiet night in spring, the hill is empty.<br>The moon comes out and startles the birds on the hill,  
>They don't stop calling in the spring ravine.<em>

By Wang Wei

* * *

><p>In the year of 204, four years since the brash physician Ji Ben was put to death by Cao Cao for his attempted assassination, little had changed in the court to stop Cao Cao's growing power. In the coming years since that time, the Prime Minister had become increasingly paranoid of doctors. This problem however, was not widely known except for Cao Cao's closest kinsmen. And clearly not by a girl of fifteen who was presently undergoing intensive treatment.<p>

"Bring… in…"

Zhang Chunhua had been swimming in a sea of welcoming darkness that seemed to cradle her body. It was a fate she was content with, until various voices began to pierce through her unconsciousness dragging her slowly and painfully out from her sanctuary.

Fading in and out of consciousness, Chunhua watched with muddled eyes as images darted in and out of her view. It was a surreal feeling coupled with hearing heavy breathing and feeling a dead weight on all her limbs. She was only slightly aware of a warm wet feeling on her left shoulder.

"She's… shock… take… necklace…"

She felt her head being lifted and the cool sensation around her neck being taken away, and the smooth feeling of cloth lowered just above her breasts. A green ball of light danced in her vision before it was taken away.

"Chun… relax… close… eyes…" She did just that.

The breathing grew softer.

"Now… her… down…" There was a sudden pressure applied to all four limbs.

Listlessly her head fell to the left and there she saw the image of an arrow wedged into her shoulder, the hilt sticking out of her flesh. Her vision became clear as her mind became crazed. Reality came upon her quickly – the struggle, the bandits, the shot, the pain. She was going to die.

The breathing became erratic.

Like a fox caught in a trap, she began to thrash around as best she could, shrieking in complete panic. The pressure on her limbs tightened as the screams and thrashing became louder.

"Calm… Chunhua… please… stop…" She didn't stop.

There came shushing sounds from the voice and a wrinkled hand placed over her eyes. There was a new pressure on her wounded shoulder. The pain lessened minimally.

The breathing skipped.

"On three: One –" She heard the snap of what sounded like a twig, but saw darkness.

"Two - " She smelled piss and sweat, but tasted blood.

"Three!" She felt an unholy amount of pain.

Something burned on the inside of her shoulder and only spread like molten liquid even as the pressure lightened. It blistered even as something was placed over it. She wanted to die.

Relapsing into fright she shook off the hand from her eyes and let out a series of shrilled cries that barely masked her suffering. There was too much noise. Too much pain. Too much chaos. Why was the pain increasing?

"Hold… down…" The words only made her struggle harder. Her eyes darted wildly about the room never able to focus on one thing.

"Relax…" Something was put in her mouth and held there. It felt soft like fabric.

"Almost… cauterize…."

Reflectively she bit down on the cloth as a burning pressure was applied. The pain increased ten-fold. If ever there was true pain this was it. It was only when she smelled the fumes of meat on fire did her eyes roll to the back of her head and darkness took her once more.

The breathing stopped.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a man by the name of Sima Yi had experienced his own merciful release seconds earlier.<p>

"Hmph, that was faster than usual." An annoyed huff escaped his lips as his female partner wiped her lips clean.

"Take it as a compliment," he voiced, reaching for his nearly empty cup. "You've been quite lethargic with your 'abilities' as of late."

He didn't wait for a response before he gulped down the last bit of wine, cringing at the burn of cheap wine. Perhaps it was wrong of him to seek the pleasures of the flesh after displaying such shaming behavior in front of his family, but he would not sulk and whine about it. It was a rare error to act as he did, but he would not let it become him.

"You can't stay here forever," Lady Fu voiced flippantly. For whatever reason her voice was particularly grating on his ears.

"I hadn't planned on it." Setting his cup down, he studied its empty content.

In truth he had never felt so troubled by his behavior - truly unacceptable and shameful. It left a burning in his stomach that only increased the heartburn caused by cheap alcohol. He had planned on staying a few nights at the woman's house as it was much cheaper than staying at a tavern and he would be able to indulge himself.

"Well I have things to do so you must leave." Lady Fu swept past him placing herself in front of her mirror.

Sima Yi was once again reminded of his poor taste in women as he caught her caking on copious amounts of powder. How old was she really? He had known her since first arriving in Henei as just a boy. She intrigued him at one time, but now she reminded him of a worn-out sandal. And yet time after time he allowed himself to partake in her physical comfort and to her credit she was still somewhat skilled, but had an ugly attitude.

"Are you really just going to stand there? Your presence is becoming bothersome." He scowled at her words.

No doubt she was still mad at him for his unexpected visit the day before. Shockingly there were some things that could not be corrected with large amounts of alcohol and passionate sex. Then again she was always a bit of a bitch, anything could have set her off.

"This is the last time you'll see me," he said, peering out the window at the busy streets. From the shadows and position of the sun it had to be about mid-day, maybe later.

"Ha! So you keep saying." The scholar scowled, glaring at the vindictive woman.

"You're-"

Sima Yi was interrupted by a familiar girlish laugh in the air. Before he could register his actions, he looked for the source of the laughter only to find a young woman giggling with her suitor as they walked by. They look truly elated by each others' presence, nestled so close together.

The sight repulsed him.

"Are you listening?" Fu's hissed.

Sima Yi's head snapped back. He was done being lectured by her. Paying her no mind, Sima Yi strode past her and left the residence without another word distancing himself from the household, ignoring her shrilled insults as he went.

No woman was worth the nagging. Not Zhang Chunhua, not Lady Fu, no one. Throwing himself at the mercy of his family would be better than staying a single moment longer with that woman. Still he did not plan on returning home just yet. No, there was something he wished to know before the inevitable return. His destination was to visit the Zhang household to see if his brothers were indeed correct about her departure.

Once again he would fault this decision as being done purely out of boredom and too much free time. Sure he could be reading and forming mock stratagems, but they were only so amusing when done in excess. What was the point if no one but his family recognized his prowess. Not that it mattered, he would never serve under any warlord fighting for the return to Han way.

Dynasties rose and fell like leaves in the fall. Before the start of the Han Dynasty there was the Qin Dynasty, which ended with Liu Bang declaring himself Emperor Gaozu and starting the Han Dynasty. Of course a Han supporter might point to the short-lived Xin Dynasty *, that survived the rule of only one emperor before the restoration of the Han Dynasty. But it seemed the mandate of heaven was not with the current Han Emperor Xian and history would once again repeat itself.

The question was: Who would be the harbinger of the new dynasty?

"I'm sorry, the Lady and Master of the house are not home." Sima Yi broke from his thoughts, pleased he had arrived at the Zhang residence in time to eavesdrop.

Whoever the man by the doorway was he walked away with a dejected look on his face. A possible suitor? Sima Yi did not know or care, but he did find the answer to his earlier question. Zhang Chunhua was not at home and there was little point in loitering around. Turning to leave he did not realize the woman had seen him standing there.

"M-My lord, S-Sima Yi!" He stopped in place.

"Yes?" Craning his neck around he saw a nervous looking maid twitling her thumbs and staring at the ground.

"I was j-just on my w-way to visit y-you my Lord. My Lady Z-Zhang-"

"State your business. I lack the time for your vacillation." His patience was already thin.

"Pardons my lord. My m-mistress, Lady Zhang, o-ordered me to tell y-you, you a-are to pay for the Zhang h-household's monthly f-f-food supplies." She somehow managed to look even more pathetic.

"So she is still present in Henei?"

"N-No, s-she is gone." The disgruntled Sima Yi scowled for the umpteen time for reasons not entirely because of the servant's demand.

"And if I refuse?"

"S-She t-told m-me to t-tell Master S-Sima Fang-"

That was questionable, but he was done dealing with her irritating stutter and it was best to cut all ties to the Zhang family.

"Hmph. Very well your supplies will be paid for in full. Now… get out of my sight!"

"Y-Yes, my lord!" She managed to do a shaky bow before turning to flee, leaving the troubled scholar, Sima Yi to sigh heavily.

"I see her precocious ways have once more come to exacerbate me."

And yet despite his annoyance he was, to a small degree, impressed and a bit disappointed. Of course, he had hoped Chunhua forgot about the promise, but it gave him the knowledge that she was not as well off as she appeared. In turn, though not well-known, the Sima clan was experiencing their own financial woes. In fact many of their long time household servants were dismissed due to a growing shortage of funds and food. Even under the service of the Prime Minister the Sima clan was not immune to the raising taxes, poor crops supplies, and shortage of able farmers turned military.

Perhaps she had been called to the capital to pay for her family's debts?

Implausible, her father Zhang Wang worked within the court and would mostly be able to handle that issue. The more acceptable answer was she was being courted by a high ranking official or a health related problem had arisen in her father. Normally he would pry the knowledge from his eldest brother, Sima Lang, but after his deplorable actions he doubted his brother would be so forthcoming.

Whatever the reason, it was none of his business and not in his benefit to know. Her disturbance in his life was over and it was for the best. In time he would have grown bored of her as he had with Lady Fu. After all they shared similar qualities yet in different degrees.

Zhang Chunhua was young and pretty – like a flower. Lady Fu was aged and elegant - like a gem. There was a subtle yet distinguished difference between pretty and beautiful, just as there was a difference between a flower and a gem. Chunhua's features were soft matching her youthful appearance, unlike her attitude. Whereas, Fu's features were sharp, matching her aging appearance and haughty attitude. The teacher Confucius would blush at such traits in a woman. In looks, being 'pretty' rarely ever beat out being 'elegance.' And though Chunhua could certainly play the part of a woman, her wide eyes and soft features were cute, not elegant.

A man would get more from selling a gem than a flower.

In conclusion, Zhang Chunhua would be forgotten in time. And if she ever were to return he would not further indulge her bad behavior. Even more they parted on such bitter terms and neither party would be willing to admit their faults. In a way Zhang Chunhua's presence was much like the Xin Dynasty - fleeting, turbulent, and insignificant.

What the budding scholar failed to realize was some people are not so easily forgotten and that some dynasties, even short-lived, often paved the way for something much greater.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a girl of fifteen awoke to the distant sound of voices chattering in unknown speech. Annoyed by the awakening, the drowsy teen sat up with much difficulty and pain only to find herself wearing clean white robes and underwear. The room, though darkened slightly, had just enough light to see the outlines of a rather plain room with nothing but the cot she was resting on. It was a confusing and hopeless feeling not to remember where she was, what had happened, and why her body felt as though it had been torn apart by wolves.<p>

Perhaps she had died and came back as a ghost?

Not likely, spirits did not feel the kind of pain she was in, as her face stung and her left shoulder felt as though there was a hot coal forever burned in the flesh. It was apparent that underneath the sleeve on the left side of her robe was a simple make-shift cloth wrapped tightly around the area wherein blood had stained through the fabric. At present she could not tell how much was actually dry and what was fresh. Along with that her head continually ached as the events of the past came flooding back: an attempted kidnapping, bandits, stabbing, darkness, and now extreme pain. Trying to recall everything felt like broken glass digging into her skull.

"Gods, it hurts!" Her throat hurt with each word spoken. As if declaring the pain would somehow stop it – pure foolishness. Chunhua laid back in an attempt to relieve the pain, but it did nothing.

So this was to be how she died – alone, in pain, and slowly bleeding to death. How morose, she thought biting her lip. A just punishment for killing a man perhaps, but she would do it again. Watching her shiny blade sink into his flesh over and over was an experience unlike anything she had ever felt. It was nauseating, yet liberating. Horrifying, yet arousing.

Regardless, the present pain was growing more and more unbearable. Shutting her eyes she accepted the punishment. Though the thought of a life for a life sounded more fair than living in this current agony. She only faintly heard distant footsteps grow louder.

"Chunhua are you awake?" There was little point in pretending she was not.

"Yes…" Her voice came out raspy and choked.

From the doorway appeared Chunhua's faithful maid Bao Shen holding what appeared to be a simple goblet. Eager to wet her lips, the teen counted to five before sitting up just enough for the wound to sting mildly. She did her best not to examine the damage. In such pain it was all she could do not to picture it in her mind. The invading image made her ill.

"Stay still."

The old woman did not bother to hand her the cup, instead she gently held the goblet to the girl's lips to which she drank as best she could from such an awkward angle. Only momentarily choking on the contents, she believed the liquid though in reality only water, really nectar from the heavens.

"You poor thing…"

At the words and her empty cup, Chunhua pushed the cup away and studied the woman for a moment. It was then that she noticed that for once in her life Bao Shen was refusing to make eye contact. It left a bitter and angry knot in the girl's stomach.

"What am I so ugly you can't bear to see me?" Chunhua could not help but let the hurt seep into her words.

Bao Shen refused to respond.

"Humph, fine if you don't wish to speak it would be in everyone's best interest if we never talk about what happened." It was best to be preemptive about what had occurred in the wilds. Whatever side they saw of her out there was something she had no plan on repeating or remembering for that matter.

"…I understand…" It was unnerving to see her usually bold maid so docile, but she swallowed her insecurities just as she tried to with the pain.

"Good, now please fill me in on our present situation."

"Our situation?"

"Yes, like where we are," Chunhua paused to study the room. "This is obviously not the Zhang family household."

Bao Shen opened her mouth to speak, but Chunhua cut her off adding in a snotty tone: "Best you relay all the details past my unconsciousness. Keep it brief, if you would. My head is pounding."

"…While you were unconscious, Master Zhang Liao carried you here."

"How did he know of this place?"

"We followed the sounds of a lute."

"A lute?"

As the maid continued her story the teen noted she still she refused to make eye contact, going so far as to stare at the wall. Such a small act of change gnawed at Chunhua's being. Did she think differently of her now that she saw completely void of sanity? The uncertainty and fear in Bao Shen's eyes made her want to scream.

"Why are you not looking at me!" The outburst caused the old woman to flinch. Chunhua's eyes began to sting.

"I'm not any different… Why won't you look at me!"

She could not logically explain why such a simple act affected her so deeply. Perhaps it was because although Bao Shen's status was below her own she had always made eye contact and acted, in that, as an equal. Perhaps another reason was the wounded teen was being over-sensitive and her mental and physical trauma had blocked her reasoning. In reality it was a bit of both, Chunhua was afraid of rejection by her companion and the pain had also made her repugnant.

"Please…" Her voice softened to a whisper. "Please… don't think differently of me…"

"Little one…" Chunhua did not even try to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Everything hurt far too much. Mercifully the aged woman placed her wrinkled hands on her ward's bruised face, bringing it to eye level.

"I could not protect you. I know in my heart that you are no different than the girl - no, young woman you were yesterday or the day before." She paused and swallowed hard before continuing.

"What happened back in the forest was not your fault. I very well would have done the same if it were me who was shot, and I wish it were." Chunhua blinked away the tears.

"I could not look at you because I know I had failed you as your caretaker. But please allow me to serve you once more, little one."

"How?" The old woman smiled sadly.

"Allow me to stay by your side and treat your wounds until you are well again. We will never have to speak of that event again."

Chunhua wanted to tell her how much she enjoyed killing that odious man. How euphoric it felt to stab him repeatedly. To feel as though she was, for once in her life, capable enough to take charge of a dangerous situation and come out a wiser person. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"Let me start by cleaning the dirt and other filth from your body. Our host is graciously setting a bath for you." The teen balked at the thought of moving.

"Is this really the time for a bath?" Chunhua voiced through the pain and drying tears. She felt instantly better after dispelling her worries, but in her present state she did not know if she could get up without further injuring herself.

What she hadn't quite realized at the time was despite being changed into clean robes; dry mud, bodily fluids, and other unknown substances were more than a bit noticeable. Miserable sight aside the smell of those combined substances were a bit overwhelming to the old nursemaid. In short her ward, Zhang Chunhua looked and smelled like death.

"Just a quick one and don't fret, water will not touch your wound." The teen let out a tiny groan, but submitted to her maid by nodding. Since sleep was not an opinion, Chunhua would try anything to take her mind off the nagging pain in her limbs.

"You'll have to carry me there then."

"Of course."

The teen hadn't really expected her to carry her, but the old woman was surprisingly capable as she scooped her up like a child in her arms. Then again she never gave Bao Shen nearly enough credit. She may have laughed at the thought of being carried like a sack of rice if the pain in her body did not sting, though she did come to terms with the fact that she smelled terrible, originally thinking it was just something in the room.

"Don't you have some perfume? Did you not pack any?"

"I did, but its back by the carriage." Damn her luck. She still didn't understand how a bath was the wisest thing so soon after being treated.

"I'll borrow some soap from our host," Bao Shen put in, her voice starting to strain from the weight. Chunhua was not hefty by any means, but Bao Shen was no man.

"Bao Shen let me walk I-"

"No, no don't be silly. We're almost there." In fact she was correct, just through the adjacent door was a room with a wooden tub. It took almost no time for her to see it for herself.

She stared at the medium-sized tub with a frown, but she tried not to be proud. Her body was beyond filthy and her aching bones willed her to accept this small gift. With the help of her maid she was able to peel out of the white robes and undergarments, gently easing her body into the luke-warm water, mindful of shoulder wound. Thankfully the water, displaced by her weight, rose just up to her breasts.

She sat in silence before realizing that perhaps talking might take her pain away from the pain. "Where's my knife?"

"I…" Bao Shen sighed heavily. "Master Zhang Liao has it."

Her absent necklace and comb were completely forgotten. The idea as to why was unknown to the maid, but she found it unsettling that the teen would remember a horrid weapon over jewelry. She would have liked to blame it on the turbulent experience they had gone through, but she knew the haughty girl too well to commit to that answer.

"Hmm… I see… Where's Zhang Liao?"

"He's either outside guarding the household or chatting with the master of the house."

"Humph, he's rather good at disappearing," Chunhua replied in a snarky tone.

Truthfully she was not at all impressed by the general. She could not help but wonder if the whole ambush would have been avoided had Master Xu Huang been her escort. Perhaps it was a bit petty to think such things, but that hardly stopped her from thinking such things before. And at least Xu Huang treated her with more respect than Zhang Liao ever had.

Bao Shen moved to her mistress' left side gingerly lifting up the sore arm and setting against the wooden railing before she said: "Keep your arm like that and I'll be right back with the soap."

Chunhua managed to mumble an approval, suddenly overcome by a wave of sickness. Hoping to dispel the feeling quickly she shut her eyes and listened to Bao Shen's fading footsteps. It wasn't but a minute later she opened her eyes to look down at the watery depths submerging half her body.

Even in the restless waters she was able to make out ugly bruises on and around her face. There were light purple bruises around her neck and darker ones on her cheeks. It was a grim sight, to say the least. Chunhua instantly felt the pain in her body amplify. No wonder her maid refused to look at her.

"Little one, keep your arm up not down," the old woman scolded, entering the room with a cloth holding a pound of what she surmised was powdered soap.

"It's fine…" The maid came to her side placing her arm back up and set forth with washing her with careful strokes. Though the soft touches felt comforting and pleasant they were overshadowed by the increasing pain in her body and ill feeling in her stomach and head.

In fact, there was an unbearable weight in her head that made her feel nauseous to the point of dizziness. The wound in her shoulder was pulsating and stinging like angry wasps. And the entirety of her face felt painfully numb covered in bruises from where she was slapped, as did her throat, which feel extremely dry. The list of pain went on. Shockingly the only part of her body not completely aching in some way was her self-inflicted injured palm. It had dulled into the pain similar to a paper cut. The teen let out a hiss when the cloth touched her cheek.

"Bao Shen… How awful do I look? Will my body heal correctly?" The fabric was taken away from her face.

"Our host says your palm will heal within a few day, so long as you do not apply too much pressure to it," her once stable voice began to once again falter as her eyes roamed the teen's body. "The marks on your throat will fade shortly… and in time the bruises on your face will…"

"What about my shoulder?" The maid visibly flinched filling Chunhua with growing concern.

"The healing will take some time… We had to cauterize the wound…" The teen's anxiety rose at the thought.

The sickening smell of burning flesh… That pungent aroma of death… Now she knew she would sick.

"But in time - Chunhua!"

The concerned maid was interrupted by her ward dry heaving over the side of the tub, followed by contents of some unknown substance staining the floors.

"Gods above!"

Bao Shen worked quickly to drag her wet mistress out before covering her in the old robes and laying her down on the floor. Chunhua, meanwhile, was desperately trying to clear her mind of thoughts of sickness. That was now impossible of course as evident of the disgusting liquid on the floor.

"Please just…" She coughed violently. "Don't call for help… I just want to be alone."

A terrible thought crossed the young woman's mind as she heard her maid rush out. Had the arrow been poisoned? Was she going to die? Another wave of illness overcame her forcing her to further purge. Breathing became a luxury she could not have as she began coughing violently. In state of hopelessness, she managed to drag her body away from her filth and lay down. This was utter humiliating.

Weakness of the mind and body finally took over as help arrived, aghast by the state of sickness the teen was in. Once more Chunhua passed out due to the sheer stress of the situation and it was once again Zhang Liao who carried her back to bed. She would never know how close to death she would be without his aid.

* * *

><p>"She's… bad… state…" Weakly Chunhua willed her eyes open, but everything was out of focus.<p>

"Master… Hui… get… please… direct… where…."

It was so hard to understand their words, but she could just faintly hear the sound of a young boy speaking followed by footsteps. Chunhua's stomach churched at an uneasy pace, gripped by fear and sickness. Had she anything strength there was little doubt she would have purged once more.

"Yes… Sima… right…" Her eyes widened at the name. Something was terribly wrong!

Someone in the room shared the same surname as Sima. This was obviously some elaborate trap to make her appear weak. Of course the sick teen was oblivious to the overwhelming fallacies of such thoughts. Panic filled her veins like a snake's venom and like a mouse caught by a cobra's fangs, her body began to jerk violently.

"Hold… down!" Constraining hands pinned her down until her thrashing ceased. It was with that she mercifully passed out before making a further fool of herself.

* * *

><p>The young woman, Zhang Chunhua, awoke abruptly from an unknown dream to find herself once more on a mattress, confused and aching terribly. Confined by such pains she scanned her body to find the left side of her body covered in fresh bandages and a cooled cloth on her forehead. Thinking she had deceased, Chunhua craned her neck around to find her nursemaid, Bao Shen on the floor beside her snoring softly. Caught in a wave of fatigue, she studied the woman feeling an odd sense of peace, touched by the old woman's continual loyalty.<p>

On a strange emotional impulse she slowly gathered her blankets with her good arm and placed it over the aged woman. She herself felt much too hot with them over her despite a cold breeze wafting over her. The cold did not trouble for in truth she was parched and desperate for something to drink, but more than a bit hesitant to leave the sanctuary of her room.

Besides the candles placed around the room it was more than obvious night had descended over China. How long since night had fallen the teen had no clue. All that mattered was finding the courage and strength to find water without asking her maid for help. Everyone deserved their rest and Bao Shen more than earned hers. And so, ever so sluggishly and thanking her karma to not have damaged her feet, she got up and set out from the room in search of water, foolishly forgetting to bring a candle.

Naturally with her blackened karma, it was no great surprise she was instantly greeted by a sudden light and an unfamiliar person holding a candle. With a frightened squeak Chunhua collapsed to the ground causing send a sharp pulsing pain through her shoulder. How she had not seen the light was unfathomable, it was as if the person materialized out of the thin air.

"Oh, dear. You have a nasty habit of agitating your wounds," said the voice of a man.

The stranger held the candle up to his face allowing her to see that there was a hint of humor in his eyes, something she felt was completely inappropriate given her present situation. Needless to say, he offered her a hand telling her to take it gently so not to reopen her wound. She did as requested and used the hand to prop herself up wincing through the pain.

"Now that we are on equal ground what can I do for you?" Feeling uncharacteristically shy and more than a bit nervous it took her a minute before she opened her mouth.

"My throat…" She motioned at her throat like a small child.

"Good, good!" Dumbfounded by his response, she almost missed him sitting her by a small table and him handing her a goblet of water, to which Chunhua lapped up like a hungry cat.

"You need to relax. Too much stress weakens the body. You have too much fire inside you and more water is needed. " His tone was cheery and playful directly contrasting Chunhua's mood. Bringing up a pitcher he offered her more which she accepted gratefully. While she drank the man got up to light even more candles before sitting right back down in front of her.

"How is your shoulder?"

"It hurts… a lot…"

"Good, good!" The teen balked at his answer, choking on the water.

"How is that good?" Water and spit flew from her mouth.

"Good that it hurts, means you're alive and good that you are alive." She was flabbergasted by his logic.

"You see I am no Hua Tuo * but I have had the pleasure of meeting him," the strange host explained, taking away the now empty cup. "He taught me a few techniques for treating wounds."

"I see…" Her body shook from the outside chill.

Looking around she realized how alone she was with her host. It made her more uncomfortable than she cared to admit. Studying him while he rambled on about the different medical treatments, she noted he possessed a cherub and kind face with medium-length graying beard. In a traditional do, his black hair was tied in the back with a tight bun. He paused in his speech to smile expectedly at her.

"You know your maid was worried about, but I told her I have enough experience even as a scholar to fix you up."

"Thank-"

"Oh no, don't thank me yet. We still need to clean your wound and reapply the bandages. That will take some time and more pain." The teen stared blankly at the jovial man.

"And you're not the most willing patient. Almost clawed off our limbs when we were operating." His cheery and somewhat oafish tone more than grated her nerves.

"We?"

"My young lad, your maid, and that stoic general," he explained, making her think. Where were the other two men? Surely the lodging wasn't that big to house so many people. The answer was not imperative. The truth of her health however was.

"Will my wounds heal?"

"Good, good." Had Bao Shen put him up to this? She hoped to check if Bao Shen's statement of her wounds matched with his own.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm no physician, but I would guess so. I can't go in details though."

"Please…" The old man pursed his lips looking bemused, but finally answered.

"Well the arrow that pierced you wasn't poisonous - that's a good thing – and it hit you somewhere in the muscle – that's not too bad. Infection however may be a problem."

"I thought you said you weren't a physician." He smiled in a good-humored way.

"Well I confess I learned a lot from a visit from Hua Tuo – good man, but not like my friend Pang Degong *, but a interesting man." She wondered for a moment if there was any relation between the stranger, Pang Tong and the man he just spoke of.

Wincing she adjusted herself on the pillow to get more comfortable. "And the rest of me?"

"Good, good." Was that his answer for everything? Whatever the case, the answer would have to do.

"Thank you then. My name is Lady Zhang Chunhua, if you were not already informed, and I thank you for your aid."

"I am glad to know you miss. I am called Water Mirror, my Daoist name you see. I'm a scholar by trade."

"Water Mirror?"

"Have I another name?"

Chunhua frowned. The name was strange enough, but was he not of the Sima clan. Perhaps she had heard wrong or someone else shared the name of Sima. After all, she heard a lot of things – a lute, a name, and panicked words. Who's to say if she had not imagined it. No, she must have been mistaken.

"I thought I heard that you shared the surname of Sima. My mistake."

"Sima Hui. Yes, that is my name." Her ears and cheeks burned at the truth.

"A-Are you related to Sima Yi, o-or maybe his father Sima Fang?" *

"Good, good!" Chunhua felt the overwhelming urge to slap her forehead, but thought better of it if only to prevent further pain.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Good, good."

Without a doubt he was the strangest man she had ever met. There was also a strong possibility he was a bit senile. The disquieting thought made her wonder the extent of his knowledge in treating her wounds and filled her with some alarm. Fortunately she did not have long to ponder such uncertainties when a young boy, no older than ten, presented himself before them, candle in hand.

"Master Water Mirror? L-Lady Zhang do you require anything?" The old man clapped his hands together with flourish.

"Good, good! More water and something with meat in it – you lost a lot of blood – something simple and quick." Like a mouse the young man scurried away into a darkened room. The host returned his full attention to the teen.

"My wife usually cooks, but she's visiting her family up north. Lovely woman, not very musically inclined, but an amazing cook." Chunhua listened half-heartedly, somewhat doubting he even had a wife.

"I see…Where is Lord Zhang Liao?"

"Outside." The truth annoyed her. Either Zhang Liao knew the host or was being careless again as there was little reason to be outside even if to be patrolling.

"He feels deep regret over something, but would not tell me," Water Mirror voiced, appearing thoughtful. "Something to do with you I assume."

She was reminded how much she detested the old. They had the tact of bugs. "How long will it take?"

"Pardon?"

"How long will it take for my body to heal." Before he could answer the boy hurried into the room with drinks and a basket of food in hand, placing it down in front of them. Silently she wondered how he managed to cook the food so quickly. Perhaps they had been reheated.

"Aha! Good work, lad! I hope you're hungry, my lady. He only cooks this when guests come."

Her host opened the basket sniffing the aroma of meat buns before shoveling them onto his plate. An uncomfortable wave of homesickness hit her as she sniffed the food. Such an unfamiliar illness prevented her from taking any food. All the while, none of them noticed the boy take leave as Chunhua stared at her host gobbling his food, lost in thought.

"I'll admit I was expecting someone else," he stated between bites. He was met with a blank look. "Not three wayward weeds."

Chunhua bristled under the comment. "Like who Master Water Mirror?"

"A homeless devil." She thought it best not to ask and chose to politely sip her water and wonder how she continually got involved with strange men.

"Regardless, thank you for taking us in," she spoke diplomatically.

"My pleasure! I don't get many visitors. I'm sorry I could not offer you tea. I'm fresh out and I haven't had time to restock my supplies."

"And thank you for clothes as well," she added, finding herself struggling to keep conversion with someone so cheerful.

"You are most welcome they are my wife's." Awkward silence settled over the two as Chunhua continued to watch him eat, somewhat lost in her pain and trying to be thankful it did not hurt nearly as much as it had some time ago.

"I-I think I'll retire for bed. Thank you again for your hospitality." She didn't get up right away instead she shifted her weight to accommodate the evitable pain of sitting up, mentally scolding herself for not foreseeing this problem.

"Oh, young lady can you do me a favor before you retire?" Chunhua cringed at the question and in the pain of standing up.

"What would you ask of me?"

"Eat at least one meat bun, you've lost a lot of blood." She could not help but make a face. She feared she would not be able to keep down the food, but she obeyed his command taking a bun out from the basket chewing it slowly.

"I shall escort you back-"

"No, I am fine. I will manage." Truthfully she did not want to interact with him anymore that night.

"Good, good. I hope you do not mind I play my lute while you rest." She did mind, but it was his household after all and the pain of her wound would not allow her easy rest anyways.

With that she bid him good-night taking a spare candle as she retreated back to her cot, happy to see Bao Shen was still fast asleep. And as soon as she eased her body onto the cot she heard Water Mirror begin to play the most beautiful notes she had ever heard.

Soft sounds that echoed throughout the night. Or was it morning already? It didn't matter for it seemed to have the magical effect of actually calming and lulling her into a sense of peace for the notes reminded her of a spring night in Henei.

Most of all it reminded her of the night of the Lantern festival. Sima Yi dressed in fine robes, the taste and smell of fresh dumplings, the sight of a faraway lights shining like beacons in the night. And for a moment, just before consciousness left, she felt that feeling of warmth she felt only when Zhongda was next to her. A sense of purpose and avalladation.

It was a strange feeling to feel so light of soul and heavy of body, but for once in her life she did not go to bed with a bitter heart. For that night, under the air's beautiful hymn she thought of home fondly and without hate.

* * *

><p>Miles away, a man by the name of Sima Yi found himself in front of his family home. Darkness had long since fallen and he found his options rather limited. Having no money left to pay for a room at the inn he had little choice but to sneak into his room to acquire more. Of course he had purposefully waited until late at night so as not to be seen by anyone as he had no intention of crawling back to the shrewish Lady Fu, or begging for his family's forgiveness– not yet at least.<p>

The only reason he was even here was to grab a few coins, ledgers, and scrolls from his room. Money was a necessity as what little he had saved would go towards paying for a room and the rest towards paying for the Zhang family's food stock. He was a man of his word and deep down he did feel a tiny sense of guilt, though very minimal.

With a heavy sigh of discontent he made his way onto the premises with the full intention of sneaking through the window and into his room. Alerting any servant or family member of his arrival would be catastrophic. Thankfully his room was overlooking the front area allowing him quick access. Unfortunately the moonlight that had guided him dissipated as soon as he entered the darkened room. Visibility was nonexistent, but this was not the first time he snuck in and out of his room so he understood the layout well enough to navigate through darkness.

"Wuzi * and Art of War are on my bed," Sima Yi muttered to himself feeling around until his hand hit paper. With blind precision he managed to roll up the scrolls, tucking them under his arm, before feeling around for something on his bedside table.

"Now a few coins should be on the-"

There was a loud audible clank that echoed across the silent house. The sudden noise caused his whole body to freeze and the scrolls to roll out from under his arms. He had completely forgotten he still had Zhang Chunhua's broken hairpin, now further damaged on the hardwood flooring. It was ironic that the brat could still manage to inconvenience him. So it should not have surprised him that someone managed to hear the noise.

"Who's there!" It was the voice of Sima Lang, the eldest Sima brother.

A light became visible in the distant room, a candle no doubt. Strange it would come from the living area nowhere near any of his brothers' rooms whose quarters were on the opposite side of the complex. There was no point in pondering such inconsistencies, it was best to leave while he still could.

"Sima Yi is that you?" Strangely the eldest brother's voice came off as cheery and light-hearted.

"I know it's you brother!" By the ancestors how did everyone always find him? And why did his brother sound so happy after all that transpired between them?

"Come join me!"

Damn, it was far too late to escape and if his brother continued to talk he would rouse the other family members. He had no choice but to make his presence known. Once again he silently cursed the girl known as Chunhua before following the light. As he approached the room housing his brother he was greeted by a distressing sight.

Large amounts of jugs, no doubt filled with wine, littered the table in front of his brother. Offhand he counted at least five jugs, three of which were knocked over and leaking out droplets of alcohol. Staring back at him was his red-faced brother, eyes half open and grinning at him buoyantly. Despite the beaming smile signifying only joyfulness the scene in front of him was an all too familiar sight, one in which he prayed he would never have to see again.

"Brother, you-"

"Sit, sit! Tell me what you have been doing these last few days!" He could not help but cringe at his brother's loudness, but obeyed his brother's order.

"Please keep your voice down…"

"Mother and father are quite cross with you, Zhongda." Sima Lang wagged his finger at him, ignoring his plead. "I know we get on each others' nerves, but we never attack our own blood."

Being lectured by his intoxicated brother was not what Sima Yi expected for his homecoming. Given the circumstances surrounding his brother's drunkenness though, perhaps it was best he take the abuse. Of course that was not how he was going to handle it.

"Brother, explain to me why you are so deep in your cups." Sima Lang's face sobered and his eyes became forlorn.

"You're an intelligent man, Zhongda… You should know."

Of course he knew the reason for his esteemed brother's depression. From experience he found it was best to placate his brother's burden by talking it through, but in his current state it would do little good. It would be best for everyone if he just slept it off. After all, they both could use a good night's rest.

"It's time for bed. Come I'll take you to bed." Sima Yi stood up, ignoring his brother's protest.

"No, no. Sit back down. It's been awhile since we shared wine and stories."

"Tomorrow, now come my esteemed governor." He outstretched a hand which thankfully his brother took.

"Governor, heh." Sima Yi propped his brother's arm around his shoulder.

"You should try being a governor some time, Zhongda." Sima Lang held on while the younger steadied his grip and moved him forward testing the weight.

"Try telling a widowed woman you can't bring back her sons from the war or pay her taxes for her." By sheer force of will and a bit of luck, Sima Yi managed to pick up the candle holding it in his free hand.

"Or having to apologize for the death of her sons," he paused turning bitter. "At least they had children."

Zhongda winced, but said nothing as he continued down the darkened halls somewhat thankful for the recent dismissal of servants.

"I'm not happy… Zhongda…" He paused in his steps at such words.

"I'm not happy…" Sima Yi resumed his walk, not knowing how to reply.

This was not the homecoming he was hoping for. If anything he expected yelling and insults to be exchanged not carrying his drunken brother to bed. He would give up anything to see his brother in his usual annoyingly cheerful self. This side of his brother was unnatural. It was perverse.

"Do you love her?" Once more he chose to ignore him.

"Tell me do you love her? If you don't tell me I'll start singing."

"Love who?" Of course he knew who he was referring to.

"Chu… Chu… hua…" He stumbled over the name before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sima Yi could only imagine his brother blushing and grinning like a madman.

"No, I don't."

They had to be almost to the room. If he wasn't sure his brother would fall all over himself he would have made him walk. He was glad to help him brother in his time of need though. In a small way he saw it as penance for what he had done to his younger brother, Shuda.

"Why not? She's pretty!" Of course this act of charity towards his brother was not without its punishment. Unfortunately ignoring the question seemed to agitate his brother even more.

"You're just strange! I mean… maybe she's not as pretty as Diao Chan or – brother remember the beauties at Luoyang? They were so beautiful!"

Of course he remembered. After all that had been his home once and there was truth in his words. The women in his ancestral home of Henei were plain compared to the women of Luoyang. Though he surmised any woman could look beautiful with the right amount of make-up. Their attitudes were another thing entirely. Chunhua came to mind when he thought of their sharp tongues.

"I don't miss them. The women here are more plain sure, but more fertile! You'll see won't you brother?"

They reached Sima Lang's room just as he started to hum a happy tone and like a dutiful brother, Sima Yi set him down onto the cot, mindful of the lit candle. From the candle's light he was able to see his brother's face completely. It was far worse than he thought.

"Boda…"

His face was not just red from the alcohol but from dried tears. The man's eyes had gone increasingly bloodshot since their journey from the living area and now tears were threatening to pour out as he looked up at him with such mournful eyes.

"She lost it…" It was then the tears began to run down his brother's cheeks.

"You don't know that," Sima Yi tried to reason. "It's far too soon."

"No… We knew she was with child for a few months, but we didn't want to get our hopes up, but after a few hours after you left I found her bleeding heavily and, and…"

He couldn't finish as he broke into a fit of sobs. For once the witty and knowledgeable Sima Yi was speechless. No words could be said to ease his brother's sorrow. For this had not been the first time he had come so close to becoming a father, only to have fate snatch it from him.

"I should never have told everyone. It would have been better if I never had hope."

"Don't say such things!" Zhongda blurted, feeling very out of his element. He was not his mother. Comforting words were not something Sima Yi was used to saying, but for his esteemed and beloved brother he would say anything to see him happy again.

"You can always get a concubine or another wife." His words only made Sima Lang sob harder. Zhongda felt utterly useless. He could solve and formulate any military strategy in seconds, but soothing his brother's troubled heart was one thing he could not do.

"Please get some rest, brother… It's been a long day…" Zhongda set the candle by the bed and went to stand up, but he was stopped by his brother's hand.

"Zhongda, I may not be able to do my duties as eldest brother, but you may. Marry Lady Zhang and have many sons."

He felt trapped by the words. "I can't promise that, Boda… You know that."

"I know you don't want a wife, but I have watched you this past month and never have I seen you so joyous. I can't be wrong in saying Chunhua had something to do with that. I know where you go when you think no one is watching."

To a degree he was correct he was not going to deny his brother's words, but he wasn't going to confess them aloud. The joy he felt was a more sadistic pleasure. There was amusement whenever he managed to stump Chunhua with his superior knowledge. Of course there were times when she actually said something somewhat intelligent, but it did not matter anymore.

"Rest now, brother." Sima Lang smiled drunkenly.

"Promise me you will apologize to mother, father, and Shuda in the morning." Sima Yi scowled at the words, but knew it had to be done sooner or later.

"Of course. I will come back tomorrow like a beaten dog and throw myself before the mercy of the family. Whatever makes you happy, my esteemed brother." Sima Lang let out a sincere laugh and smiled.

"You? Beaten dog? I would think you were a wolf." The compliment was received until he continued. "Snarling and howling at something bigger than yourself." A scowl adorned his face until Sima Lang patted his hands.

"But you are my brother and you are without a doubt the most capable man I have ever known."

"Hmm, don't I know it," he responded to which Boda chuckled.

"Just don't sulk off into the night. Stay at home and we'll talk in the morning."

"I will." He meant it. It was far too late to stay at the inn for what little remained of the night and he would bite off his own tongue before he returned to Lady Fu.

"Good night, brother." Sima Yi nodded and took the candle, moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Zhongda." He halted in his steps.

"It's good to have you back."

"Sleep well, Boda." With that he turned his back and made his way towards his own room.

His brother's problems would not be solved by wine nor would they disappear in the morning, but he would find peace in his dreams. In the morning Sima Yi would deal with own his actions and mend his relationship with his kin. For now he would rest in his own bed and in his own home.

And perhaps he would let his mind wander to thoughts of Chunhua. He huffed at such thoughts.

"Bothersome girl…" A smile passed his lips before fatigue overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**A few things I want to point out: Zhang Chunhua is no Guan Yu, therefore, she nor any other person would be able to shrug off an arrow wound while playing weiqi (Go) with a buddy and allowing a famous physician to scrape poison off the bone. (True story, happened in the novel.) Number two: Sima Hui, in the novel, is referred to as Water Mirror most of the time. That's not something I made up. And he's apparently a very talented lute player and honestly when Liu Bei firsts meets Sima Hui (aka Water Mirror) in the novel it feels like he's trying to get a raise out of him so I highlighted that in his character.**

**As the story goes, Liu Bei, in search of a strategist, asks Sima Hui for help who in return replies find the "Sleeping Dragon" and the "Fledgling Phoenix," but when Liu Bei inquires further about the two men Water Mirror replies, "Good, good" and never elaborates. At one point he also calls Liu Bei a "homeless devil." From what I got from the novel, he seemed to be an oafish and goofy man, but also the archetypal oracle-like figure. I'll admit I amplified Sima Hui's oafishness more than I should have.**

* * *

><p>1. The Xin Dynasty (AD 9 – 23) happened between the Western Han Dynasty (206 BC - 8 AD) and the Eastern Han Dynasty (AD 23 – 220). It was founded by Wang Mang, a somewhat incompetent ruler, who was overthrown by peasant rebellions. After his death the Han Dynasty was restored.<p>

2. Hua Tuo was a famous physician during the Han Dynasty and one of the first men ever recorded to use anesthesia during surgeries. In the RoTK novel he is famous for operating on Guan Yu by extracting poison from his bones without the aid of anesthesia. (At Guan Yu's suggestion.) He's also famous for suggesting to Cao Cao that the only way to end his migraines was to split open his skull and remove the ailment. Obviously this did not go over well with Cao Cao who then had the man executed, despite the pleas of many to spare his life.

3. Pang Degong was Pang Tong's uncle and good friends with Sima Hui (Water Mirror). There isn't much else known about him.

4. As far as I'm aware Sima Hui, the hermit scholar, is not related to the famous Sima Yi. Not that sharing a surname meant a person was always related as Zhang Fei is in no way related to Zhang He. Fun Fact: There's another scholar/advisor by the name of Sima Qian who worked under Liu Bei. Also not directly related to Sima Yi.

5. Wuzi, much like Sun Tzu's Art of War, is a Chinese military book created by Wu Qi. Wuzi was very popular during the Han Dynasty. The present day text consists of six topics: Planning for State; Evaluating the Enemy; Controlling the Army; the Tao of the General; Responding to Change; and Stimulating the Officers. It is considered one of China's seven military classics.


	12. The Slow Recovery

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>^_^ Big thank you to the six people who reviewed my last chapter: <strong>LovelyWeather<strong>, you always keep me on my toes and I love you for that; the anon **wow**, you're absolutely correct Sima Yi has always been one harsh guy; **Vyara**, I finally updated, huzzah!; **epica89**, one of my favorite regulars -_^; **Juliedoo**, just want until Chunhua gets to the capital, backstabbing and drama all around; and **Wolf's Honor**, who brings up an amazing point about the Sima clan.

Without a doubt some information on them will be brought up. I haven't even touched most of the Sima family yet. The amount of history behind that family is almost overwhelming, but we'll get to that eventually. I doubt I'll get to the lineage in the Jin Dynasty though, but Sima Shi and Sima Zhao for sure will be talked about. If you have any history about the Sima clan I would love to hear more. My sources are Wikipedia, the novel, and various other sites, but if you know anything I would love to hear.

And of course this chapter could not have been properly finished without the help of my beta-reader **DWPrincess29**! Any mistakes you find in this chapter are due to my refusal in listening to her advice or from changing things without telling her.

**Chapter 12 – The Slow Recovery**

* * *

><p><strong>At Wang Changlin's Retreat<strong>

_Here, beside a clear deep lake,  
>You live accompanied by clouds;<br>Or soft through the pine the moon arrives  
>To be your own pure-hearted friend.<br>You rest under thatch in the shadow of your flowers,  
>Your dewy herbs flourish in their bed of moss.<br>Let me leave the world. Let me alight, like you,  
>On your western mountain with phoenixes and cranes.<em>

By Chang Jian

* * *

><p>In the year of 204, five years since the warlord Gongsun Zan's death and defeat at the Battle of Yijing; the life of wayward men, ambitious warlords, and weary peasants alike suffered the effects of uncertain times. And yet at that very moment it seemed none suffered more than a reclusive and proud scholar by the name of Sima Yi.<p>

"Forgive me… Father… mother… brothers… and esteemed brother Shuda."

Every moment he stayed kowtow was every second his humiliation increased. This complete submission to anyone was beyond his comprehension, even to his family. It had been a week since his return home and though he had apologized the morning after his return he was being made to apologize once more, but this time in front of his entire family.

"Well, I forgive you my son," the Sima-clan mother declared. "Youda?"

"Yes… "The youngest of Sima brothers, Sima Min broke into a coughing fit forcing one of the remaining servants to usher him out.

"Boda?"

"I don't see why not," Sima Lang responded. Despite his carefree answer his voice held traces of sorrow that still lingered from the news of his wife's miscarriage. In fact since their drunken midnight chat the two brothers hardly saw each other as he would sequestered himself in his study and claim to be too busy to talk.

"Shuda?" All eyes were on the offended party, Zhongda's excluded as he remained in a deep kowtow position, but he had already seen the damage he had done in the form of a bruised nose.

Damn him, he was probably enjoying this far too much. At least he didn't have to see the smug look on his face as there was little doubt he was drawing out the punishment with his silence. At any moment Sima Yi knew he would have to listen to some biting comment and be forced to take it.

Sima Fang, the father of the eight brothers finally spoke up: "Perhaps you should repeat your apol-"

"I heard, father. I accept his apology."

The frustrated scholar let out a small sigh of relief and picked himself off the ground. What would Zhang Chunhua say if she heard about this episode? Ancestors, had the stress muddled his mind to the point of thinking of that brat? His frown was noticed by the family.

"Come now, my son, as they say you reap what you sow. Your apology was accepted and you two can go back to being close brothers," his mother said. Surprisingly she was not overly upset about their fight, but she did love her sons very deeply. Having eight sons was quite a fret.

"Of course, I have learned family is more important than petty jealousy." He tried subtly insulting his younger brother, but Sima Fu seemed unaffected.

"Yes very good," his father said distantly. "It was moronic of you both to fight in such a way."

His father was never good with emotions much like himself. In fact most people considered him almost a hermit, though coming from a long line of public officials, he did his part in upholding that tradition by enforcing a sense of public duty onto his sons and achieving the rank of Prefect of Luoyang, before it fell into ruins. Since those days, he had gone into retirement growing increasingly recluse and distant from the family.

"I would like a word with you, Zhongda. The rest of you are dismissed." Wonderful more punishment.

Sima Fu was quick to speak: "Of course, father! Would you like the servants to bring tea to-"

"Yes, now go and study, Shuda," the father interrupted curtly. All the remaining family members bowed before their lord and scattered like petals in the wind.

"What do you desire from me, father?" Sima Fang motioned for him to take a seat on a simple pillow. As it so happened Sima Fang thought it best for the public apology to be done in the main room, no doubt so that any servant passing through could stop and watch. The man had a small sadistic streak.

"I'm not going to lecture you about your poor choices in handling the situation with your brother." He remained stern and stoic as he seated himself across from his son.

"It has opened my eyes to a growing problem in this family." Sima Yi wisely chose to remain silent.

"As you are aware-"

He was interrupted by a young maid shuffling into the room with a tea kettle and two cups in hand. It did nothing to ease the tension between father and son. Even as she dutiful poured her masters' tea, it did nothing to quell the storm brewing inside their heads.

"Would you like-"

"No, leave us." She bowed quickly and left the room. The old man had a terrible habit of cutting people off if he knew what they were going to say.

"Now, drink your tea, Zhongda." It was not a suggestion, but a command. Sima Fang watched as his son sipped the tea before speaking again.

"As you are no doubt aware with your eldest brother's wife being unable to produce an heir, the family line wavers."

"Father there is still-"

"Don't interrupt, I'm not finished." Sima Yi bit his tongue. He should have known better.

"The duty of continuing the family line now falls to you." How bothersome!

"What of Zhang Wang's daughter, Chunhua being wed to Shuda?" His father frowned.

"That block-headed boy misheard me. I said _if_ her father agreed _I may _allow a union to take place, but I have not heard from my old friend in some time and have recently learned his daughter is not even present in town." How fortunate in that regard.

"A pity though, your mother had told me she talked to a fortune teller and said a union between the Sima and Zhang clan would be a most auspicious one." Fortunetellers would say anything to please their clients and Zhang was already an auspicious name to begin with.

"Regardless, the duty of continuing the Sima line falls to you. By the end of the year you will be married." Sima Yi could not hide his snarl. Had he become a woman in his time gone? Meant to be sold off to the richest man? Inconceivable!

"You have dismissed your family duties for too long."

"It would be a waste of our resources to search for a worthy match, father. Would the best course of action not be to find Boda a new wife?" Like any brilliant strategist he did his best to appear calm and composed.

"He refuses." That was unfortunate.

Had he not cared and respected his eldest brother so deeply, he would have pushed the issue further. But the ancestors had not been kind to Sima Lang as of late and asking him to sacrifice even more of his happiness would be inhuman. After all, Sima Lang had shown him that the most miserable man will always display the biggest smile. No, he would not burden his brother further.

"I understand, father." He understood how pointless and moronic the idea of marriage was.

At any time he could have serried heirs with any willing woman, but the thought of spending a lifetime with any woman was more than he could bear. Besides twenty-five was not such a terrible age. He still had time.

"Today you will meet with some of the women."

"Of course." A father's word was law, but he would not give into such monotony quietly.

"Good finish your tea, Zhongda." With that said the Sima head excused himself from the room leaving his son to ponder.

How bothersome! Servitude was not his choice, but he would go along with this horrid plan. Of course he would do so on his own terms. He would bide his time and rise to the challenge – oh how he loved a good challenge and he would find a way out of this some way.

With the revelation of his assured victory he laughed malevolently.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a rural area, hours from the capital Xuchang, a group of wayward travelers lay secluded from war. A wounded young woman, a loyal servant, a stoic general, and an elusive hermit with his boy servant were all of the humanity that inhabited the area. It was an ideal life if not for the reality of the chaotic world around them.<p>

"Alright sit down, young miss. Right there – that's good." The girl in question complied, taking a seat near the hermit.

"How have you been faring? Most of the bruises have faded I see."

The young teen nodded mutely, pulling down the neck of her robe that hid her most grievous wound. It was a ghastly sight that seemed to contrast greatly with the beautiful jewelry given to Zhang Chunhua by the Sima brothers. It once more adorned her hair and neck as if to represent some form of normality in her life.

"Fine…"

In truth, her mind was filled with anxiety of the eventual trip to Xuchang. Wisely, though most selfishly, she feared inflicting further pain to her body if she left. So much so she had not taken a bath since that first time weeks ago or gone outside. Instead she would send Bao Shen, her maid, to pick scented flowers around the area to rub on her body. Even thinking about reliving the humiliating events of that day gripped her to her very core. It was not the usual emotional pains she could push below the surface, but a real physical one.

"It's healing nicely… I think." Her host Sima Hui, or as he preferred Water Mirror, announced.

"It's only been a week," Chunhua input, biting the inside of her mouth. "It's probably still gory under all the bandages."

It was.

In truth she never studied the wounds intently, but had seen glimpses of the gnarled burnt flesh. Fear had won out over studying the damage, though she had some idea from the used bandages stained in blood. In moments such as those she prayed her host was not bluffing in his medical prowess, while at present he methodically peeled away the stained bandages.

"The body is a strange thing, young miss." The teen cringed as a white rag grazed the inflicted area.

"I once knew of a man who cut off the tip of his tongue only to have it grow back shortly thereafter."

"That's… horrible." He chuckled in good-humor. Water Mirror had an odd sense of humor.

"Good, good!" They sat there in silence leaving her mind to wander as the hermit continued his work.

Despite her initial resistance, his mannerisms had grown on her. She didn't know whether to pity him or to find his behavior nothing more than that of a happy man. How someone could be in good-spirits constantly was beyond her. It was with that she realized she did not know much about her host. In the week she had been there she had not once questioned him on a personal level.

"Master Sima," she paused feeling an unusual sting at mere mention of the name. "What is it you do here all alone and away from civilization?"

"Well you see I-"

"I brought you some more flowers, little one," the voice of Chunhua's dutiful maid echoed from outside the household. The teen sighed at the woman's intrusion, but found solace in gaining some form of body perfume.

During the week long recovery, Bao Shen with the aid of General Zhang Liao, had gone back to the ambush site and recovered minimal items. Unfortunately her perfume and most of her items were taken. It was with that news Chunhua knew she had truly upset the gods or ancestors to suffer even further slight. All that was left of value was the jade necklace and flower hairpin now on her.

"I should be the one doing that," Bao Shen's voiced no doubt referring to the cleaning of her shoulder as she stared peevishly at the man gently cleaning the burnt and affected area.

"Just let him work, it's just flesh," Chunhua hissed. A mix of pain and anxiety had only worsened her bad attitude.

"Almost done, miss; an infection would kill the young one." Despite the blunt and serious nature of his comment his tone remained up-beat.

Sima Hui never seemed bothered by seeing her bare skin, unlike Zhang Liao who would excuse himself from the room until he was needed. He did not even bat an eye when Chunhua's uppity maid begged to be the one to clean her wounds. As usual he would say 'good, good,' but made no effort to remove himself from the task. Chunhua during such times was silently thankful and found a growing respect for the strange man who did his job without the pressure of social rules

"I hope you can emulate his work, Bao Shen," Chunhua said, flinching as the first layer of cloth touched her shoulder. "There will come a time when I can no longer rely on his aid."

"Of course, little one." Why did everyone enjoy calling her 'young' and 'little'? She was fifteen, technically a woman by social standards.

"All done, young miss!" The hermit chirped wrapping up the last layer of cloth. Bao Shen huffed seating herself next to her ward, flowers in hand.

"T-Thank you, Master Sima." He grinned and stood up.

"I prefer Water Mirror and I know you do as well." This earned an irked look from the teen's maid and Chunhua to become flustered.

"E-Excuse me?" His grinning face told her she shouldn't have bothered to ask, but much to her surprise he did not reply with his usual answer.

"You cringe whenever you say the name, 'Sima.' A sweetheart or an enemy I wonder?" Chunhua huffed and looked off to the side refusing to answer.

"A bit of both maybe?" Gods he annoyed her.

"Master Water Mirror, the general was wondering if you required more firewood." Bao Shen was always good at social cues.

"Do I need more firewood? Good, good I will ask for more," he mused out loud before going outside where Zhang Liao would undoubtedly be.

Not to be a burden to the aging hermit, Zhang Liao tasked himself with getting supplies for the household while Bao Shen would cook and clean, much to the delight of Water Mirror's young servant. Their host at first refused but after tasting Bao Shen's cooking he relented. Chunhua was tasked with resting and recovering, nothing more nothing less.

"Thank you, Bao Shen," the disgruntled teen said, sighing deeply. "His social decorum is tiresome."

"He is a kind man regardless," Bao Shen input rubbing the soft scented petals up and down the young woman's arms stopping just short of the newly bandaged wound.

"How's your hand?" Down went the petals.

"Barely hurts." Her self-inflicted and accidental wound had indeed healed nicely as an inscrutable scar had already begun to form in its place.

"Perhaps this will be a lesson to you." Chunhua flinched knowing a lecture was not far behind.

"That I'll never be a master chef?" She replied in a bratty tone. The older woman huffed, holding her thoughts.

How the woman had gone a whole week without a single lecture was beyond her, but she had finally broken her silence. Truthfully it shocked Chunhua that she had even spoken up as she had been careful not to say anything controversial around her. Fits of pain had left the teen feeling more hostile than usual and Bao Shen was well aware of that. And yet for once Chunhua did not feel the need to snap at her maid and only friend. In fact she missed her lectures and normal disapproving looks. It had once been a constant in her life, unwavering and routine.

"Weapons are for men not young ladies." There, Bao Shen had gotten that off her chest only to immediately fear rebuttal in the form of a temper tantrum.

"You're probably right," Chunhua voiced evenly, feeling the old woman's hand move away from her body.

"I'm right?"

"Of course." Her face was serious.

"Really? You will drop this quest of learning to fight?" At the words a string of mocking laughter escaped Chunhua's lips.

"Well, no one would be willing to teach a cripple."

"Chunhua you're not-"

"Heh, a minor setback. Something to overcome, yes?" A devious smirk graced her lips masking her insecurities with teenage bravado.

"… I don't… "Bao Shen sighed heavily before cracking a smile. "At least you're returning to your usual perky self."

By perky she of course meant bratty and repugnant self, but she would not trade it for all the tea in China if it meant knowing her ward was alive. For even as her young mistress giggled like a wicked spirit she knew something inside the young woman had changed. When Chunhua thought no one was watching she would cry silently.

From the very first night she would wail softly and speak unintelligible words while Bao Shen could only listen. When she tried to confront the teen about it she would claim it was just the wind. And on particular bad nights she would claw at her wound inevitably worsening the damage.

Like a picked flower her ward was slowly wilting away and just as her fake laughter was.

"You're so pretty when you smile, you know that," Bao Shen voiced, placing her fingers gently into the girl's hair and rubbing her scalp. "I know how scared you must be."

"I- I'm not scared!" Chunhua blustered, instantly hating her childish reaction and abrupt hostility. What a stupid thing to say, of course she was scared, petrified even. Living in such constant pain drove her into such fits she just wanted to die.

"Hmm, how do you feel today?" It was a silly question Bao Shen asked every day as if she was expecting her ward to break down in front of her and not lie.

"Fine… It… It doesn't hurt as much." Or rather she had grown so use to the constant pain she had found ways of dealing with it.

"Hmm… Well then let me fix up some rice and tea," the maid said, pulling herself away from the girl. The haughty teen looked disgruntled.

"Ugh, that tea is nasty. Water Mirror's brain must be mush if he believes that foul tasting drink is tea."

"Don't speak ill of Master Water Mirror. He's a good man just like the general." Chunhua bristled at the mention of the general. It was no big surprise she harbored some bitterness towards the man, though petty as it was, she continually wondered how different things might have been had Xu Huang been there.

"I know…" She relented voicing her thought. "We owe them our lives don't we?"

The old woman nodded and smiled kindly at her ward.

"Lie down for a bit, little one. I'll have Master Water Mirror's little boy help me fix you lunch."

With no refusal Bao Shen set about helping her mistress off the pillow and into their room where a nice cot lay, making sure to tuck her in, much to the teen's indignation. Despite the circumstancing surrounding Chunhua accident she felt her heart warm whenever she took care of her. It reminded her of a simpler time in a simpler world where the idea of the Yellow Turban Rebellion being crushed meant restoration of the Han. Yet most of it reminded her of when Zhang Chunhua relied solely on her and loved her unconditionally.

"I really hope that boy has learned his lesson and doesn't overcook the rice again." Chunhua's voice cut through the old woman's thoughts.

"How Water Mirror puts up with that I'll never know. If he were my servant I would not allow him to continue working."

Bao Shen smiled weakly, saddened by the reality of her ward's snotty ways. When had she become so out of touch with her? Had things always been this way and she never noticed? It would only get worse thanks to the attack. The very thought broke her heart. What happened to her sweet little girl?

"But you'll be there to watch over this time," Chunhua spoke, pausing to chuckle. "I remember when you first taught me how to cook. Heh, you were such a tyrant whenever I messed up."

The old woman's heart lightened. "As I remember you nearly burned down the household. Making tea no less!"

"How rude! I didn't burn it down; you made sure of that I guess." Despite the words Chunhua started to giggle. Her laughter was infectious as the older woman found herself laughing as well.

"You were always such a good teacher."

Perhaps there was still some innocence and goodness left in her. Even if her own mother never gave her such love, she had hoped her own love for her would suffice. As they shared their moment of laughter, Bao Shen wondered if the child she had helped raise loved her just as much as she loved her. Regardless, like so many other of their mishaps and adventures' she would hold this moment, though small and perhaps insignificant, close to her heart.

* * *

><p>For a long time Zhang Chunhua lie staring at a nearby shelf of scrolls. On sleepless nights, when her maid was fast asleep, she would read the scrolls finding that they contained ancient stratagems of Sun Tzu, Wu Qi, and other famous leaders. The most interesting find was personal information concerning meetings with various individuals – Cao Cao, Liu Biao, others. Some of which she had never heard of, but had seen mentioned frequently was a man by the name of Zhuge Liang. Even the familiar name Pang Tong was brought up more than once. Of course at the time she did not give these names much thought.<p>

Looking away she stared out the window into the sunlight. It had been a long time since she had stepped outside, one week in fact. The main reason for this was her newly formed anxiety of the outdoors, but another part was trying to avoid Zhang Liao at all cost as he made a habit of spending most of the day outside.

"Don't be childish, Chunhua. Get up."

With that questionable lapse of sanity the teenager willed her body up slowly and tip-toed across the household. Bao Shen would have to serve her lunch outside or if Zhang Liao was outside she would go right back in. She would not let this fear get the best of her.

Thankfully she was neither caught nor did she see the general outside. There was a strong possibility he was out with Water Mirror doing chores. Lucky for her it was a clear spring evening with various animals of nature singing and a bench just outside the door. Like a new-born deer the wounded teen staggered over to the seat and forced herself to relax.

Close your eyes and relax. Don't think about getting shot again, just relax – she would tell herself. That of course did not happen for very long as the rustling of leaves brought her out of her thoughts. The clank of armor gave away the person before he even stepped into view.

"Master Zhang."

She lacked the same fondness she had for Xu Huang, a man she knew she would never see again. It was not as though general Zhang and she were not civil towards one another, they just did not spend more than a few minutes in one room together. Even in a small household with only one servant they rarely met and when they did one would leave promptly and quickly. Most of the time is was her as she despised what his judgment of her might be. It only brought back memories of her lapse of sanity that day in the wilds.

"Greetings, Lady Zhang. I hope I am not disturbing you." Truthfully she had no intention of conducting small chat with the man, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the sunlight in peace, but she knew her place.

"N-Not at all, Master Zhang. It's been awhile since I've been out in the sun." Gods she did not want to be alone with this man. "Springtime is always so lovely."

He mumbled a confirmation which was promptly followed by thick silence between the two. General Zhang Liao had a very imitating aura about him and she found herself wondering if he ever smiled. Even Xu Huang, though equally stoic at times, was friendly with her, but with this man she felt as if she was in the presence of a living weapon. The thought of weapons reminded her of something.

"Master Zhang… May I have my dagger back?" Her hands quivered and belly tightened in anticipation.

"I do not think that would be wise." The anxiety in her belly increased as did her anger.

Did he think she would be stupid enough to end her own life? Had Bao Shen told him not to return the blade? How dare he withhold something that was not his? She was not so mentally unstable that she would go on a killing spree! He had no right!

"Please… It's Xu Huang's gift to me…" An overwhelming and childish desire to retrieve the item almost brought her to tears. "Please… Give it back…"

"You blame me for your injuries. I understand and accept full responsibility." The abrupt diversion of topic truly perplexed her and caused her cheeks to inflame.

"I-I'm alive and safe because of you, Master Zhang." A diplomatic response seemed best as she felt ambushed by the suddenness of such a controversial topic.

"I have failed you, my duty, and my lord."

No doubt he was only truly concerned with his standing with Prime Minister Cao Cao. Why should he care about her fate? This was a man charged with some frivolous assignment instead of being put on the field of battle where he belonged. In short the situation had gotten out of hand. She wanted to gain back some dominance instead of being put on the spot. So like handling business with greedy merchants and sometimes Bao Shen, she would do it through compromise and a silver-tongue.

"Can you tell me what my father is being charged with?" Her question was met with silence as expected.

"It seems as though all of China knows but me."

"That is a question best addressed to my Lord." The answer annoyed her.

"From what I have heard your Lord, the Prime Minister, is fighting in the north," she said. "I see little use in going to the capital if my judge is not there. So I ask you again. What are the charges against my family?"

The general looked down at her with narrowed eyes, but for once she did not break into submission. She had earned the right to speak without punishment. The ever growing sense of entitlement within the teen blocked her judgment that day.

"If you tell me I will not ask for my blade back." That was her final push - the ending line, her final move.

"…From what I have been told your father has embezzled money from the Emperor's treasury and his mistress testifies to this."

She could feel her eye twitch uncontrollably and fists tighten. This information was difficult to swallow. Was her father really that moronic? There was little doubt where the money really went, straight into the lap of his court whore! Imbecile! All of China was on the brink of poverty and here was her father, a prefect, stealing from the Emperor!

"Lady Zhang?"

She did not want to grin and bear this pain any longer. She wanted to throw a tantrum or sob like a child. She wanted to go home and deal with juggling financial woes or deal with Sima Yi's pettiness, not be marched to the capital to inevitably be executed because of the poor choices of one man. How ironic that she would lie awake some nights wishing to 'fly away' when all that meant was flying closer to death.

"Lady Zhang Chunhua."

Damn that stupid man! She did not know whether to break down crying or laughing at the turn of events. Her emotions chose for her as unwanted tears began to form.

"Forgive me, my lady. I should never have told you."

"It's not your fault, general," Chunhua muttered, hastily wiping the corners of her eyes. It took every ounce of her sanity not to fall to her knees and sob. What was the point of carrying on anymore?

"Your father must be worried for you," Zhang Liao mentioned awkwardly. The general was put in a very uncomfortable position.

It was unlikely her father cared about her, she reasoned. But it did remind her she was not the only one going through a personal hell. Maybe she was rushing to conclusions, if her father was indeed as sick as he claimed and if he was being framed for treason. He was not a young man anymore and every time he visited her he seemed to age ten years. Court life was stressful and he represented a small part of government and in a way she admired that about him, at least until the recent update of him conspiring against the Emperor.

"It's possible, my lord. I-" Damn it, she could not stop crying and the general grew more and more uneasy.

"The journey to the capital is a few hours from here. It has been over a week and I have alerted the officials at the capital of our situation."

So that's where he had been on the days she didn't see him guarding the house. Funny, she had thought perhaps he was out killing bandits. A romantic notion, but an action she may have done. But why was he telling her this? Could it be that such a hardened general was so sheepish around a weeping woman? That may have amused Chunhua if it not for the fact she was the one crying.

"… I will not allow further harm to be done to you, Lady Zhang. By my honor and on pain of death I will protect you."

Noble words for someone who had a habit of breaking those words – not on purpose of course, but she didn't care.

"I… you…" She wiped back more tears as her head slumped down. "You don't have much of a choice if my father is judged a traitor and everyone knows Lord Cao Cao is not kind to convicted traitors. It is your foremost duty to obey him."

His silence confirmed her statement. At that moment she wanted to find somewhere to lie down and die. A nagging headache had already begun to form from her vain effort not to cry. How many families and clans were destroyed by suspicions of treason against the Cao Cao? She could not stay here any longer. Where was Bao Shen to save her from this?

Suddenly before her very eyes the armored beast of a man knelt down before her. Such a sight made the teen tremble in confusion and horror. What was wrong with this man?

"P-Please get up, General. Y-You're scaring me." She tried to bend down, but the flex of muscle caused a sharp pain in her arm.

It was not as though she disliked men bowing and groveling at her feet, on the contrary it had always been a pleasurable thought, but to have a man like Zhang Liao on his knees was just perverse and wrong.

"Lady Zhang Chunhua, I cannot promise there won't be a day when I am called on to end your life." Lovely, how blunt the general was, Chunhua thought to herself swallowing a lump. He never sugar-coated the truth before so why start now.

"But know for now I pledge my life to keeping you safe.

Gods she could not stop crying! It was all a lie, a nice lie, but a lie nonetheless. And yet logic only made her whole body ache. Would there ever be a day in which she would be wise enough and capable enough to handle life difficulties? A day where she didn't succumb to teenage angst? She tried so hard, every damn day.

"I can't... Please just…" She couldn't even form a proper sentence before breaking into a fit of tears slipping into despair.

And for the longest time she just sat there sobbing not bothering to run away or mask her shame. She cried for herself, her father, and the truth of this journey. She was being led to the slaughter like a fattened pig and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>What a terrible bother courting women was turning out to be, the scholar Sima Yi thought. In reality he was only dealing with one woman. A somewhat pretty one at that, not that he would admit. As usual he saw far too many flaws, some of which he made up.<p>

"You two probably want time to chat. I'll just leave you two alone," chirped the mother of the eight Sima brothers. Ancestors help him, he did not want to be alone with this woman.

The woman in question, or rather girl, had no memorable qualities to her. Her hips were round and not lacking in fat making her a suitable wife by society's standards, but not to the judgmental Sima Yi. Frankly he found her entirely too plain and everything Chunhua was not: a dull, obedient little girl, whose name he had already forgotten. It pained him to admit he would rather be with his bed-partner Lady Fu then spend another moment with this girl. But there was no rescue for him this time.

"My lord, you have a beautiful household," the woman said pleasantly. What was her name again?

"Yes, I do."

"Umm, would you care for some tea?" She motioned towards the tea kettle in front of them that served as a barrier between them. Ancestors what was her name?

"Yes I would." He was at his wits ends with being pleasant. Yet he would reason that this was good practice for dealing with future lords and fools. Most likely they would be one in the same.

"I… yes, Lord Sima."

"What was your name again?" The question seemed to shock the young woman as she pulled out a fan to hide her face.

"Lady Bai *, my lord. You remember, my lord, our fathers are quite close."

Evidently he did not or he would not have asked and to say that their fathers were close is to say a politician is close to his supporters - purely a symbiotic relationship and a commensalism one at that. He surmised the same could be said about his relationship with this woman. Obviously she was benefiting more from this than he was.

"My lord, you do not seem pleased with me?"

"I find your presence irksome and displeasing," he voiced bluntly, daring her to react. She did not.

"I-I am sorry I am not worthy, my lord." He frowned at her words. She offered no hint of resistance or defiance at such an attack, though she did put her fan away.

"You truly are a pathetic girl," he voiced under his breath pouring his own tea and taking a sip. His words were beyond cruel, but she did not seem to hear them.

The wise thing to do was to apologize, but the bitter scholar had done more than enough groveling for one day. And if she were to tell her father or his father he would simply deny the whole thing. Perhaps his father would be less likely to believe, but her father would. It was not in anyone's best interest to insult the brother of the governor or the Sima name.

"I wish to be alone," he voiced loud enough for her to hear. Clearly she did not get the hint as she sat there silently looking dejected so he tried again.

"You should go." And still she sat there unmoving.

"Are you deaf or simply-"

"I heard you." Her head snapped up as she gave him a fierce glare.

"You think you're too good for me, fine. But never treat me like a common peasant!" That got his full attention.

"My father is of high rank in court and in turn I have the right not to be treated as common trash!" She stood up letting out an angry huff.

"I will not allow my name to be further besmirched by you! Thank you for the displeasure of your company, _my lord_." And with that the once meek woman stomped off leaving a dazed and confused Sima Yi in her wake.

"Hmph!"

From across the room he could hear loud laughter echoing throughout the room. Craning his neck towards the source of the noise, Sima Yi saw it was none other than his brother Sima Fu. He looked quite pleased with himself, the arrogant fool!

"Ha, ha! Is this how all the ladies treat you? How pale you look being yelled at by a woman!"

Sima Yi scowled and turned his attention back to his tea, not wanting to start another fight with his brother. Despite the heated glare, Sima Fu walked across the room and sat himself down in the spot Lady Bai once sat, grinning wickedly.

Daring a peek he saw the bruise around his nose beginning to fade from where he punched him. He couldn't look it at. Sima Yi averted his eyes to the inside contents of his tea. Green tea, freshly picked shoots, quite good.

"Do you need something from me, brother?" Much to his surprise the younger brother took his cup from him, refilling it.

"You don't want to marry do you?" He huffed taking the fresh tea.

"Do you think yourself wise to reiterate what you already know?" His brother's smile only grew.

"Perhaps not as wise as you, but far more capable it seems." Let him continue to taunt and feel in control. It only made him a bigger fool.

"Allow me to take your place." That caught his attention. Had his punch damaged more than his face?

"What are you…?"

"For so long we have had our differences, brother, and long have I been in your shadow. I have loathed you for it, but that is not what brothers should do. So allow me to be the one to be married off."

This sudden selflessness visibly shocked the usually level-headed scholar. Peering into his younger brother's eyes he saw no malice only calm unwavering resolve, but there had to be a catch. There was always a catch, but it didn't matter. Besides the impossibility of that ever happening, his father would never allow such thing to happen.

"I can't even begin to point out the flaws in your plan."

"Allow me to handle that, Zhongda. I am more than capable of dealing with that issue."

For a long time he studied his brother. "So what is your reason behind this? So you can throw this up to me later?"

"We are brothers, Zhongda. In times of war family can be the only stability left."

He was of course right in some aspects. The Sima clan had a long line of strong family ties going back to his great-great grandfather Sima Jun, named 'General Who Conquers the West,' during the self-indulging rule of Emperor An of Han, that paved the way for a lineage of suitable sons. So long as the Sima clan remained close they would continue to thrive for many generations and continue to gain power.

"You don't believe me?" His younger brother's voice broke through his thoughts.

He had to admit his words seemed truthful though his motive was currently unknown. Perhaps he wished to prove himself before the family. In the end the decision was up to their father, but it was a generous gesture regardless.

"Perhaps I have misjudged you, Shuda," he paused studying his younger brother before revealing a smug smirk. "Very well I will allow you to take my place and gain the family's respect."

Whatever the true reason behind his brother's offer was unknown, but he saw only benefit for both parties. Sima Fu matched his smirk with an equally complacent look. It was a freighting display of ego.

"I thought you might like that, just as much as I enjoyed watching you grovel before father."

Instead of the expected indigent huff escaping Sima Yi's lips a lighter noise came out and like a hilarious inside joke the two brothers broke into a fit of laughter. To anyone walking by they would have thought they had made up and were laughing as good brothers should. But each brother had their own plans and though they did in a sense forgive each other they knew the other well enough to know they sought benefit for only themselves.

As was the Sima way and would always be the Sima way.

* * *

><p>"She's still weak…"<p>

Zhang Chunhua's eyes opened slowly. How long had she been asleep?

"She's getting stronger every day…"

After the break down in front of Zhang Liao, Bao Shen had discovered the two and ushered the poor girl back into bed. From there she nearly force fed the girl and demanded she get some rest, promising to have a chat with Zhang Liao. Apparently she had fallen asleep for once again her time of peace was broken by the sound of distance voices.

"What about a carriage? She can't take the ride…" The teen cringed slowly sitting up. Damn them for talking about her.

A deep sigh was heard. "I tried, but they refuse to put more resources into helping us. Carriages are being converted into food and weapon storage for the war."

So why go through the effort of transporting a criminal in the first place? Wouldn't it be more prudent to lead her bound in rope to Xuchang? It didn't matter no one could have foreseen the events that took place.

"Unacceptable! I won't have my ward continue to suffer!" She was almost touched by her maid's defense, but she shouldn't have to defend her. It was time to face reality and stop hiding in her bed and her fate.

With fear and anxiety induced adrenaline, she willed her body up and set about adjusting her necklace and setting her hairpin back in her hair. Even if she felt horrible she would not look horrible in front of them, not for what she was about to say to them.

"Miss Bao Shen I understand-"

"General Zhang, I am prepared to ride."

With feigned dignity and poise she limped out from the safety of her room making her presence known. The veteran general gazed at her with unflinchingly stoic eyes. Had he seen through her frail attempt to appear strong?

"But, my lady!" Chunhua held a hand up to her maid, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I understand the General is in a tenuous position and I have long overstayed my welcome."

Could anyone hear the slight tremble in her voice?

"I understand the risks of undertaking this journey."

Did they not see her body falter as bravado oozed from every pore?

"But my father awaits and there is little good in delaying." Zhang Liao looked down at the girl and nodded. Sima Hui clicked his tongue as his face turned somber.

"Your wound is not yet fully recovered, little miss."

"I know."

"It might open up again."

"I understand."

"You may even die." That statement gave her pause, but only for a second.

"…Yes, I am aware." For several seconds Water Mirror studied the girl before his face turned back into its usual cheerful look.

"Very well then I'll pack a few supplies for you." She nodded to her host and then to the general as they went their separate ways. Only Bao Shen remained.

"Little one, I don't know if-"

"Please… Bao Shen... I just want this nightmare to be over with. I trust you to take care of me."

She wanted to add that it wouldn't matter in the end, but why bother worrying her. Come what may she was ready for the trials ahead. Even if every fiber of her being screamed to run and hide, she would push forward. It had always been that way so why stop now?

"Chunhua… I will always take care of you, but we don't have to leave so soon."

"I know Bao Shen. I know." The old maid reached out to place a comforting hand on her young ward, but was stopped short by the arrival of Zhang Liao.

"Ladies, Master Water Mirror is allowing us to borrow his mule." He turned to face the older woman. "At your permission I will have Lady Zhang ride with me on my steed."

"But-"

"Understandable, Master Zhang," Chunhua cut in bowing slightly. "We shall prepare for the journey."

He nodded peering down at her once more with stoic eyes. She hated it. Behind those eyes she knew in her heart he was questioning her. Everyone did. With a nod he turned and left with Bao Shen doing the same heading towards their shared room, leaving the young teen alone in the main room.

"Lady Zhang, I'll pack some food for you." Chunhua turned to see the face of the young house-servant. He looked so young and naïve. She envied him.

"Um, yes thank you. I would like that." She of course lied as his cooking was awful. How Water Mirror dealt with it she would never know. Nevertheless, the young boy smiled sheepishly and nearly sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Please, no more meat buns... I'm so sick of those things…" She mumbled to herself retreating to her room.

* * *

><p>"Lady Zhang it's not too late to change your mind."<p>

The young teenager broke from her thoughts to find Water Mirror in front of her looking unusually somber. The past hour had gone by in a flash as preparations were made for the travel. It was finally time to say good-bye.

"I have enjoyed your company this past week." Chunhua gave him a half-hearted smile.

She truly wanted to stay and live out the remainder of her years as he did; alone with only Bao Shen as company. No worries over the war, or her father, or thoughts of Sima Yi. Just a bliss ignorant existence, but that was never to be her fate. Life had plans for the young woman, plans that involved pain and change. As was the path of all people, young and old, for better or worse.

"Master Water Mirror, you have been a kind host throughout our stay. I could never repay the kindness you have shown us." She paused reaching behind her neck to unclip her necklace and then reached up to untangle the hairpiece from her hair sending the hair cascading down.

"But please take my jewelry as a small token of the resources we have taken from you."

It was a bold move, something that deep inside pained her, but not enough to recall her gifts. All they were, were a reminder of a home she would probably never see again, a man she had come to begrudgingly respect, and of a brother whose only respect from her came when he held her that day of the stabbing in town. They were just trinkets though - nothing more, nothing less.

"Good, good." From her outstretched hand he placed his own calloused hand over her own outstretched hand.

"But I cannot. They are not yours to give." Not hers to give? What nonsense was that?

"But, Master Water Mirror they are mine. I can give them to you freely if I so choose."

He smiled and good-spirits replied: "Are they?"

She balked at the response, but he said nothing as he took his hand away revealing the two items still in her hand.

"I do have something for you though- Boy come out here." Out from the house stepped the young lad carrying a large jug and a basket of food. Chunhua quickly put the hairpin back in her hair as with her necklace.

"Take this jug of wine. It's sour, but it will ease your pain." This drew the presence of the general and Bao Shen. As the boy reached out to give it to Chunhua, Water Mirror stopped him.

"Silly boy, give it to her maid. You know better than that." The lad blushed and presented the jug and basket before Bao Shen.

"Accept this as a token of our friendship." For several moments the maid looked from the boy to the grinning host, before begrudgingly accepting.

"Good, good!" Chunhua thanked the man wishing he would have told her about the wine sooner. It would have helped those sleepless nights filled with pain. Bao Shen and Zhang Liao, however, were not impressed.

"Lady Zhang, if you are ready."

Anxiety flooded the teen's senses as her attention was brought onto the stoic general. With a helping hand Zhang Liao led her to his horse before literally picking her up, much to her grief and surprise, and placing her onto the horse.

"Since you're not wearing proper riding pants it's best to ride side-saddle." Gods she wished she had pants. Though it didn't matter as she did not frequently ride horses so this was would be a new experience all together.

Carefully adjusting her body she tried to find a position that would be most comfortable for her arm. It didn't matter in the end, as the general climbed on, despite the horse's initial whine, and pressed the young woman against his cold metal armor. The close contact caused more than just her cheeks to heat up.

"And young miss." General Zhang thankfully whipped his horse around allowing her to see the host.

"As our teacher Confucius says: _'It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop.'_"

At that point in the young girl's life she did not fully understand the meaning of his words thinking it was nothing more than his usual rambling.

So she replied: "I doubt the general will stop lest we are attacked again, Master Water Mirror. But thank you for your thoughts."

He chuckled and smiled. "Good, good."

With that they bid their farewells and slowly rode away from the hermit's homestead, their sanctuary for a short time. Neither of the riders looked back expect for Chunhua who gave her savior one last sad smile before disappearing into the woods. The parting hurt her far more than she cared to admit and once again she could not explain the feeling, but like so many in her life she knew they would never meet again.

* * *

><p>"Master Sima Hui?"<p>

The hermit and his lad turned to see a man dressed in green trimmed robes sporting a stylish hat and possessing well-trimmed facial hair, from his whiskers down to his short beard.

"Old friend what brings you out here? You caught me just as my guests were leaving."

"Such a generous host you are, my friend. Was it perhaps Pang Tong and his uncle?"

Water Mirror's smile became tranquil. "No, new guests this time."

"I see. They must have been fine company for you to seem so at peace."

"Yes, one in particular you would have enjoyed the company of I think. Perhaps fate will allow that meeting one day." The stranger chuckled.

"But what brings you here today, Zhuge Liang?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

** Let me be clear in saying I know nothing about Lady Bai, only that she was a real person (read notes at the bottom for more info) so it's questionable that her father was a high-ranking guy whose also buddies with Sima Fang, Sima Yi's father. But obviously if you're looking to marry your son or daughter off you want it to be a family you know and who's at the same status as yourself. I do also realize how unlikely it is a woman would shout at another man, but I like to think Sima Yi likes his women confident, capable, and a bit ruthless. The only evidence I have for that is Wang Yi and Sima Yi's dialogue during DW7: Xtreme Legends.**

** In regards to Sima Fu and Sima Yi "making up" I do believe that at the end of the day they did care for one another as he did help Sima Yi overthrow Wei (only to literally cry about it later on) along with Jiang Ji. He also served his nephews: Sima Shi, Sima Zhao and even his grand-nephew Sima Yan after Sima Yi dies. The Sima clan always seemed to be very family-oriented (i.e the amount of power the Sima clan had during the Jin Dynasty) but on the negative side of things that power lead to fighting within the clan (i.e the War of the Eight Princes) and ultimately lead to the downfall of the Jin Dynasty.**

* * *

><p>1. The Lady Bai I'm referring to was actually a spouse or mistress to Sima Yi. Just as Lady Fu was and eventually Lady Zhang (not Zhang Chunhua.) Like a majority of the women during that period not much is known though historically it's safe to say they were together when Sima Yi was middle-aged as they had a child together sometime before 249, making the age I describe her inaccurate. It's more plausible to assume she wasn't even alive in 204, but for the sake of my backwards logic and the fact that characters in the Dynasty Warrior series don't seem to age, I'm going to disregard history and logic and say they met in 204. In other words, I'm parodying (my fanfic) a parody (the DW series) of a parody (the novel RoTK) of actual events in history. Confused? That's what disclaimers are for. =|<p>

2. Historical events (Wikipedia being my source) suggest Sima Fu had kids before Sima Yi as his second son Sima Wang, was born sometime in 205. So it's probably accurate to say Sima Fu first born son was born sometime before or during the year 204. It would be four years (208) before Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua would have their first born, Sima Shi.


	13. The Gold Plated Cage

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>A moment of thanks for those who took the time to review my last chapter: <strong>MaChaChao<strong>, **epica89**, **LovelyWeather**, and **Wolf's Honour**. With the help of **Wolf's Honour **I've learned more than a few things about the Sima family. I'm happy to report that historically Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua did love each other and that she helped him with strategizing in important battles. I also learned she was an outspoken woman from **Wolf's** **Honour** so a super special thank you for the information. As per usual my Beta Reader, **DWPrincess29** helped me with this chapter. I'll admit a large part of this chapter I didn't send to her so mistakes are, without a doubt going to be more noticeable. A thousand pardons!

**Chapter 13 – The Gold-Plated Cage**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hard Road<strong>  
><em>Pure wine costs, for the golden cup, ten thousand coppers a flagon,<em>  
><em>And a jade plate of dainty food calls for a million coins.<em>  
><em>I fling aside my food-sticks and cup, I cannot eat nor drink...<em>  
><em>I pull out my dagger, I peer four ways in vain.<em>  
><em>I would cross the Yellow River, but ice chokes the ferry;<em>  
><em>I would climb the Taihang Mountains, but the sky is blind with snow...<em>  
><em>I would sit and poise a fishing-pole, lazy by a brook -<em>  
><em>But I suddenly dream of riding a boat, sailing for the sun...<em>  
><em>Journeying is hard,<em>  
><em>Journeying is hard.<em>  
><em>There are many turnings -<em>  
><em>Which am I to follow?...<em>  
><em>I will mount a long wind some day and break the heavy waves<em>  
><em>And set my cloudy sail straight and bridge the deep, deep sea.<em>

By Li Po

* * *

><p>In the year of 204, many years since the rise and fall of the Qin Dynasty, the first imperial dynasty, the Han Dynasty had arisen and much like the Qin Dynasty was ending. But that was the worry of upstart warlords and Han loyalists not three travelers on the road to Xuchang.<p>

Zhang Liao and Zhang Chunhua rode at a quick pace with Bao Shen steadily behind them. Neither of the two women were use to riding and both foresaw a high possibility of sore muscles. But that was hardly the concern of the fifteen year old Zhang Chunhua, face drenched with sweat and flushed of color, currently suffering from periodic spikes of pain.

For her the pain was unbearable, having survived an arrow to the shoulder, she was hardly in any condition to travel to Xuchang. Breathing heavily somewhat lessened the pain, but only slightly. She tried everything from looking at the nature around her, reciting stratagems in her mind, to biting the inside of her mouth. After awhile Zhang Liao took notice as he sighed deeply forcing his horse into an even slower pace.

"Lady Zhang, your pain is worsening." Was he expecting an answer to such an obvious statement? Gods, why couldn't the arrow have pierced her heart?

"Master Zhang, perhaps she should ride with-"

"Please just hand me the wine." There was a long moment of silence.

"Very well."

The general brought his steed to a complete stop, urging her maid to give him the jug of wine. Chunhua could not help but think how haggard and desperate she must have looked. But she was beyond the point of caring.

"Little one how are-"

"Fine! Just please… Please hand me the wine!" The sharp command forced Bao Shen to place the jug of wine in the general's hands.

"There are no cups, but I'll help you sip from it." Sip from it? She wanted to drown in it.

Like feeding a newborn babe, the general held her close as he brought the jug up to her lips and like a starving child she drank the sour wine until the burning liquid forced her to stop. Gods the wine was absolutely rancid, yet it was to be her salvation in this journey.

"We'll rest for a few minutes," the general said evenly, gone was his militant airs.

"T-Thank you, so much."

True to his words they sat there for several minutes as she found her breathing and slowly returned to stability, asking for more wine every other minute. The effects of the alcohol were not instantaneous, but the hope of relief soothed her heart. She would numb the pain or die trying.

"I'm ready whenever you are, thank you," she said softly, feeling the jug being moved from her lips. "Wait, I can hold it. J-Just in case."

In truth she had never been drunk in her life. In all the gatherings she had ever attended or hosted, she always limited her intake. Seeing others drunken brawls, arguments, and stupidities turned her off the concept. Beside that she was foremost a representative of her father and would act accordingly. But this was different; she had no reason to hold back - not for Bao Shen and not for Zhang Liao. She took another sip, spilling a bit on her robe.

If the general noticed he didn't say anything. Fortunately for her he slowed the horse into a steady trot and fastened her tightly against him once more. She took another sip or rather a gulp letting her mind wander. And yet somehow, despite the beautiful scenery around her, she could not help but miss her home. She took another long sip of wine.

She wondered a long time about what she had left behind. Was her house still standing? Were there any good deals in the market? Had Sima Yi forgotten her like she hoped she would forget him? To that effect would Sima Hui forget her as well? Such sentiments did not sit well with her.

"Master Zhang, how much longer do you think this will take?" The teen blurted out bitterly.

"A few hours, Lady Zhang," he replied, equally peevish. She took a long sip, somewhat put out by his tone.

"Will you tell me about Guan Yu to pass the time?"

"No."

"Please?" She grew bolder with each sip. "I hear such great things about him. I always wondered if they were true." It was apparent to everyone Zhang Liao was growing uncomfortable.

"He was a great man, an honorable man, who joined my Lord's service for a short period." She smirked at getting her way, her sense of reservation fleeing with each drink.

"I would like to meet him someday," she mused idly. "Can such an honorable and fearsome man truly exist?"

"If men like you and Xu Huang are around surely that must be true." A wave of pleasure overcame her.

Funny, she hadn't felt this way a minute ago. All logical conclusions pointed to her being tipsy. Perhaps she should have eaten more before drinking so feverishly. It didn't matter, all that mattered was the pain had dulled significantly. She could not remember the last time she was so blessed.

"Bao Shen, would you like some wine?"

"Little one…" The teen giggled at the nickname, unable to interpret the warning in her tone.

"General Zhang, surely you would like some!" More of the alcohol spilt onto her robes and onto the horse who whined slightly.

"No." A sobering word that forced her to fall silent.

And yet the teen was still very much content. The physical pain did not hurt nearly as much as it had at the beginning of the trip. If anything she could take a nap, despite having slept hours ago. Alcohol had a way of calming the woes of man – for a price.

"Lady Zhang, are you well?" She wasn't entirely sure who was addressing her. But she felt the pace of the horse slow and the jug being taken from her arms.

"Tired…But I've never felt better. Never better." Words were becoming harder to say without pre-thought.

In reality, she was already beginning to slur her words and the intake of alcohol no longer burned her throat. The trees around became unfocused: the colors too bright, the air too warm, the sounds too loud, and the smells too potent. Even breathing seemed somewhat of a chore. She closed her eyes.

"Little one?"

"Let her sleep." She heard a voice say gruffly. The sound of running water was heard.

"The next stream we pass fill this with water." A hand wrapped around her midsection guiding her body closer to cold metal. The chill caused her to shiver violently and wiggle in an awkward manner.

"She may not feel as well as she does now."

The voices seemed to melt away as did her consciousness. For the first time in a long time she fell asleep with a smile on her face. One thought in particular lingered: Did Zhang Liao ever smile?

* * *

><p>"Little one…"<p>

In a groggy haze Zhang Chunhua opened her eyes, immediately feeling the effects dehydration in the form of a parched throat and slight headache. The pain in her shoulder gradually returned adding to the growing list of ailments. Zhang Liao hoisted her body at such an angle as to allow her to sip from the jug now filled with water. The laced flavor of alcohol made her wince, but she continued to drink greedily. Snippets of memory told her of her embarrassing actions.

"We're near the capital, Lady Zhang." Chunhua muttered something, pushing way at the jug. With her mind, still in a daze, she peered up at her surroundings.

Ahead of her stood large gates towering over the land much larger and grander than Hu Lao Pass. Gone were the seemingly endless trees as: merchants, peasants, and armed men filed through and from the gates like ants. They were finally here. Suddenly wandering the countryside aimlessly in a drunken buzz sounded much more appealing. But there was nothing she could do at this point as Zhang Liao trotted towards the guards stationed just outside the gates.

"Please inform Xun Yu we have arrived." Sharp eyes behind metal helmets cast their gaze at the general. Chunhua nervously cleared her throat, wishing she had held onto the jug.

"We already know, general Zhang. Please wait."

The command confused the group, but as always Zhang Liao obeyed leading the women away from the migrating people. The people, in turn paid them no notice, keeping their gazes low. How many of these people were refugees? Chunhua's eye caught that of a young boy no older than five years of age. Pleading fearful eyes met hers before he was dragged through the gate by his family. She understood his fear.

Unable to watch further she peered up to see the men of the wall study her from above. Their eyes were not full of doubt instead unwavering glares were her greeting. It should not have surprised her to be met with such hostility. She would miss Zhang Liao when he finally left her alone in this strange city. It hurt to even think about him leaving.

Once more she averted her eyes back towards the gate to see a tall handsome man dressed in finely made silk garb stalk towards them. His hat stood proudly atop his head and his blackened whiskers were trimmed short and fine. Behind him were at least five heavily armed men on horses acting as his bodyguards. He was the very picture of importance.

Even the flocks of people moved quickly out of his path. Bao Shen stopped her mule alongside the general confused at the procedure. Yet Zhang Liao made no move to dismount, leaving Chunhua to watch in silence.

"Greetings Master Zhang, Miss Zhang!" He spoke bowing formally before the company. A diplomatic smile graced his lips.

"I had not expected to be barred from entering and to be greeted by the Imperial Counselor and Chair of the Secretariat at the gates." The general's cautious tone caused the young teen to shiver violently, a reaction noticed by both Zhang Liao and the greeter.

The well-dressed scholar raised a hand and said: "Ah, but is it not best to be prepared for anything. I was left in charge of guarding his royal highness, a job I do not take lightly."

His hand lowered and his attention shifted towards Chunhua and her maid. "My name is Xun Yu. * I tend to my lord, the Prime Minister's affairs while he is away."

His face seemed to brighten in pride at the mention of Cao Cao or perhaps at his accomplishment. Chunhua wasn't sure. Regardless, Chunhua chose wisely to remain silent.

"Come, come, general do not keep our guests mounted." Zhang Liao did not seem to agree and held up a hand as Bao Shen started to dismount. Even Chunhua wanted to dismount as the pain in her backside had increased exponentially since the ending of her buzz.

"The lady is wounded. I, Zhang Liao, will escort her to the palace with haste." Chunhua felt a swelling in her heart at such noble words. The well-dressed Xun Yu stroked his whiskers, looking peevish.

"I had not thought a few bruises on the face capable of immobilizing one's ability to walk." The teen was beyond humiliated. Surely the bruises weren't that visible? Last she checked they had faded quite well.

"Lord Xun, I must insist."

"Very well, general Zhang, if you deem that wise. I had not realized the extent of her damages." He began to turn around only to stop midway.

"May I inquire where she is injured so I may inform the doctors?" His tone reminded her greatly of Sima Yi – mocking and condescending with a touch of politeness.

"You may inform them she is injured and requires aid; the details can be discussed in private."

"Ah! Very right you are, general Zhang," he turned to face the sullen teen once more. "Such a virtuous escort you have been blessed with Lady Zhang." Chunhua's lowered her eyes remaining silent.

"As you wish, general Zhang. I shall escort you and the women to the palace." He summoned for a horse which he got within seconds as one of his men dismounted handing him the reins. Mounting swiftly he smiled once more at the group.

"Welcome to Xuchang, Lady Zhang."

* * *

><p>The streets of Xuchang were bustling with activity. Even during festivals and weddings, Henei never had this many people, a sea of people dressed in mixed variety of plain hemp clothing, all cramped together pushing each other to get to their destination. The area smelled of sweat and other unpleasant smells. There was hardly enough room for the horses and mule to wade through. Even the guards escorting them had to push back at the sea of people. They didn't even stop to look; it seemed like not one of these people cared about the armed men riding through the city. A daily event perhaps? Or maybe their concerns and worries were not of these men.<p>

"This, as you can probably tell, is the more _humble_ part of Xuchang," Xun Yu voiced ahead. "Don't be fooled by their looks and clothing though, they truly are the backbone of the Han. Most of these men bring in the outside harvest, smith weapons for our soldiers, and other important tasks."

What a true gentleman to portray the lower-class in such a way. Who knew how long the district stretched, but at present they appeared to be at the living quarters with houses too numerous to count and a few alley ways in which merchants set up shop. There were worse places to live, Chunhua surmised. Her eyes peered forward at what lay ahead and was struck by the sight.

Ahead of her past the open gate that marked the break of districts, stood a palace looming ahead like a mountain. It was obvious they were heading to the richer area of the capital, as merchant stalls and hem-clothed citizens began to disperse. In its place grand and colorful buildings with silk-clothed people wandered the streets. Unlike the poor district these people did not ignore them as they pasted, but made cooing and muttered noises. There was little doubt such attention was brought about because of the general. Strange she would feel safer in the other district than here. Instead she felt like an animal pelt being taken as gift to the Emperor.

"Now this area is for the more wealthy individuals. If you had free time I would recommend shopping here," Xun Yu spoke up. "Though all your needs will be taken care of, I assure you."

It struck her how odd it was that he was even bothering to give her a quick tour of the capital. Xun Yu certainly had been a kind host, despite the small hiccup at the city entrance. Then again she had dealt with enough of her father's _friends_ to know behind each smile and kind word was a cobra ready to strike. Every action, every word, every gesture, was enough to forever embarrass your family name. Not that her father had not already undone all her efforts to maintain some form of respect.

"Xuchang is a beautiful city, Lord Xun. The city is truly blessed in unity and prosperity."

The words flew from her mouth like wafting petals in the wind. If she could charm the Imperial Counselor she would make a powerful ally. But Xun Yu was not a merchant peddling goods, nor was he a hopeful suitor. He was a man in which praises and compliments rang hallow by anyone other than his lord the Prime Minister.

"But do not fear, Lady Zhang. We will give you the treatment befitting your status." Chunhua felt her whole body turn to stone.

Above all he was a man who would not be under minded by a Henei local woman named Zhang Chunhua. Embarrassed by her failure to curry favor, Chunhua remained silent for the rest of the trip. Looking back Chunhua saw her maid following close behind, ushered along by a few of Xun Yu's well-armed men. Surprisingly the older woman seemed completely unfazed by the crowds, the stench, and their armed escort. Eyes straight ahead as if staring at something not completely there, Bao Shen was completely void of any readable emotion.

It was disheartening to Chunhua that she did not know what to do or how to act in this situation. Should she hold her head up high like the upper class she was? Or keep her head low like the criminal she was being treated as? She managed to do something in between, a pose that matched Bao Shen's.

She could honestly not remember being lead further towards the palace, or Zhang Liao helping her off the steed and climbing many steps. Even Bao Shen taking her hand and leading her towards the lavished palace built with the finest mineral known to man was not registered in her mind.

"General Zhang Liao, your assignment is done. On behalf of my lord, the Prime Minister and the Han Emperor, we thank you." The dignitary Xun Yu bowed respectfully. "Before you go I would like to discuss your next assignment."

"Please my lord, my ward she not well," Bao Shen spoke up, noticing her ward staring blanking at the floor. Xun Yu gave the woman a hard look before smiling peevishly.

"Are you not her mother?" He spoke again before she could answer.

"No, of course not, Lady Shan * is no longer alive." Bao Shen's eyes flew to her ward, but her reaction remained the same. No anger, no sadness, only pain.

"Lady Zhang, are feeling alright?" The dazed and confused teen blinked several times before snapping back to reality.

"I beg your pardon can you repeat that?" A fox-like smile, mocking and superficial, returned to Xun Yu's face.

"The physicians, Lady Zhang. You will follow me to the royal physicians, yes?" She nodded trying to ignore the man's disapproving eyes.

Did he not say he was in charge of the city? Why was he going through all this trouble for her?

"Y-Yes, Master Xun. Thank you."

"General Zhang, you may wait here if you wish. I shall be back shortly."

"I shall follow." Xun Yu nodded and resumed walking. Ever the dutiful maid, Bao Shen seeing her mistress' confusion, took her hand and followed the lord. This in turn, allowed Chunhua to study her new surroundings.

It did not surprise her that no expense was spared in the making of the palace's interior. Pillars of ivory, gold-plated flooring, and beautifully adorned tapestries woven into the finest silk graced the halls. Images of soaring dragons, crouching tigers, and fledgling phoenixes took center stage, each image more breathtaking than the next. Zhang Chunhua was in awe of such magnificence.

Even the guards, two to each doorway, wore armor far grander than the average soldier and appeared much more disciplined than any foot soldier she had ever seen. All of them remained stoic and unmoving statues. The kind of statues Emperors of the barbaric Qin Dynasty were rumored to be buried with *. To that effect the whole palace was beginning to feel like her tomb. She shivered at the thought and did something Bao Shen did not expect.

"Bao Shen, please don't leave me," the teen whispered squeezing her beloved maid's hand. She returned it with a light squeeze. The maid searched her ward whose eyes were kept low.

"Master Xun!" A man similarly dressed to Xun Yu ran up to them, his robes swaying in a humorous fashion. "An important message from Lord Cao Cao has arrived."

As soon as the man spotted the general and the two women he stopped, and to everyone's surprise kowtowed before them.

"Oh, a thousand pardons!" Their guide let out a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me for one moment." Xun Yu bid the messenger to stand and followed him through a nearby door.

"Lady Zhang, I have something for you," Zhang Liao said. Chunhua faced the noble man as he stepped forward taking out an object wrapped in unfamiliar cloth, boldly placing it in her hands. The teen's thumb brushed against the object and eyes widened.

"You were correct. This is not mine to take."

Chunhua had wished the general had been more discreet about returning her dagger. Unbeknownst to the women, Xun Yu's eyes narrowed apphreshively, hidden from view. She quickly tucked the weapon in her sash just as Xun Yu came into view.

"This way, Lady Zhang. We're almost there." He was not joking in the slightest, as soon as they turned the corner they were greeted by two well-groomed men.

"You must be the Lady Zhang. Please follow us inside," the older of the two said in calm and stern voice, waving her in. Chunhua obeyed, holding onto Bao Shen's hand tightly.

"Pardon us, Lady Zhang, but it would be in your mother's – err, excuse me, _maid's_ best interest to remain outside," spoke the younger, more nervous looking man. "Women tend to faint more and it becomes quite a nuisance."

"But Bao Shen-"

"Your maid will remain outside with us, Lady Zhang," Xun Yu's assertive tone left little room to disagree. So, as painful as it was for the teen, Chunhua let go of Bao Shen's hand and stepped through the door, the two men close behind.

The room reminded her somewhat of the room she spent recovering in at Sima Hui's abode. Shelves of scrolls surrounded the otherwise plain and bare room. For royal physicians she somehow expected more than just a room with a cot and shelves of assorted scrolls. Where were the ginseng and other medical herbs stored? Another room most likely, with the other physicians attending to various patients.

"Sit, sit." The poor teen was forcibly seated on the uncomfortable cot.

"Show us the wound."

Their degree of coldness chilled her to the bone, but against growing humiliation she loosened her robe slightly and lowered the left side of her robe revealing just enough skin to see the tightly wrapped bandage. Carefully they unraveled the wrappings, only somewhat more mindful of the affected area than their attitude towards her. This went on for several minutes before the burnt and gnarled flesh was open for viewing.

"Cleaned well enough." The two men hovered around her like insects.

"Look here, look." The older man waved the younger one closer to her shoulder.

"T-This is the work of Hua Tao, China's most famous physician! Such precision!" Instinctively she backed away growing more frightened they would start poking and prodding her.

"No it's-"

"Don't move." The younger one held her firm and none too gently.

"No, no I was mistaken." The man let her go in a huff. "A close copy, obviously done by someone under his tutelage, but this is not Hua Tao's work."

"I could have told you that," Chunhua said rubbing her wrists. "Is it… is it infected?"

"You have no infection, Lady Zhang. After a month you'll want to exercise the damaged muscles, but for now you just need rest and a lot of tea. Muscle damage is the concern, so we shall have to wait and see."

"Excellent!" She jumped at the voice of Xun Yu hurriedly bringing up her robe.

"Pardon me, Lady Zhang I was only checking on your health. I'm sure you wish to see your father now."

"Actually if I could say good-bye to-"

"Excellent! If you would follow me." She could not help but sit there dazed. Did nothing she say matter? If this were Henei – no, this was not Henei. Here she was just another face in the crowd.

"Come along, Lady Zhang. Your maid and Zhang Liao are both waiting outside." Her body perked up. Zhang Liao hadn't left yet? Without the help of the two physicians she pushed herself off the cot and followed suit.

Sure enough Zhang Liao and Bao Shen were waiting just outside. Bao Shen smiled at her ward in the most sincere way and Zhang Liao, as always, remained stoic. Yet why had he remained? He owned her no more loyalty.

"Lady Zhang, I must depart on my next assignment," the general announced bowing slightly, all within the group paused to listen.

"Of course, my lord. I-I understand." Damn these feelings of hers.

"I wish you the best and thank you again. Truly." Chunhua bowed low grimacing at the pain not just in her shoulder but in her heart. "My fortune smile on you always."

"You as well, my lady."

_Please don't leave me._

"Good-bye, General Zhang Liao." He returned the bow.

_Please take me with you._

Without looking back Zhang Liao left. But presently, all Chunhua could do was think, with growing trepidation, at whatever Xuchang had in store for her.

"Truly the embodiment of Confucian ideals: unwavering in his duty, respectful, _loyal_."

She had realized that with each word he took a step closer until he whispered the last word in her ear. The surprise caused a noticeable shiver down her body, her body chilling to freezing temperatures. To regain some form of composure she turned around to face Xun Yu, stoic in appearance.

"As we should all strive to achieve, my lord." Xun Yu's face turned friendly.

"Indeed. Every one of us. Now, I'm sure you wish to see your father. This way please."

The second his back was turned she let out a sigh of relief, wiping the accumulating sweat from her brow. Had she the courage she would have asked about her fate, but her nerves were all but gone and her legs turned to mush. Fortunately, Bao Shen reached out a hand and helped her mistress along, following close behind Xun Yu.

"You'll find it is easy to get lost."

He was correct as she swore she saw near identical urn and tapestry just a few feet ago. How many halls were there? Were they even in the palace or had they entered a connecting building? Everything was so grand that if someone had told her she was in the throne room she would have believed them. Yet the seemingly endless hallway ended shortly, leading out into fresh air and a walk-way.

Immediately the sound of feminine laughter and chirping birds were heard. Funny, even the sun seemed brighter from the palace, the air fresher, and the sounds more pleasant when walking through the imperial palace, or rather outside the palace. Even the outside had finely etched statues of assorted auspicious animals, with the walkway railing craved into scenes of epic battles and terrifying dragons. Ponds filled with an array of fish littered the courtyard with hopeful beauties trying to lure them out for a better view. It was as if war on the outside was unknown to them. Such beauty was not worthy of anyone but a God.

"Such beauty!" Chunhua heard Bao Shen say, as they were both compelled to stop and take in the sight.

"Never in my life had I thought to be here." Chunhua peeked over at Bao Shen to find her eyes welling up with tears. The sudden display of emotion alarmed Chunhua, her hand easing out of hers .

"It's too gaudy," she found herself saying. Chunhua didn't mean the words.

"Don't get use to it. This is only temporary." The words oozed out like poison. "Come on, let's go. Xun Yu is waiting."

For as long as she lived she did not know why she said such bitter things. All she knew that seeing her strong-willed maid cry scared her more than anything in the world. Something about it made her heart turn to ash and mind cloud in uncertainty. She would burn the courtyard to the ground if it meant she would never have to see Bao Shen with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, little one. I apologize." Wiping her tears away she followed her mistress and the awaiting Xun Yu.

"A beautiful sight, the courtyard. One of many around the outside of the palace," Xun Yu announced. "You'll be happy to know your father's abode is close by."

She was not happy. Not in the slightest.

"Just through this hallway in fact." There was a walkway in front of them leading to yet another building. Xun Yu stopped abruptly in front of the first door in the hall.

"We have Lord Zhang close to the doctors and the fresh air," Xun Yu explained. "I will someone to get you in a few hours."

"Thank you." She stared at the beaded door for a long time. Through the veiled door was a bed with a shadowed image of a person, skewed by the light partly blocked by cloth, coming through the window above the bed.

"Well go in, he is expecting you." Xun Yu parted the beads urging her to enter.

Taking a deep breath she pushed through into the shadowed room. It took a few seconds to focus, but as soon as she had the sight before her sobered her greatly. Scrolls littered the floor in great number and an air of sweat and sickness permuted the room. Such a smell made her think of tombs and worse yet on the bed was her father, or a man who looked eerily similar to her father.

"Hello, my daughter. Late as usual I see." His voice sounded like crinkled leaves, making it almost impossible to hear.

This man, her father, had skin sunken and saggy with cheekbones that could cut metal. Heavy breathing and beating eyes was the only indicator he was even alive. The sight made her stomach churn.

"Father, you look…"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Chunhua struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. Fortunately for both parties, the ever watchful Bao Shen stepped forward opening the curtains slightly revealing a better view of his sickly body before pouring her lord a glass of water on the nearby counter.

"My lord, how are you feeling?"

"Better now…"

How long had it been since they had last seen each other? This sunken man could not possibly be her father. What had happened to make him look so sickly? Her eyes widened at an unusual and sinister thought. Had he been poisoned? No, why prolong the torture instead of killing the man outright.

A hand reached out at her shocking her back into reality. Chunhua's hand took her father's as if shaking on a business deal. His hand was cold and bony, as if to drag her into the ground for her sins.

"What happened to you…?" She hadn't realized she said anything until she heard her father speak. He chuckled with a harsh gravelly voice ignoring the question.

"Come to scold your, father?"

"…No. What you do is your business," she replied softly, helping him sip the water. "I will take care of you, father, as is my duty." He frowned and set down the cup peering up at Bao Shen.

"Bao Shen, my old friend, please leave us." Old friend? The woman nodded bowing deeply before stepping outside. Chunhua never felt more alone than at that moment.

"I had wanted to find you a husband before this would happen." Her eye twitched at his words. Had he planned on betraying the court all along? No, he couldn't be that greedy or stupid.

"You knew you were growing more ill." It was a statement not a question.

"I see Bao Shen taught you something in her teachings. Yes, I knew I was declining in health." Stupid man!

"Why would you not tell me you were so sick? I could have helped you!" He chuckled hollowly.

"You'll understand one day, Chunhua, when you have children of your own." His eyes shut as he let out a lengthy exhale. Her heart plumed at the sound. It reminded her of the day at the market watching that man die in front of her.

"B-Bao S-Shen!" Her maid rushed in, placing herself by her lord.

"Master Zhang!" Bao Shen place a hand inches above his mouth. Chunhua swallowed hard, at a complete loss of what to do.

"Ha, ha… I'm not dead yet," a hollow voice spoke. An audible sigh of relief escaped the women's lips.

"Father, I will take care of you," she spoke, tentatively taking his other bony hand in hers. In the meantime she would find a way to clear her family name. And not just for her father's sake.

"Take care of your father? Yes, do that." This man, her father, was not doing well mentally.

Was such a man truly capable of conspiracy to steal from the Emperor? Perhaps he was taken advantage of. He had been acting rather senile the last time she saw him, but he had always been aloof and moody towards her.

"Father," she paused giving her father's hand a gentle squeeze. "If I am to help you, you must be honest with me."

This was the most frank Chunhua had ever been with her father, Bao Shen noted. In fact the girl had never willingly shown her father a comforting gesture, unless to return one. Yet in all the years she had served the Zhang family he rarely showed any such kindness.

"The reason for my being here is not solely on your sickness. What is this business with your… _alleged_ stealing of funds?"

"… I thought you weren't here to scold me." How child-like her lord sounded.

"Bah, that's no worry of yours, silly girl. Go buy yourself a new robe."

"Father, _please_ tell me." Her calm façade was breaking fast, panic and confusion was forcing the young teen to be blunt.

"Little one, come-"

"Please!"

Bao Shen's hand on her shoulder forced her to calm down. All she wanted was to know what he had done. Maybe she could fix it. But how foolish was she to think her ailing father would ever tell her. He never told her anything. Not even impending death would change that.

"I'm sorry, father. Forgive me." Chunhua's hand let go of his.

"So impulsive, my daughter. So impulsive." Her knees buckled as her head rested against the side of the bed. A wrinkled hand patted her head in a way a master would his dog.

"You smell like cheap wine as well." Chunhua laughed bitterly, trying her damnedest not to cry.

"Bao Shen, lead her outside to the room next to this. Inside is a bath." He paused coughing violently, to which Bao Shen helped him drink more water. "Get a few of the palace staff to help you fetch water and scrub her down."

"As you command, Master Zhang." The maid knelt down beside her mistress placing comforting hands on her shoulder.

"Come along, little one." She nodded and stood up letting her disheveled hair cover her eyes. The lovely pin given to her by Sima Yi had failed its job.

"Good-bye for now, father." He coughed out a farewell waving her off. Her maid helped her up and led her outside, rubbing her back gently.

"A nice warm bath will make you feel all-"

Chunhua was not able to hear the rest before she pulled away and violently retched into a nearby urn.

"Heavens above!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Henei, two brothers were being lectured by their father. As expected, their father was not amused by Sima Fu's suggestion of taking his older brother's responsibilities to carry on the family name. So despite hours of previous planning, including having the servants fix his favorite foods and showering him with complaints, he was not moved in the slightest. In truth it only insulted the man, as Sima Yi successfully predicted.<p>

"So you mean to go behind my back and make the family decisions!" The brothers flinched at their father's booming voice.

"Father that's-"

"I have tried being fair and patient with you, Zhongda! But now you get your younger brother to take your responsibilities!"

Why was he so angry? This was not the level-headed father they all knew.

"Did your brother not tell you that I will name him heir to all the Sima fortune?"

What fortune? Even with Cao Cao's bold move to give land to the peasants turning up fruitful, war was counter acting that. Besides that the Sima fortune was in name and title only. The life of a scholar did not pay well.

"Tsh, what am I to do with you two," the Sima-head said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Nothing but bad news lately."

"Bad news, father? Is there anything we can do to ease your suffering," Sima Fu chimed, appearing a dutiful son.

"Perhaps, but it involves going to the capital, a job that seems too big for two unruly boys." The two boys exchanged looks, smirking at their father's choice of words.

"I will go, father."

"No I want Zhongda to go. After all we need to arrange your wedding."

While the younger brother smiled the older one frowned. The frown had not gone unnoticed by their father. Why the sudden change of heart? The old man was up to something.

"Yes, I've decided Zhongda will assist my old friend at the capital in any way while Shuda will stay and be married off. And Zhongda, I expect you to assist your brother as well."

He was no doubt referring to Sima Kui *, the fourth Sima brother, recently given a high ranking position in court. Sima Kui had a special affinity for different types of tea, jokingly stating he could be easily bribed with a good tea leaves. Never did a guest go thirsty when Sima Kui was hosting them.

"Perhaps he might teach you the proper way to carry out your civil duty," his father added bitingly.

"Of course, I have missed him," Sima Yi replied.

He had a mutual friendship with his fourth younger brother. Much like Sima Fu, Sima Kui was always ready and willing to prove himself. Yet unlike Sima Fu, he enjoyed running things his own way, even if it meant taking more _ambitious_ routesusing whatever means available. He had to make his mark somehow in a family of eight brothers. Sima Kui was a fox among wolves.

"You will leave tomorrow, Zhongda."

"I accept, father." Sima Fu, all the while, was smirking at his good fortune.

"You are to assist Lord Zhang Wang as well."

The Sima head turned his back on the brothers, staring at the tapestry of eight dragons. It was a piece commissioned by a traveling merchant who was allowed hospitality at the home. In exchange for a month of free room and board he would have his wife create a piece worthy of their kindness. The golden silk now hanging in Sima Fang's room was the result.

When asked why it was not hung in the main room, the father responded that it looked far too grand and would attract envy from guests. The Sima family knew who they were, he would say, and flaunting their status to others was not who they were. That was the kind of man Sima Fang was – simple, humble, and polite. He did, however, have a special pride for a family heirloom pasted down from many generations. The item in question was a beautifully crafted black feathered fan that stood proudly under the tapestry.

"And if the Emperor requests your aid, you will aid him." By Emperor he meant Cao Cao or an official of Cao Cao's.

"As you command, father. I shall not disappoint you." The father scoffed whipping back around.

"See to it, you do not. You are dismissed." Both brothers bowed deeply, hiding their triumphant smirks. But as they both turned to leave Sima Fang called out.

"Shuda, you were not dismissed. We need to discuss suitable matches."

As one brother's smirk widened the others turned to a frown. It was more than obvious he was shifting favor to his younger brother in hopes of motivating him to try harder. That tactic hadn't worked since he was five.

Sima Fang called out to Sima Yi one last time. "I want you gone by tomorrow afternoon. Say your farewells to your brothers and mother."

In reality, Sima Yi had not heard a single word as his mind was on Zhang Chunhua's. The look on Zhang Chunhua's pretty little face would be priceless when she saw him. But that would be a onetime event. He truly planned on obeying his father and helping out his brother Sima Kui.

And after all, what were the odds of running into her in such a big city?

* * *

><p>Zhang Chunhua found herself sitting in the courtyard beside a pond deep in thought. After a forced bath she returned to her father's side only to have him dismiss her and told to "play" outside. It seemed he rather talk with Bao Shen so she was left without her maid waiting for Xun Yu or someone else to fetch her. She was beside herself with what to do, mindlessly trailing her fingers along the water, unmindful of its inhabitants.<p>

With a growing headache and nagging pain in her shoulder, she worried for her father, herself, and her maid. If her father died she would be left alone with no income. What then? Would she be killed for her father's treason? Made to work off his debts through servitude? Sold to a brothel? She had no friends in the capital and any of her father's _friends_ had probably left for fear of their own safety.

"No, I won't wither away!" She said out loud, crushing her fists into the dirt.

"I will figure a way to survive!" She would make friends with anyone willing and earn loyalty with the officials and Xun Yu. War outside the gates meant nothing to her anymore. Desires to learn sword-play lost.

Charisma and stratagems would see her through the day. She would make herself indispensable to the surrounding lords using any means necessary. The life she had grown accustomed to would not end, not if she was wise. She would be become more capable, more wise, and more ruthless than any woman alive to survive. This she swore to the heavens, to her ancestors, to the Gods, and most importantly to herself.

"By any means necessary." A resolute and cruel smile shadowed her face.

"Hello, Lady Zhang," said a feminine voice. Her whole body froze and face flushed of color. The once unwavering smile crumbled. How long had she been standing there?

With fearful trepidation Chunhua stood up, ignoring the pain, and looked behind her to see a beautiful woman dressed in the finest silk, expensive looking make-up, and the most enchanting smile. Her raven hair was pinned up with assorted gold and jade ornamental animals. Her mouth went dry at such a sight. Was this the legendary Zhen Ji? She felt like a toad in the presence of a peacock.

"Oh, silly me! Did you wish to be alone?" The woman giggled at her own joke. Chunhua could not tell if it was a mocking laugh or if she simply laughing at herself. Either way it unnerved her.

"My name is Guo Nüwang *." Who? Her eyes only slightly narrowed at the young beauty. Was this her father's mistress?

"You seem to know me already Lady Guo-"

"I am not a lady," she interrupted giggling sweetly. If her laugh were not so sweet or her looks so stunning, Chunhua might have found her extremely annoying. But her beauty demanded respect.

"I see… I meant no offense."

"No offense taken, Miss Zhang Chunhua. You did not know so I cannot very well punish you. Nor would I have the authority, really." The beauty's smile brightened as Chunhua's cheeks brightened. "I hope to change that one day. Being a lady I mean."

"M-May I ask how you know me?"

"Why you are the daughter of Zhang Wang," she replied, earning a confused look from the teen. "You have his good looks."

Chunhua's eyes twitched in disbelief. Was this woman insulting her? To her face no less? Or was she ignorant to the fact that her father looked like sunken fruit? Guo Nüwang quickly clarified her words.

"Before he got so sick, I mean." Her eyes trailed from the teen's face to her neck, making Chunhua increasingly uncomfortable.

"What a beautiful necklace you have, miss. A suitor perhaps?" A dangerous and shrewd smile surfaced on the beauty's face, preluding a much darker side.

"Men in the capital love a challenge. When they see a woman wearing jade their cocks harden." Chunhua was flabbergasted by the beauty's words, even more so at Guo Nüwang reaching out and thumbing the jewelry.

"Don't look so surprised. You cannot be much younger than myself and I only speak the truth." Chunhua tried to speak, but nothing came out. The beauty's fingers trailed up her neck until reaching her treasured hairpin, Chunhua felt it increasingly difficult to breath at the lower stationed woman's boldness.

"Is this another treasure from your suitor?" Nüwang's eyes brightened and smile grew increasingly sweet. "Smart girl you are, intended or otherwise."

Guo Nüwang's fingers flew away from her jewelry and returned to her side. The woman before Zhang Chunhua could not before much older than herself, a few years perhaps. Yet she treated the teen with such strange affection.

"Us women have to stick together, right?" Guo Nüwang's chirper tone returned. To the teen's surprise the beauty grabbed her hands, cupping them hers. Chunhua's cheeks burned at such intimate contact.

"I'll make sure you are cared for, Miss Zhang." Sweat began to form on Chunhua's brows. Even the kind radiate smile did nothing to ease her nerves. "I had a father once too and a mother. I miss them both terribly."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that." What on earth was she telling her for?

"It's the worse feeling in the world to become an orphan." Guo Nüwang managed to remain pretty even with a sad look on her face. "So if there's ever anything you need from me, my door is always open. I hope we can become fast friends."

"Y-Yes I hope so too, excuse me I must tend to my father," Chunhua explained.

"Of course, you do." She let go of Chunhua's hands and stepped away. "A smart little bird you are."

Zhang Chunhua bowed quickly and dismissed herself from the woman's presence, walking as fast as she could towards her father's room. If there were more women like Guo Nüwang she would really need to brush up on her social skills. It was embarrassing to think just moments before meeting her she swore to become less of a child. But this world was different from hers. Xun Yu had shown her that and now this woman. But just who was this Guo Nüwang?

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Sima Fang ordered his son Sima Yi to travel to Xuchang. An order Sima Yi followed, so well in fact he woke up at dawn to ready himself for the journey. In truth, he hoped to leave before spotted by his family members. His mother would just lecture him on the safety, Sima Min would only look at him with sad sick eyes, and Sima Lang, broken by despair, would say nothing. Whatever dark battle Sima Lang faced, Sima Yi was not allowed to aid in. His refusal to speak to him had shown him that.<p>

"Brother, you're up unusually early!" The upbeat and chirper tone caused him to jump. He thought it to be a servant, but it was his eldest brother standing outside the door to the courtyard.

"Yes, the sooner I leave the better," Sima Yi explained. He ordered the outside servant to saddle his horse.

"Ah, so you finally decided to accept that position in court?" Sima Yi scoffed.

"Hardly, I am simply taking care of father's affairs."

Turning around he saw his eldest brother, looking haggard with hair stubble beginning to grow around his chin and neck. The sight made him grimace. The dark circles under his eyes proved he hadn't been sleeping well or not at all, and the stains on his robes made him look like a vagrant. But at least he was speaking to him.

"Heh, sorry about my appearance. The wife says I should grow out some whiskers and a beard. Says I'll look more dignified." Always the jokester even in the face of depression, but Sima Yi's heart lightened.

"I hadn't realized looking like a vagrant bum was fashionable. I wonder if the capital knows of this newest trend." Sima Lang laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his unwashed head. The nearby servant handed his master the reins to the horse before being dismissed.

"What can I say, I'm a trend setter." Sima Yi chuckled politely, delighting in the fact that his brother was at least talking to him. An awkward silence settled between the brothers, the sounds of spring breeze preventing complete silence.

"Take-"

"Good-" They shared a laugh at each other's expense. Sima Lang walked out into the courtyard, closer to his brother.

"I will miss you, brother." The eldest brother did the unthinkable.

He reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I love you. Remember to not be afraid to use those words when the time comes."

This was beyond uncomfortable. For one Sima Lang smelled like alcohol and affection, much less public affection, was something he detested. Thank the ancestors none of the servants were around or worse their parents.

"Yes, fine let me go."

Sima Lang pulled away, but kept him at arms' length. "I will miss you Zhongda. Oh, and if you see Lady Zhang Chunhua tell her we-"

The glare Sima Yi gave him stopped him from finishing the sentence. Instead he finished by saying: "Tell her _I_ miss her."

"You are incorrigible, Shuda." Sima Yi slid away from his arms quickly mounting his steed before he could be hugged again.

"But if I by chance happen to see her… I will tell her." Sima Lang chuckled.

"Write us when you get there, brother." Sima Yi nodded and urged his horse forward, careful to balance the weight of his luggage and body to the horse's comfort.

"May you find your destiny, little brother. You need only to take the first step."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I had planned on Zhang Chunhua meeting more people, but I thought it might be a bit overwhelming so I moved that to the next chapter. More famous and new characters will pop up as well as old ones – in passing or in appearance. I'll do my best to remind you (the reader) who they are. Sorry if you found Sima Yi getting hugged to be terribly random - a thousand pardons. Also because Guo Nüwang was not Cao Pi's concubine in the year this chapter takes place, it is a bit out of character she would act so bold towards Zhang Chunhua.**

* * *

><p>1. Xun Yu was a well-loved strategist of Cao Cao. Most of the time Xun Yu was left to defend Xuchang while Cao Cao was busy dealing with campaigns. Xun Yu was the one who suggested that Cao Cao should take the Emperor "hostage" which secured Cao Cao's political rule. Along with that he would later recommend Guo Jia, Sima Yi, and various other people as advisors to Cao Cao.<p>

2. The statues Zhang Chunhua mentions are known today as the Terracotta Army, 8,000 life-like (and life-size) statue soldiers ranging from: archers to chariot to foot men. These statues, said to originate in the Qin Dynasty, were placed in pits around the first Qin Emperor's burial mound and used to protect the Emperor in the after-life. I got to see a few of these bad boys at the Bowers Museum in California. It's very surreal.

3. Guo Nüwang is an extremely interesting character known for being very intelligent and ruthless. When her parents died at the age of five she became a servant to a Marquees and eventually a concubine of Cao Pi's. As the story goes (and differs only slightly depending on the source) she became a favorite of Cao Pi's and had a part in causing Zhen Ji (Cao Pi's wife) to lose favor by increasing the suspicion that Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's son, Cao Rui was not his, but her former husband Yuan Xi's. This, and a following chain of events, led to Cao Pi forcing Zhen Ji to commit suicide and resulted in Guo Nüwang becoming empress. It goes without saying she was beautiful.

4. Lady Shan was Zhang Chunhua's mother. Once again I don't know much about her, but apparently she was the grandaunt of Shan Tao, one of the Seven Sages of the Bamboo Grove. Basically a band of men who tried to escape corruption of court and enjoy the finer things in life like booze, nature, freedom, and love. I'll talk more about them in later chapters.

5. Sima Kui, style name Jida, was the fourth brother in the Sima clan right after Sima Fu. According to he would become a Chancellor of Lu and later be awarded a marquisate. With the help of **Wolf's Honour**,I learned that Sima Kui and Sima Yi enjoyed debating and drinking tea together. Apparently they had a bit of a falling out as they stopped talking to each other. Since my knowledge of Sima Kui is limited, I made up that he has a special fondness for tea.


	14. The Animal Court

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to <strong>LovelyWeather<strong> and **Wolf's Honour **who reviewed. And my lovely editor **DWPrincess29** gets much love as usual. Any mistakes seen are my own doing after not reviewing the final copy with her. To answer **katiematters**' question, Zhang Chunhua and Sima Yi historically did have a happy marriage. Just because you don't love someone doesn't mean you can't have babies or even get married as is the case in arranged marriages. In the case of my story, Sima Yi (as portrayed in the game) is crude, rude, and kind of an ass towards most everyone and I want to keep him in character. There is still time for Chunhua and Sima Yi to 'fall in love,' if you're willing to patiently wait and read.

**Chapter 14 – The Animal Court **

* * *

><p><strong>The Solitary Goose<strong>

_The solitary goose does not drink or eat,__  
><em>_It flies about and calls, missing the flock.__  
><em>_No-one now remembers this one shadow,__  
><em>_They've lost each other in the myriad layers of cloud.__  
><em>_It looks into the distance: seems to see,__  
><em>_It's so distressed, it thinks that it can hear.__  
><em>_Unconsciously, the wild ducks start to call,__  
><em>_Cries of birds are everywhere confused._

By Du Fu

* * *

><p>In the year 204, many years since the birth of Sima Qian, China's great Historian, there were few men since capable enough to record the lives of fading veterans and rising warlords. One such rising individual currently found himself travelling at an easy pace towards Xuchang. That aspiring man was Sima Yi.<p>

Besides the increased checkpoints and hassle they brought when namedropping didn't work, the ride was enjoyable. The air was enriching, mountains grand, the trees lovely, that even Sima Yi enjoyed the natural beauty. Yet as he rode on, nature turned into man-made objects such as a wooden gates serving as troublesome checkpoints, and yet in one instance he managed to overhear they had transported a carriage lead by Xu Huang not, but a week ago. He found himself wondering if that could have been Zhang Chunhua. The thought only occupied his mind for a brief minute before he stopped in front of a crossroad.

What was so unusual about this crossroad was a stern, almost sad looking man, in between the splitting roads peering at a map. The man looked familiar; hair tied back in a bun, silk clothing far too grand for his looks, and an ever present look of displeasure on his face. Judging from his enthrallment with the map, Sima Yi knew the man was painfully lost. Understandable really, considering the number of people taking the wrong road.

"Right is the path to Xuchang and left leads to the bank of the Yellow River." There was a sadistic pleasure in watching the man jump at his voice. Regaining his senses the man lowered his map and smiled at him.

"Greetings, lord Sima Yi. I am Guo Huai," the stranger announced causing Sima Yi to frown.

Yes, he knew that name. Guo Huai was one of Zhang Chunhua's suitors for a short period of time. He was also the only suitor he did not have to drive away from Chunhua. Sima Yi found it very odd this man, obviously a soldier, was allowed permission to court her. The rest of the men he met at that wretched dinner many weeks ago were men close to the court. It was clear just from his attire and attitude, Guo Huai was no general.

"Tell me, Guo Huai what are you doing here?" Sima Yi's horse seemed to neigh in agreement. It was utterly foolish.

"I am stationed with General Xiahou Yuan and was assigned to Xuchang to wait on further instructions from my superiors there."

The simple fact that this Guo Huai was telling him official information told him he was either, too honest or too stupid to understand any enemy of the Xiahou clan could use that information and capture him to extract further information. Sima Yi scowled at the man's naivety. Guo Huai had much to learn about being a proper solider.

"It is foolish to declare your _situation_ to a stranger." Guo Huai had the decency to look bashful.

"Forgive me, my lord. I meant no disrespect I just remember you from Lady Zhang's dinner banquet." Sima Yi's face hardened and eyes narrowed. "But most notably from your family's reputation of gifted generals and scholars."

The annoyed Sima Yi opened his mouth to speak, but a fit of coughs from Guo Huai stopped him. "This sickness… Is it contagious?"

"No, my lord. It's just a cough I've had since I was a boy, but it makes others believe I am unfit."

The scholar's eyes softened along with his face. It did not seem like this other man meant any disrespect, he was obviously just young and inexperienced with words. Regardless, he was growing impatient, as was his horse, and more than ready to continue to the capital. He had to admit the roads looked different from when he had last travelled so the way was not as clear as he had hoped. There was a time when traveling to and from the capital, or as it had once been Luoyang, was safe a simple journey with travelling families, merchants, and important officials. But now it would have been foolish to travel the roads without protection, even with the checkpoints, the surrounding trees made a bandit ambush possible.

"Like the shifting of seasons, time affects all things," Sima Yi mused aloud scanning the trees for any unnatural movement.

"My lord?" Sima Yi chuckled, unconsciously smiling at the thought of his eldest brother. The words were something his brother had told him on their journey from Luoyang. Somehow it seemed appropriate to say.

"Oh, nothing. Just something my eldest brother would say," he explained, urging his horse forward, veering it towards the right path. "You may travel with me, if you so desire. I am traveling to the capital as well."

Guo Huai had yet to prove himself completely ineffectual, and traveling with another person would dissuade any small tribe of thieves from robbing them. Perhaps it was also due to his unusual good mood. The remainder of Sima Lang's change in health for the better had lifted his spirits. Even more, he knew he was on his way to visit his brother Sima Kui. Oh, how he missed their chats over cups of tea.

Guo Huai's face brightened and a smile peeked through. "I would be honored to travel by your side."

With a new beat in their step, or rather their horses' step, Guo Huai followed Sima Yi forward. To think this man was once Zhang Chunhua's suitor, the very idea was beyond hilarious to Sima Yi. Guo Huai was green, fresh, and unsoiled; Chunhua was like a pretty little weed, strangling the other flowers around her, wrapping her tendrils around their very roots and choking them off. The very image made him laugh maniacally.

"My lord, what's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking back on a certain weed I found so troublesome to remove."

"A weed?" Guo Huai was at a loss.

"Yes, but it seems to be growing again. A pity really, I'll just have to see how far the weed has grown since my time away."

Guo Huai chose wisely to remain quiet, even as his traveling companion continued to laugh at some concealed wisdom. Not that Guo Huai knew much about botany to begin with, but perhaps that was his secret to looking so young and full of laughter. Even at the age of seventeen, he looked much older than Sima Yi. Whereas his hair was beginning to look dull, Sima Yi's raven hair was pulled back in a fashionable and youthful way.

"Why are you gawking at me as if I am some illustrious pearl?" Guo Huai blinked several times before realizing his error.

"Forgive me, Lord Sima, it's just your face and hair is so youthful and healthy. How do you keep yourself looking so young?" Sima Yi made a face – something between shock and disgust.

"L-Let's just focus on getting to Xuchang," Sima Yi blustered, now questioning his decision to have Guo Huai travel with him.

"Of course, forgive my words."

* * *

><p>"Did you deliver the scroll to Jia Xu?"<p>

"Yes father."

"Good, good."

Zhang Chunhua, a girl of fifteen, was doing her part as a dutiful daughter by assisting her ailing father. On that day in particular, she doubled her efforts to please him, but not for Confucius ideals. The truth was she had spent the night plagued by nightmares so twisted that her morning was filled with thoughts of repent. The change in behavior had not gone unnoticed by Bao Shen who gave a goblet of water to the teen before helping her master to his cup. As her lord prattled on instructions to his daughter on whom to meet that day in his place, Chunhua was staring at the ripples in her cup, so anything her father said was just ambient noise.

Such horrors she dreamed last night, all centered one thing – the death of her father. In one dream she found her father murdered by her very own hands. In another she revisited the stabbing of that bandit in the woods, the sickeningly sweet joy she got from the kill, the manic laughter when the face of the man turned out to be her father's. And then when she awoke she felt so guilty she started sobbing like a small child.

"Are you listening?!" A violent cough followed Zhang Wang's violent outburst. Chunhua immediately snapped to attention, forcing a pained smile directed towards her father.

"Please repeat it once more father." Her nails dug into the side of cup, an action once more noticed by her worried maid. Her father's eyes narrowed as he waved her off.

"Never mind, you never listen anyways, silly girl." For whatever reason, he treated her far more like a servant than he ever had at home. His random mood swings left her confused and wanting to stab something.

"Just leave, Bao Shen will see to me. Go back to your room and sit there quietly."

It irked her greatly he was constantly demanding her maid's presence and treating her like an unruly child. She had done nothing but try to wait on her father, as a dutiful daughter should. Through all the petty insults and hurtful digs, she truly tried to help. Some things would never change.

"Father, I was hoping if you were feeling well enough we could sit outside."

"I said you are dismissed."

"Of course, _father_." The words oozed out venomously, as only a teenager's hate could.

That was all he needed to say to break her from her guilt. But if there was but one way to find out about her father's crime she would do anything to find it. It both shocked and unnerved her how neither Xun Yu nor her father seemed to worry over it. The thought made her absolutely livid.

"Pardon, my intrusion," chimed a familiar and beautiful voice from outside. Both of the women blinked several times in confusion before Chunhua bade her maid to answer, adding a stern authoritarian look to her silent command.

Bao Shen hurriedly did her duty and spied an absolutely gorgeous woman dressed in the typical servant style clothing, plain in design and color, but instead of hemp, silk was the fabric used. Even her hair was tied up in a neat and simple bun with what appeared to be a rather large jade pendant warped around to keep it up. Honestly, the younger woman's attire confused the old maid. Never in all her life had she ever seen a maid so dressed up. Perhaps she was more than a maid; Xuchang was a very different place indeed.

"Forgive me, miss. I am Guo Nüwang, a maid under the Marquess of Tongdi, and I was hoping you would accept a gift from my mistress." A small basket of peaches being held by the lovely maiden was handed off to the older maid.

"I picked them myself this morning," the young woman added brightly, shining the old woman a stunning smile. Chunhua could learn a thing or two from this woman's attitude.

"Bao Shen who is at the-" Behind her Chunhua came into view and was shocked to see Nüwang standing at her doorstep. Truthfully she had hoped never to see her again.

Nüwang peeked around the older woman, beamed brightly at the younger girl and said: "Good evening, Lady Zhang."

Something about this Nüwang unsettled Chunhua greatly. It was as if beneath her childish and endearing behavior there was a cunning and dangerous woman. From their meeting the day before, there were brief moments of her cunning – her scandalous words, her smile, and even her eyes. There was a darkness, a darkness that Chunhua saw inside herself every time she looked in the mirror. That darkness had a name - Ambition.

"And the same to you, La- Miss." There was tension between the two women each smiling expectantly. Nüwang was the first to speak.

"Well if you have some free time and your father is feeling well enough, I would very much like to show you something." Chunhua's smile was the first to break.

"I'm sorry, but my father is-"

"Little one, I think you should get some air." Chunhua did her very best not to glare at Bao Shen. "I'll take care of him."

A petty and bratty thought echoed in her mind. Her father didn't need his only daughter. He needed his _old friend_ Bao Shen. He never needed her, not ever.

"Is that alright with you, Lady Zhang?" Nüwang's voice pierced through the girl's mind like an arrow through a shoulder. Cold reality was followed by a reflexive response.

"Of course, I would be glad to join you." Guo Nüwang boldly reached out a hand, past Bao Shen and out towards Zhang Chunhua.

Bao Shen looked between the two women suddenly feeling a violent chill down her spine. Chunhua placed her hand in Nüwang's and was pulled out from the torture that was her father's chambers, right into a new painful reality full of fake smiles and even faker people. Just the kind of world she belonged in.

Nüwang was quick to usher her into the courtyard before letting her go and turning to face her. "I'm so glad I got some free time today, you too of course," the beautiful woman chirped.

Chunhua signed evenly, almost lacking the strength to put on a polite smile. "So where are off to?"

"Well, there is a gathering of important dignitaries in court today," Nüwang explained. "I'll show you with a few of them. It's very important to know who's who."

To Chunhua it felt as though Nüwang was trying to groom her, in a way a mother would her daughter. Still it was better she learn about her surrounding 'neighbors' now rather than later, though she was hardly in a proper mood to socialize. Her dazed look didn't stop Nüwang from reaching out and taking her hand once more, leading her out of the courtyard and into a new hallway. It still flabbergasted the teen that a maid would overstep herself so, but with her charms and good-looks she could probably get away with murdering an Empress. Guo Nüwang made Chunhua very uneasy.

Unlike herself, and from what she had gathered, Nüwang was forced into servitude. But why would Nüwang extend her friendship to her? Surely there was nothing to benefit from a friendship between an ambitious maid and a daughter of a disgraced Prefect. Nüwang had little chance of rising in status through her. Or maybe Nüwang truly felt pity for her, perhaps knowing the pain of losing a father. Chunhua was far too cynical and pragmatic to accept the latter.

"Was that your maid?" Why was that important or even relevant to anything? She would humor Nüwang regardless.

"Yes, her name is Bao Shen. She has been with my family for years." No, knew she should say more than that. Bao Shen was more than just a servant, but there was little reason to be sentimental.

"She's very kind, you're lucky." What a strange and unsettling thing to say.

"I suppose you're right." Mercifully the subject was dropped and replaced with politics.

"Most of Lord Cao Cao's advisors are with him or don't attend these gatherings," Nüwang explained. "But his sons and nephews attend and a few other statesmen."

The motive behind this was questionable at best, but she had no time to ponder it as she found herself entering a room full of men in their finest robes and tallest hats, and women in beautifully adored dresses and sparkling jewelry. The only people set apart from the large gathering of people were at the other side of the room sitting in a line behind tables.

"See that woman over there," Nüwang whispered in her ear making her jump. Chunhua followed her finger towards the offset people.

The woman in question was beautiful beyond words. Her long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail with a large peacock adornment atop it. Chunhua had never seen such a fabulous and expensive piece of jewelry. Even the woman's body was clothed in different ranging purples on silk, with matching gold flower designs on the silk. Black feathered trim wrapped around her neck, sleeves, and the bottom of her open robe. There appeared to be a black underskirt just above the knee preventing any lustful eyes from seeing too much. Even her face, lips full and eyes sultry with a hint of makeup, made her look like some sort of bird goddess.

A twinge of petty jealousy flooded Chunhua's heart. How beautiful these women must look next to her, a country bumpkin with girlish looks and plain silk robes. No wonder Guo Nüwang wanted her to follow her around. A beauty next to such a plain object can only enhance it. Such petty thoughts made her face hardened and look away towards something other than the beautiful goddess. Oh how she hated this feeling of inadequacy. So foolish.

"That's Lady Zhen Ji and that's Lord Cao Pi sitting with her." Chunhua stared at her friend and saw the same look of ambition twinkling in her eyes. Looking back she saw there was indeed a handsome looking man seated next to Zhen Ji.

With equally dark hair and a pony tail matching his companion's, the man was regally dressed blue silk cloth etched in different designs and under armor just visible enough to tell everyone he was stylish, yet prepared for battle. A matching blue cloak complimented his style of unique clothing. She couldn't say she blamed the woman; Cao Pi was a handsome man. His lips were full and kissable; his face sharp and refined; and his eyes – oh gods his eyes! They were watchful, powerful, and dangerous. The kind of eyes that reminded her of someone she tried constantly to forget. Even that unwelcomed warmth flooded her body settling in her heart and lower regions was a familiar. A humorous thought came to her – if he were to look in her directions she could just imagine screaming in delight. The probability of that happening sobered her greatly and once again made her bitter. So _very _foolish.

"You look at him so intently, Lady Zhang," Nüwang noted in a somewhat teasing tone. "Don't worry I won't tell. Just don't let his wife see."

Chunhua tried not to scowl at her words even as Nüwang laughed sweetly, causing all the men in the room to peer over at her enchanted by her lovely voice. Chunhua dared a look over at the beautiful Zhen Ji, whose eyes glared at Nüwang. It was the same look she had seen the women give her back in Henei when the matchmaker would praise her speech and manners. Perhaps being seen with Nüwang would not work to her advantage, if the two women did have a history.

"I envy your abilities over these men," Chunhua said truthfully, earning a perfectly wicked smile from her beautiful friend.

"Oh? It's really not that hard, it just takes practice." The smile on her face turned to a slight frown as her voice darkened. "Something I've had more than enough time doing."

Nüwang's placed trust in Chunhua somewhat confused and scared the teen. Nüwang was obviously an open woman, part of her charm really, but Chunhua was just some unknown woman with a father accused of treason. Surely their friendship would serve no benefit to Nüwang. The lack of transparency irked Chunhua greatly. Just another thing she would have to get use to in the capital.

"It's all in watching and listening. I'm sure you know how it works. You are a Lady after all." For now anyways, Chunhua noted as she continued to appear nonchalant while scanning the room.

"And it appears you have already an admirer. Two in fact." Chunhua followed Nüwang's gaze and saw there were indeed two men staring at her from across the room, whispering among themselves.

The man doing the most whispering had black hair, mostly hidden by his tall scholar hat, and matching scholar garb. He had almost fox-like qualities to him and hauntingly familiar facial structure. Chunhua nearly humored the thought that this was a court of animal spirits and not humans, but the large obese man next to his skinny partner disproved that illogical conclusion -unless of course the man was a spirit of a boar.

While the skinny fox-like man looked only somewhat familiar, the larger man was someone Chunhua knew immediately. His girth, his eyes, his military attire; this man was Cao Zhen, a previous suitor back in Henei. Still as large as ever.

"Do you know those men, Lady Zhang?"

"One of them maybe, but the other, no." She did a quick glance towards the other guests so as not to be caught staring. It hardly mattered as the two men continued to stare at her unabashed. Chunhua's answer must have pleased Nüwang, for her tone became much livelier.

"Well, the larger man is Lord Cao Zhen, adopted nephew of the Prime Minister." It was surprising to see he was not fighting alongside his uncle.

"And that tall man next to him is Lord Sima Kui, one of the brothers that make of the 'Eight Da of Sima,' because of their similar style-names." Such egotism spoke much of the Sima family.

"He's training to become a Chancellor, or has he already been appointed?" Nüwang trailed off in thought. "I really should know these things, but needless to say he comes from a great line."

Her eyes sparkled dangerously, unseen by her younger companion. "Personally, I would go for Cao Zhen if I were you."

There was her boldness surfacing again. Chunhua had never met a servant so brazen in all her life. When all was said and done, Nüwang was a servant therefore lower in status than herself. Yet it seemed everyone around her saw her above that, as an object of lust, envy, or hatred. Chunhua had little doubt Nüwang would find a way to rise above her station and become something more. For that reason she envied the beautiful woman.

Nüwang seemed to notice her thoughtful look and spoke: "That metal in your hair and that piece of jade around your neck, though beautiful, pales in the riches the men of court can offer you. If of course you are still looking for suitors."

Before Chunhua could reply, Nüwang whispered: "Oh, you lucky girl. Look whose coming over."

None other than Cao Zhen himself was boldly striding towards the two women. The crowd of people parted respectfully for him. "Greetings, Guo Nüwang I hoping you are treating my lady with the proper respect." His lady? Chunhua disgust was confused with shock.

"I hope you do not think me so bold, Lady Zhang. I-I confess I am not as good with words as Yang Xiu, but I…" He paused to clear his throat, standing tall for added effect.

"Y-Your beauty is like that of a flower and your charm like that of a…" The hefty man struggled to find the words, or remember them. "A cat."

"A cat?" Chunhua could not hide her displeasure.

Sure cats, to some extent, could be considered _charming_, butthere were other animals, more mythical animals he could have used. Not only was it embarrassing to watch him flounder in front of her, but it was reflecting poorly on herself. Guo Nüwang could have any man groveling at her feet and here some overweight general was her only man. Acting quickly Chunhua turned her frown into a charming and forced smile.

"Oh, my lord, how did you know?"

"Know?" Chunhua's smile widened at her enwrapped audience.

"I _adore_ cats! You are _too_ kind." Nüwang's face held a small smirk of approval, while Cao Zhen's face held a beaming smile.

"I am joyous you think so! I-" He reached out and took her hands in his; a move greatly inappropriate and equally hated. "When I heard rumors of your arrival I came in all haste."

"Pardon, Lord Cao Zhen if I overstep myself, but people will think poorly of Lady Zhang if you touch so intimately," Nüwang said. It was true everyone who had once been conversing were staring at the couple, even Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were watching. Chunhua's cheeks reddened, but not in embarrassment.

"Yes, you are correct." Cao Zhen dropped her hands like they were hot coals. "You don't need any more rumors surrounding your family."

How utterly rude! Though it did bring up the question as to why Cao Zhen was even talking to her. If he knew her family was suspected of treason, why pursue her? Surely it would be more prudent to cut all ties with the accused. Whatever the reason, a powerful ally could be made with the nephew of the Prime Minister.

"Even now you honor me with your _tact_, my lord." Chunhua bowed as low as she could without causing pain to herself.

"Speaking of which I really must return to my mistress, and you to your father I surmise." Nüwang was her savior.

"Yes, you are right." Chunhua turned to Cao Zhen before bowing once more.

"I bid you farewell, my lord."

"Of course, a woman's duty is to her father if not to a husband," he reasoned, earning a mocking smile from the teen. Loathsome man!

"Right as always. Farewell." Chunhua turned her back on the man, and with her friend began her journey from the room. Her first taste of court life left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Oh, Lady Zhang." Chunhua stopped, grinding her teeth at the sound of Cao Zhen's voice.

"I wish to continue courting you. I'll inform your father personally in a few hours."

"Wonderful." She could not muster up any enthusiasm. Of course as far as suitors went he was the best – a general, a relative of the Prime Minister. Those qualities alone would make any woman envious. The frazzled teen allowed the beautiful Nüwang to lead her from the room and back towards her father's room.

"You lucky girl, Lady Zhang," Nüwang spoke just as they left, out of ear shot of any arriving guests or guards.

"He's not the most attractive man, a bit heavy in size, but a Cao none the less." Chunhua could honestly not tell if she was mocking her or not. Nüwang looked as though she had Lord Cao Pi wrapped around her finger – a much greater prize than Cao Zhen.

"I told you that jewelry around your neck would make any man's cock stir. And here you are being courted by Lord Cao Zhen." Silence would be much appreciated.

"Oh, and the way Lord Sima-"

"Excuse me, ladies." In front of them stepped forth a scholarly dressed man and two armed men at his side, just blocking their way to the courtyard.

"Are one of you ladies, Zhang Chunhua?" The teen immediately felt a sinking feeling deep in her gut.

"I am." There was no prideful declaration in Chunhua's voice only a dying squeak. The scholarly looking man's smile did nothing to ease her anxiety.

"The Imperial Counselor wishes to see you, Lady Zhang." It took Chunhua only a few moments to realize she was being summoned by Xun Yu. Not trusting herself to speak and seeing little choice in the matter she only nodded.

"Follow me."

"Until we meet again, Lady Zhang," spoke Nüwang, in an unusually serious tone. Chunhua refused to look back at her friend and stepped forward keeping her head low.

* * *

><p>Xun Yu's office was tidy and very nearly bare. Much like the physician's office, it held the novelties of shelves of assorted scrolls, and no tapestry. The only significant difference was there were no cot in which to lie on, and one table which Xun Yu sat behind jotting down words into a scroll, with a bowl of unseen content close by. She had often heard it was easier to study and concentrate in a room with no color or distractions. Then again she also heard color helped simulate the mind. Obviously Xun Yu believed the former.<p>

"Oh, Lady Zhang, come in. Take a seat on the pillow." He didn't even bother to look up as he spoke.

Chunhua stepped forward seating herself on the pillow directly across from him. A minute of cruel silence passed before Xun Yu paused in his writing and placed the scroll off to the side. It was just far enough away that she couldn't peek at its words

"Would you like some Ginkgo biloba* seeds?" The statesman pushed the bowl closer to her. "I freshly peeled and boiled them myself."

It was hard to imagine the Imperial Counselor doing mundane labor such as stripping and cooking nuts. Chunhua remembered hearing a story from one of the servants back home that their child had eaten a Ginkgo nut raw and complained of stomach cramps and skin irritation. Of course the seeds and leaves themselves were said to have beneficial effects, but she couldn't remember quite what they were.

"No, thank you, Lord Xun," she replied keeping her head respectfully low. It was not as if she thought he meant to poison her or at the very least cause stomach aches, she just didn't feel comfortable taking from him.

"Let me be frank with you, Lady Zhang. I do not believe your father is completely guilty." A satisfied smirk began to appear on the teen's lips before she could stop it. "However… He is not completely blameless either."

Oh how she loathed when people started conversations out like that. It was a very typical pattern in statesmen though. To cushion bad news they would first start out with a compliment or some good news, followed by the sometimes devastating news. Chunhua knew all this from the meetings her father conducted on the few times in he was actually home. She would sit by the door of his study and listen. None of the servants shooed her away expect for Bao Shen, but she would just wave the old woman off.

"Your family is very lucky," Xun Yu mentioned, which in turn earned a quizzical look from Chunhua. "Had Prime Minister been here today well… I have little doubt Zhang Wang, your father, would not be treated so kindly."

Chunhua frowned at such truths, but the man did not stop there. "You either in fact. My lord may have been spared Lady Zhen Ji's life, but yours I think not."

The truth hurt, but he was correct. Though Lady Zhen was once the wife to another man, Cao Cao had spared her life at his son's request. Love at first sight, they said. Lust at first sight, she said. Not that the truth really mattered to the overly cynical teen.

No doubt her beauty paled in comparison to Zhen Ji's and she doubted any man would come to her aid. Most of all though her father was a Prefect, it did not take much for Cao Cao to execute anyone on suspicion of betrayal. The stories she had heard about his ruthlessness were like cautionary tales mothers would tell to their children so they would not misbehave. Only these stories were told to adults and were very true.

"_I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me."_ Those were Cao Cao's words.

"However, from what I have heard from my lord's nephew Cao Zhen, he seems quite smitten by you." It irked her how quickly word got around, but what else was there to do locked behind closed doors away from the worries of constant war but to gossip.

"Yes, a bright… A noble and stead-fast man," Chunhua finally spoke. The comment seemed to amuse the statesman, who chuckled softly.

"Charming, how very charming you are." There was just a hint of jeer in his tone. Nothing she said seemed to make him like her. How amusing her situation must have been to him. Perhaps she would try something a bit more direct.

"My lord, if you would be so kind. What are the charges against my father?" The statement obviously amused him because he started laughing.

"The same charges that toppled previous dynasties, Lady Zhang – Greed." Chunhua was not amused by his indirectness. "I'm shocked your father hasn't told you."

"I've been told some of it."

"Well to put it plainly he is being accused of embezzling from the Emperor's treasury. The accusation was brought up by his apparent mistress." Who in the heavens was this mistress? The conniving bitch!

"I don't understand," Chunhua voiced, before elaborating. "Why are we being treated so well?"

The question apparently bemused him. "You should not question your good fortune. Zhang Wang has earned a fair trial and his health has been failing him for some time."

"Yes, thank you." His words only slightly lessened her anxiety.

"Oh, and Lady Zhang. That dagger in your sash-"

Dagger? The Gods must hate her. The warmth in her belly, followed by the outward redness gave away her guilt. She did indeed have the dagger tucked close at hand. Carrying such a dangerous thing around was beyond asinine, but like a compulsion she felt more comfortable with it on her. That and she forgot she still had it.

"Don't look surprised. I know what a weapon, whatever shape, looks like. I know that slight bulge is a weapon and I know who gave it to you." Chunhua struggled to shallow the lump in her throat. Perhaps if she was quick enough she could slit her throat before facing further shame.

"I am more than a bit hesitant on letting you keep it," he continued. Sweat began to accumulate in large amounts on Chunhua's forehead.

"Lady Zhang, I did not get this position failing to know the dangers of people's intents. Until Prime Minister Cao Cao returns, I extend my protection to you. Misuse or misplace my trust and you will find a punishment befitting your crime."

"I-I understand." She felt like crying at her stupidity. "Whatever you wish of me I will do."

His right eyebrow rose a quarter of an inch. "Good to hear."

"Whatever my father has done, please let me help to fix it. Whatever he's done - How many people know of my father's crime?" Her question came out like a hiccup. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"People talk, Lady Zhen; Lords to their concubines, concubines to their brothel sisters, brothel women to their customers, costumers to their family." That might explain how that man at Hu Lao Gate knew of her father's treason.

"What must I do to win your trust, Lord Xun?" If there was desperation in her voice, it would only benefit her cause.

"As I have said before do not misuse my trust. I have great respect for your father. He has helped me and my lord on many occasions." His neutrality made her very nervous.

Whether out of pity or boredom Xun Yu added: "Making friends with Lord Cao Zhen is a wise, but other friendships, may prove less fruitful."

"I'm not sure I understand, my lord." She would act the ignorant simpleton, if only to pry more information from the statesman. Best he think her simple and therefore harmless. Xun Yu clasped his hands together, looking more dignified in the process.

"You will find there is a power struggle between my lord's two sons: Lord Cao Pi and Lord Cao Zhi. I tell you this because undoubtedly you will be forced into their drama one way or another." He flexed his hands, resting his palms firmly on the table. Chunhua wondered if he would mention the obvious tensions between Guo Nüwang and Zhen Ji, but he never did, only briefly hinting at it.

"There are other similar struggles, but those are hardly worthy of _my _attention. All I can say is pick your _friends_ wisely, Lady Zhang. I have nothing further to say on that issue." She nodded. The warning was clear.

"You may leave then. Oh, but before you go –" He pushed the bowl of Gingko seeds even closer to her. "Give the rest to your father."

"Uh, t-thank you." Such generosity caught her off guard, but even more suspect.

"We do what we must. Until next time, Lady Zhang." With that dismal Chunhua grabbed the bowl and excused herself from the room. The sooner she returned to Bao Shen the better. A cup of alcohol would be welcomed, she needed to calm her nerves and stop the pain. Of course as soon as the door closed behind her she was welcomed by a new problem.

"Hello, Lady Zhang." Turning around she saw a familiar face – the face of the fox-like Sima brother, Sima Kui. A deep pain, cut through her. Disappointment for everything he was not.

"Good evening, my lord."

"May I walk you back to your room?" A sly smile matched his features as he asked. Has he been listening in?

"Y-Yes," the disheartened teen cleared her throat. "I would be honored Lord-"

"Sima. Sima Kui." The man in front of her bowed respectfully.

"Of course, I am honored." An awkward bow was returned, bowl of seeds still in hand.

"Allow me." Before she could protest he took the bowl and offered a sly smile. She did appreciate the help, but any help coming from a Sima brother made her wary. Still, the weight of the bowl over time would surely exasperate her injury and as she was slowly learning, this was not a place to refuse help.

"Thank you, Lord Sima, if you would follow me to my room." How scandalous those words were. Sadly she wasn't completely sure where her room was. The rooms and hallways all looked the same and try as she might, she could not remember.

"Lady Zhang, are you lost?" Asked the cool voice of her escort. By all accounts she was indeed lost so she stopped and confessed.

"Yes…" His chuckle made her wince.

"Well, we are currently nearing the barracks." She frowned, that didn't sound right.

"Don't fret, Lady Zhang I believe I know where your father's room is." Just like a Sima to know personal and private information.

"How long have you been suffering?" The question caused her whole body to numb. Had he been reading her mind?

"Excuse me?"

"Your shoulder, I noticed a padding close to your shoulder." Instinctively she looked down and saw nothing out of place. Her lavender robe was firmly hugging her body, pulled up high to prevent anyone from staring at her developing breasts, but if you looked very closely there was a small bump barely visible and only seen in certain angles. That bump was her bandaged shoulder, wrapping around her upper body. The fact that he even noticed told her that, at some point in time, he had studied her quite closely.

"Yes, I was injured traveling to the capital," she answered, inching up her sleeve.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be in constant pain," Sima Kui added. Yes, she was.

"No, but thank you for your concern."

"Forgive my assumptions, my lady. I did not mean to belittle you, in fact I admire you." It was difficult to judge the sincerity of compliments from people like him. Honest or not, in those situations Chunhua learned it was best to smile and return thanks.

"You are kind to say so, but there is no need to admire me when you, yourself are such a fine Confucius man." Two could play the game of flattery.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I can see why Lord Cao Zhen favors you so."

They entered through a doorway and found themselves in the main hall, the hall where she first saw him and Cao Zhen. At the moment it was empty minus the ever present guards stationed at all corners of the room and servants fluttering in and out. It was funny to think that hours before, the room was full of well-to-do women, advisors, lords, and generals. Not a lot of people, but more wealth and grace in one room Chunhua had seen since graduating charm school.

Just remembering the tedious hours of reciting learning to speak with one's betters was beyond boring. She was trained in all that already, but the absolute worse was trying to play instruments and dance. In the end it all meant nothing as she bribed her way through those tests. Her life was all downhill from there it seemed - meeting Sima Yi, having to be relocated to Xuchang, getting shot with an arrow.

"We're close now, Lady Zhang. My study is very close to your father's room," he piped up. "We would spend many evenings discussing events in court." Chunhua was quite thankful they had reached her father's room.

"Please come by with your father or attendant anytime you wish, Lady Zhang. I have been just dying to share my tea leaves with someone who enjoys them as much as I do." He grinned in utter joy clasping his hands together. The joy in his face at the mention of tea startled the teen.

"It really depresses me how my friend, Cao Zhen does not enjoy them," Sima Kui explained, sighing deeply returning to his calm fox-like façade.

"Well I would be honored to join you for an afternoon of tea, my lord," Chunhua cut in with the grace expected of a noble's daughter. "My father as well if he is up to it."

"Very good, I shall leave you for now. Oh, here are your nuts, my lady." Sima Kui handed her the bowl before bowing politely and stalked away back into his natural habitat – the court.

All Chunhua knew was if there was another Sima family member lingering around her would sooner rub salt in her eyes then meet one. Only when the Sima man was out of sight did the teen release a long held sigh and stepped inside her father's room. Not much had changed; the scrolls had not been touched, much to her surprise as Bao Shen usually kept cleanliness as the highest priority, and the pitcher of water still sat next to her resting father, with everything else seemly fixed in place. Even her father, eyes closed and skin sunken in on itself, looked as if he had always belonged on the bed as just another piece of furniture.

The only out of place things was Bao Shen sitting sunken in a chair next to her master lightly snoring with a hand over his. Something about the sight of her old nursemaid with her aging hand over his hand made her bitter. She equated the feeling to the one she experienced seeing her old friend crying at the beautiful courtyard, only there was a deeper unpleasant twist in her chest. This feeling was like that of watching Guo Huai being lavished in praises at his abilities back in Henei.

"Wake up!" The teen screeched not caring if her sharp shrilled voice woke up her father. Of course once the words were said she felt sorry for her unchecked outburst, up until Bao Shen opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Little one, how was your day?" Chunhua pursed her lips into a child-like pout.

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone," the teen squeaked before adding. "Pfft, not like it matters!"

"Little one…" Chunhua huffed indignantly, shoving the bowl of seeds in the older woman's hands, to which she took placing it next to the pitcher of water not even bothering to ask of its contents.

"I just need a drink to stop the pain." By 'drink' she did not mean tea or water.

It was Bao Shen's turn to huff. "I'll fix you some tea in your room."

Calming down from her tantrum, Chunhua sent her gaze towards her sleeping father wondering how he hadn't been disturbed by the noise. Calming down considerably, the disgruntled teen moved closer to her father whose deathly face was visible by the evening light. His harsh breathing grew louder with each step taken.

"How is he?"

Her maid watched as her ward gingerly placed her hand over her withered master, Zhang Wang. It almost appeared as if Chunhua was afraid of breaking him, as if one wrong touch would cause him to shatter. The teen withdrew her hand sharply when the man let out a pained exhale.

"He's been like this all day hasn't he?"

"…Yes."

"I see…"

There was nothing Chunhua loathed more in the world than knowing some things were out of her control. This man, her father, refused to tell her of the situation he had landed himself into or even the cause of sickness. On her way to the physicians that morning for some quick relief, she briefly questioned them on the nature of her father's illness. They answered in one word, _stress_. Her father, Zhang Wang, had been reduced to this sunken bag of flesh by _stress_. How utterly pathetic.

"Let me check on your bandages back in your room," Bao Shen voiced, noting her ward's hard gaze directed at her master.

"I'll get you ginseng and other herbs from the physicians." Chunhua continued to make a sour face. Tea, though soothing, was not as fast acting as alcohol.

"Let me at least change your bandages." The precocious teen nodded allowing her maid to lead her out of the room and back to the room across her fathers. She planned on sneaking out later to find some more effective 'medicine' to knock herself out. The trick would be remembering where her room was, but she would manage.

As they entered her temporary room, Chunhua smirked at the uncanny resemblance to her room back home – bare, cold, and depressing. It lacked that accursed mirror of hers and for that she was grateful. Instead of scores of books on her shelves there were bandages and assorted medical herbs, roots, and paste in wooden bowls. She would have to find a way to borrow some tomes or scrolls pertaining to stratagems at some point. Maybe she could even find some scrolls on the proper way to use weapons. The thought made her smile at such childishness. One step at a time, she told herself, one step at a time.

It wasn't until Bao Shen sat her ward down on the bed did she speak. "Is it getting any better, little one?" Chunhua sighed deeply, trailing her fingers lightly near the bandaging.

"I honestly can't remember a time when my shoulder didn't hurt. I can't tell if the pain is the lessening or I'm just learning to deal with it."

"Perhaps a nap is in order." Chunhua offered an indigent grumble, hating the patronizing tone. The teen looked away, allowing the older woman to unwrap the bandages before she grabbed some salve and wrappings from the nearby shelf.

"Gods, I hate this place…" She hadn't realized she voiced her thoughts aloud until her maid responded.

"You've only been here a day, little one." Chunhua flinched at the cool sensation around her shoulder as the soiled bandages fell off.

"Do you still have the map Xu Huang gave you?"

"Yes, why?" The teen flinched reflexively as salve was rubbed on the infected area.

"I would like to see it."

"Any reason?" The woman's rubbing stopped as cool binding was placed over the wound.

"Until I can gain access to reading material I would like something to do."

"Of course." An awkward silence filled the room ass Bao Shen carefully finished her task.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Bao Shen tied the bandaging together.

"Put up with the Zhang family? Or rather, why have you not killed us in our sleep or poisoned our food?" Chunhua's tone was deadly serious. A lot of unusual statement flew from Chunhua's mouth, but by far that was the strangest.

"Because I love you, little one." The answer annoyed her.

"I still don't understand this _loyalty_ you have towards us."

"Do you doubt me?" Bao Shen's morose tone caused the teen to sober from her self-destructive behavior – for a moment.

"No, of course not."

Bao Shen was not Guo Nüwang. Bao Shen was not ambitious, but genuinely loyal. There was a philosophical question somewhere in there. Why do some people feel the need to branch out their influences while or others are content with their lot in life? Perhaps it was just an age thing, though Chunhua could not imagine Bao Shen ever acting like Guo Nüwang. In fact she knew very little of her maid's personal life.

"Bao Shen…"

"Hmm, yes?" The old maid answered, in the middle of unfastening her mistress' necklace, before removing her hairpin.

"What were you- Oh never mind." What was the point? She wasn't feeling very sentimental so why bother. Another time, maybe.

"Will you need anything before I return to your father's side?" A small pout betrayed Chunhua's insecurities.

"No, just get me my map and some alcohol for when I awake."

She expected a cry of protest at the last demand, but was almost put out to hear her say: "As you wish."

Chunhua shut her eyes listening to the footsteps of her maid as they grew more distant before sliding her knife out and placing it under her pillow. What an eventful first day: seeing Guo Nüwang again along with Cao Zhen, seeing Cao Pi and his wife Zhen Ji, meeting another Sima brother; her morning had been quite busy. It was disconcerting to know she might end up in the middle of some court drama between Zhen Ji and Nüwang or worse between Cao Pi and his brother she had yet to see. She would need to focus on father first, come what may with the rest of life's petty dramas. A shimmer of hope rested in her belly as fatigue lulled her to sleep

* * *

><p>After a restful nap Zhang Chunhua felt renewed, hopeful, and unusually chirper. And for the first time, in a long time, her shoulder didn't sting. Having slept through the majority of the day away, she awoke find Xu Huang's map beside her bed and a small plate of sliced peaches, to which she ate hungrily. From there she stopped by her father's room and was given the task of finding Sima Kui to deliver a letter. As usual Bao Shen stayed by her master's side leaving Chunhua with the task of searching alone. It was very fortunate she found him just as he rounded a corner close by.<p>

"Hello again, Lord Sima," Chunhua chirped, before realizing she sounded like Guo Nüwang.

"Lady Zhang, a pleasure to see you again so soon!" The fox-like man known as Sima Kui said, stopping in his tracks and grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm afraid we can't have tea right now."

"A pity, Lord Sima, perhaps another day," Chunhua responded respectfully. "I have message from my father."

From the sash of her robe she took out a rolled up scroll handing it to him. Chunhua bowed to the best of her abilities before walking away with a relived smirk. Perhaps today wasn't completely terrible for now she could have the rest of the day to relax and study. But as fate would have it Sima Kui's next words would ruin her entire day and the days to come.

"Oh, before you go. I would like you to meet my brother." A cold sweat ran down Chunhua's spine.

"Which one, my lord?" She slowly turned around just as another man rounded the corner. A very familiar man.

"Hello again, Zhang Chunhua."

Something inside the teen shattered as she stared into the face of Sima Yi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I don't mean to keep bringing up Cao Zhen's weight, but he was known for being very fat. I'll explain more at a later date. I feel I should somewhat justify my portrayal of Xun Yu while I'm at it. Despite being loyal to Cao Cao, Xun Yu did somewhat go against his lord. For example when Cao Cao took the title Duke of Wei, a title that gave him even greater power, and yet Xun Yu was the only one to object. I find this odd as he is obviously aware of what Cao Cao does to people who disagree with him. Maybe he was just looking out for Cao Cao's best interest as with new and greater power would give more people a reason to go against Cao Cao. Or he saw Cao Cao was not acting in the Han's best interest. Personally because the author of RoTK paints everyone not on Liu Bei's side as "evil" I would think that was his reasoning is the former. Then again I found the novel somewhat bias portrayal a bit too black and white. Historically Xun Yu was an excellence statesman and true gentleman, so I'm going for a middle ground with his character.**

* * *

><p>1. Ginkgo biloba trees (but only the female trees) produce nuts that, only when properly cleaned and stripped of their poisonous outer layer, can be eaten. They are also known as Maidenhair Trees and can survive in most any soil and hostile conditions. The seeds are said to have effects that stimulate cognitive thinking, blood flow, and other things. In modern times Ginkgo seeds are taken for such health purposes.<p> 


	15. The Wolf's Return

**Limitless**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>There are just too many people I want to thank for reviewing my last chapter and continually following this story. I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated in like 3+ years. Seriously. There is not a valid enough excuse for such lateness. Because I detest reading the author's notes at the beginning, I'm going to have the bulk of my announcements at the end. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy.<p>

**Chapter 15 – The Wolf's Return**

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing<strong>

_In this midnight hour, I found you right before me._

_A most inexplicable shock_

_Long time no see! We are not complete strangers._

_When and where did you go missing_

_(Ah so hard to remember!)_

_All this time before you showed up again?_

_You bring to this space an unusual atmosphere_

_Your demeanor is proud and uncompromising,_

_As if you can't care less, as if you came from the Wei & Jin Period._

_My hands are sweating now_

_For I am unable to find a space_

_To accommodate you properly - for which I feel ashamed. _

_But I can't forgive myself for past mistakes. _

_-It was only because of a cold spell,_

_I left you buried, gone missing. _

_In this midnight hour, you, being gone for so long,_

_Cast a contemptuous look at me; your faint sneer_

_Sends a permanent chill down my spine._

By Yang Xie

* * *

><p>In the year 204, eleven years since the death of Cao Cao's father Cao Song, and the resulting invasion on Xu Province, times had only gotten more difficult for Cao Cao. The same could be said about the lives of China's citizens. One life in particular, Zhang Chunhua, currently struggled with seeing Sima Yi standing before her. She likened the moment to how Cao Cao must have felt to have been caught trying to assassinate Dong Zhuo, or Liu Bei's trepidation in trying to assassinate Cao Cao. Perhaps it was too outlandish to compare such notable events in history to an awkward meeting between herself and Sima Yi, but that meant little to her.<p>

"Greetings, Lord Sima Yi, Lord Sima Kui." An expected bow was given, dipped low to cover up the rage in her brown eyes. A light frown was evident on Sima Yi face as he noticed something quite different about Zhang Chunhua.

Light, nearly unrecognizable bruises littered her neck. It wasn't as if his was drawn to her neck normally, rather he found it odd she was wearing make-up when she never had before. Even more, he noticed how much attention was paid to the neck area alone. Any amount of make-up at all made her look out of place, taking away from her child-like features.

Chunhua began to grow irritated at the man's silence. With a huff she straightened her posture and shot him a haughty look. She would later look back on this moment as Sima Yi's subtle way of trying to sabotage her. It would be many, many years and a particularly bad spat between them before she would learn he was actually genuinely concerned - as concerned as a man like Sima Yi could be. It was Sima Kui's light elbow jab that finally made Sima Yi speak.

"Lady Zhang." The acknowledgement was just that, an acknowledgement. The way a solider might acknowledge a pebble in his boot. However, a different set of eyes watched the exchange with an animalist smile gracing his lips.

"Oh, that's right you two know each other," said the voice of Sima Kui, whose voice was several octaves too high. Both parties winced.

"We should all have tea together!" Sima Kui's hand found home on his elder brother's shoulder. Chunhua felt lost and a bit overwhelmed. A feeling she was beginning to experience frequently since her arrival at court.

"That would be lovely, Lord Sima Kui. Unfortunately I am running errands for father at the moment."

"A shame, real pity." Sima Kui never lost his fox-like grin. "I hope you won't mind me stealing my brother away then."

"Please do." There was unmistakable venom in her tone as Chunhua made quite the effort to look anywhere but at them.

If the comment insulted them she hadn't noticed, at the moment she was trying to make sense of this sudden turn of events. The brothers slipped past her without a word, until-

"The offer still stands, for another day of course. I want to learn so much more about you, Lady Zhang." Chunhua turned towards them and bowed low, once again more to hide her bemusement.

With that said the brothers continued on their path leaving a shaken girl in this wake. The girl in question straightened up and glared at the spot they once stood. Fate was not kind, karma was cruel, the ancestors were wicked, and the gods were unfair. Damn the warmth in her cheeks every time Sima Yi was around her. An illness she would soon need to cure if Sima Yi's stay was a permanent one.

"Oh, who was that?" Purred the voice of the lovely Guo Nuwang.

The constant interruptions had begun to wear on the young teen. She hadn't lied; she did have errands to run for her father, as well as some personal errands of a more devious nature. Perhaps she was somewhat fortunate enough to run into Guo Nuwang now rather than later.

"Good evening, Guo Nuwang," Chunhua strained turning watching the older female graceful stalk towards her. "That was Sima Yi, brother of Sima Kui".

Guo Nuwang's face held a knowing and smug smile. Chunhua had seen that look many times before on Sima Yi's face. For once she wished she was the confident one. No false front needed, but that would take some time and much practice.

"Quite handsome, that Sima Yi. You two seem to know each other, might you be so kind and introduce me the next time we meet?" A strange foreign pain struck Chunhua's body. There was no logical way to explain Chunhua's sudden hatred for the beautiful woman - at least not to her.

"Oh, I know look. Don't worry my dear, I won't pursue it…." Chunhua stared blankly as Nuwang trailed off, lost in thought. It was time to move on to much more important things.

"Guo Nuwang, do you know the name of the woman who my father spent his time with?" Chunhua was direct, reigning in Nuwang's attention. When she gained her full attention she continued.

"He writes poems to someone, the most lovely of poems, when he's well enough to write. I wish to meet the person who makes my father compose such lovely words." Guo Nuwang blinked owlishly while Chunhua remained stoic.

It was a lie, her father never wrote poetry a day in his life. Of what she knew of him, he had always enjoyed working over any hobbies offered. But as she was finding out there were many things she did not know about her father.

"Could the poems not be about you?" Chunhua laughed lightly, her girlish laugh betraying no hint of hate in her heart.

"It's far to intimate to be about me."

"I see..." There was something wicked in Nuwang's eyes that day, something even the teen missed.

"Well I know of one woman who got around, with many of the older men… No offense meant. I forget you're not use to such behavior from women." It seemed more of a personal jab at herself, but Chunhua had come to expect Nuwang's blunt and unusual mannerisms.

"None taken, Guo Nuwang," Chunhua replied quickly and impatiently.

"Oh, but wait that is the majority of women in the court!" Nuwang giggled fiendishly.

The humor was lost on Chunhua. So much so a glint of something most foul passed over her eyes. Nuwang could not help but frown slightly. She made a note to watch out for the young woman, there was something a bit off about her.

"I can only imagine… But I apologize for bothering you, Nuwang. I'm on a few errands for my father and I'm skirting my duties as a daughter," Chunhua voiced, the glint gone in a blink, replaced by a charming façade. Nuwang smiled weakly, unable to shake the feeling of dread.

"A woman's duty is to her man or in your case her father," Nuwang recited, before deciding to tease the girl one last time. "Yet it seems like you won't have to serve your father for much longer, as you have your hands full with many potential men. I'm almost jealous!"

There was hardly potential in her pick of suitors, or choose of suitors for that matter. If Sima Yi even still counted as one of them, he was nothing more than a moronic buffoon, coasting on the accomplishments of his family name and Cao Zhen was no different. Any of her previous suitors probably forgot her already, not that there was much prospects with them. No, she was fated to marry some idiot or die at a young age due to her father's scandal.

What a lovely ending to such a menial life, she thought to herself. The thoughtful frown on Chunhua's lips informed Nuwang of her slight depression.

"There was a reason I sought you out, Lady Zhang." Chunhua tried not to look bored.

"Cao Zhen has been asking me about you. He seems very interested in seeing you again." The truth behind her words was questionable. Cao Zhen seemed very uncomfortable around Nuwang, the last time she saw them together.

At this point Chunhua wanted to demand to know Guo Nuwang's reasons for showing such interest in her life. This notion of friendship was beyond suspicious for a teen that lacked friends from a very early age. What further enraged her was that despite Guo Nuwang's lower personal standings, she was still her superior in almost every way.

"I see… That is very nice to know."

"I expect him to call on you tonight… It's a little gathering with the Cao men, but I'll let him explain it to you. Good day, Lady Zhang." Nuwang flitted out of the room as she beautifully as she had arrived.

Zhang Chunhua sighed heavily leaning against a pillar, scanning the now empty hallway. Gingerly she lowered her sleeve, feeling the pain returning in full force. The burning sensation and soreness was not helped by her low bows. Applying a light pressure to the wounded area, if only to ease the pain, she sighed at her unfortunate luck.

A trip to the healers would be needed before she visited Xun Yu. For now, like everything else, she would have to take it in strides. Thinking on Sima Yi, she wondered if he could be managed, if she handled the situation well. After all he was no stranger to the court life, and she still needed to find the woman responsible for her father's slow coming demise. He could be ruthless, no doubt, and gone was her desire to put him in his place.

Yes, perhaps Sima Yi could be of use to her.

* * *

><p>"So brother tell me, how was your trip?" Sima Kui asked pouring his elder brother a cup of tea.<p>

Sima Yi ignored the question to study his younger brother's personal room. Scrolls were lined neatly on the selves; tidy, but that was probably through lack of use. The décor, much like the halls outside, was donned in ancient looking paintings and lyrics. It reminded him of his father's study room only much more gaudy. The room was clearly meant to impress any visiting guests.

Being a tool of another person certainly had its advantages, Sima Yi noted.

"Admiring the room, brother?" The younger asked. "I was given this room by Cao Zhen. Perhaps one day you can have a room just like it."

If that was meant to be a jab, Sima Yi was not impressed. The room was hardly large enough to do extensive long night study sessions, too distracting with all the paintings. Sima Kui was just another copy of Sima Fu it seemed.

"The trip was uneventful. I rode with a man named of Guo Huai," Sima Yi explained, barely hiding his disappointment.

"Guo Huai, Guo Huai. Never heard of him."

"It's of no consequence," Sima Yi replied sipping his tea. Sima Kui's tea was phenomenal, truly fit for an emperor.

Sima Kui, surprisingly, let the comment go. So Sima Yi continued with: "So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?"

"I plan on furthering my own status here by putting myself at Cao Zhen's disposal." Rather blunt, but typical between the brothers. His plan was not unexpected in the least, but he chose his sponsor poorly.

"Cao Zhen is a fool. Your time would be better spent seeking favor from Cao Pi, even Cao Zhi." The statement only made his brother chuckle.

"Let the brothers fight for support from their peers. In the end, no matter who wins, the chosen heir will have forgotten all about those who helped him to win his father's favor," Sima Kui replied evenly, savoring his tea with great contentment. True, there would probably be an overhaul of men that once served under Cao Cao, but to forget about some entirely? An emperor who forgets his promises is no emperor.

"Hardly ambitious, brother," the older brother teased. Sima Kui set his cup down, smiling with his famous fox-like grin.

"I leave that to my older brothers. I may not be as selfless as Boda, certainly not as driven as Shuda."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"I could never forget about you, Zhongda," Sima Kui paused once more, taking a cued sip. "I just don't want to inflate your already oversized ego."

An awkward moment of silence passes between the brothers, Sima Yi was first to break the silence with a chuckle then a fit of laughter. Sima Kui followed suit. Their string of laughter continued before Sima Kui said something that quickly soured his brother's mood.

"So brother, do tell me. What do you know of Zhang Wang's daughter?" How was it everything always came back to her? That beautiful, intelligent, brat – his thoughts betrayed him, his mouth did not.

"That bothersome child? Nothing." Sima Yi did not appreciate the knowing glance his younger brother gave him.

"Really? The letters from-" The growing scowl on his older brother's face told him not to continue.

"Anyways, he has taken a liking to her." Sima Kui folded his hands on the table in a calculated manner.

"He?"

"Cao Zhen."

"That's hardly prudent, further evidence of his foolishness." From a logical stand point it is fatuous to pursue a woman whose father was dwindling in favor.

"Perhaps, but Cao Zhen desires her." An awkward silence passed over the brothers.

"Surely there's something you can tell me about her – Zhang Chunhua. Anything would be appreciated." Sima Yi did not scowl as before instead he appeared thoughtful.

"What do you wish to know?" Sima Kui's fox-like smile appeared.

"Previous suitors?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Guo Huai-"

"The man you were riding with? A common solider sent off the war no doubt. How strange…"

"Yang Xiu-" Sima Kui laughed.

"That big-mouthed fool? That problem will solve itself." Sima Yi stayed quiet.

"Is that all?"

"All who is worth mentioning." That should have been the end of it.

But Sima Kui, being a Sima by every right of the name, and therefore being somewhat vitriolic in nature, added: "Do you think our brother is not worth mentioning, or even you?"

"Irrelevant." He did not rise to the bait. Regardless, Sima Kui chuckled as his smile intensified.

"For the sake of learning more about her, I hardly think it's irrelevant."

"You've been in court for far too long, _dear_ brother." His smile faltered slightly.

"We do what we must when we live in the shadows of others." It was Sima Yi's turn to be vindictive.

"You're starting to sound like Sima Fu." Sima Yi's smile turned wolfish. "Congratulations you've just moved up from a gossiping woman to a jealous little boy."

"And how is he, our dear brother Shuda? Still adhering to father's every word?"

"He serves a under a different master. Hardly much different than your situation, don't you agree?" Sima Yi's words were beginning to wear on Sima Kui.

"And whom do you serve, elder brother? There must be a reason you chose to come to the capital?"

"I have my reasons." Serving Zhang Wang in anything he needed, his father would say.

"Oh, yes I am very keen to find out or father will be kind enough to tell me. But enough of politics would you like to meet Cao Zhen? The man you seem so keen on insulting." Sima Yi looked down at his rapidly chilling tea.

"Not in the slightest, but tell me. What do you know of Cao Cao's sons Cao Pi and Cao Zhi?" A wicked smile slipped back onto Sima Kui's face.

"Ever the ambitious one, dear brother. How about a little game then? I'll tell you something you want to know then you tell me something I want to know." How childish, Sima Yi noted.

"Very well. Who is more favored by Cao Cao?"

"At the moment, Cao Zhi. Something about their shared enjoyment of writing poetry." A bold move favoring the younger, a move that led to the ruin of the Yuan clan.

"What do you think Zhang Chunhua find desirable in a man?"

Intelligent, witty, ambitious.

"Hard-working, handsome, and wealthy." Sima Kui frowned at each word.

"Who is favored with the people?"

"Cao Pi, of course, very generous with those in court." A strong ally to make.

"What sort of trinkets does Zhang Chunhua enjoy the most?"

Probably scrolls, maybe weapons, and tea.

"Gems, silk, and silk robes." It could be true for all he knew. Somehow Chunhua seemed slightly more practical though.

"Who does the emperor favor?"

"I haven't the foggiest. I would think Cao Zhi, much less ruthless."

"Do you care for her?" Sima Yi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his brother's widened.

"No." The answer was quick and unwavering.

"Now that's a bit cruel don't you think? After all she went through and you being a previous suitor." That word was being used too loosely.

"I have no interest in perusing her. I will not stand in your way."

"Good. Then you can help me in my endeavors." To help Cao Zhen win over Zhang Chunhua. This was beneath him.

"I have no time for your matchmaking games. I have more important things to concern myself with." Sima Kui grinned.

"Come on, dear brother. I can help you with your own ambitions."

"No."

He would have no part in continuing his feud with Zhang Chunhua. He had enough to deal with at the moment and so did she. And no woman deserved a man like Cao Zhen, not even Zhang Chunhua.

"How unfortunate…" Sima Kui looked annoyed, but shrugged and grinned brightly. "In good faith, you can come with me to a gathering tonight for a few of the members of the Cao clan. Cao Pi should be there, I believe he is trying to gain favor from his family."

The brothers shared a cruel smile, and sipped their tea as Sima Kui went over the details and the plan.

* * *

><p>"Master Xun Yu. My father has sent me to deliver you this missive," Chunhua spoke. As usual he paid her little mind not looking up from his work. An awkward silence floated between them making Chunhua think she spoke too softly for him to hear.<p>

"My lord-"

"Set it down in front of me. On my desk." He never even looked up. Chunhua stepped forward and gingerly set the missive off the side so not to interfere with his writings.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, my lord." With that said she bowed deeply and turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go I have a question that needs answering."

Chunhua began to sweat. Why did the man always have to phase everything like the next words uttered would be something dire? It did not help that he stopped his work to stare at her with no readable emotion on his face.

"Did you enjoy the seeds?"

"Seeds?" Realization overcame the teen and nodded. The Gingko seeds he gave her, the ones she later made Bao Shen dump.

"I did… We did my lord." A polite smile etched across his lips.

"Very good and your shoulder?"

"Better." Hardly, but after a trip to the healers, and much "persuasion", she acquired numbing medicine.

"And your father?"

"Resting… Always resting."

"Nothing new then," the statesman commented.

"No, my lord." He nodded and gave Chunhua a hard look.

"What do you know of the rumors surrounding Lady Zhen Ji?" For once she would like to have a chat with Xun Yu that did not feel like she was being tested.

"I have not been in the capital long enough to hear rumors concerning Lady Zhen." A diplomatic answer, one she thought he would find acceptable.

He did not.

"Then what of the rumors you've heard?" There were so many.

"That she is beautiful." He frowned so she told him the truth. "People gossip that her newborn is not Lord Cao Pi's son, that her late husband is the father."

She hoped this was not a test. Perhaps one day she would not have to worry about currying favor, but for now she was indebted to the man. Until Cao Cao returned from the North he was her warden.

"I see. How unfortunate." He resumed his hard stare.

"Tell me, Lady Zhang Chunhua. What do you know of Sima Yi?"

Gods, everything always came back to him!

Before she could answer he added: "He just arrived today, perhaps you've met with him already. His family is friends with yours, correct?"

"Correct."

"I know of his older brother and younger brother Sima Kui. Sima Yi, however, I only am familiar with his works."

His works? Sima Yi wasn't just loafing off his family's success? Was that his reason for coming to the capital to accept a position in court? A tiny smile shone through. What a hypocrite. In the end he was nothing more than idealistic scholar, who thought himself better than the rest only to realize he needed to serve a master.

"A shame he doesn't take a position under Lord Cao Cao," he mentioned. The words caused Chunhua to frown again.

"So my question is… Is he a friend of yours?" Her throat went dry and her ears burned. Friend? Sima Yi?

"He is… A family acquaintance. We met a few times back in Henei." Chunhua tried desperately to look stone-faced when she answered. "We were never close."

"A shame. Still there is never a bad time to make new friendship… with people from home." The statement seemed entirely different from what he told her previously about watching who you 'ally' yourself with.

"I say this because I know what it's like to be homesick." The words were surprisingly sincere. "Perhaps not as much as you, but a good family tie to home can keep any man or woman sane."

Zhang Chunhua really didn't know how to take that. There was a harsh pang in her heart thinking of home. That was her domain, her fortress, but like all greedy rulers she wanted to see more and look where that got her. Not that she really could have foreseen her current outcome, she reasoned logically.

"Thank you for your worry, Lord Xun. I had hoped to get to know Cao Zhen though." The words felt like stones in her stomach.

"That would be just as wise, Lady Zhang." He gave a statesman's like smile and resumed his work.

"Give your father my regards." A dismal, thank the heavens.

"I will and thank you, my lord." With great relief Zhang Chunhua bowed and left the statesman. In her hurried state, Zhang Chunhua collided with a person just outside the room.

"I beg your par-" She was greeted by the round face of the equally round general Cao Zhen, smiling at her the way a hungry man stares at a cooked fish. She couldn't help but shiver at his intense gaze.

"Lady Zhang Chunhua. I've been waiting for you." How did he know where she was? She couldn't have been with Xun Yu for more than a few minutes. The thought further unsettled her.

"There's a social gathering tonight."

"Lovely," Chunhua voiced in a single huff, trying not to look annoyed. The pain in her shoulder was beginning to pulsate.

"Respective members of the Cao and Xiahou family will be there," he continued. Now that was an interesting development. There was something to be gained from currying favor with the Cao family. From people other than Cao Zhen.

"I would be delighted if you would attend with me." Chunhua had to give the man credit, he was much more composed with his words than the last time they spoke.

"If it would please you, my lord..." His face brightened, until Chunhua sighed sadly. "However, my maid Bao Shen will not be pleased if someone is not escorting me. A female I mean. And my father…"

It wasn't a lie, Bao Shen would be very cross with her, but when was the old woman not. Still Chunhua did not want to be completely alone in unknown territory. Perhaps he needed a woman on his arm and she was the only one willing to put up with him, but who knew how things worked in the capital. So many unknown variables and with Sima Yi lurking around…

"Sima Kui has assured me your father was very willing to allow you one night unescorted with me." Damn the Sima clan. But that did sound like her father, always looking at the bigger picture in the face of rebelling against social norms, for a goal of finding her a husband.

"Oh, so it's at night?" Cao Zhen began to sweat, much to Chunhua's sadistic delight. "The implication of that…"

"I-I mean you no offense Lady Zhang. Other women will be there of course. Lady Zhen-"

"What of the men…" She thought quickly for the right words. "Is it just the Cao family?"

"And cousins and close family friends, my lady."

"Will your friend Sima Kui be there?" She half teased.

"He is welcome to, but he seems busy with his brother."

If he does come she refused to be taken off guard. Sima Yi would not get the best of her. Zhang Chunhua smiled pleasantly at Cao Zhen. Oh, she would know who dared cross her family, even if Sima Yi didn't know she had time. Patience needed to be learned.

"I'm sure we'll have a lovely time together, my lord." She for one was tingling with anticipation. "If you'll please excuse me, my lord, I need to check on my father."

"Dutiful as always," Cao Zhen replied, proudly. Oh, yes a slave to the family name in fact. They parted ways headed in opposite directions, but with a smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p>After much fretting over by Bao Shen, which ended with Chunhua ordering her to watch over her father instead, Chunhua retired to her room for a nap. With dreams of exacting revenge on a nameless woman - a woman who she hoped to learn about in the social gathering. So with a purpose Chunhua used her handheld mirror to examine her noticeable bruises.<p>

"Chunhua, Lord Cao Zhen is requesting your presence."

Zhang Chunhua paused in her examination of her neck, having removed the poorly applied make-up and necklace covering it. She almost didn't pay Bao Shen any mind as her fingers brushed softly against the large bruise. It really wasn't until she saw her maid in the mirror did Chunhua frown and turn around to address her.

"What is the matter now, Bao Shen?"

"Lord Cao Zhen wishes to see you," Bao Shen repeated with a frown. "I'll send him away. It's too late at night for this."

Zhang Chunhua sighed heavily. She couldn't afford to insult anyone in the capital. And now with Sima Yi back in her life, who knew what he meant do.

"No… Don't send him away." She turned around once more reaching for the make-up letting her fingers run over the jade necklace on the side of her bed. "What a pain this is, but it must be done."

For her family's sake and her own she had to curry favor with the Cao family even if she had to start with a lesser clan member, Cao Zhen. Bao Shen frowned, but said nothing simply handing her mistress a bottle of perfume before seeing to the visitor. With the grace and skill of a one-armed woman, Chunhua reapplies her makeup, perfume, and ties her hair in a loose side bun. Fortunately, Bao Shen returned to her side to fix her hasty attempt to look presentable.

"You look so pretty, little one." Chunhua scowled, repressing the childish urge to compare herself to the women of court. Bao Shen took her ward's hand in hers, initially causing the younger to flinch.

"Thank you, Bao Shen," the teen muttered taking her hand away to stand up and walk out. "I am ready to go."

"Please, be careful, little one." Chunhua huffed and walked on.

"I'm always careful, Bao Shen. It's how we're both still alive…"

Stepping outside her room, Chunhua was greeted by a well-dressed Cao Zhen, donned in was appeared to be polished armor and fine silk. Chunhua's attire was the same as it had been all day, though Bao Shen had sprayed it down with fine perfume pressed it for wrinkles. If it bothered the general he said nothing, smiling brightly at the younger girl as she smiled back.

"My lord, shall we attend your family's party," she spoke, softening her eyes. Tonight she was without her dagger and fan, but not her charms.

She watched him swallow and nod sheepishly, before turning and leading her outside and down the hallway. Suddenly, the thought of being alone without any familiar faces scares the young teen. But as she looks back towards her old nursemaid she sees nothing, but a closed door. Chunhua silently prays for Sima Yi to attend the party, if only for someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>"Zixiu would have been an excellent leader," a voice whispered loudly in Zhang Chunhua's ear. She flinched as the spit hit her ear.<p>

Just as she dreaded, her escort has left her alone with the other men, some drunker than others. As soon as they arrived, Cao Zhen saw Cao Pi and excused himself promising to introduce her to him. That was a good thirty minutes ago. Since then she had ingratiated herself with others people's conversion. She had tried introducing herself, but the men were either too drunk or didn't care. A nice change from instant looks of pity or disgust from hearing her family name.

"Who is Zixiu?" A man, who introduced himself as Xiahou De.

"Cao Ang, of course," the nameless man croaked. Zhang Chunhua hummed, looking anywhere but at the party of men she had chosen to blend in with.

To her left a group of battle-hardened men glanced at them with lewd stares, and to her right men chuckle at some humorous joke. Of course directly in front of her stands Cao Zhen chatting with Cao Pi, as they continually glance back at her. The beautiful Zhen Ji stood by her husband looking just as bored as she. That did not last, for as soon as their eyes met Zhen Ji stalked towards her.

"Pardon me, Master Xiahou, may I speak to your companion?" Zhen Ji voiced. Once again Zhang Chunhua felt like an ugly duckling next to the radiant woman. The general nodded and sulked off into the crowd.

"Thank you for allowing me to come, Lady Zhen." Zhen Ji chuckled, even her laugh was beautiful. This should have been a great honor, instead Chunhua felt sick to her stomach.

"My dear, I had no say in who would attend." In a surprising turn of events, Zhen Ji took a place beside her in direct eye line of her husband.

"Is my husband not a handsome man?" How bothersome, Zhen Ji's jealousy was not something Chunhua neither needed nor wanted.

"His achievement on and off the battlefield speak highly of his stature," Chunhua answered.

"Silly girl, I said nothing of his achievements I meant his appearance." Chunhua struggled not to sigh heavily. Zhen Ji was a ruthless woman.

"Compared to any man here, I would agree." Reaching the limits of her patience, Chunhua looked over at Zhen Ji instead of the face of a snide woman; she was shocked to see her face full of adoration directed at her husband. The intensity of the look shocked the teen.

Was that love?

A face in love - soft, relaxed, and practically glowing. Is this the face of love? Chunhua wondered. What a wonderfully awful face and yet so intriguing.

"I don't know much of you –"

"Zhang Chunhua," quickly answered, hurriedly looking away.

"Ah, Lady Zhang, is your father Zhang Wang?"

"Yes."

"I see." Chunhua could just imagine her beautiful face twisting into a frown.

"A father suspected of scandalous crime of embezzling from the emperor and a daughter who consorts with whores." Well that was certainly venomous. "The same low-born whores who got your father into his little mess."

Zhang Chunhua stiffened, eyes widened ever so slightly. Did she know the identity of the bitch that fooled her father? Had anyone been into her eyes they would have seen a dark shift in her eyes - a darkness with a glint of evil, fogged by the sudden calm of her softening eyes - the promise of twisted justice warming her heart and smile.

Ironically, the very look was identical to Zhen Ji's look when staring at her beloved.

"I am new here in the capital, Lady Zhen. I've talked to many people, which low-born whore are you referring to?"

"Guo Nuwang." She hissed the name with such venom.

"The woman who's consorting with my father?" She was so close, if Nuwang was really the one who took advantage of her father she already had a most brilliant vengeance planned.

Zhen Ji's loud laugh caused Chunhua to frown. She knew that laugh full of arrogance and delight. Sima Yi had the same laugh.

"No, no, Nuwang is after bigger fish. Tian Xu is the one who has been consorting with your father."

Tian Xu - a name that held so much power.

"Tian Xu… A friend of Guo Nuwang's?"

"I haven't the foggiest, my dear. The same can be asked of you." This was the moment Zhang Chunhua dreaded.

A choice between two potential alliances: Zhen Ji, wife of Cao Pi, or Guo Nuwang the usurper. What a lovely change of an otherwise boring evening. More time is needed; Chunhua thought to herself, I don't know enough to act.

"Like I said Lady Zhen, I am new to the capital," she answered with a smile. "I don't know many people here."

"I certainly hope you become more aware in the future. You're such a lovely young woman and these are such tiring times." No kidding.

"I hope that we can-"

"Ah, if you'll excuse me, Lady Zhang, I must return to my husband's side. I believe Cao Zhen has tested his last patience." Indeed Cao Pi had a very disgruntled look as Cao Zhen continued to prattle on.

"Of course, thank you for your time Lady Zhen." Without another glance Zhen Ji walked off, linking her arms with Cao Pi and resting her head on his shoulder.

What a scandalous public display of affection. How nice it must be for a woman to get away with such boldness. Again, Zhang Chunhua envied such boldness. Of course, Cao Zhen was more or less forced to withdraw back to her side. Both parties shared the same level of disappointment.

"My lord, may I refresh your goblet?" Chunhua asked. Cao Zhen looked down at his empty cup, frowning.

"Hmm, yes do that." Chunhua smiled, bowing submissively. Taking his cup she set about searching for a jug of wine. She didn't need to look far as one remained close by surrounded by a group of couples.

"You, woman, take my cup. I'm done for the night," exclaimed a mountainous man, who pushed his cup in Zhang Chunhua's hand and nearly dashed off. Humorously, the woman with him was left alone. The woman in question glared at Zhang Chunhua, and stormed off after him.

Normally such rudeness would have angered her, but a single name held back such cares. So she poured herself a drink, using the departed man's cup, and then into Cao Zhen's cup. There was one name she could not wait to learn more about. Stalking back, she returned to her duty by Cao Zhen. With cup in hand, she drank with him, not saying a word.

"Why are you smiling so?" Cao Zhen asked sullenly. What child he was, sulking when things don't go his way. What a poor skill to have as a man of war.

"I've enjoying my time with you, my lord." The answer came off so lovingly, Chunhua could have sworn she saw him blushing.

With a renewed sense of acceptance Cao Zhen asked: "So what did you and Zhen Ji talk about?"

"How handsome you looked next to Master Cao Pi." Good, let him enjoy his false praise.

"That and a woman named Tian Xu; apparently she's the talk of the court. I'm not sure who she is though." Chunhua studied Cao Zhen as his face immediately darkened bright red. What an interesting reaction.

"Do you know who-"

"No, I've never heard of her." Again a momentary glint of something dark shone in her eyes. She would not be denied such important information, not by Cao Zhen nor anyone else.

"Well, Lady Zhen Ji told me to stay away from her. The problem is I don't know where I might avoid her or even what she looks like. So I wonder who-"

"Excuse me a moment, Zhang Chunhua. I have to talk with Xiahou Shang *." Abruptly Cao Zhen walked off, downing his cup as he searched for said man.

How irksome, Chunhua thought with a sigh, sipping from the wine. It mattered not; she would get what she wanted. Like everything else in her life she would overcome it, she promised herself after all. She would just need to learn to have better patience, but that she would learn in time, she told herself. And this was the perfect chance to practice such patience.

As soon as the general was out of sight she worked her way outside onto the deck. She was of course greeted by almost tripping over a passed out man, his cup lazily rolling further and further away from his hand. His snores told her he was out cold and in the morning would probably wake up with a tremendous headache.

Besides the unconscious man, the dying flames from the torches, and the crescent moon, she was utterly alone. In a kind gesture, she set the man's cup upright, placing it next to him, and pouring the contents of her drink into his, before stepping over him further into darkness. She would not need alcohol to dull the pain in her shoulder, not tonight anyways.

For a long time she just stood in the darkness, listening to the insects, and staring out onto the darkened features of the Xuchang's groomed nature. All this meant nothing to her, not even the usual naggings in her head bothered her. Not Bao Shen. Not Cao Zhen. Not her father. Not her probable death at the hands of Cao Cao. Not even Sima Yi.

No, tonight all she could think of was the name Tian Xu.

Tian Xu. Oh, how she loved the name. What a lucky girl, Tian Xu was to have all her attention. Such a pretty little name. Chunhua gripped her cup harder in anticipation of finding out more about her. True, she knew the girl in question may not be the same woman who duped her father, but it was a start. If Zhang Chunhua was to suffer, it would be with as much control as could be afforded for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the party, not long after Zhang Chunhua retreated outside, a pair of Sima brothers ended the party in search of a missing Cao Zhen. Sima Kui had an animalistic smile plastered on his face, while Sima Yi's frown countered balanced his fake cheer. No one paid much attention to the two men, as the party seemed to be wrapping up, Cao Pi and his wife having left some time ago.<p>

"I wasn't aware you became a babysitter as well," Sima Yi said to his brother. "And here I was thinking serving in the capital meant bettering its future."

Sima Kui's smile never wavered. "We all must do our part to serve our emperor."

Sima Yi huffed; frown deepening at his brother's dog-like devotion to serving the Han. Even if Sima Kui wasn't totally selfless, he was going about fulfilling his desires in such a derisory way. So much like Sima Fu – what a shame.

"Don't look so put out, brother. Go chat with a few of the remaining ladies. Ancestors know you're too wound up." Now there was a sound plan. Unfortunately, there was a reason these ladies were the last to leave.

Of the handful of women left, were drunken men flirting shamelessly with them. The humor was that they themselves were well past their prime and haggard in looks. The only reason he even agreed to come along was for the chance to upset Zhang Chunhua again. The look of utter hate and shock in seeing him again was heavenly. Perhaps as well he wanted to question her about the bruises on her neck. No, that was not it, he told himself. He had to return something of hers, which was the truth.

"I'm going outside," Sima Yi announced. Sima Kui didn't say a word as he shamelessly chatted up a drunken Xiahou De. How disappointing Sima Kui turned out to be.

Silently, Sima Yi pushed past the curtains separating the outside world and stopped abruptly so as not to trip on the sleeping man. A nearly full cup stood close by his hand in case he woke up and decided to continue his drinking. It was placed in such a way that if he were a fitful sleeper the cup would not be knocked over. For some reason he found to be an unusual sight, of course not as unusual as the outline of a person in the shadow just ahead of him.

Whoever it was their back was turned from him. Normally he would have turned and left, perhaps going back to his room, but there was a haunting familiar scent about the hidden person - peonies in spring. But there was something slightly different about it, another flower seemed to try and mask its scent. He didn't have to guess the identity of the person for he, rather she, turned around and revealed a smiling Zhang Chunhua. The moon outlined that much for him.

"Hello, Zhongda," she chirped. "I see you've come once more to darken my day."

Sima Yi scoffed, annoyed by her happiness. This was not the reaction he was expecting. She giggled and said: "Don't look so upset, my lord. If my presence irks you so, you need only leave the way you came."

Contemptuous little brat! Despite her words he stepped forward and took his place beside her looking out onto the night. It was then he noticed her gripping a cup, perhaps she was drunk and happy. Was that drunken man Cao Zhen? No, if he remembered Cao Zhen, that man was far too skinny to be him.

"Tell me what do you know of Tian Xu?" Chunhua finally voiced, setting down her goblet on the railing.

"A man or a female?" The teen scoffs.

"Never mind."

"Should I even ask why?" Chunhua noticeable prickled.

"I was wondering if it was some girl you bedded. I hear she's from Henei." Sima Yi chuckles mockingly.

"You're lying, Chunhua. You despise her."

Ignoring how he knew that Chunhua muttered: "You don't know anything…"

"And I'm sure the mind of a fifteen old girl is just brimming with untapped intellect." When Chunhua didn't respond, Sima Yi was forced to look over at her. Instead of pouting he saw a smile.

"There will come a day where I will impress even you, Zhongda. Until that day, continue to snarl and bite at me like the dog you are." With an unwavering sense of decorum and grace she turned, cup in hand, and stalked towards the curtain. This sudden change startled him, as he originally believed she was slightly intoxicated.

"Wait."

She paused just as her hand brushed against the curtain separating her from a world of shadows and a world of open chaos. She slowly turned around, the same calm smile present on her face. Sima Yi stepped forward into the light and pulled out a familiar hairpin, now broken and unusable.

"Do you remember this?" She looked down at her mother's hairpin outstretched in his hand and then back up at him.

"I do."

"Then you remember what events lead to it breaking." Again instead of flushing or turning angry she just smiled and chuckled.

"A late night meeting similar to the one we are having now. Am I correct?"

"By all means take it back. Consider it a gift from me to you. You may even have it repaired at my expense." Without a word she took it and held it up to the light. It had lost all its sheen and beauty.

Leaving her to her thoughts, Sima Yi turned to look once more out at the darkness. It wasn't until he heard a clank followed by a crunch did he turn back around to see the hairpin mashed under her shoe. It was now completely beyond repair.

"It's of no use to me. I will, however, accept what was promised to my household in way of provisions. Oh, yes I would not forget that."

Again she left him speechless.

"Have a good night, my dear Zhongda."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Now I know what you guys are probably thinking: "Oh great she did a full circle and this is the same crap from earlier chapters." There's going to be a bit of that, yes, but Zhang Chunhua is going to be busy with her own thing and Sima Yi is going to be busy with his. Of course, that doesn't mean they won't work together on things. I LOVE a good power couple… seriously, the more ruthless the better. Tian Xu is a fictional character, by the way. I really, really, REALLY, hate when writers add a lot of OC characters. So for those of you groaning at a new addition, I'm really sorry.

Also my newest chapters won't be like 9,000 words. It's a bit overwhelming to edit and I just don't have the time anymore. I also don't know how regularly I can update. Even after getting everything done and set after a year and a half of hell, I can't get behind in school. So I'm looking for Beta Readers if anyone is interested. That would seriously help me update faster because every time I reread my story I'm never content. No joke this chapter was going to be done by Christmas, but the day before I decided I hated a large chunk of it and cut out a lot and/or changed things.

Again I am very sorry about this horrid wait and for a chapter that doesn't even have a bit fluff. I can promise a lot more Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua interaction in the future. I'm in a bit of a pickle with the game's portrayal of Zhang Chunhua, but I can chalk off that OCness as Chunhua before she became super scary. Always eager to know people's thought, you know if you have the time. And if anyone wants to know what I'm up to check my homepage within this coming week and I'll throw a Tumblr account together and I promise to answer back anyone who has messaged me. Again no words can excuse my lack of replies other than life and crap everyone always complains about. I thought it only fitting I release my newest chapter on New Years! I hope everyone has a better year than I had for 2013. Cheers!


End file.
